Life in South Harmond High
by kouhaixsempai
Summary: SORATO, other pairings included. "Hi I'm Sora I got a scholarship in this school in the states and I agreed. I was hoping to find my best friend Tai there after such a long time. But I never thought that I'd fall for a blond, blue eyed rock star."
1. Moving To South Harmond High

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters**

**Authors Note: **This is my new story and please tell me what you think. It's mainly **Sorato **some **Takari, Kenlei and Koumi **in the chapters to come. I just want to say that the name of the school in this story wasn't my idea it was someone else's. I don't know where he got it, but I think it was from a movie. Please read an review afterwards and tell me what you think.

**Moving to South Harmond High**

Hi, my name's Sora I come from Japan and I used to study in Odaiba High with all of my friends. Although this time I moved here in America to study at this school called South Harmond High. You see this was a really tough decision for me, if I moved here it would mean leaving all of my friends in Japan and I'd have to adapt here all over again. But there was someone that made me want to move here too…Tai.

You see, Taichi Yagami or Tai as we'd prefer to call him was my best friend since we were little. The thing is he moved to the states about four years ago and we haven't seen him since. Now I got this scholarship saying that I could enroll in South Harmond and at first I already told myself that I wouldn't go, but when I heard that there was this big chance Tai studied there…that's were the decision began.

Let me tell you how it happened exactly…it was about a week ago when I got the scholarship and summer break was just around the corner for Odaiba…

_Flashback…._

"_Sora I see that you're here." I was shocked when the principle called me to her office that day. Thinking that I did something wrong I asked, "Ma'am is there a problem?" "Oh heavens no Sora, It's quite the other way around." She replied_

"_What do you mean?" I asked again not getting where this is all going _

"_Well one of the schools in America is offering you a scholarship, they've seen your grades and it was better than what they have expected out of you. The school is called South Harmond High." When she told me that I didn't know what to think._

_First off, I just got accepted in a school in America, then now they're letting me making a decision weather to leave or to stay here in Odaiba. Now as I thought of this the only reply I could think of was "Oh…I'll think about it, it's a hard decision for me." _

"_I know it is Sora, but opportunities like this don't come everyday. South Harmond High has one of the most amazing educators in America, not to mention that the school itself is something to be proud about. Students from here rarely get accepted in that school so I hope that you think it over properly." It looked to me like this school was really something…but still…_

"_I'll see and think about it ma'am thank you." We talked about a few more details about the scholarship and then I decided to leave. I bowed and said my goodbyes to the principal. Now I had a lot to think about… _

_I went to go to my best friend Mimi's house and talk to her about it. When she heard that it was important she immediately called all my other friends to have the talk with me._

"_So Sor…what's this all about?" one of my friends Davis Mitonomiya asked _

"_Listen guys…you remember when I was called to the principals office today before I could leave school?" I asked them and I saw them nod in reply "Well it seems like all that studying I've been doing just paid off, she told me that I got a scholarship form one of the schools in America…South Harmond High…" _

_As my voice trailed off into silence I saw my friends all stare at me wide eyed. Soon the room we were in was erupted by a loud yell "WHAAAATTTT???????"_

"_But Sor no you can't do this! You can't move and leave us too!" called Mimi as she stared at me _

"_Yeah Sor, I mean after everything we've been through you can't just go away. Besides it's almost summer vacation! If you move there wouldn't you have to study immediately?" asked Davis _

"_Yeah considering the way they do things in the states it's pretty different. Once we have vacation here they're starting school there." Agreed one of my other friends Cody Hida _

"_True…but Sora I do want to inform you something." Said Ken Ichijouji, he was like on of the geniuses in the group aside from Koushiro Izumi, Mimi's boyfriend_

"_What is it Ken? Something on your mind?" As I asked him this he nodded _

"_Well, you see…South Harmond High is a school with very high standards. It's one of the most prestigious schools there." As Ken told me this, I couldn't help but think that this school was for rich kids_

"_That's quite true Sora, you're lucky to have been accepted there." Replied Koushiro "The only student I remember getting accepted was Jou's brother, Jim Kido." Koushiro was right about that. Jim was the only person we knew that got accepted in that school before. The Kido family is a family of medics and my friend Jou was no exception. _

"_I know, but it's hard for me. I'm making a hard choice here. I mean, it's between you guys or a new school. If I move then I'll be spending junior and senior year there." I told them this truthfully. It really is a hard decision to make. An opportunity like this might never come again. I thought that my decision would be final that I wouldn't leave my friends behind but I was proven wrong. As all of us were silent Hikari Yagami or Kari for short spoke. _

"_Sora…Tai studies there…" this was unexpected. Kari being Tai's little sister had the closest ties to him. But ever since he moved, we rarely heard from Tai. All of us were shocked to hear that Tai studied there and soon my friend Yolei Inoue asked, "Kari, have you kept in contact with Tai this whole time?" _

"_No, not really. I just heard from mom and dad. My grandparents sent him to study there for high school to get a good education. They said hat they might send me there too someday, but I haven't kept in contact with Tai just like you guys." We knew Kari was telling the truth. She missed her big brother, it's been so long since we've last heard from him until soon we just lost touch. Tai was like our leader in our group when he was still here so the first few years when he was gone was like a total nightmare for all of us, especially Kari. Now I didn't know what to do. I could go and see Tai again, but I have to leave out everything I have here. _

_A few days after that I went to the principal's office again, and this time it was to talk to her about my decision whether to take the offer or not, I knocked on the door and went inside. Then as I went in, she already knew why I was there._

"_Sora, have you made your decision?" she asked me this and I nodded _

"_I know this is going to be tough for me and it might take a whole lot of work to stay there…but after all the thinking I've decided to go and give it a shot." I replied and I saw her smile _

"_That's good to hear Sora, I'm sure you'll do fine. You're a gifted student and I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to adjust quickly." As she told me this she handed me the forms and different papers that I needed to fill up to enter the school. I stood the skimming the files one by one and it made me think back on the decision I'm making. "Well, if I get to see Tai again maybe I'll be able to find out what's happening to him and why he hasn't kept in contact with all of us…even Kari."_

_When I decided that I would actually go to this new school, I also went to talk it out with the others. My friends had the right to know about my decision. I went to see the others after I got the forms that I needed to fill out for the transfer._

"_So you're seriously leaving us behind? The same way that Tai did years back…." Mimi told me this in a sad tone and I could see that she just doesn't want to loose touch when I get there._

"_It's going to be fine Meems, I promise you that I'll keep in touch. Don't you worry about it. I will keep in contact with you as much as I can, you have my word." I smiled at her and she smiled back and gave me a hug._

"_I trust you Sor, I just don't want one of us to just disappear again just like the last time." As we were having our moment the others came in and as they saw what was happening they knew I've made my choice._

"_I see…so it's true. You'll be leaving in a few days then?" asked Jou as he looked at me and I nodded. He gave me smile and spoke again "We figured that. So now we arranged for someone to give you a little tour when you get there."_

"_What do you guys mean by that?" I asked with a confused look_

_Jou smiled at me and then he replied "I called Jim and told him to pick you up at the airport and bring you to your dorm .He even offered to give you a tour on the place." _

"_That's really nice of him, thanks Jou. But…how do you know when I'd be arriving there anyway?" I asked _

"_Well we talked to your mom before we came here and she filled us in on some of the details. She also told us that you were moving to a dorm there, seems like she's worried about you living alone." Said Jou _

"_Yeah she is, anyway I'll be packing and leaving two days from now. I just hope that I meet up that schools expectations and luckily find Tai." I saw their smiles fade and the room became silent. I knew that it was because of Tai, since he's left us things have been pretty different and nothing's been the same._

"_Guys don't worry; once I find him I'll talk to him and find out why he lost contact with the rest of us." They looked at me and smiled and Mimi spoke "You better teach that boy a thing or two about keeping in touch with his friends, especially if they miss him really bad right now." _

_I nodded at what Mimi had said and we all had laughs. We only have two more days to spend together before I leave and we were making the most of it._

_The day that I was taken to the airport came a whole lot quicker than we had expected. My mom drove me there with the others in tow and as I went in the boarding call for my plane soon came. Mimi went over to me and enveloped me in a deep hug. "I'm so going to miss you a whole lot Sor. Remember what you promised me, you'll keep in touch right?"_

"_Of course, I gave you my word didn't I? Trust me Meems I will keep in touch and I'll call or e-mail you as soon as I get there." I told her as I hugged her back_

_I went and hugged all of my friends one by one and they all bid me their goodbyes. Then I went over to hug Kari and she spoke "Sora, once you find Tai can you tell him that I miss him and that I love him?" _

_I smiled at what Kari said and spoke "I'll do just that when I see him." She muttered a thank you to me and I went over to hug my mom _

"_Oh Sora, are you sure that you want to do this? I'm worried about you, are you sure you can live on your own?" my mom Toshiko asked, her voice was filled with worry and uncertainty of letting me leave._

"_Don't worry mom I'll be fine I promise. I'll call you when I get there." I gave her a hug and soon I had to beard the plane as I was headed for the plane I heard Mimi yell "Don't worry Sora, you never know, we might even come and visit you this summer!"_

_I smiled and I called back to her and said "I'll be looking forward to your visit then!" and with that I boarded the plane as I saw my friends waving at me and I couldn't help but let silent tears flow down my eyes. I was so going to miss my friends and that was something I could never deny. The first few days in the states will take a lot of getting used to that was for sure…_

_End Flashback _

Now back to me. Here I am in the airport, I wasn't paying much attention to what was happening because just as I got off the plane and got outside the airport I already felt like this was nothing like home. It was so different and new that it needed a lot of getting used to.

Just as I was in my own deep thoughts, someone's voice, a familiar one at that, interrupted me "Sora! I'm glad to see you again!"

I turned around and saw Jim, Jou's older brother headed my way. I smiled at him and gave him a big hug "Jim, it's been a while hasn't it? Thanks for picking me up here at the airport. I do hope that I didn't cause you any trouble."

"Oh no, it was no trouble at all, Jou called me about fetching you in advance so there's no trouble about it at all." He told me this and I remembered that Jou told me that he had called Jim in advance

Jim helped me with my stuff and we headed to my apartment. As I saw the sights as we drove there by car I was getting used to all the huge buildings and such but guess that you couldn't expect any less from the states. Soon I saw a huge school building about twice or was it thrice as big as Odaiba High. Next to the school building, I saw another building near it. Jim drove to the nearby building and he helped me carry my stuff out of his car.

"Here's the dorm building. I'm sure you got the room number and room key when you sent the acceptance letter to the school." Jim looked at me and I pulled out the folder with all the files and looked for the paper with the room number and room key.

"The school principal was the one that sent the acceptance letter and she just gave me the room key afterwards. So yes, I have the key with me." I gave Jou the paper and he looked at the room number and led me to my dorm room.

I got to the dorm room and I used the key to open the door. Jim helped me carry my stuff inside the room. "Alright Sora, I have to leave you here to unpack and get settled in. If you have time maybe you could go and take a look around and get to socialize with others. You don't start school until tomorrow right?" he asked me

"Yeah, thanks for all the help I appreciate it. If there's anything that I can do for you in return you can always tell me so I could help." I said with a smile

"It's fine, I was glad that I could help. If you need anything else you know where to find me." He said with a smile. I nodded knowing that I could either find him in the address that Jou handed to me or in their hospital here in the states. Since Jou's family specializes in medicine, they already have a hospital here in the states.

"Thanks again Jim." I thanked him for one last time before he said his goodbye's and left me to do my packing

I looked around at the room and it was pretty big, not your average room. _"Well I guess this comes with being in a high standard school I the states. I just hope the people here are friendly."_ I started to unpack my things and soon I was done and the place was well arranged.

I sighed I looked around the room once again and found that I had nothing better to do than take Jim's advice and go take a look around. I walked out of my room. Closed the door and locked it.

I had already walked two floors down from my room. I was still thinking of my friends back in Japan. I was also thinking of calling Meems later tonight, just as I had promised. _"Unlike the others who are having summer vacation I have to start another year of school tomorrow…*sigh* I wonder if I can find Tai…if I can really see my best friend again…that would be nice, seeing him after all these years…"_

As I was walking down the halls of the dorm building and too busy in my own thoughts that I didn't notice another person approaching me. So as a result, we bumped into each other.

"Ouch." Was my first reaction as I fell on the ground.

"Hey are you alright?" asked the person that I bumped into. His voice made it obvious that this person…was a guy. Looks like I reached the part of the building with the male dorm rooms.

I looked up and saw him extend his hand to help me get up. After I got up he spoke again "Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't looking."

"No it's okay, I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry for bumping into you like that." I bowed apologetically

I heard him laugh a bit at my sudden gesture. I looked at him confused and he spoke "No need to be so formal. Accidents happen right? Anyway, I haven't seen you around here before…are you a transfer student or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. I come from Japan and I studied in Odaiba High…" He looked at me and smiled "Odaiba High huh…I see. So that would have to mean you're some kind of exchange student or scholar right?"

I nodded in reply and he asked "Okay then…what's your name?"

"Um…Sora…Sora Takenouchi." I replied and asked "And you are?"

"It's Akira…just call me Akira…" as he mentioned his name, my eyes went wide. Akira, that name was familiar as if I've heard it before, so I asked "Akira…one of the members of the Teen Age Wolves?"

As I asked he looked at me and put a hand on the back of his head and spoke "Um…yeah…so you noticed huh…"

I nodded again and it looked to me like he was afraid of something so I asked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that…it's hard to meet a girl that doesn't go and scream at your ear when they see you. My friends and I have had it hard, even at school." He said this and looked at me and asked "You aren't going to do that are you Sora?"

His comment made me laugh and I spoke "No, knowing that it'd be uncomfortable for your case. It's just that…my friends know a lot about you and your band members and I was shocked to find you here and bump into you."

I saw Akira smile at me and sighed in relief "I see…that's nice to hear. If Takashi were here, he'd call you normal. He refers to most of the obsessed fans as weird. We're having some trouble avoiding fans. Most of the people we meet want to be friends with us because of fame and stuff like that so it's hard for us to choose even friends."

"I understand, it must be hard but I'm sure you guys would be okay." I returned the smile and he spoke "Thanks, it's nice to find someone who isn't a crazed fan. It's not that having fans is a bad thing, but sometimes they go overboard."

I looked at Akira and I was happy to have bumped into him _"At least the first person I met was nice. I hope things go well and I gain some new friends here."_

"So Sora you want to hang out with me and my friends some time? When do you start school? Maybe we can give you the grand tour or something." He told me and I smiled and replied "Well I start school here tomorrow and thank you for the offer. I'd be happy to get to know you and you're friends. It's quite hard to adjust when you're the new girl, especially since all of my friends are in Odaiba" "_Well with the exception of Tai…" _

"That's great. So I'll see you in school tomorrow then?" he asked

"Sure, that'd be nice. It was nice meeting you Akira." I replied

"You too Sora, well I'll be off now. See you tomorrow." he bid me goodbye and left. The good thing about this is that I've met someone nice on my first day at this dorm. Now all I have to worry about is the first day of school.

Evening came and I had to retire to my room. As promised, I picked up the phone and called my mom. Then after we had one of our mother-daughter talks on the phone, I called Mimi. Soon, she picked up the phone and I heard her ask "Hello? Tachikawa residence…."

"Meems, it's me Sora." I replied

"Sor! You called! Oh we miss you here already!" she told me with a hint of sadness in her voice

"I miss you guys too." I told her and I smiled to myself

"So…how was the school? Did you arrive safely at the dorm?" she asked me

"The school was huge and so was the dorm. It was okay, Jim fetched me at the airport just as Jou had mentioned and now I'm here in my dorm room." I said with a sigh "And I'm pretty much bored right now."

"I guess it's normal since you're getting used to living there. It's just your first day after all. So did anything interesting happen? Have you met any guys?" she asked me in a sly tone.

I gave out a little laugh. It was just like Mimi to ask things like that. She was encouraging me to find a boyfriend, but not just any boyfriend she wanted me to find Mr. Right. One problem: Throughout my life, there hasn't been a Mr. Right…yet. They used to tease me with Tai all the time, but it was just to awkward to think about it. We had more of a brother-sister relationship than a couple thing.

"Meems, I told you already…I'm not here to find a boyfriend or hunt for any eligible guys. You should know that by now, besides getting my hopes up isn't a good thing." I replied. All this time I never really thought about getting into a serious relationship like Mimi and Koushiro. Weather it was fear of getting hurt or just the fact that you're not sure who the right guy is. But, if something does happen I don't want to end up regretting it so I tend to wait for someone who I'm sure will like me for…me.

"It's not my fault Sora. I'm just worried about you, especially now that you're there on your own. You have no one to keep you company."

"I'll be fine Meems, and I'm sure that is there is a Mr. Right our there he'll come at the right time." I told her

"I guess that you're right about that…" she replied and then she asked again "So? Have you met anyone yet?"

"To answer you're question, yes I have. And I think you'll be thrilled to know who it is." I told her

"Who is it?" she asked in excitement

I felt a bit sad because I could feel that she wanted me to say that I've seen Tai. "Well the bad news is…it's not Tai….I'm still looking for him…"

"Oh I see…" I heard her reply sadly.

"I met this guy named Akira. I'm sure his name rings a bell right?" I ask then I heard her squeal

"Akira? Member of the Teen Age Wolves Akira? No Way!" she spoke in excitement and it made me smile hearing her react that way, Mimi and Yolei are fans of The Teen Aged Wolves, they really like their music but they're not obsessed fan girls or anything like that.

"Yes, that Akira." I told her

"But how? He studies there? And how did you meet him, I want to know with full details. Spill." She told me and stayed silent for a bit. I took that as a cue to start talking and start telling her how I met Akira.

"Well, after I unpacked my stuff I took Jim's advice and took a look around. I made my way two floors down from my own room, unknown to me that the guys dorm rooms are there. And I was in my own thoughts so I didn't realize him coming and we bumped into each other." I told her the tale of our meeting in a bit more detail and soon she spoke again.

"That's nice and hearing that tone of voice coming from you I'd say he was a nice guy right?" she asked a bit too sure of my answer

"Yeah, he was a normal nice guy." I replied

Mimi and I talked a few more hours about almost anything we can think about. About the whole transfer thing and everything else…She told me about all the others who were still looking forward to a day when I tell them I've found Tai. After all the talking I decided to call it a night since I have to go and get up early for my first day of school tomorrow, and the last thing that I'd want is to show up late on my first day. So I said my goodbye's to Mimi and called it a night. As I slept I had a few thoughts that went with me to sleep _"I do hope to find you there Tai…and I don't want to end up getting into any trouble tomorrow. I wonder what the school is like?" _ and with that, I peacefully drifted to sleep.

**The next Morning…**

The next morning I woke up early, took a shower and got dressed. Afterwards I soon got my stuff and headed for the school earlier than I usually would when I was in Japan. I got to school and was really amazed. _"Ken was right when he said this place was for people with high standards…I wonder how Jim got used to all this?"_ I asked myself as I went and explored the school a bit. I was wondering around the school and saw a few people that were already present. Then as I was walking I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Hey Sora!" I turned around and saw Akira coming my way

"Hello good morning." I greeted him with a happy smile

"Morning, I never expected to see you here this early. So here you are, welcome to South Harmond High. Are you rushing or something? You need help finding your way around the school?" he asked me

"Sure thanks, can you show me the principals office?" I asked him

He nodded and spoke "Sure thing. Come on I'll take you there."

I was surprised how Akira managed to get us to the principal's office so fast at a place that was so big. I knocked on the door and heard a voice telling me to come in. I went inside with Akira accompanying me and I saw the principal seated there and she greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hello there you must be the new transfer student. Sora was it?" she asked me

"Yes ma'am. Sora Takenouchi." I replied and bowed

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard that you're a very gifted student. My name is Mrs. Finnegan. I'm the school principal. I hope that you'll enjoy being in this school, we've heard it was a tough decision to make so I hope you'll find the school to your liking Sora." I smiled and nodded in return _"It's a good start she's a really nice person." _

Mrs. Finnegan told me where to get my books for this school year, me schedule and gave me the number to my locker. Then a little later she noticed Akira standing behind me and she spoke "My Akira, I would have never imagined you to be the one to tour Sora around seeing as she's a girl."

"Let's just say that Sora here is a bit different than some f the other girls around campus." Akira smiled after saying this and I noticed that the principal did too.

She looked at me and spoke "Well seeing as you're in good hands I think I'll leave Akira to give you the tour around the school. Now if you have any more questions please feel free to approach me at any given time Sora."

"Thank you ma'am." I replied

"You're welcome. Now you better go seeing as you still have to get your books. Have a good day to both of you." After that Akira and I bid Mrs. Finnegan goodbye and left for the bookstore of the campus. Akira led me there and he handed the piece of paper that Mrs. Finnegan gave me to the woman in the store and I was given my books in no time.

"Are you sure it's okay if you help me with this? I mean, I can handle things on my own." I told him, I was feeling guilty that he was helping me carry y books to my locker "Really what you've done is already enough."

"It's no problem at all Sora, I'm happy to help." He told me as he gave me a smile

I sighed, I knew that even if I begged he might not go so I couldn't do anything but say thanks.

As I put my books in my locker he kept his promise to the principal and to me as well. He offered me a grand tour of the school and I couldn't say no because he'd still do it anyway. He showed me where the library was, and all the other places such as the gym, the cafeteria, and soon we ended up in the music room.

"This is the music room, we practice here most of the time when it's free or vacant." He told me

"Don't you guys get followed by fans?" I asked curiously

"Nope, we keep the place locked and secured. A friend of ours usually accompanies us during practice and helps keep us away from fans." He replied

"Must be hard for you guys, avoiding fans all the time." I told him and saw him nod

"That's true. It's hard being chased around even at school and out of school. Sometimes we have no choice but to run and hide. Most of the obsessed fans just throw themselves at us and it's not fun or something nice to imagine." He told me with a sigh

"Of course, something like that must be hard for anyone." I said, I couldn't imagine myself being chased around by people everywhere I go

"Our lead singer and bass guitarist has the worst of it." He started

"You mean, Yamato Ishida right?" I asked knowingly. Since Mimi and Yolei often talk about the band I know who's who.

"Wow, for someone who's new here you know a lot about the band don't you?" he asked me

"Well with two of my friends talking about you guys a lot, I couldn't help but catch on." I replied and then my expression saddened a bit

Surprisingly, Akira seemed to have noticed he mood change and he spoke "You miss your friends back home don't you?"

"Yeah, it's just that right now…they're so far away form here and I miss my mom too. Coming here has it's advantages but a whole lot of disadvantages as well." I replied with a sigh

"It's hard for anyone who's new, especially when you left a lot behind. I hope you feel better about being here soon. It's really not that bad when you get used to the place." He told me and I smiled as a reply. Then he looked down at his watch then he spoke "I'm sorry but I have to go. I promised to meet with the band a few minutes before class starts."

"No, it's alright. Thanks for the tour and for helping me out with everything on my first day. I owe you a lot." I told him and he shook his head

"It was my pleasure helping you out. Anyway if you want we can hang out at lunch and you can meet all of my friends." He told me

"That would be nice if it's alright with you." I replied

"Sure thing, anyway see you later Sora bye." He left and I waved back at him as he was running down the corridors and hallways of the school and soon he was out of sight.

A few more minutes to myself, and I looked at the time noticing that I have to get to class. I turned around looking at my schedule and saw that I had History for first period. As I was walking down the school I saw some girls giving me looks and whispering something. I guess with the whole tour with Akira I didn't notice all the people around me. As if they were reading my thoughts I heard them talk about the whole time I was walking with Akira and how these girls seemed to be getting angry about it. _"This must be the part where their fan girls come in the picture…"_

I ignored the whispering and continued to walk to the classroom. As I was walking inside into my first class in this new school one more thought came into my mind. _"A new friend, angry fans and my hope to at least find Tai after such a long time…isn't this going to be an interesting day…"_

**Authors Note: This is the first chapter of my new story. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks : )**


	2. Meeting You On The First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of it's characters**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you like this chapter. The first few chaps will be about catching up with Tai and getting to know Yamato and the gang. Then soon the other pairings will come along in the next chapters and they'll make their appearances again. : )**

**Meeting You On The First Day**

I entered the classroom and I noticed a bunch of other students staring at me. The teacher was already there so I figured that I was running late or something. I bowed politely and apologized "I'm sorry sir, it would seem that I was late for class?" I said as I wasn't really sure if I was late or not.

The teacher smiled at me and spoke "No, you're not late at all. In fact class is just about to start. You got here just in time."

Thank goodness, I sighed to myself. Then I heard the teacher speak again "Now I don't quite recall seeing you here before. You must be the new transferee then?" I nodded and he continued "My name is Mr. Deacon I'll be you're history teacher for this school year. If you wouldn't mind introducing yourself to the rest of the class?"

I turned to face all the other students that were inside the room and spoke "Um…hello, I'm Sora Takenouchi and I just moved here from Japan." I simply said

"Now everyone, I'm hoping for you to treat her well and make her feel welcome here." He told them and as they nodded simply n reply, Mr. Deacon turned back to me and spoke "Sora, please take in the vacant chair beside Yamato."

I nodded and went to my chair. Then I spotted him, Yamato Ishida, bass guitarist and lead singer of the Teen Aged Wolves. He had these deep and amazing blue eyes I've seen and I couldn't help but looking straight at them. I looked at him and he stared back at me then he was soon backing away a bit. I realized why he was acting this way and he was reacting the same way Akira did when we first met. I eventually snapped out of my little trance and sat down. I took a seat on the chair beside him and couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

He was now looking at me confused and I spoke "I'm sorry….It's just…I didn't expect you to react like that. But if it helps, I promise I won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable around me considering we'll be sitting next to each other for a whole year." I told him, stopping my laughter.

Yamato looked at me wide eyed and he eventually returned to his normal sitting position on his chair. He looked at me and I simply flashed a friendly smile. Then I turned back to face the board to listen to Mr. Deacon's lecture of the day.

**Yamato's POV **

Okay…that was just odd…she just stood there staring at me and then a few seconds later she ends up laughing? Not necessarily the first reaction I could have expected either. I rarely meet a girl like that, most of them just squeal in my ear and made me wish I were deaf. Sora huh…that's a nice name and she sure seems nice too.

"I'm sorry….It's just…I didn't expect you to react like that. But if it helps I promise I wont do anything to make you feel uncomfortable around me considering we'll be sitting next to each other for a whole year." As she tells me this, I couldn't help but smile inwardly. She really does seem different…unlike any other girl I've met. Since she's a transfer student, that must mean she got a scholarship here. One thing I'm sure of now is that she must be a really smart girl.

I looked at her and there was something about her…I just can't seem to put it. She's definitely something if she didn't react like some crazy fan girl. That's a first…I wonder if she's really like this or if this is just kind of act she's putting up? But from the way she laughed earlier, I highly doubt that it was just some act.

As she sat down on her chair and she smiles at me. A genuine, nice and heart warming smile I rarely see everyday. Something tells me that if she's my seatmate for a whole year I wouldn't mind at all. She's truly interesting…in more ways than one that's for sure…I'll be happy to get to know Sora…

**Sora's POV**

Okay, so the first class was just some simple history recap and I got most of the notes that I needed to study the topic. I was getting up from my seat and getting ready to leave for the next class, which was mathematics. As I got up I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, so I turned around and looked at Yamato who was right behind me. "Yes? I-is there anything I can do for you?" I asked

This time he was the one that smiled and spoke "No need to be so formal. I'm Yamato by the way." He introduced

"Nice to meet you Yamato, I'm Sora." I replied while returning the smile

"So…you're form Japan huh. Must have been a tough move…" he spoke

"Yeah it was. Hard to leave all my friends and family behind and everything else." I replied, again after remembering Mimi and the others I couldn't help but feel sad about it

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure you'll fit in here in South Harmond just fine. Besides, who wouldn't want to be friends with such a nice and pretty girl?" he told me and I blushed at his comment. I didn't know if he was joking around but sill, I couldn't help it if my face turned into different shades of red _"Knock it of Sora…he's just a guy…" _

I looked at him trying to hide the blush that crept on my face "Um…I have to go…wouldn't want to be late for the next class."

"Sure, so I'll see you around then?" he asked

"Yeah, sure. Well, see you later then." After that I left the room and quickly made my way to the next class. I could hear some of the girls whispering stuff about me and it wasn't a good thing. I ignored all of it and just continued to make my way to the next room.

**Yamato's POV **

I went to her and decided to talk to her and give her a nice greeting. I tapped her shoulder and she was looking at me confused. "Yes? I-is there anything I can do for you?" she asked me and it made me smile.

We got into a really short conversation after the introductions and I saw her sadden after talking about leaving her friends behind so I decided to help her lighten up a bit. "Hey, it's alright. I'm sure you'll fit in here in South Harmond just fine. Besides, who wouldn't want to be friends with such a nice and pretty girl?" after I said this I couldn't help but notice that she was…blushing? I think she noticed it too, because she wanted to end the conversation afterwards and she was hiding it. Me on the other hand, I couldn't help but think that she was cute blushing like that.

Okay…pause just a sec…I never really referred to a girl as cute, maybe I did a few times but this time I mean it. She really is cute when she does that. Now something tells me that the two of us are going to get along. As I see her walk out of the room I hear some of the girls in class starting to gossip about her. _"Not this again. Why can't they just leave me alone? Now they have to gossip about her just because she talked to me?"_ You see this is the reason why I stopped dating and going out with girls. All of them were just way to clingy. The last time I got set-up on a date, it turned out to be a total disaster. I never want that to ever happen again. Now a lot of people think that just because I'm the popular guy it's easy for me to get into a relationship. Oh they're dead wrong….

Okay, back to Sora…she really does seem different. Well, she'll be spending the whole two years here so I have a lot of time to figure her out. Being her friend wouldn't be a bad start, at least now I get to have a friend that's not crazy about me and hangs with my for money and fame…

**Sora's POV **

The next few hours in class wasn't that exciting. I didn't know anyone there so I didn't really have anyone to talk to. Don't get me wrong. I usually listen to the teacher, but I miss it when I had a seatmate that I could talk to every once and a while. I attended my last class and we covered English, and it ended up just the same as the last class I had. I was getting a bit lonely having no one to talk to every time a class ended and I started to wonder if I'll ever get used to this kind of education.

Soon, I didn't even notice the time fly. Lunch came and I remained alone. I sighed to myself thinking about random things "I sure miss all the others…I wonder what Mimi's up to right now?" I continued to walk to the cafeteria thinking about stuff and then soon enough I heard a voice call out to me.

"Sora! There you are!" I turned and saw Akira and as he approached me I couldn't help but smile

"Wow, you sure seemed relieved to see me." He told me and he was right _"At least now I have some company. Even if it's just for a while I don't really mind." _

"I am, it's been pretty lonely on my own. Most of the classes I attended were filled with people who don't know me so I really didn't have anyone to keep me company." I told him

"Oh, don't worry I'm sure after you meet the others they could be in your other classes. They're really nice people to hang out with." He told me with a smile "Come on lets go, I'll take you to them."

I walked with Akira down the cafeteria and I was once again hearing gossips all over the place. _"Is this never going to stop?"_ Then I saw Akira look at me and smiled "Don't worry about it. They're only doing it either because they're jealous or they just want to annoy you."

"Is this normal?" I asked him

"Well it usually is. Most of the girls here tend to go overboard." He told me and I wished that this whole thing would just die down sooner or later

As we were approaching a table, my whole body started to feel numb. One reason was because I saw Yamato there but that wasn't it. I saw a guy with bushy brown hair that it made me freeze on the spot. He got up from his seat and left to go somewhere but the thought never left me _"Tai….it has to be Tai…"_ It had to be him and there was no doubt about it. The hair gave it away.

Akira looked at me and noticed my reaction and he asked in concern "Hey, Sora are you feeling alright? You know if you're not I could go ahead and take you to the clinic to get you checked."

"N-no I'm fine really I am. I'm just shocked, don't mind me I'm alright." Replied and tried my best to smile

"Okay if you say so. But if you feel weird just tell me and we can go to the clinic." He offered and I nodded in reply

He led me to the table where I saw Tai get up and I stayed silent and I just couldn't speak. Soon before I knew it we had already stopped in front of the table and I heard one of Akira's friends greet "Hey, Akira what took you? We were waiting for you, you know that?"

"Sorry I'm a bit late you guys. I had to pick up Sora. I promised her that I'd introduce her to you guy. And please don't complain about me bringing a girl here Takashi, I can assure you that she's perfectly normal." I heard Akira reply

"Sora? You know her?" I heard another ask, and I was sure that the voice belonged to Yamato

"Yeah, I met her yesterday down at the dorm. Do you know her Yamato?" Akira asked

"I met her in class earlier this morning." Yamato replied

"Okay guys, you mind filling the rest of us here in? I kind of don't get who you two are talking about." I figured since all the members of he band already spoke except for Yutaka, then that had to be him.

"Right, sorry about that. Guys this is Sora, she moved here from Japan and she's the new transfer student." Akira introduced me to them and I snapped out of my shocked phase and smiled

"It's nice to meet you all. It's nice to get to know the Teen Aged Wolves in person." I spoke

They were all silent for a while as if they were waiting for some other type of reaction coming from me and soon I asked "Um…is there something I said?"

Takashi stood from his seat and smiled "Nice, it's a pleasure to meet you to Sora was it? Man I haven't met someone like you in a long while." He said with a smile

"He's right, you're something new in our book. It's been a while since we've met someone so…I don't know…normal? It's like every time we see someone it's ends up being either a fan or a member or the paparazzi." Yutaka looked over at Yamato asked "Hey, dude are you alright?"

Yamato seemed to be in a daze, although it didn't really occur to me why. Then a few minutes later another unfamiliar voice came and spoke "Hey guys…is my brother alright?" he asked

I looked at the boy standing next to Yamato and he looked just like him. Blond hair, blue eyes and from the way he called him brother that would answer how he's related to Yamato to begin with. Then he noticed me and introduced himself "Hi, my name's Takeru Takaishi but you can just call me T.K."

"I'm Sora, nice to meet you T.K." replied with another smile, I've been smiling a lot today I guess I just can't help it. Then a thought occurred to me. _"If Takeru and Yamato are siblings…then why don't they have the same surname?"_ Now that was something I wanted to ask about, but I figured I'd do it another time.

Yamato snapped out of his dazed trance and looked at me again, then he asked "You want to stay and sit with us for lunch?"

I nodded and replied "Sure, that is…if it's alright with you guys."

"Yeah, it's cool. We'd like to get to know you better." Said Takashi as he sat back down on his chair

Takeru sat down as well and I heard him and Yamato discussing something about how their day went. I couldn't really focus on things after I sat down because the thought of me seeing Tai earlier was flooding my head. My hand was on the table and I didn't really feel like eating lunch. Then I felt a warm hand touching mine so I snapped out of it.

"Hey are you okay? You like you're ill or something." I looked up and saw Yamato asking me this worriedly and I blushed, I don't think he realized that he was holding my hand right now so I pulled my hand away form his and set it down on my lap.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I replied still blushing a bit

I noticed that all the others were silent and oddly enough they were looking at me and the Yutaka and Akira turned to look at Yamato with an odd expression while Takashi was suddenly smirking.

Silence…then after a while Akira decided to break the awkward silence and asked "So…has anyone seen…" before he cold finish a voice was heard approaching the table

"Hey guys, sorry it was kind of crowded inside for some reason and I wanted to get out. Some crazy girls were chasing me and I was about to hide in the bathroom as my last resort until lunch ended." My eyes went wide I didn't look at the person who spoke because I had this huge feeling it was him.

"That's what you get for being a popular guy here not to mention you're a member of the soccer team. Not just any member but the captain of the team at that." Said Yutaka and I heard the others agree

Now I was sure it was him. One of the reasons Davis looked up to Tai so much was because of soccer, he loved the sport. Before I could finally look at him and make sure that this is the Tai Yagami that I've known for so long Takeru spoke "Were you being chased by girls in your old school too?" he asked in a joking kind of way

Before he could reply to Takeru's question I cut him off. I looked up and spoke "It's been a while since I've seen you…Taichi."

With that the guys and Tai looked at me. Tai was looking at me wide eyed and soon he found his voice again "S-S-Sora?????? Is that you? Sora, as in the girl I used to play soccer with all the time Sora?"

Yamato and the others remained silent and waited for my reply. I stood up from my seat and spoke "Yeah…it's been a long time hasn't it? Four whole years…"

As Tai continued to stare and stand there speechless I couldn't help but let a few tears fall down my eyes. I breathed and spoke again "You know…we missed you a whole lot. Since you left it has never been the same. Oh and before I forget, Kari wanted me to tell you that she misses you and that she loves you."

Suddenly everything was silent again…then it looked like Tai was still pretty speechless so I did the first thing I could think of…I gave him a hug. I haven't been able to for a long while so I kind of missed Tai a whole lot that I didn't notice everyone staring at me. Then after a while surprisingly Tai hugged me back and spoke "Heh, good to see you too. I take it from all the tears that you missed me huh?"

I broke the hug and smiled looking at the grin on his face. I punched him playfully on the arm just like I usually did back when we were a bit younger and spoke "Who wouldn't miss you? I mean, you didn't even bother to call one of us. Do you know how miserable you made us and how much Kari would always wish that her big brother was there and was back with us again? You caused us a lot of pain you know? The fact that we missed you didn't make things any easier."

He stayed silent for a while and soon spoke "Let me guess, I have a whole lot of explaining to do don't I?"

"Yes you do, or you'll be in big time trouble with Meems and the others." I replied

"Alright, so you want to settle all this after school? Let's go and talk it over with some pizza or something?" he suggested "I don't think that calling Meems on the phone would be a good thing right now. She's probably end up yelling and eventually destroying my eardrums." He said with a grin

I smiled and spoke "You do have a point there but don't you want to talk to her and catch up with things?"

"Well that'd be nice, but I'd settle for the pizza." He replied with a goofy grin on his face

"After all these years, don't you have anything better to think of other than food and more food?" I teased

"Hmmm….let's see….nope food's still on top of my list." He replied with a huge grin and he added "Of course, it comes after my family and friends and other priorities…I think."

"_Yup this is Tai alright"_ "And from the looks of it you haven't one thought of cutting your hair either." I teased looking at his bushy brown hair

"Oh no, do not touch the hair. No way am I going to let it go." He told me while he ran a hand through his brown bushy hair.

"Oh come on Tai, I thought Mimi convinced you about cutting it. She used to tease you about it back when we were in elementary school." I reminded him of those days when Mimi would force Tai to go to a barber and get his hair cut shorter, either that or she'd pull out a giant pair of scissors and ask someone to cut his hair for him.

"Don't remind me. I could hear her yelling in my ear and it's not pleasant." He tells me and I laugh at his reaction.

Then Tai looked at all of the guys in the table who had confused and questioning looks written all over their faces. Tai looked at them and spoke "Okay, you guys. I know this is going to confuse all of you if I start explaining everything right now…so why don't we all meet up later after school and talk all this over?"

Okay, I didn't mention it before but since today was a Wednesday and I didn't have any homework I could still give time to talk things out with Tai. I smiled and wanted to call Mimi right now and tell her I found Tai but I guess it has to wait.

We all walked away from the cafeteria and I noticed that Tai, Yamato and I were walking towards the same direction. "Hey does this mean all of us are in the same class?" asked Tai

"Looks like it, I've got Physics next." Replied Yamato

"So do I, you too Tai?" I asked

"Yup, looks like the three of us will be spending a whole class together." He said with a smile

"Oh I can't wait." I told him and returned the smile

During Physics class, we had a substitute teacher because the original teacher of the class was sick for the day, things were just as normal as the rest of my other classes although this time I had both Yamato and Tai for company. As I was copying notes from the blackboard, I noticed Yamato using his pen and started to poke Tai. "What are you doing?" I asked confused

"Waking Mr. Sleepyhead up before the teacher catches him and he gets stuck in detention just like last time." He explained as he continued poking Tai to wake him up

"So I figure that this kind of scenario is nothing new?" I asked trying to help him wake up the sleeping Tai

"Yeah it happens all the time and not just in Physics class. He sleeps through almost every boring class there is." He tells me and I couldn't help myself from laughing. No doubt about it, this is definitely the same old Tai. I makes me wonder how he survives this school…

Soon, enough after all the irritating poking and different annoying ways Yamato tried doing Tai actually woke up and spoke "Huh? W-what happened?" he asked in a bored and sleepy tone

"You almost got caught snoozing that's what happened!" said Yamato in a low and silent voice

"Is class over?" he asked sitting normally back on his chair

"Unfortunately for you, no it isn't we still have about 15 minutes of class left." I replied

"Darn! And I thought it was over!" he said a little louder than he should have

"Mr. Yagami, is there something that you would like to share to the class?" asked the substitute teacher looking at Tai

Tai stood up from his seat and spoke "No sir, nothing at all."

Yamato and I couldn't help but laugh. Tai getting caught was something I haven't seen in years. "Then would you please take note that we are having a lecture and some of your classmates are actually here to listen and learn. So please Mr. Yagami, if you will kindly keep your voice down?"

"Yes sir of course." Tai sat down and when he was sure the teacher wasn't looking at him anymore he looked at me and Yamato and spoke "Look you guys it's not funny! Why don't you try being the one getting caught?"

"Well it's not our fault that you talked out loud is it Tai?" I asked looking at him knowingly

"And you're pretty lucky we actually woke you up. If he caught you sleeping like a log just as you were a few minutes ago, things would have gone a whole lot worse." Said Yamato as he and I ceased our laughter

"Sure whatever, but I do not want to get up like that again. Especially with this guy as our sub teacher, he's way too strict." Tai said

"Yeah, that or you just can't stay awake for one class." Said Yamato

"Oh? Do I sense a challenge here blondie?" Asked Tai looking at Yamato

"Bring it. I say you couldn't handle a week without falling asleep in at least one class." Said Yamato

"_Okay…where did this argument come from?"_ One minute we were trying to wake Tai up from his slumber and the next minute these two get themselves into a little wager? This was something I didn't expect at all especially not between these two.

"Oh? And what would happen if I do handle our little challenge?" asked Tai beaming with interest

"Your call. If you win I'll do anything you want me to, but if I win it goes the other way around. How does that sound?" asked Yamato with a grin

"Alright no problem. A week without falling asleep in any of the classes starting tomorrow. Since I'm at least with one of you guys in each of my classes you'll have witnesses weather I passed out on a class or not." Said Tai

"Okay then, sounds good. You have to keep this up until next week Thursday, if you fall a sleep even once, the deals off and I win." Said Yamato

I watched them bicker until the end of class and as the teacher left I was surprised that he didn't notice Yamato and Tai still bickering. Okay….I think their little wager fight is getting too far because they didn't even notice the teacher leave either. I went between the both of them and spoke "Okay guys don't you think that that's about enough of all this." I said as I looked at them both

"Besides…you two aren't seriously going through with this…are you?" I asked the in a confused tone. Were they really serious?

"Of we are. Blondie here is about to be proven wrong." Replied Tai "I'll be ale to handle this little deal in a snap."

"You seem pretty confident Tai, why don't we wait and see. I figure that you can't handle it." Said Yamato

"That's why I'm here to prove you wrong blondie, how many times do I have to repeat that?" he asked confidently

I looked at the two of them and wondered how often they fight like this. I sighed to myself and asked "Do you guys do this a lot?"

"Well…only when blondie here thinks that he's so smart that I could never compete with him." Replied Tai

"Oh come on now Tai, this isn't the first time we've made a bet. And, may I remind you that most of the time you've already lost? Plus, could you cut it with the nickname?" said Yamato

"Oh no look who's talking." Said Tai

I knew where this was going so before they could start another ramble I took a little stand. "Guys, what do you say we settle all this latter. Unless of course you two want to continue and stay here bickering then gets to class late?"

They both looked at me and knew I had a point. Therefore, Tai and Yamato both ceased their little argument immediately. Tai was the first one to leave and I was left alone with Yamato…again.

"So where's your next class?" he asks me

"Hmm? Oh, I've got Home Economics…I think…" I replied looking at my schedule

"Cool, so do you know how to get there?" he asked

"Yup, Akira showed me around the entire school." I replied

"Oh…I see…" I heard his voice suddenly have a tint of sadness in them, but I didn't really know why

"Hey, Sora can…can I ask you something?" asked Yamato speaking again

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" I asked confused

"You know…um…about you and Tai…" as he started I spoke again

"Yes? What about me and Tai?" I asked

"Are you and Tai…you know…are you two…" before he could finish his own question he himself cut it off and spoke "forget it, it's nothing. Sorry for troubling you like that all of a sudden."

I looked at him confused and wondered about the question he was going to ask me. It was odd the way he suddenly cut it off, but I didn't want to force him to tell me about it and so I simply replied "No, it's no trouble at all. It's okay Yamato, anyway you better get to class. We wouldn't want to end up being late would we?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. So see you later Sora." He told me as he was about to leave

"Alright, see you later then." Then after that, I left for the other direction and headed to my next class.

The rest of the following classes on my schedule were just as same as all the others. Then it made me come to a realization that the only disadvantage, but the biggest disadvantage of studying here was that it was getting lonely from time to time since there were classes that I had to attend in which I was a total stranger to everyone and I didn't have anyone to talk to. Soon dismissal finally came and I picked up the rest of my books and headed straight for my locker.

As I got there I picked up the books that I didn't think I'd need to study on an placed them inside the locker. Then when I turned I saw six guys smiling at me, for the exception of Tai who I saw to be smirking more than smiling.

"Hey guys, did you enjoy your school day?" I asked

"Heh, same old same old. There isn't really anything new about it." Replied Takashi

"He's right. Except that we had to hide in the bathroom a few times between brakes because of all the horrid girls that have been chasing us." Said Yutaka as I laughed at what had happened to them. _"Must be hard to be popular in this school."_

"A bit of advice for you Sora, if any of those crazed fans start to go after you because you're hanging with us or anything just try to ignore them." Said Takashi and he continued "We heard from Akira all the gossip that they've been spreading lately."

Just like that it reminded me of all the weird and evil death glares I've been getting from their fans "I'm okay, I just don't know how long they're going to keep this up." I told them "_I don't think I'm doing anything wrong…"_

"So are you ready to leave?" asked Akira changing the topic "Tai said we were going for pizza today right?"

"Yeah, so any idea where we're going to eat pizza exactly?" I asked looking at them

"There's a good place where they make really good pizza near here. It's a few blocks away from the school dorm." Said Tai

"As expected, you'd know any information concerning food." I said with a smirk and Tai just smirked back

"Well then, shall we get going?" asked Yamato

"Sure, but if it's alright can we drop our stuff into our dorm rooms first?" I asked. I really don't want to walk around walking my school bag with all my books all day

"That's not a bad idea, we could all drop our stuff n our dorm rooms so we wouldn't have to carry anything while we go elsewhere." Said Takeru in agreement

"Sure why not? Come on guys lets get going." Said Yutaka as all of us made our way to the dorm to drop off all our stuff.

So we dropped off our things at the dorm and soon I met all the guys down at the lobby of the building. We soon set out to eat and get to know each other better. We head for the pizza place that Tai was talking about and as we make our way there I couldn't help but smile. It's good to know that Tai's still his old goofy self, I don't know how I would react if he changed a whole lot all of a sudden.

Then I couldn't help but steal a glance down at Yamato's direction. His supposed question lingered in my head again and it kind of made me curious about it. I would find out eventually so I simply shrugged it off. Right now I couldn't wait to do some catching up with Tai and get to know all of them. One thing was for sure I've got a lot to tell Mimi once we have another one of our talks, and I highly doubt that my life here would be boring. Especially with these guys as my companions.

**Authors Note: This is the second chapter. Thank you to all of you and all the reviews I got really encouraged me to continue so Thanks everyone. : ) I hope you like this and please tell me what you think. **


	3. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or the characters **

**Authors Note: Thanks a lot for all the reviews : ) They make me really happy thank you. Mimi and the others still aren't in this chapter quite yet. They're appearance is getting close though and they'll make it soon : ) I hope you guys like this chapter and please tell me what you think afterwards : )**

**Getting To Know You**

I walked in along with Tai and the others and we were soon offered a table to sit in. Then I saw a tall man approaching our way and approached our table. He smiled and then he looked at Tai.

"So Taichi, what will it be today?" he asked as he looked at Tai

"Well you know I'll eat anything. I'm just hungry." Replied Tai with another one of his goofy grins.

"As usual, that's what I'd expect from you Tai." He said with a laugh "I'll see what I can get you today alright?"

"Thanks a lot Jeff." Said Tai then the waiter known as Jeff left

"Since you're well known here I'd say you eat here a lot is that right?" I asked looking at Tai

"Yeah sure. We come here a lot. And Jeff's usually the one who serves us our meals here." He replied

"This place serves really good food. They also have a good service here so it's really nice to be here." Said Akira

"So true, and fans rarely come to this place so we usually end up hiding here." Said Takashi

"Oh by the way guys, Yamat and I made a little wager." Started Tai and I knew where this was going

"Again? What was it about this time?" asked Yutaka with a sigh, which means they make bets a whole lot

"You see, Tai here fell asleep during Physics class earlier." Started Yamato

"Oh that isn't the first time I've heard of that." Said Takashi and the others laughed

"Anyway, it's a small little game. The main thing is that Tai can't fall asleep an any of his classes for a week straight. If he does he does whatever I ask him to. And the consequence is the same for me if ever I loose our bet." Explained Yamato looking at Tai

"And since I have each of you guys as witnesses there won't be any cheating going on in any class." Said Tai

"Come on Tai, this is going to be hard for you and you know it." Said Takashi

"You and my big brother have made dozens of bets...can't you just let this one go? What are you going to gain from this weather or not Tai wins or looses?" asked Takeru

"Simple, I get to see blondie here regret making the bet in the first place." Said Tai confidently

"And I just get the simple pleasure of watching how this whole thing turns out for the both of us Tai." Replied Yamato calmly

I sighed as they were about to start another argument. _"How will I ever get used to all this?"_ I thought with a laugh, for some reason I didn't mind seeing them argue. It reminded me a lot from back home.

"Okay let's get back to the reason why we came here in the first place. What gives anyway? You shocked everyone with the whole introduction in the school you know?" said Yutaka looking at me and Tai for some answers and ending his argument with Yamato.

"Yeah it kind of surprised us too. The way you two acted towards each other was well…shocking," agreed Takashi

"So Tai, how do you and Sora know each other anyway? Care to enlighten us?" asked Yamato

"Sure, so where do we start Sor?" he asks me and the others ask "Sor? Where did that come from?"

"It's a nickname thing." Replied Tai then he looked at me and asked "So where do we start explaining things?"

"Well, to start things off Tai and I have been best friends and have known each other for a really long time."

"How long exactly?" asked Takeru

"Well…since we were what…three or four years old I think." Replied Tai thinking back

"That long?" asked Yutaka a bit shocked

"Yup, we were best friends. We used to do a whole bunch of things together. Play soccer, go to school together and hang out during week ends and breaks." I told them and they just stayed silent

"So you two were close and everything right?" asked Takashi

"Yeah a whole lot. Sor, Me, Meems, and the rest of our friends. All of us always stuck together. We were like one big happy family." Said Tai

Then in the middle of it our food quickly arrived. Jeff gave us the big serving of pizza and asked if we wanted anything else. Tai and the others shook their heads and thanked Jeff he left to give us some privacy.

"Then four years ago Tai left us and went to study here and he hasn't kept in contact with us so we didn't keep in touch and none of us has seen him since now." I explained "He was partly the reason why I wanted to move here. It was because I wanted to try and find him here and I was lucky that I did."

Tai was looking at his friends and then a smirk appeared across his face and he soon looked at me and spoke "Oh come on Sor, just admit that you came here because you missed me and that you love me enough to leave Odaiba behind."

I looked at Tai wide eyed at his sudden comment and I shot him a what-are-you-thinking look. He simply continued to grin and I got the message that he wanted me to play along with his little charade. So I did.

I smiled at Tai and spoke "Of course Tai. You know that I love you and I was worried about you not keeping in touch."

That was no lie I did love Tai, I mean we've been together since our diaper days and I did love him but not in a whole couple way. I loved Tai in a brotherly way. So I didn't really know where this charade was going, that was until I saw the looks on the other's faces.

Yutaka almost spit out the water he was drinking, Takashi just dropped the pizza he was holding on to, Akira and Takeru were staring at me frozen and wide eyed and Yamato was choking. I soon watched them clam down and when Takeru was able to move again, he handed his brother a glass of water to stop the choking.

Then Tai suddenly burst out laughing. The others looked at him in shock and I did too. Then he spoke "I cannot believe that you guys just bought that!" he said between laughs "I mean, who would even think that?"

Akira looked at him and was the first to speak "You mean that was just some kind of prank? A mere…joke?" he asked

"Yes, did you honestly think it was real?" asked Tai as he was still laughing from all their sudden reactions. Honestly, I didn't quite expect them to react like that either.

"That was so not funny! You made me drop my pizza!" said Takashi

"Come on you guys, honestly I didn't think that you would buy it." Replied Tai looking at the others

"So the whole I love you gig was a fake? Meaning…you and her aren't you know…" as Yutaka was speaking Yamato found his voice and continued

"You and Sora aren't together then? You know, like you two aren't dating or anything are you?" he asked

"No of course not!" This time I was the one that replied "What would give you that idea? Tai and I are just friends, we were never together and we are definitely not dating."

"Dude that would just be way too…" as Tai spoke he stopped to think of the right word to describe it all "Weird"

"And awkward…" I continued

"Guys, she's been my best friend ever since. We're like family and we're not in a relationship." Said Tai

"Well it's not really our fault is it? I mean from the way the two of you treated each other it seemed highly possible that the two of you were in a relationship." Said Takeru

"We aren't alright? Sorry for the prank, it was just so…I don't know, I just couldn't help it." Said Tai by now he had stopped the laughing and was sane again

"*sigh* Jokes like that aren't funny Tai. You almost made me choke." Said Yamato with a deep sigh

"Oh come on now Yamato. "Why? Are you relieved that Sora isn't taken?" Tai retorted with a teasing and sly tone

Suddenly I saw Yamato blush all of a sudden and for some odd reason, I did too…Then finally I heard Yamato speak "N-no that's not it. Look we were just shocked and everything okay?"

"Whatever you say Yamato, whatever you say…" replied Tai taking another bite of pizza.

As an eerie silence came over us again, Yutaka suddenly decided to break it "Soooo…..if no one minds, do continue with the story. Whatever happened after Tai moved here?"

"Simple, he didn't keep in contact and then he left us all hanging waiting for him to call at least." I replied shooting Tai a look to start explaining himself "Why didn't you keep in contact anyway?"

"Well for starters the first few years here was like torture for me. I ad to keep up a good grade so that my grandparents wouldn't do anything harsh as some kind of punishment. Sadly, I failed one of my Algebra exams a few years back and they banned me from all things fun." Explained Tai

"Hey I remember that. That year was the worst ever for Tai. No soccer, no computers, no cell phone…it was a nightmare!" said Takashi

"Yeah it was, plus to make things worse I haven't been able to contact you guys for a long time and even if I wanted I couldn't. After the whole grounding session I had to keep my grades up so I had to take things seriously or I'll get it. As much as I wanted to talk to you guys I had too much hassle an pressure on me. Trust me though, I never forgot you guys one teensy bit really." He told me and pulled out a face

"Alright, but you have to talk to the others soon…especially Kari." I replied looking at him seriously. From the looks of it, he got the message because his expression saddened all of a sudden.

"Who's Kari?" asked Takeru

"She's…she's my little sister." Replied Tai in a sad tone

"Sister?!?!?" they all asked in unison

"Yeah, I haven't seen here since she was just a little girl you know. I miss her real bad, but since I'm all the way here I can't even go there and see her." Said Tai

Silence once again found it's way to us. After a while the ringing of my cell phone was the one that cut it off. I looked at my cell and looked at the name of the caller 'Meems' was the registered name. My eyes widened. I set my phone on the center of the table and put it n speaker. Tai and the others were looking at me.

"Who is it?" he asked with a confused look

"You'll see." I replied

I pushed the answer button and as expected Mimi answered it with her usual jolly and happy voice "Hello Sora! How was school?" she asked

Tai's eyes went wide and I put a hand in front of him to prevent him from talking "It was nice. I got to meet a bunch of new friends. Although I'm surprised that you're calling me at this time. Isn't it early in the morning down there?"

"Well yes, but you know it's summer here and I wouldn't want to waste it just lying around in my bed so I got up early." She replied

"That's nice, I never expected you to wake up so early." I told her with a slight laugh

"Anyway I just wanted to check on you. What are you doing now?" she asked

"Nothing much just eating out I guess…say Meems, by any chance are you alone?" I asked

"Nope the others are here with me…why do you ask?" she asked me in confusion

"Nothing, I was just wondering…could you call the others I'd like to speak with them too." I requested

"Sure…wait just a sec okay?" she told me, then I heard her yell out "Guys! Sor's on the phone!"

"Cool! Sup Sora?" the voice belonged to Davis

"Hello Sora, how are you doing?" now this voice was the one I've been waiting for

"Kari!, Just the girl that I wanted to talk to." I said happily

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kari asked me

I looked at Tai and in his shocked expression and whispered "You wanted to talk to her didn't you? Now's your chance. This was pretty much of a shock for me too, I didn't expect Mimi to call me at this hour so please Tai after such a long time talk to your little sister."

Tai remained silent for a while then he looked at me then at the phone. He slowly picked it up and spoke "Kari? That you?" when he heard no reply he just continued to talk over the phone "Listen I know I've been a sappy big brother lately and I'm sorry…but I miss you Kari and if you just talk to me just this once it would really help…please?"

Still there was no answer, Tai sighed and was about to hand me the phone when silent sobbing was heard on the other end of the phone line.

"Tai? Taichi…is that you?" Kari's voice was suddenly heard through the phone and it sounded like she was still crying

"Hey little sis how's is been? You doing okay?" asked Tai

"Yeah…I'm okay…I really miss you Tai….when will you come back?" asked Kari

"That I do not know. I'm really sorry, I want to see you again I feel really bad about not keeping in contact with you guys and I'm sorry." Said Tai

After Tai spoke I picked up my cell phone and I switched it back to handset mode, then I handed the phone to Tai and spoke "Here go somewhere you and Kari can talk in private, I don't mind go and use the phone. Take your time, it's fine with me okay?"

Tai nodded and smiled "Thanks, I'll be back in a sec." he told us then he saw his friends nod and he went somewhere to have a private conversation with his sister.

I was left alone with Yamato and the others and soon after Tai left us to talk with Kari I faced the others and they couldn't help but ask.

"So…the girl that was talking to Tai just before he left was his little sister?" asked Yutaka and I gave him a nod

"She seemed really sad and lonely over the phone…" said Takeru

"She is. She hasn't seen Tai since. It's been so long, she was just a little girl when he left us and it's been really hard for her these past four years." I explained

"Tai's leave seemed like a really big deal to you guys huh." Said Takashi as he looked at me

"Yes it was, Tai didn't keep in contact with us and we didn't know where to look for him so we were really lonely without him around." I sighed and I noticed them look at me with sad expressions on their faces as if they knew what I was going through.

"Odd though, Tai never once mentioned to us that he had a sister. In fact, whenever we tried to ask him about his life before he moved here he would jus shrug it off and tell us that he didn't want to talk about it." Said Yamato

"That's not much of a surprise. Knowing Tai he just didn't want to remember, not that he wanted to leave us behind but the more that he was reminded of it the more it would remind him how much he's left behind." Taichi was always the one who would make jokes all the time but he also knows when to get serious, knowing him he's pinned himself responsible for leaving and just didn't want to bring in more pain in reminding himself that he made a big mistake.

We stayed silent for a moment once again, then Yamato looked at me and spoke "So when Tai left…you haven't seen him since right? I mean, up until now that is."

"Yes that's true." I replied while giving him a nod

"Then Tai's pretty lucky to have a friend like you. After such a long time you still have it in you to remember him and look for him." He said to me with smile

"That's true, unlike Tai most of the friends we've had stabbed us in the back because of fame and such. Sometimes it easier and a lot nicer to end up being him." Said Yutaka

"If you don't mind me asking, you mentioned that you and your friends were like family right? How many are you exactly?" asked Akira

I pulled out my wallet and opened it. I took out a picture of all of us (minus Tai) together just a few months ago. "There are ten of us, Tai included." I handed them the photo and spoke "There's Tai, me, Meems, Kari, Jou, Koushiro, Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody." I pointed at each person on the picture to identify who was who.

"Wow, they're all friends of yours?" asked Takashi

"Yeah. Kari, Tai's sister, along with Davis, Ken and Yolei are just abut your age T.K" I spoke looking at Takeru

"Sure looks like it." Said Yamato

"The others are about my age except for Cody. He's younger than Kari by a year or two." As I looked at the photo again, I couldn't help but want to cry. I missed my friends and I wanted to see them again. It's only been a day or two that I've been here but it feels like a long time since I haven't seen my friends.

I felt a tear run down my face. I know I sound childish but I couldn't help it. I've just seen Tai again but at the same time I miss all the others. I then saw a handkerchief being handed to me. I looked up, saw Yamato smiling at me, and spoke "Here use this. You shouldn't cry, I don't think they'd be happy to see you cry. Plus I don't like seeing you cry either."

He handed we the handkerchief and I wiped my tears away. "Thank you." I told him with a smile

"That's a whole lot better. You look prettier when you smile like that." He said then I couldn't help but blush again.

"Why do I keep blushing like this. Yamato's just a guy isn't he? Then why are his words having such an effect on me?" I tried to shrug the thought off my head and just went back to acting like my normal self again.

**Yamato's POV:**

We were talking to Sora about a few things, and asked her some stuff about her friends back home. She took out her wallet and showed us a photo of her friends. She also named them and identified who was who. It was actually nice having so much friends. Soon I noticed that she became awfully silent and I was right. I looked at her and saw that there were tears coming from her eyes and she was trying to stop them from falling.

I pulled out a handkerchief and I handed it to her. She looked at me with a confused expression so I smiled and spoke ""Here use this. You shouldn't cry, I don't think they'd be happy to see you cry. Plus I don't like seeing you cry either." That was no lie, somehow I really didn't like to see her cry this way it made me feel bad.

She took the handkerchief and wiped her tears away. She said thank you and smiled back. "That's a whole lot better. You look prettier when you smile like that." I told her and again I couldn't help but notice that she blushed. I smiled to myself and just looked at her. She really did look pretty when she smiled like that.

Now I'm starting to confuse myself. This would be the first time I actually paid so much attention to a girl. It was weird how she was doing this to me, I didn't hate it…but at the same time I was confused.

I looked over at the others who were starting to give me a stare. I looked at them and silently asked "What?"

They didn't answer so I figured that they must have noticed that my actions were a bit different. I shook my head and turned back to face Sora hoping that she was doing all right.

**Sora's POV:**

I looked at the others and they were looking at me weirdly and they were averting their gaze from me to Yamato as if something just happened that I wasn't fully aware of. I looked back at them and asked "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nope, it's nothing. Just don't worry about it." Said Akira with a smile

I tried to think about it and shrug it off as well, but I just couldn't help but wonder what could have happened all of a sudden that I wasn't aware off to make them react like that.

We continued to eat pizza while waiting patiently for Tai to return. Soon Tai came back and spoke "Hey guys I'm back, sorry if I took a while I kind of enjoyed talking…" before he could finish he stopped and looked around him then he spoke again "Okay…um…guys, what's with the no talking gig? Something happen while I was gone?" he asked confused

"No it's nothing Tai, com on and eat." Said Takeru with a smile

As Tai sat down beside me I looked at him and spoke "So Tai, how did your talk with Kari go?" I asked

"It went great, we were having a good time talking on the phone. I got to talk with Meems and the others as well. She yelled at me for not being responsible and all that, but other than that it was a nice talk." He told me with a satisfied smile then he handed me my phone back and spoke "Thanks for lending me the phone Sor. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I'm glad you finally got to catch up with all the others even if it was just for a short period of time." I replied and smiled back

"So what exactly happened while I was gone anyway?" asked Tai confused

"Nothing much, you know we had a little talk with each other, then after that we asked some stuff about your friends…it was nothing special." Replied Takashi

"Okay…." Replied Tai and gave me a look that he wasn't buying that kind of excuse and reasoning.

We continued to eat pizza and talked a bit more before making our leave. Yamato and the rest of the Teen Age Wolves said that they were going to band practice so I was left with Tai. Tai and I said our goodbyes and we went our separate ways.

Tai took me to the park that late afternoon and we were talking about the chat that Tai had had with Kari and the others. He told me some of the things that he and Kari were talking about; and how he was able to catch up with the others with their chat.

"I Jim studies here huh? I heard that he was the one who fetched you from the airport." He told me

"Yeah he was. But I'm a bit surprised though. You haven't met with Jim here after all these years?" I asked him and he shook his head

"Nope, not even once. In fact, I didn't even know that he was here until someone mentioned it to me. It came in as quite a shock." He said truthfully

"I see. He's usually in the hospital that the Kido's own. He must be pretty busy." I thought about it and soon came to a connection of Tai not seeing Jim around _"Actually now that I think about it, Jim didn't mention Tai to me either. If he'd known that Tai was here he would have given us a call"_

I looked over to Tai again and spoke "So…did they tell you anything else?" I asked

"That's just about it. I heard that Davis and Ken made it in the varsity team in Odaiba." He said with a happy smile.

"You're surprised? They've worked really hard since you left. You were like their role model in that sport. They wanted you to be proud of that." I said with a smile. "I remembered the time when they actually found out they made the team. Davis was jumping all over. He couldn't stop rejoicing and saying that the whole win was for you."

"I am proud of them. I feel bad not seeing how they made it that far, but I'm glad that they did." Said Tai then he added "But you have to admit, they had a really good coach." His smile now turned into a huge grin

"Oh they sure did. You told them to work together at all times and that soccer is a team sport." I reminded him

"Yup, just like what I always say…" before he could finish…

"There's no I in team." We both spoke in unison

"Yes, I remember that very well Tai." I told him with a smile

"So from what I've told you so far…was there any detail that I missed out?" he asked

"Hmm…let's see…." I thought about it for a moment and then I looked at him and spoke "Well, you said that you were able to talk with Meems right?"

"Yeah so?" he asked

"Well did she tell you that she and Koushiro got together about a few months ago?" I asked and I saw his expression turn from a smile into a big wide shocked face.

He looked at me wide eyed and slowly spoke "You mean…Mimi and Koushiro…our Koushiro? The one who's always with his computer when we were in elementary school? That Koushiro?" he asks me

"Yup, Koushiro Izumi, that's the one. Do you know any other Koushiro in the group?" I asked him and he just shook his head

"Then…that means that….Koushiro got a girlfriend before I did? Aw man, I can't believe it." He said and I just laughed at his reaction

"Soon enough Kari's bound to beat you to it." I teased. I know how Tai feels about Kari and boys, in fact we all do. He was always the overprotective brother we all knew and love. Sometimes though he'd go overboard.

"Oh no, that is not going to happen. And you know why? Because one: No one gets near my sister without going through me. Two: I am not allowing her to get into a relationship without proper permission. And three: I do not want her to end up with the wrong guy and get hurt." He said stating his reasons to me one by one

"I know that, but sooner or later it's bound to happen somehow you know." I told him and he knew that one way or another I had a point

"Yeah I know but I'd rather have it happen later than soon." He told me and then he asked "By the way…what happened when I was gone anyway?"

"What do you mean what happened?" I asked him confused

"Oh come on Sor you know what I'm talking about. It was totally odd. You guys were just quiet all of a sudden and then Takashi tells me nothing happened? You know that I'm not buying that." He told me seriously

"Okay, trust me Tai I don't really know what happened either. It was just…odd. They became silent all of a sudden and even I didn't know what was going on." I replied truthfully. What happened earlier confused me too.

"Is that it…well can you tell me the things you guys were doing while I was gone? Maybe I can shed some light on things if I hear the whole story." He suggested and so I agreed

"Well we were just talking and they asked me some stuff about the others so I took out a photo from my wallet and showed it to them. I talked to them about it and suddenly I find myself teary eyed and wanting to cry." I explained

"You miss the others don't you?" he asks and I simply nod. He smiles and speaks again "Don't worry, you found me now didn't you? Plus, you never know what can happen. So please carry on." He said to me and I nodded again

"Anyway, Yamato somehow saw me and handed me a handkerchief to dry my tears. Then I said thanks and he started saying things and soon I notice the guys staring at me like something just happened." I told him

Tai became silent for a while and soon he asked "He handed you the handkerchief right? I mean, you didn't ask for it or anything did you?"

"No I didn't. he just gave it to me." I replied

"Then he started saying things…what things did he say exactly?" he asked

"Well…" I told Tai the things Yamato told me leaving out the part where I blushed at his comment and all of that.

Tai was silent again and then he spoke "Typical Yamato. No wonder the others were shocked."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused

"It's simple really. Let's just say that Yamato isn't the type of guy who does those things. There are some things you still don't know about him…like…he's part French for example." He told me and I was in shock

"He's French?" I asked

"Only a small part of him. His grandparents are anyway, they live in France so yeah I guess he's part French in a way." He told me then he spoke "But there are a whole bunch of things that you still don't know about Yamato. Some of those things I have no authority to mention, so you'll just have to figure them out on your own."

"I see…" I replied and this got me curious

"You know, when I first came here Yamato and I rarely got along. We'd get ourselves involved in fist fights and get in trouble a lot. He was the kind of guy who would shun his feelings away and not let anyone in. It was hard for him…there were some tough things he went through and none of us could blame him." Explained Tai "Up until now there might be some things that are still unknown to us and some things he's hiding that only Takeru knows."

As he said this I remembered what I wanted to figure out between Takeru and Yamato's relationship. I turned to Tai and asked "Tai, about T.K and Yamato…they are brothers by blood aren't they?"

"Yeah…of course, they look alike you know. Is there something wrong with that?" he asked me but it looked to me like he already knew what I was going to say.

It was true the two of them looked so alike. They both had the same hair and eyes but I still couldn't help but wonder. "Well…why is it that…." Before I could finish Tai cut me off

"Let me guess…you want to know why those two don't have the same last name right?" he asked looking at me

"Yes, I found it odd when I first met Takeru and he said that they were brothers. And yet their surnames are completely different." I told him and he sighed

"So you noticed eh? That's not such a surprise. We did too when we first met T.K and he called Yamato big brother. It was way odd. I'm sorry, though I do know the answer to your question, just like what I said there are some things about Yamato's life that I have no authority of. Things that you have to find out on your own. This is just one of them, for now how they're related to each other will have to be up to you to figure out. " He explained.

"Alright I understand Tai, thank you." I told him

"Come on I better take us back to the dorm. It's getting pretty dark out here anyway." He said and I nodded.

As we made our way to the dorm thoughts started to linger in my head. Something told me that there are things about Yamato that are deeper than what I thought they'd be. It made me curious and I wanted to get to know him and somehow get through that lock that he's been hiding himself under.

If what Tai says is true then the Yamato I've met now is far from the real Yamato Ishida. And somehow I'm going to find a way to answer all these unanswered questions. Hopefully he allows me to get to know him further. _"Yamato Ishida…I wonder…what kind of person you truly are deep down…"_

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews and I apologize for the grammar errors and typo's. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. R&R Thank you guys : )**


	4. Friends, Enemies and Plans?

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon **

**Authors Note:** Thanks so much for all the reviews. Guys I decided to pair Tai up with an OC. Please don't hate me. There's going to be some **TaixOC** in this chapter and in later chapters to come. I decided to take the suggestion of **KoumiLoccness**: _**thank you very much for the suggestion by the wa**__y,_ and pair Tai up with someone. So I hope you guys don't mind.

I'd Also like to thank: **Yamora Love n Friendship****, ****alienstarship****, ****guavawolf****, ****Mrs. Radcliffe 13****, ****redsfan22002****.** Thanks for the reviews.

Just to say, I have nothing against Taiora or Michi. **(The one's written by **_**Jaeda star**__**,**__**PrincessJaded**__** and **__**alienstarship**___** are really good) **I like those pairings too. I just couldn't pair Tai up with someone else here so I paired him with an OC. Thanks again and hope you like the story. Please Review afterwards. : )

**Friends, Enemies and Plans?**

I woke up early in the morning and made my way to school. Luckily tomorrow was a Friday so I could have some time to rest during the weekends. I just hoped that my weekend won't be spent doing homework and such. I got to school early and headed for my locker, I picked up my books and was about to head for class. Unfortunately, I got into some kind of mess early in the morning.

I turned around and saw a girl about my age with blonde hair, she had these piercing green eyes, and I was sure she was giving me a death glare. She had other girls with her which I figured to be her friends since they were also glaring at me. I tried my best to put on a smile and spoke "Um…hello…is there anything I can do for you?" I asked

She stared at me for a moment and then she spoke "Actually, yeah there is. First of all you can start off by keeping your distance from the members of the Teen Age Wolves, especially Yamato."

I stared at the girl and I was just in complete shock _"She's mad because I became friends with Yamato and the others? I never knew that doing so was a crime…"_

"Next you better keep your distance from Taichi too. Just because you're new here doesn't mean you have to go around hanging with the wrong crowd. They're only being nice to you, remember that." She told me with a cold voice

Okay, now I was getting a bit frustrated. First Yamato and the others, and now Tai? He's my best friend and he wouldn't even be here if he wasn't forced to transfer in the first place. Is it really my fault that I got to know these people and became good friends with them? It not like I planned all this to happen to begin with.

I was about to speak when another girls voice was heard. "Come on now Sasha she's just a new student and you're already picking on her that's not right is it?" this voice seemed kind and nice to me. I looked at the person who spoke and saw girl with long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes to match. Her eyes were a whole lot darker than Yamato's.

"What do you want Cassie? Don't you have anything better to do than mind other people's business?" retorted Sasha

"It's not that, I just don't like the way you're treating her just because she's made some new friends here." Replied Cassie

"Whatever." After saying this Sasha turned back to me and spoke "Just remember to know your place. You aren't anything special to them got that?" after that she looked at her friends and called "Let's go girls she's wasting my time." After that, they thankfully left.

I sighed and thought to myself "What just happened. I gained some enemies because I gained friends? It's just my second day to begin with…what was with those girls?"

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a hand held out in front of me. I looked up and saw Cassie with a smile. "Hi my name's Cassie. What's yours?"

"Sora, nice to meet you Cassie." I shook hands with her and smiled back "Thanks for defending me back there."

"It was nothing. I apologize on their behalf. They're always like that to students who tend to get near Yamato and his friends. But in your case it seemed quite different from what I've heard. It would seem that they made friends with you." She told me and I gave her a nod

"That's true. I met Akira a day before I started here. We bumped into each other in the dorm and he introduced me to the others." I explained

"Well that explains it. They rarely approach girls so openly considering their status. It's nice to meet you too Sora. Do want to walk to class together?" she asked me

"Sure that'd be great thanks." I smiled

As we were just a few steps away from my locker I call was heard. "Sora!"

Cassie and I both turned and saw Tai headed our way. He stopped in front of me and he was breathing heavily because of all the running. "Sora…so….glad…to see…you're okay." He told me between breaths

"Nice to see you to Tai…why were you running anyway?" I asked

"Simple, I saw you talking to Miss Popularity a few moments ago and I wanted to make sure she hasn't done anything venomous to you." He said

"Um…Tai, that was just Sasha. She didn't really do much but a little threat." I replied

"That's exactly why I'm here. You can't get near that girl, she's devious and evil. She's one of Yamato's most obsessed fans!" said Tai

"_That would explain the anger issues she has with me."_ "Seems like she's pretty much your fan too." I told him and he shook his head

"Nah, not me. She's more into Yamato. Some of her crazy friends chase me around though and let me tell you it is not pretty." He told me and I laughed at his facial expression.

"Anyway are you alright? She didn't do anything did she?" he asked me

I shook my head and replied "No I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking."

Then as the silence erupted I turned to face Cassie who was hiding her face with her long hair. I looked at her confused and soon I heard Tai speak "So I see you've met Cassie…"

"You two know each other Tai?" I asked

"Well I have most of my classes with her and I see her a lot here in school, so yeah we pretty much know each other." Tai turned to face Cassie and speak "Hey Cassie how's it going?"

"Hello Taichi…it's nice to see you again." Replied Cassie in a soft tone then she flashed him a warm smile. "Is your injury alright?"

Tai suddenly froze for a few seconds and put his hand at the back of his hair scratching his head. "Um…yeah thanks Cassie…my injury's a lot better now…"

I looked at the two of them and noticed that Tai was somewhat turning red and at first I was wondering weather or not it was just my imagination. Then I looked at Cassie and noticed that she was extremely shy around Tai. Something about this picture just felt right and I couldn't help but smile.

Soon the bell rang and that was our cue that we had to get to class. Tai snapped out of his little dazed mode and spoke "Well I better get to class. See you around Sora…Um…you too Cassie." The Tai ran and made his way to class

I walked with Cassie to class, we had our first two classes together, and this time I had someone there to keep me company so I wasn't a complete loner anymore. We decided to meet up during lunch to get to know each other better and then maybe I can ask her a bit about Tai.

I met with Tai and the others first at their lunch table and I was greeted by Yutaka, Akira, Yamato, Takashi, Takeru and of course Taichi. She greeted them back and Takeru asked "Will you be eating with us today Sora?"

"I'd love to, but I made a promise to Cassie I'd hang out with her today. She's really nice and we're getting along great." I told them with a smile

"Hmmm….you hear that Tai? Sora's with Cassie don't you want to go see her?" teased Takashi and the others laughed

Tai just remained silent and I didn't want to force him into telling me anything he didn't want to. I left him and the others to go meet with Cassie and I know that Tai would tell me things eventually and I was willing to wait.

I decided to change the topic to help Tai lighten up a bit and so I asked "So Tai, how was your first day of the wager of no sleeping in class?"

"Ha! I did it! Soon blondie, this whole thing is going to be over before you know it and I'll be the one who ends up laughing." He said confidently, suddenly recovering from his silent aura mode.

"The day isn't over yet Tai. And even if it is, you'll still have to keep this up for six more days. So please don't be so confident." Said Yamato with a smile

I laughed at their little argument, looked at Akira, and asked "Do you guys have to go through this everyday?"

"Not really, but most of the time…yes, we do. They make the simplest things into some kind of serious competition of they want to." Said Akira with a laugh

"I can only imagine…." I replied looking at both Tai and Yamato

"Hey Sora, I heard from Tai that Sasha talked to you earlier this morning. She didn't do anything to you did she?" asked Takashi

By this time, Yamato and Taichi both stopped their little argument and looked at me waiting for my answer. I shook my head and spoke "She didn't really do anything, we just had a little talk."

"Why do I have this gut feeling that the talk you had with her wasn't a good one?" said Yutaka "What did she tell you anyway?"

"A few things, they mostly concern you guys and Yamato. It was nothing big, I'd rather not bring it up." I told them and they just nodded

"Just try and not listen to anything she says. She's always doing that to people so it's really nothing new." Explained Yutaka and I just nodded and smiled

"Thanks for the advice and all that. Anyway I better get going. I wouldn't want to make Cassie end up waiting for me. See you around you guys." I bid them goodbye and left to look for Cassie.

I went to one of the tables where I found Cassie waiting for me. I saw her and approached

the table. I sat down and smiled, she looked at me and smiled back.

"Sorry to make you wait. I got into a little conversation with the guys." I told her and apologized

"It's alright, I wasn't here long anyway." She replied

At first we were quietly eating lunch with a few conversations about each other. She asked me where I was from and how I moved here, stuff like that. When we were a bit more comfortable with each other I decided to ask.

"So Cassie, are you good friends with Tai?" I asked

"W-well we know each other because we see each other a lot. We're not close or anything…" she replied

"Is that so? You seemed pretty shy around Tai. I'm sorry for popping in so many weird questions. It's just that I wanted to know if something was up." I told her. I didn't want to make it look like I was forcing answers out of her and I wouldn't get mad if she didn't want to tell me either so I waited patiently for her answer.

"Nothings going on with me and Tai. In fact, I don't even think we know anything about each other that much. Were just mere acquaintances." She told me as she stopped eating for a second, then she looked at me and asked "What about you Sora? I mean, you and Tai seemed close and everything I figured that he was your…"

Before she cold finish I stopped her knowing what she was about to say. "No, Tai and I are not in a relationship. We're best friends and we've known each other since we were little kids." _"I've been getting this a lot lately…."_

"You're childhood friends?" she asked shocked

"Yes, he and I have a good relationship as really god friends. He's like a really important person to me. Tai's always been there for me and all that." I replied

"Oh….I see…" she replied

"Cassie…." I started

"Yes?" she asked looking at me confused

"Nothing…forget I asked. It's nothing really…" I was supposed to ask her if she liked Tai but it was being too forward and I wouldn't like that. If ever she does and Tai feels the same way then things will just work out on their own. So I'll leave it to them for now.

I was silent for a while when Cassie suddenly popped out a random and shocking statement. "Sora, I know this seems kind of sudden and everything…but I think that Yamato likes you."

"_What?!?"_ I froze on the spot and didn't know what to say at first. Then I finally spoke "Wh-what made you say that? He and I just met."

"I know, and I know it's pretty weird especially after I asked you about Tai…but when you were headed here it was like he was staring at you or something like that." She told me

"…" I stayed silent and just could answer. It's not like I didn't want to answer…it's just…I really don't know what to say. Lucky for me before I could say anything the bell rang which cued the end of lunch period.

I saw Cassie stand up from her seat and she smiled at me and said "Thanks for having lunch with me Sora. I hope we can do it again some time. I'm sorry about my sudden statement, you don't have to say anything about it if you don't want to…anyway see you again sometime?"

"Sure thing Cassie. Thanks for the save earlier this morning." I told her as I found my voice again and now trying to change the subject.

"No problem, well I'll see you around." She told me and waved then she left.

I was left to ponder on my own thoughts. I glanced over at the table where Tai and the other guys sat and I saw Yamato glance at me and give a warm and handsome smile. I blushed but tried my best to hide it and smiled back. I turned around avoiding eye contact with him and got myself thinking. _"It couldn't be true. I'm getting ahead of myself here. Besides, he's a popular rock star he's out of my league and the fact that he has to have his eyes on some other girl." _

The rest of my day went smoothly. I didn't think of Cassie's comment much because it didn't seem to matter, at least for now it didn't. As I walked to my English class, which was my last class for the day…thankfully. I forgot that I had this class with Yamato and I was reminded of that when I saw him seated right beside my chair.

I sat on my chair and the teacher came in a few seconds later. I looked at Yamato and smiled. He simply smiled back and then he spoke "Hey, you alright? You seem sort of spaced out or something. Everything okay?" he asked me

"Yeah everything's fine." I replied

"Hey Sora…about Sasha, she really didn't do anything right?" asked Yamato as he saw me take out my notebook and a pen to take down some notes from the board.

"No not really, she just seemed really angry about the fact that I was with you guys when I started here." I told him as I started to copy notes from the board

"That's good. She's always like that, she has her whole batch of friends around with her all the time. It's the same routine everyday for her." Said Yamato as he was also copying some notes off the board

"But Tai said that she was one of your biggest fans." I told him and saw him nod in reply

"More like obsessed fan. She, along with her group of friends chase us around and cling to us all the time. It gets really annoying to the point." He told me

"I can imagine…" I said wit a light giggle "The way you guys reacted to me yesterday would be a clear explanation about how much you want to avoid all your fans."

"Heh you're the one to talk. I mean look at you, it's only been your second day and you practically have guys swarming all over you." He said with a laugh

"I do not! Guys are not swarming all over me Yamato and how would you know anyway?" I asked him

"Simple, a lot of guys have been staring at you while walking down the halls and such. Even Tai's noticed it and he's been wanting to hit somebody when a guy looks at you." He told me "He practically grits his teeth when he sees guys watching you. What's up with that?"

I laughed quietly at his comment to make sure that the teacher wouldn't hear me. "I'm used to Tai being that way. He's always so overprotective around me and especially around Kari."

"Really?" asked Yamato

"Yes really. Those are the kind of times when you wouldn't want to mess around with Tai." I replied

The rest of the class went as smoothly as possible for both Yamato and me. He and I got into conversations about a lot of random stuff a few times but we both managed to listen to the lecture too. By the time class ended, I was excited to get back to the dorm and drop off all my stuff.

I walked out of class and went for my locker just like yesterday. I dropped off the books that I didn't think I'd need and closed my locker. I turned around and saw six guys staring at me with smiles like yesterday. I smiled back and asked "So…is this going to be part of your daily routine from now on?"

"If you want it to be." Replied Yamato

"Well…having six guys as some sort of bodyguard wouldn't be so bad." I replied pretending to think about it.

"Don't forget, you've got six _handsome_ guys here to keep you company. Shouldn't you be more than happy?" said Tai while flashing a smile and emphasizing the word handsome.

"Oh? I didn't know you fell under that category Tai." Teased Yamato

"Oh don't you start with me again blondie." Countered Tai

"I'm not starting anything." Said Yamato innocently

"Lets ask Sora then." Replied Tai looking at me

"W-what?" I asked shocked _"How did I get dragged into this again?"_

"Come on Sora, I am handsome aren't I?" he asked me giving me one of those puppy dog eyes of his.

"Tai, we've known each other for a long time. You should know my answer to that already. Besides, if you weren't, you wouldn't have fans now wouldn't you." I told him and he looks at Yamato with a triumphant smile

"See? I told you!" says Tai

"Guys can you stop now? Please? Can we just go back to the dorm and drop our stuff there." Said Takeru

"He's right, besides can't you give Sora a break. Every time she's with you two, you just both end up causing a fight or an argument. Can't you two control it with the fights, especially when your in front of a lady." Stated Akira as he looked at me and smiled

Yamato and Tai ceased the argument and apologized. "It's alright you guys. Nothing to apologize about. Growing up with Tai got me used to all sorts of fights." I told them with a smile. This was true, before, Tai would end up with a bigger fight with some guy at school and we ad to get someone to help us stop it.

After a few more minutes of talking we all decided it was best to take Takeru's suggestion and head for the dorm. I dropped my stuff just like what I did yesterday and left to got to the lobby and meet up with the guys.

When I got downstairs, instead of seeing the six guys I was originally with I found Jim there instead. I waved and smiled at his direction then I approached him. "Hello Jim. Surprising to see you here." I told him

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to check on you." He told me then he asked "So, how was your first two days? Any good?"

"Well it went rather well. I think I could get used to it but it will take a while." I told him

"I see…have you made any new friends?" he asked me and I nodded in reply

"Yeah I have. In fact, I'm waiting for them right now. We all went here to the dorm together and we're supposed to meet down here at the lobby after we drop our stuff off." I replied. Then, I tried scanning the place for any signs of Tai and the others.

"Ohh that's nice. Say Sora, did you by any chance get a call from Mimi or any of the others?" he asks me

"Yes I did. Mimi called me yesterday. Why is there something wrong?" I asked worried that maybe something happened and I didn't know about it.

"No nothing's wrong. Did she tell you anything?" he asks me again and I shake my head in response.

"No nothing much." I replied

"I see…" after saying this I saw Jim mutter something to himself and I began to wonder what it might have been. If it had something to do with Mimi, she should have called me by now. Mimi wouldn't leave me hanging on any information even if I am in another side of the world.

As I was waiting for Jim to speak again, a voice had already interrupted. "Sora! Hey we're here. Sorry to keep you…" the voice belonged to Tai that was for sure because a few seconds before he even got to finish his first sentence he spoke again "Jim? Jim Kido? Is that you?" he asked standing beside me and looking straight at Jim

Jim, hearing Tai's voice, snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Tai shocked. He blinked a few times and soon found his voice to speak. "Tai? When? How? Why are you here Taichi Yagami?"

The other guys arrived too and were looking from Tai to me and to Jim. They were confused about the current scenario between Tai and Jim. "I study here in South Harmond High." Replied Tai

"I never knew you were a transfer student along with Sora." Replied Jim

"That's cuz I'm not. I've been here for four years. My grandparents transferred me here for better education as they'd like to call it." Said Tai then he spoke again "Sora told me about you being here and I was pretty surprised that we've never seen each other around here actually."

"I'm surprised as well. I sure never expected you here." Said Jou and then he noticed Yamato and the others and asked "Are they friends of yours Tai?"

"Yup, they're with me and Sora." Replied Tai

Jim looked over from Tai to me and spoke "Wow, You're surrounded by guys Sora. I wonder what Mimi and the others would say if ever they found out." He told me

"We're her personal guide around here for now. Besides, the guys all enjoy Sora's company." Said Tai looking at the others as I saw them nod

"Yeah we do. She's the only girl that doesn't scream her head off when she sees us." Said Takashi

Jim thought for a second then again glanced at Yamato and the others. "By any chance…you aren't Yamato Ishida aren't you?" he asks

Yamato nods and Jim continues "So you guys are…" before he could finish, Tai cut him off.

"Yes they're the well known and popular Teen Age Wolves. I am so glad that you noticed Jim." Said Tai

Jim laughed a bit and soon spoke "Anyway, I'm glad that you're both doing great. I better get going alright? I'll see you two soon enough."

"Alright see you around Jim. Thanks for coming here to check up on me. I doubt I'll get into any trouble with these guys around me all the time though." I told him with a slight giggle.

"Well at least they're here when you need somebody. You can always give ma a call when you need anything alright Sora?" said Jim and I nodded "Well see you guys soon. Take care, you too Tai.

"Sure thing Jim. I'll take care of Sora too." Said Tai with another one of his goofy smiles and waved goodbye to Jim.

"It was nice meeting all of you. You know where to find me when you need me Sora. Bye." Said Jim

They guys waved and said goodbye and I did too. I watched Jim leave and when he was nowhere in sight, I turned to Tai and asked "So Tai where to?"

"Anywhere would be fine. I'm just bored and going somewhere will get my head off school and all my other worries." Said Tai

The others agreed with a nod. We walked from one place to another while chatting. The guys gave me a tour of some of the cool places to hang out at when I get bored or something. I was having a really great time with them and I was right that with these guys my life here could never get boring.

As we were walking I was stealing glances at Yamato and I couldn't help but remember the talk I had with Tai yesterday. _"There are some things about Yamato's life that I have no authority of, things that you have to find out on your own." _That's what Tai said to me yesterday. Up until now I haven't fond out about him yet and I'm starting to get curious all over again.

Aside from what Tai said, what Cassie said was starting to linger in my thoughts too. _"I think that Yamato likes you"_ Now that was sudden. I never expected her to say something like that. _"There was no way that he'd like someone he just met for two days. It just wasn't possible."_ I kept telling myself that repeatedly to prove it was nothing and that he does not like me.

I shrugged the thoughts off and concentrated with my time with the guys. If any of these questions were to be answered I had to wait. It's only my second day after all, I couldn't expect things to just pop out all of a sudden. Besides, I'll be here for quite a while and I'm sure things will reveal itself in due time.

I got back to the dorm with a happy smile on my face. I had a great time with the guys today and it just couldn't get any better. I decided to give Mimi a call for tonight and check up on her and the others considering she and I didn't get to talk the last time she called.

I dialed her number and was surprised that she wasn't picking up. Her answering machine was the one I heard through the other line "Hey this is Mimi, I'm not here right now. Probably out with Koushiro or some of my friends. Leave your message and I'll call you back. See ya!" It was weird so I decided to try another form of contact with her.

I opened my laptop, which I brought here for computer purposes, and went online. Surprisingly Mimi was online and so I decided to ask why she wasn't answering her phone.

**Sor:** Meems, hey what's up?

**Meems:** Sora? My, I don't see you online that much anymore! Glad to see you're here. Hang on. I'll send you and Invite for a conference with the others.

_You have been invited to a conference. __Accept__ or __Decline_

I click the _Accept_ part and find myself in a conference with Kari, Yoeli and Meems. _"Looks like the guys aren't here."_

**Sor:** Hey guys!

**Kari: **Hello Sor! How are you doing?

Sor: Great actually. So Meems, why didn't you pick up your phone? I called you just a few seconds ago.

**Meems:** Sorry about that. My dad's downstairs with some of his friends and I didn't want to intrude. So I went up to my room and I guess I didn't hear the phone ring.

**Sor:** No problem, so do you guys have any plans for this summer?

**Yolei:** Yeah, we did hope that you could join us though.

**Sor:** Sorry, I'm stuck here studying. Although it's never boring with Tai, Yamato and the others to hang around with. : D

**Yolei:** Woah, hold that thought…Yamato…as in Yamato Ishida?!?

**Sor:** Yes that Yamato. And, the rest of the Teen Aged Wolves too.

Yolei: No way! You are so lucky! What are they like?

**Sor:** *laugh* Normal I guess, aside from all the fans they have crawling all over them.

**Kari:** Nice to know you're having fun. : )

**Sor:** Bad morning actually, this girl in school was really mad about me being friends with Tai and the others. It's kind of weird…

**Meems:** Probably jealous of you Sor. It's nothing big. So…any of those guys interested in you?

**Sor:** Meems, not this again. *laugh* Although…there is this one girl, I think she likes Tai or something like that. I'm not sure though.

**Meems:** Wait up, a girl that likes Tai? Now that's new.

**Sor: **You'd be surprised he has his own fan club. I would've thought that by now considering all those girls swarming all over him too. He's like some kind of girl magnet or something.

**Kari:** My brother has a fan club?!? O.O

**Yolei:** He has fans?!?

**Meems: **He's popular?!?

**Sor:** Yes, yes and yes. Not so sure if he really does have a fan club though.

**Meems:** Well this is something new alright.

**Sor:** I was quite shocked myself. He doesn't seem to like all the attention though. Cassie looks like she likes Tai…for well Tai. But I won't jump to conclusions.

**Yolei:** Who's Cassie?

**Sor:** A girl that helped save me from this girl named Sasha. The one I was telling you about earlier.

**Kari:** Well we're happy you're doing well.

**Meems:** Kari's right. We're here when you need us all the time. No matter what the distance. You never know, we might even fly all the way there to see you *chuckle*

**Sor:** That would be nice if it were possible. Well anyway, enjoy your summer guys. I have to go and get some Z's. I still have to wake up early tomorrow.

**Yolei:** Alright, see you soon Sor.

**Kari:** Tell Tai I said Hi! : )

**Sor:** Sure thing! Well see you guys around. Tell the others I said Hi okay. Bye guys!

_Sora has signed out…_

I signed out from the conference, closed up my laptop and went to get some shut eye. Chatting with Meems and the others was a blast. I sure hoped that tomorrow would go just as smooth. _"I wonder what Kari and the others are doing now?"_ That was the last thought I had before drifting to a sweet slumber.

**Meanwhile In Japan…**

**Normal **

Mimi was still chatting with Kari and the others. As Sora left the conference, Mimi smiled to herself and continued to talk with Kari and Yolei.

**Yolei:** You think she noticed?

**Meems:** I doubt it, I just hope Jim didn't tell her anything. It's supposed to be a surprise for both her and Tai.

**Kari:** Koushiro said he's dealt with everything. Our parents have already approved so nothing to worry about that part.

**Meems:** Don't worry everything's already set. I just hope nothing comes up in the last minute.

**Yolei:** I have a feeling this summer is going to be a blast!

**Kari:** I agree.

**Meems:** It will be, because Sor and Tai wouldn't even know what hit them!

**Authors Note: That's it I'm done with this chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. What a Great Day!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter : )**

**What a Great Day!**

It was finally Friday, the last day of school for the week has finally arrived. I once again walked to school and I got there and went straight for my locker. I checked my schedule and found out that I had P.E today, two straight periods of P.E. I went to change into my clothes for Physical Ed and found Cassie there with me.

"Hey Cassie. I didn't expect to see you here." I said with smile

"I didn't either, but it's good to know that we have another class together." She told me while returning the smile.

"So true, so what do we do in Phys Ed.?" I asked, I was hoping for a sport and not any of those lectures about the history of something.

"Well, I think we're having a soccer match with the guys today." Said Cassie "We should head off to the soccer field today. We aren't using the gym."

This made me smile, I haven't battled anyone in a game of soccer in quite a while. This subject should be pretty interesting. "Oh? Well then I can't wait to get to the soccer field.."

Cassie was a bit confused about the sudden happiness and spoke "You seem really interested and happy after hearing about the soccer thing."

"Kind of, I haven't kicked a soccer ball in quite a while so I'm looking forward to it." I replied with a smile.

"Oh I see, well then I hope I get teamed up with you then, it looks to me like you're experienced at this sport." She told me and I just laughed

""Well we better get going if we don't want to end up being late." I told Cassie and she nodded in agreement.

Cassie and I then walked out of the girls locker rooms and then went straight for the soccer field. Soccer was a spot I was really looking forward to playing, and I think this is going to be very interesting indeed.

I got to the soccer field and then saw a batch of students that were already there. I walked up and sat down with Cassie on one of the many other available benches in the soccer field. I scanned the gym and lucky me, I caught a glance at Yamato, Tai, Yutaka, Akira and Takashi somewhere on the opposite area. _"Looks like I'm stuck with these guys in this class. Now I'm positive that this will never be a boring class."_

Soon Tai must have seen me too because I saw him look at me and flash this grin on his face. Then I just smiled back. I looked over at Cassie who seemed like she saw Tai was there and was just avoiding him as much as possible. I smiled to myself and just waited for the teacher to arrive.

Soon the teacher or more known as Coach Derek, surprisingly this guy was also Tai's soccer coach and he was teaching our Phys Ed class. "Alright, today we're having a soccer game just as agreed last week. I'll put all of you in a team and we'll draw lots on which team each of you gets to play against. Girls will be with be with girls and guys with guys in one team."

There were cheers heard from the crowd of students when they heard this. Coach Derek blew his whistle loudly causing most of the students to cover their ears because of the loud noise. "Quiet down! Now moving on, we'll take the two winning teams, one from the boys and one from the girls to compete for the final round. Doesn't matter who wins or looses, you're objective here is to show me how well you can play and that's how you'll be graded. Of course winning will get you extra points."

That was the end of his explanation. Coach Derek then grouped us into teams with five members each. I was lucky again because I got grouped with Cassie, then three other girls that seemed to be in Sasha's group of friends since they were giving me a dirty look. After that the coach blew his whistle and we drew lots on who we get to compete with.

Soon the game started and we were off to a great start. At least I thought we were….After winning the first two matches I was tired out. Cassie was helping me with the game but Sasha's friends were doing everything to make both of us look bad. Cassie and I were the only one's in the team who were actually giving it our all. From time to time, I glanced over to see whether Tai was there. He wasn't and I had no idea where he was at the moment. Their game finished way before ours did and I was sure Tai's team won.

Thankfully, we won the third match too and we had one last match to decide who will go and compete against the guys. The bad news, the last match was between our team and Sasha's team. I sighed and just complied and went straight for the field.

"Well well well, look who we have here girls. It's Miss scholar student." Said Sasha looking at me. "What brings you here. I never thought you had it in you to make it this far."

"_I never even thought you could actually play Soccer." "_Sasha, can we just please get on with the game?" I asked being as calm as possible, I didn't want to get into a fight especially not right now.

"Whatever." She replied

I sighed and Cassie went near me and said "Just leave her be Sora, you wont get anything from trying to talk to her."

I simply nodded and soon Coach Derek blew his whistle and so the game began. It started off with Sasha and her friends giving me this creepy look, probably wanting me to stop my focus on the ball. It didn't work, in fact they were too busy trying to distract me that the game ended a whole lot faster than I expected. Sasha was the one who ended up not focusing on the ball and with Cassie's help we were able to win against them no problem.

"That's enough!" called Coach Derek and he then announced "Alright, Tai! Approach the field."

Tai instantly went to the field and came out of nowhere. "Yeah Coach? What's up?" asked Tai

"You'll be competing against Sora and Cassie's team for the final match. I don't expect anything less coming from you." Said Coach Derek facing Tai

Tai's face soon turned into a grin. He looked at me and spoke "Well Sor, what do ya' say we make a little agreement of no holding back? You know, for old time's sake?"

I smiled at his request and answered "Sure thing Tai, no holding back just like old times."

"Good. See you down there on the field, and let's see how far you've improved since the last time shall we?" he told me and I nodded

"I'd like to see what you've got as well Tai." I told him, he simply gave me a smile and I returned it.

"Alright, as much as it surprises me that you two know each other, enough of the chatting and get to the field, we don't have all day." Said Coach Derek as he looked at us and we both gave him a nod and headed for the field.

Tai called his teammates and went to the field. When we all got there I was shocked and asked "Are the five of you never separated?"

Yutaka gave me a grin "Most likely we're not."

"I'm surprised to see you here against us Sora." Said Takashi with a grin

"So am I Sora, this should be an interesting fight." Said Akira giving me a smile

"I doubt you'll be able to focus much Sora. The Ishida charm never fails you know." I'll give you one guess on who said that. It's pretty obvious isn't it?

"It never fails eh? You sure about that Yamato? I don't think it's going to have much of an effect." I told him

"We'll see Sora…we'll see…" he told me with a sly grin

Soon the whistle was heard and the game began. Another bad news, Yamato was half right. Whenever Tai passed him the ball and one of my other three team members had it, he'd just flash them his charming and that handsome smile of his and they'd let their guard down. _"Man! Is this how they always win?"_

Yutaka and the others seemed to be enjoying the game seeing the wide grin on their faces. Once again a time came when Tai passed the ball to Yamato and this time I wasn't taking any more chances. As he was about to pass it to Yutaka, I blocked his way. Yamato tried flashing me one of his smiles and I just spoke.

"That isn't going to work on me, I don't fall for guys that easily." I told him

"Really? Well then I guess I'll just have to keep you distracted another way." He told me as he kept the ball and was about to pass it back to Tai

"Not the way I see it." As I said this he gave me a questioning look and soon while we were in our conversation Cassie was able to take the ball from a distracted Yamato.

"Wha?" he looked at Cassie who was now going passed Yutaka and Akira

"You forgot that I wasn't the only girl on this team that was fazed by our charm Yamato." I told him with a smile and raced for Cassie

Cassie passed me the ball while she avoided Tai and I was able to score us the first goal. Tai and the others were ahead by two points already and with the other teammates I have I had to get serious. _"I promised him I won't hold back and so I won't." _

The simple battle that the guys were winning smoothly became pretty tough for them now. I was serious about catching up, since I grew up with Tai, I knew most of the tricks that he pulled off. Lucky for me he still hasn't outgrown some of those tricks he used to pull so I knew how to counter them.

The score became tied now and we both had four points. The last point would be the winning goal. I was determined to win this match and from the looks of it Tai was too. We were both breathing hard, it's been a close match for the both of us and I could see that Yutaka and Takashi were starting to pant hard too. Tai, although out of breath still managed to smile a huge smile. He seemed to like where the game was going and so did I. I haven't had a match like this since he left and it's been years since I got this serious over a game of soccer.

Finally Tai had the ball in his possession. He gave me a smirk when I suddenly quickened my pace to catch up with him and block his path to our goal. "You know Tai, I'm enjoying our little game." I told him

"I am too, I haven't felt this much sweat in a while. Looks like you kept your word, and I thought winning against you guys would be a snap." He told me still blocking me from getting the ball away from him.

"Dream on Tai, you know I'd never back down on a challenge. I never give up easily either. And I am not about to start right now." I told him

"Yeah, I figured that much." He told me and then spoke again "Sadly, as much as I want this to last, I think it's about time we get this over with."

"Oh? How do you plan to do that when I know just about all your tricks?" I asked him curious of his answer.

"Heh, I'm not so sure you can remember all of them though." He told me plainly keeping the smirk on his face.

"What are you…." Before I could even finish he was already attempting to kick the ball. So I concentrated on blocking him from making the goal.

Then, as he was about to kick the ball he gave me one final smirk. He soon gave the ball a kick and fell over. I would've thought that he failed in making the goal and I was right. But then, I soon see Yamato with the ball and before I had anytime to react Yamato had successfully scored them the wining goal.

I slapped myself mentally forgetting Tai's tactics when we were in elementary school. He had the tendency to create some sort of image and make it look like he was going to score the goal right there. Unfortunately, it would turn out to be a bluff in the end for Tai's intentions were to create some sort of distraction, making the enemy think he was going to score but instead he'd pass the ball to another waiting team member and leave himself to stumble so one of their teammates could make the winning goal. That's where he got the _'There's no I in team'_ motto how could I forget? _"I can't believe I fell for that! But still…it's the best game I've played for four whole years…"_ Even if I did lose, I had tons of fun, besides I'd never regret loosing to Tai…not a bit. If I would have to lose in a game of soccer, I wouldn't mind if it was Tai.

I smiled and headed to the bench watching Tai as he congratulated his teammates for the team effort and such. I sat on the bench and soon I see Cassie headed my way with a big smile on her face. "Sora!" she calls me

"Hey, Cassie. Sorry about the stumble out there. I forgot that Tai had his ways." I told her yet still I smiled wholeheartedly.

"Are you kidding me? That's one of the best games I've ever seen. No one's ever competed against Tai like that! You were amazing out there Sora, you even impressed Coach Derek and the rest of the soccer team." Said Cassie

"Oh? But you were great out there too Cassie. You were the only one I saw who was actually playing for real." I told her, this was true considering the rest of our teammates didn't bother to help us at all.

"Still Sora, what you did was really amazing." Cassie gave me smile and I simply thank her because I think she did great out there.

"Sora! I want you and Cassie here on the double!" I heard Couch Derek's voice and I didn't want to disobey against that. I hurriedly got to where he, Tai and his team are standing and ask "Is something wrong sir?"

"Wrong? No, course' not. That was one of the best games I've ever seen, especially if it was played by a girl." He told me with a smile. I sighed, relieved that I wasn't getting in any trouble.

"Tai and the others were the ones who won. They did better than I did back there, but I can't help but admit I had a lot of fun." I told them, which in fact I really did.

"I told you that winning didn't matter here remember. You and Cassie are getting a perfect hundred from me in this test." He told us

"Really? That's awesome!" I give Cassie a high five and she smiles again, a really happy smile.

"I saw your efforts out there, both of you did great. You really impressed me out there Sora. This was the first time I've seen you play and I didn't quite expect you to give me that kind of result. I thought it was going to be an easy win for Tai but you proved me wrong. Nice work to both you and Cassie." Coach Derek blew his whistle and announced the he was going to give the remaining time as a free period, meaning more time to rest and hopefully get a shower in the girl's locker room.

Coach Derek left us o our own and Cassie said she was going on ahead to take a shower. When Cassie left I was left behind with Tai and the others. Tai, being Tai started to ruffle with my hair and speak "Nice work out there Sor. You've still got it in you ya know that?"

"You too Tai, that was one of the best games I had in years." I told him truthfully "Please stop it with the hair. I'm all sweaty you know."

"A little sweat won't kill me. But honestly that was some game." He told me smiling.

"He's right, man I couldn't even move out there. I was lost, my breath was pretty much shortening too. I don't even know how you and Tai kept up, especially you." Takashi told me.

"You were unbelievable out there Sora, for a work of a girl to be able to face Tai head on it was totally fun to watch, we barely had to do anything." Said Yutaka patting me on the shoulder "You're really something you know that."

"Thanks, but you guys can stop it with the compliments. I'm not used to all the attention, Cassie was there too and you guys were great as well." I replied

"Come on you have to stop being all modest you know. Music's more our field, not really the sporty side so it's cool." Said Takashi

"Plus let's not forget the one other thing you didn't fall for that impressed us too." Started Akira as he looked at the others and they laughed.

"Oh yeah, that other thing." Said Yutaka looking straight at Yamato

I got confused so I decided to ask "What other thing?"

"It's simple if you start to think back about what happened before the game and during the game." Takashi was starting to explain when Tai cut him to it.

"Simply put, you didn't fall and were able to resist the Ishida charm. Something no mere girl could do. Right Yamato?" Tai looked at Yamato he just smiled coolly.

"Okay so she didn't fall for it. Is that really such a big deal?" asked Yamato

"Well it should be. She's the first girl that was able to resist that charm of yours, which by the way normally ends up turning a girl to automatically swoon all over you." Stated Takashi while looking at their lead singer.

"Is that charm of yours really that hard to resist?" I ask him in a teasing tone

"You see that? Not one second of falling head over heals for you Yamato. Yahoo, let's give Sora a big round of applause!" called Tai as he started clapping causing the other guys to laugh.

Yamato was smiling too and he spoke "Sooner or later I'll get you to fall for the charm Sora, just you wait." He tells me

"Oh? I'd like to see that happen then." I challenge him and smile back

"We'll see…" he tells me again

"Okay, enough. I think it would be best if we all head for the showers. I mean we all reek from sweat." Said Yutaka as we all nodded in agreement, we did stink.

I waved goodbye to them and headed for the shower rooms just right next to the gym. Once I get there, I see some of the girls looking at me with fury in their eyes. I sighed and tried my best to stay calm. Although it didn't take long before I heard whispers all over the place.

"What's she doing here?"

"Isn't she the new scholar girl? How did she get so close to Tai and Yamato all of a sudden?"

"I heard that the rest of the band was talking to her too."

"What's her problem? Can't she just back off?!?"

"Sasha was right about her after all."

And that's that. The reason and the source of all this hatred towards me spreading like wildfire all over the girls here on campus_. "Calm down Sora…it's not like getting angry will change everything. Just relax and breathe…"_ I still couldn't believe these girls. What did I do wrong? I guess things like this just couldn't be helped.

I tried my best to ignore all the buzzing whispers of some of the girls and quickly took a shower, changed into clean clothes and went out of the shower room. I headed to my locker and saw Cassie there waiting for me with a smile.

"Did you have a rough time?" she asked me

"A little, I could be the most hated girl on this campus by next week." I told her with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it Sora. There are still lots of girls that don't believe you're doing anything wrong. Besides, most of the girls that are mad at you are either from one of Yamato's fan club are just one of Sasha's friends." Said Cassie trying to cheer me up from all this.

Cassie and I talked and headed for class together just like yesterday. Physics class was never boring since Tai and Yamato were both there and were still arguing a bit about he whole wager because Tai's still got a long way to go. The rest of my classes though were all the same. I got to know some of the students from different classes and they weren't that bad. I had one class with Sasha and she kept looking at me like she wanted me away from her for good. Though I didn't let one class pull the rest of my day down.

**Meanwhile back in Japan….Saturday night….**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The whole gang was over at the airport and were waiting for their boarding time. Their parents had dropped them off at the airport a few hours back to get to the luggage check in and so that they could get their plane tickets on time.

Mimi thought back and remembered what had happened a few hours ago when they first got to the airport…

_Flashback…arriving at the airport…._

_Their parents dropped them off at the airport and they were saying their goodbyes. "Now, all of you remember to always keep in touch with us. Tell Sora and Tai that we miss them." Stated Mimi's mother _

"_Yes of course we will. Besides, we'll only be there for the rest of the summer and not an eternity." Said Mimi as she gave her mom and dad a goodbye hug._

"_Still, be careful. Tell your brother that we miss him and to keep his grades up while he's there." Kari nodded at her mother's request and was saying her goodbyes as well. "Thanks for allowing me to go on this trip mom, it really means a lot to me, to all of us." Stated Kari looking at her mother. _

"_It's not a problem, you haven't seen him for years and it's the least we could do. You're with Mimi and the others after all." Replied her mother with a smile. _

"_Always stay together and stay safe alright Kari?" her dad told her and she nodded._

"_I will, we all will we promise. I'll tell Tai that you guys miss him and I'll tell him to keep in touch too." Replied Kari while giving her dad a hug._

"_Jou give our regards to your brother okay? I hope he's doing well managing our hospital there." Jou nodded and promised his family that the news would definitely reach Jim. _

"_I'll tell him just that." Replied Jou_

_After all the greetings they had to go. They said their final goodbyes and left. Mimi promised Sora's mother that she'd give her regards. They left to get their plane tickets and afterwards wait for their boarding call before getting on the plane. _

_End of Flashback_

"Flight 207, calling all passengers for flight 207 please proceed to the boarding gates please." As this was heard Mimi glanced at her plane ticket and smiled _"Well that's our plane." _

Koushiro got up and checked if all their hand-carry luggage's were there and nothing was missing. Jou on the other hand made sure that all of them were complete. After doing all that Koushiro spoke. "Okay guys, checking the flight schedule well be arriving at our destination on Saturday morning, American time of course."

"So we'll be there during a weekend? Sweet!" called Davis

"Yes we'll be there during a weekend. That place is a day behind from ours, meaning it's still Friday today over there." Replied Ken

"True, so that means we'll get to see Sor and Tai right away then?" asked Yolei

"Yes, but we wont see them anymore f we keep hanging around here to talk. Come on you guys let's get on that plane." Said Mimi and the others nodded.

"Final boarding call for flight 207, please go to the boarding gates now." Koushiro and the others made their way to the boarding gates and soon they were heading inside the plane.

Mimi found her seat inside the airplane and she was seated next to Koushiro, Kari was with Jou, Davis was with Cody and Yolei was with Ken. As they seated they looked out the window and took a last glance because they wouldn't be seeing this place again till' the end of the summer.

A few minutes later a call was heard inside the plane "Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for takeoff. Electronic devices must be turned of until the plane has taken full flight for it may interfere with our system. Thank you and enjoy your flight with us."

Mimi sigh and sat back on her chair and thought. _"We'll see you two soon, just you wait."_ Then the engines were heard and the plane took flight headed to it's destination.

**Back In South Harmond High.**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

During lunch time I sat with Tai and the others today. We had a little recap on the soccer match and the guys were still teasing Yamato about me not falling for him so called Ishida Charm. The oddest thing is, even if I didn't fall for his charm a while back when we were playing soccer I still thought that Yamato was handsome, no wander he had tons of fans. He has these really deep blue sapphire eyes that just….Woah, hold it right there Sora! _"What was I thinking just now?!? Stop, stop, stop! My brain is playing tricks on me again!"_ I shake my head to shake off the thought.

"Hey Sora you alright?" asked Tai as he looked at me confused.

"Yeah Tai, I'm just peachy." I replied with a smile

"Okay, if you say so." Says Tai and then he goes back to eating his lunch again.

I get back to eating lunch with the guys shrugging off the thought once again. I can't believe I just thought that. My head has to be playing tricks with me right now. After lunch I had to endure a few more classes before school ended and as I said they were just all the same.

Once school was all over, the guys invite me to hang out with them and as much as I wanted to I decline their offer. I told them that I wanted to get some rest and that I would be reviewing some of my lessons even though it was a Saturday tomorrow. Truthfully, a part of me really did want to get some rest but another part of me just wanted to clear my thoughts for now.

I headed for my dorm room and lay down on the bed. I dropped my bag on the floor and sighed. _"What was I thinking? True that Yamato popular and all that and he may be good looking…but still…" _

I try to call Mimi's cell phone and it doesn't ring. It automatically tells me that the number I dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area. _"That's odd…Mimi never leaves her phone off…"_

I sigh, I guess thinking of things here on my own is just starting to drive me crazy. I get back up and go out of my room. I head downstairs towards the lobby, go out of the building and for some weird reason, head back to the school building. I walked around school campus and find it empty, there were still a few people present but only a few were left there.

As I was walking I suddenly hear a sound. Sounds like a guitar and someone singing. My curiosity got the better of me and I head towards the sound of the singing voice. I found my self in the music room…Well that's not much of a surprise…the music room door was half open so I let myself in.

When I went inside I saw Yamato seated on a char strumming his guitar and singing to himself. I couldn't move, weather it was because of shock that he was still here or for some other strange reason, I didn't really know.

Yamato soon stopped his playing and turned to look at my direction. He just sat there staring at me with those sapphire eyes of his. A few more minutes later and he finally spoke "Sora? What are you doing here?"

**Yamato's P.O.V. **

I was strumming my guitar and singing to myself, trying to write a new song for our next gig. Then I stopped, I had this feeling I was being watched and I was right. I turn to face the door and saw Sora just standing there looking at me. I stared at her for a few minutes then asked "Sora? What are you doing here?"

She just looks at me and then soon answers. "I just passed by…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I-I better get going."

I was just watching her, she was abut to leave when luckily I spoke. "No don't!"

She turned back at me with a wide eyed expression and so I continued "I mean…it's okay, you don't need to leave. You didn't disturb me at all, so it's fine."

She stared at me and the I stood up from my seat, pulled o free chair and gestured her to sit down. "Here, take a seat. You can stay if you want."

"Th-thank you." She replied as she took a seat on the chair. "What are you doing here anyway Yamato? I thought you were with the others."

"I came back here to have some time for myself. I told the guys I'd be here in case they needed me." I gave her a smile and asked "What about you? I thought you were in your dorm room studying. Isn't that what you told us you'd be doing?"

I notice her sigh and then she spoke "I couldn't study. I had a lot of thoughts in my head."

I smiled and went near her. I used my hand to raise her chin so she'd be looking at me. She did, wide eyed and surprised, her face was also showing a shade of red. I smirked at her reaction and spoke "You weren't thinking of me were you? If not then why would it lead you here?"

"W-what? N-no of course not! C-coming here was a mere coincidence! I didn't even know that you were still on campus!" her stuttering made me smile. She was so…well…interesting that way.

I laughed and withdrew my hand. She looked at me confused and I just continued to smile. "Sorry about that." I told her

"Hmp, Yamato you shouldn't do those things. If someone were here they'd think…" I cut her off before she could even finish.

"It's okay, no one comes here this late, but the school closes late that why I came here today. But really, sorry if I startled you with what I did. I just couldn't help but want to do it." I was still laughing a bit and then when I looked at her a warm smile was across her face. "Something wrong?"

"No it's not that. It's just that at school I usually see you laid back and all that. You rarely even smile, let alone laugh in front of others. Yes, you've laughed in front of Tai and the others but sometimes…it feels like you're smiles are missing something. I'm just happy seeing you smile like this." As Sora tells me this I'm the one who ends up staring at her in disbelief. No one's ever told me that since. Tai was the first one to see through that little façade, every time I act like nothings wrong and I deal with other people's problems instead of my own…Then why is it that she can so easily see….

**Sora's P.O.V.**

I looked at Yamato and it seemed as if, all of a sudden…something's bothering him. "Yamato? Everything alright?" _"I wonder what's wrong?"_

He seemed to snap back to reality and he replied "Huh? Yeah everything's fine."

We were stuck in an awkward silence when the door to the music room suddenly opened and Tai showed up along with the others. Tai looked at me and Yamato then he let out a loud whistle "What's this? What are you and Yamato here doing all alone?" he asks looking at me and Yamato with a grin.

"Funny Tai, really funny." I replied giving him a playful whack on the head. The guys laughed and were bombarding Yamato and me a lot of random questions. Yamato's returned to his normal self before he suddenly started acting weird so I shrugged it off.

Soon enough we had to leave because the school was about to close up. We decided to meet up tomorrow at the dorm building lobby. I walked to my room and lie on my bed. Today was a great day. An awesome soccer match, a great school say and no homework that needs to be done. Not to mention I have a feeling I got to see another side if Yamato, even if it is just for a little while. Plus, I have a feeling tomorrows going to be one great day.

**Authors Note: Mimi and the others are going to be in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews : ). Please tell me what you think of this one.**


	6. Surprising Arrival, Seeing You Again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

**Authors Note: thank you to everyone who reviewed. It made me really happy : ) Thanks to all of you. I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if it took me a while to update. Hope you guys enjoy and please tell me what you think.**

**Surprising Arrival, Seeing You Again!**

Finally! Today was a Saturday! No homework, no school and nothing to worry about. I was so happy, getting out of bed today a little later than usual because it was finally a weekend. I got up from bed, took a bath, changed my clothes, grabbed my cell phone and went off. I headed for the guys dorm rooms and I checked Tai first. When I got there though, I was surprised to see Yamato and the others. All of them were there and were…well they seemed to be banging Tai's door.

I was confused at why they were doing so. I went to them and greeted "Hey guys. Morning." I said with a smile then I asked "Um…why are you banging Tai's door? Something the matter?"

"Simple Sora, he's still asleep." Replied Yutaka returning the smile "Oh and god morning.

"He's always like this. He makes us go through quite a racket before he wakes up." Sighed Takashi "It happens all the time."

"It's nothing new so we're pretty much used to it…but in this case…he's making you wait too." Said Akira

"It's alright. Tai does wake up late, especially during weekends. It was like this back then too so it's really no big deal." I tell them. I was used to it though. When we were kids Tai would be the last one to wake up. Kari would have to pull all sorts of tricks on her sleeping brother. I laughed at the memory and then turned back to see the door to Tai's room finally open up.

"Hey guys…am I late?" asks Tai then he just laughs it off

"Yes you are…again! Man, how many hours of sleep do you get that it makes you wake up so late?" asked Yamato looking at Tai

"Yamato…it's 8 in the morning. Who wakes up this early? I mean come on, we already do that during the weekdays do we have to do it on weekends too?" asked Tai

"We have to when you agree to have breakfast with us every weekends. Besides we have band practice today remember?" asked Yutaka

"Why do you guys have to practice all the time?" asked Tai "I mean can't you guys control it for a bit? It's not like you have another gig coming up anyway."

"Look this is the first time we're practicing on a Saturday and I'm sorry about that. But we just need to check how to play the new song." Replied Akira

"Fine but what about Sora? We can't just leave her to wander off on her own, she could…I don't know…get lost?" said Tai

"I'm not a little girl anymore Tai. Besides, if I do get lost…then I'll just find my way back to the dorm again." I told him

"Why don't we bring Sora along then? I mean, she could just watch you guys during practice….that is if she wants to." Suggested Takeru

"That's not a bad idea. That way we'll all be in one place and we don't need to go look for you afterwards." Said Takashi

"No to mention, you get to see us play. So what do you think Sora? Are you in?" asked Yutaka

"Come on Sora, it's not everyday that you get to watch the Teenaged Wolves while they practice as a band." Said Yamato

"He's right. What have you got to loose right? We'd love to hear of what you think of our songs." Said Akira and I saw the others nod in agreement.

"So? What do you say?" asked Tai

"Sure thing. I'd be happy to hear what you guys have to offer. It's actually better than roaming from place to place when I'm all on my own." I replied with a smile

"Well then it's settled! First we eat breakfast then we go and watch them practice. After all that we can decide what we want to do next." Takashi repeated our schedule for now and we all nodded in agreement.

We went inside Yamato's car, which surprised me that he actually had a car and that he could drive, and we were headed somewhere. "Guys, where are you going to practice by the way?" I asked when the thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Well, we usually practice at school…but since it's closed today we're heading to Yamato's place to do it." Replied Yutaka

"Yamato's house?" I asked

"Yeah, we haven't been there in quite a while. It's where his dad lives and it's just a few minutes away from the school dorm if you go there by car." Said Akira

"Oh…." Speaking of which, Yamato hasn't talked much about his family…well except for Takeru, but if you think about it I don't know much about him and Takeru either. _"I wonder what his dad is like? And where's his mom?"_

The drive to Yamato's place was a bit silent than usual. The guys didn't tease and laugh a lot like they usually do and I juts kept myself occupied with some other thought. I didn't really know what to expect at this point. I just hope that in time I'll get to break through that lock that Yamato's put unto himself.

We arrived at Yamato's place a little too soon. Akira was right, driving to Yamato's would only take you a few minutes if you start at campus. The others got out of the car and were headed to the door. I, on the other hand stood there speechless. As surprised as I am, Yamato's house was huge! It was like Mimi's but a bit bigger, it resembled the size of two normal houses put together and it was just…BIG. I looked at it again, more like stared at it and soon I was interrupted by Tai.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Tai and I just nodded

"It's just that…this place is just so…." Before I could even finish Tai cut me off.

"Big isn't it? Not much of a surprise. He is a rock star and his dad's really successful in what he does and everything." Explained Tai

"Oh I see." That was all I could say since I didn't really know what else to say at the moment.

"Come on guys let's go inside already." I heard Yamato call out.

Yamato took out the keys to his house as we approached the door. He opened the door and gestured us all to come inside. Yutaka, Akira, Takeru and Takashi were the first one's to go in. Yamato soon followed suit and soon I followed along with Tai beside me.

Once I got inside his house I was expecting his dad to greet us or at least somebody to be there. I was wrong about that. The place was extremely quiet and silent. It felt…lonely, I couldn't imagine living in a place like this on my own. No doubt that the place was huge and beautiful on the inside as much as it was on the out, but still this place was too quiet and it seemed really lonely if you lived here alone.

I was quiet and had my own thoughts to occupy me. "Does Yamato live here all by himself? I thought his dad was supposed to be here. Where is he?"

"Okay guys, so we can practice downstairs in the basement. The place is big enough. There's a couch and everything….well you guys know the usual gig." Yamato's voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked around one more time just to be sure that we were really alone.

The telephone rang and Yamato had to go and answer it. "Can you guys stay here for a second? I'll go and get the phone, thanks guys." With this said Yamato left to answer the phone.

Yutaka sat down on the sofa along with Akira and the others while I remained standing. Akira looked at me and asked "Are you alright Sora? You seem a bit off lately, you know ever since we got here you were silent and all that."

"Huh? No I'm fine, really I am. I'm just a bit shocked and everything." I told them

"Why's that? You haven't been to a house this big before?" asked Takashi

"Well…not really…" I replied as I shook my head.

"That's true, I remember Mimi's house being just as big. So what seems to be the problem?" asked Tai looking at me confused. True, Mimi's place was at least this big and seeing a house of this size wasn't supposed to be new to me…but that wasn't the reason why I wasn't paying much attention.

"We didn't trouble you in letting you come did we Sora?" asked Takeru worriedly.

"No, of course not…I was glad to come it's just that…this house seems to be so…." Before I could finish the guys smirked. All of them did except for Tai, who looked at me knowing my answer and Takeru who looked confused.

"It's big isn't it?" said Yutaka "I mean, you know really big."

"Nice?" guessed Akira as a continuation to my sentence.

"Pretty?" asked Takashi with a confused look

"Lonely…" I replied

"Lonely????" they all asked confused, even Takeru. Tai was the only one who kept a straight face.

"Yes, this place is lonely." I repeated

"How so is it lonely? I don't get it." Asked Takashi

"Yeah Sora, I think you're the first person who we brought here that made that kind of comment." Said Yutaka "What exactly do you mean by lonely?"

"Nothing, it's just that…I'm not used to this kind of atmosphere. I've been to Mimi's dozens of times but it's just so different." I told them. "I'm not saying I don't like the place, just that I'm not used to it that's all."

"Where you expecting a different picture than this Sora?" asked Takeru

"Well sort of, it's not a big thing. It's just that…I was expecting something quite similar to what I've seen before." I replied

"If you don't mind us asking then…what's the stuff that you're used to like?" asked Yutaka.

""Well…" before I could answer Tai cut me off again.

"It's boring." He simply stated

"Tai! I never said that!" I protested

"But it's true though isn't it? If you were left alone here all by yourself wouldn't you be bored to death?" asked Tai looking at me.

"Well….I guess I would but…" Tai beat me to speaking again.

"Lonely, that's one word to describe it." Started Tai "But this place is lonely to you why exactly?" he asked me

"I was expecting it to be more lively. Lively in a sense that…that other people were here and well….the normal kind of household." I told them

"So, lively? How's that?" asked Yutaka

"Well, I was expecting someone else to be inside the household. His dad for example." I told them

"Yeah right, we haven't seen him around since." Said Takashi

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Well, the guys rarely home. He's too busy with work. He rarely spends time with Yamato either." Said Yutaka

"Oh?" I asked again _"I wonder how Yamato feels about this? Is he really okay with it?"_

"It can't be helped though. Even Yamato doesn't even try to convince his father of anything anymore since he knows it wont do him any good. At least that's what Yamato told us." Said Akira

"Besides, he's used to this kind of stuff. Not seeing his dad around and all that. That's why he decided to stay in the dorm, since his dad's rarely home anyway." Said Tai

"But what about his mo-…" before I could ask about his mother, Yamato came in the living room and spoke.

"Sorry if the phone call took so long." He said as he scratched the back of his head "It was my dad though, aid he'll be home late and stuff like that. The usual, I'm going to the dorm tonight anyway so it's cool."

"Alright, so we can go and practice then?" asked Yutaka

"Yeah sure no big deal. Come on let's all head for the basement." Said Yamato as the others got up from their seats and followed him to the basement.

I was again deep in my thoughts. I notice that Tai let the others walk ahead of us as he stayed by me. He sighed and spoke "Ya' see? There are still a lot of things you don't know about him. Trust me there's plenty more." Said Tai

"I know that. I guess it just shocked me to know that his dad's rarely here." I told Tai

"Don't be shocked. Just as I said, to Yamato it's nothing new. You can say he's used to it by now." Said Tai

"I was about to ask about his mother before he suddenly came in." I told him "Do you know anything about it?" I asked

"Uh…yeah, I guess you can say that I do but…" before he could finish, this time I was the one who interrupted him.

"Let me go ahead an guess this one. You do but you have no authority whatsoever to tell me anything. Is that right?" I asked

"Yup, that's just it Sor I can't. Even though how much I'd want to I just can't." replied Tai "Sorry, but you really have to figure this out on your own."

"I know that already, but pray tell…how do you expect me to do that?" I asked looking at Tai.

"Well, I don't know. Get him to open up to you or something like that. He rarely does you know, so I'm telling you now that it's not going to be easy." He told me and I sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Tai

"Sure, go on ahead." I told him

"Okay then. Why are you so eager to find out so much about Yamato anyway? I mean. What's up?" asked Tai looking at me

"I don't know really. It's just that a part of me just wants to know that's all. He seems like a mysterious person at first glance but as they say: You can't judge a book by it's cover." I told him "Besides, I think there's more to Yamato than he shows himself to be."

"Really? I didn't notice." Said Tai "Kidding. You're right about that though, but making him show another side of him or making him open up is tough work. Trust me, I tried. He isn't just going to come crying to you and confess all of his problems you know, so it's hard."

"He doesn't look like the kind of person that would do such a thing too." I told him _"But there definitely has to be something that he's hiding." _

"You aren't going to give up on him, are you Sora?" asked Tai and I shook my head.

"Nope, at least not yet. I'll see where and how far this will take me. You never know, I might be able to do something even if it is just out of luck." I told Tai. I'm not about to give up just yet.

"Thought so, anyway let's go ahead and catch up with the others." Said Tai and I nodded in response.

We headed to the basement with the others and it was filled with all sorts of music equipment. I think that's because this is where they practice when they can't go to the music room to do it. Tai, Takeru and I sat down on the couch as Yamato and the others were setting up. Yutaka was the one on the drums, Akira played the keyboards, Takashi played the guitar and that left Yamato as their bassist and lead singer.

I enjoyed listening to them play, it was different somehow. Usually I'd only listen to them on C.D's or the radio when I was back home since Mimi and Yolei are big fans, but somehow seeing them play live, even if it is just some rehearsal, made me appreciate what they do a whole lot more. I smiled after hearing them play and spoke "That was great you guys. It was a lot of fun listening to."

"Thanks Sora, but we do this most of the time when Tai's here, that's basically why he's currently out cold right now." Said Akira as he pointed to Tai

I looked over to Tai and Akira was right, he was out like a log. Tai must have been asleep for quite some time now and I just didn't notice at all. He must have been used to all this by now that he just decided to sleep for waking him up early this morning. I went over to Tai and gave him a little shake. "Tai, wake up already. They're done with the rehearsals so you can wake up now."

Sadly this didn't work for another fifteen minutes. We had to make an effort to wake the sleeping Tai up. This wasn't much of a surprise though, so I didn't mind.

Once Tai was up we had a little chat on what to do next. "So what now? I mean, where do we go from here?" asked Tai

"I don't know, do you guys have any further plans?" asked Yamato while he and the other guys were packing up the rest of their equipment.

"Nope, why don't we eat lunch? It's almost noon you know." Suggested Tai

"Once again, food is your main priority right now isn't it?" I asked and he just gave me a grin.

"That's true though. It is noon, so why don't we go and take Tai's suggestion and eat for now?" I asked

"Sure thing, we'll just clean up here and once we're done we can all go ahead and leave. How's that sound?" asked Yutaka

"Sure thing, I have some time to spare. Besides, Yamato's car is our only ticket back to school campus, so I don't have much of a choice do I?" I asked teasing a bit.

"That's true, but don't worry this won't take long just give us a few minutes and we'll be out of here before you know it." Said Takashi

I nodded and sat back in he couch with Tai. We waited for them and before long the things were packed and we were ready to go. We went back to Yamato's car and he drove us back to the place where we ate pizza when I first got here.

We went inside and just like usual Jeff was there to take us to our seats. We sat down and decided to order for lunch, afterwards Jeff left us to go and get our orders. "Man, we always end up coming here don't we?" asked Tai

"Yup, sure seems that way." Replied Takashi

A few minutes later Jeff arrived with a trey and our drinks. As he was walking near our table a person from behind us suddenly stood up and bumped into Jeff. Jeff fell down and was soaking wet and so was the other person with him. All of us stood up to go and check if Jeff was doing okay, but before we could move somebody already approached him.

"Hey are you alright?" asked a girl from another table

My eyes widened as I heard that voice, it sounded so familiar. "Ugh, I told you to be more careful, now look what happened." She spoke again, but now she was facing the boy that bumped into Jeff.

"Ouch, sorry about that. I didn't mean to bump into you and crash like this. Now both of us are soaking wet." Replied the boy with a laugh.

Tai and the others still looked confused and all, but as for me I just couldn't stop looking at the girl that spoke. "Apologize to him Davis, you owe him and the people he was supposed to serve." Said Another voice

"She's right Davis come on and get up and help the guy out." Agreed another

This time I couldn't help it and I just had to ask "Davis?!? And…Ken?!?"

The two guys looked at me wide eyed and were shocked as I was. "Woah, Sora! We found you! Sweet!" said Davis

"But how…." Before I could finish another familiar person spoke

"Davis? What happened are you alright?" this girl was familiar and I was right. Kari, it was Kari who walked in with Mimi, Koushiro and Jou with her!

"Davis what did you do now? I leave you here with Ken, Cody and Yolei and you cause a big mess." Said Mimi in a disappointing tone.

"Alright already I'm sorry. You don't have to be so mad do you?" asked Davis as he got up and offered Jeff a hand. He turned to Jeff and spoke "Sorry about that, really."

"It's alright, I'll get something for us to dry off." Said Jeff "I need to get the mop too."

"Thank you very much." Kari was the one that replied.

I was still standing there dumbfounded and I couldn't speak. Davis spoke again while turning to Mimi. "Hey guess who we found?"

Mimi turned to him with a confused look until Davis pointed to me and she screamed "Sora! Oh m gosh Sora we missed you, you do not know how much we did!" she ran and gave me a hug and I tried my best to return it instead of freaking out like I would've done.

"M-Mimi…." That was the only thing that came out of my mouth right now since I didn't really know what else there was for me to say.

"Is that how to greet you're friends Sor? We were worried about you and everything too." Said Mimi giving me a pout.

"Don't tell me you aren't happy to see us?" asked Kari as she went near me and gave me a smile.

"No that's not it…it's just that….I'm shocked that's all. I didn't expect you guys to be here at all." I told them facing Kari and taking a god look at all the others.

"Well, we did tell you that we could fly all the way here to see you when we wanted to didn't we?" This time it was Yolei who spoke up.

"Well yes…but I didn't think you were actually serious." I told them truthfully. I never thought they'd fly all the way to another side of the world just so they could see me.

"Of course we were serious. Please, did you think we'd spend the whole summer without you?" asked Mimi with a smile. "Besides, we missed you like heck back there."

"I missed you guys too." I told them and gave them one big hug.

With all this going on I forgot that Tai and the others were still there and from he looks of it, Mimi and the others didn't seem to notice him around either. That is until Kari suddenly saw her brother. I noticed Kari look up and she looked straight at Tai, who was currently too dumfounded to talk. Kari took a few steps away from me and approached her brother. She stopped for a while then suddenly she gave her brother a big hug.

"I missed you so much Tai…" she spoke as she hugged her big brother. Tai on the other hand still couldn't move.

Mimi took out something that looked like a small book that was inside her bag. She took it out and approached Tai and soon she used it to hit him on the head…hard. "Ouch! What was that for?" asked Tai finally able to speak.

"Oh lets see, you're sister comes up, hugs you, tells you she misses you and you do what? Nothing!" replied Mimi

Tai was once again dumbstruck, but this time it didn't take him that long to recover and speak again. "B-but how? When? Why?"

"Well, we came here to see Sor, but instead we found you too. Not much of a surprise though, you were one of the main reasons why Sor even bothered to come here in the first place." Explained Mimi "Next we decided to pay you guys a visit and everyone just tagged along. Now is that so hard? Greeting you're sister with a simple 'I missed you too Kari' would be nice you know."

"Okay…." Replied Tai

Mimi just looked at Tai for a moment and then smiled. "Yup this is definitely Taichi alright, there's no doubt about it. Besides, the hair is such a dead give away."

"For once Meems, can you not tease me about the hair? I mean, I don't see what's wrong with it anyway." Said Tai, who was finally able to speak in sentences.

"Now that you're talking fully again…." Started Mimi then she went over to Tai and gave him a hug "You were missed you know. It's good to see you again after all these years. But really, the hair has got to go." She teased

"Never, but yeah I missed you guys too and it's nice to see you all in person again." Said Tai then he looked back to Kari "Especially you, my little sister Kari…who isn't so little anymore."

"I've grown while you were gone Tai. I got taller too." Said Kari with a smile and Tai just smiled back. I'm guessing that he's pretty happy seeing everyone here.

"That's true, we've all grown since you left." Said Ken getting in the conversation too.

"We've been improving too." Continued Davis

"And we've very happy to see you again, that's for sure." Said Yolei with a smile.

"Yeah, I got lonely without you guys here." Admitted Tai then he remembered something "Oh yeah, guys come here and have a seat with us will you?"

"What for?" asked Davis

"I want to introduce you guys to some friends of mine here." Said Tai then he looked over to Yamato and the others who were looking at us confused.

Mimi and the others finally noticed their presence and spoke "Are they friends of yours Tai?" she asked

"Yup, I think you're familiar with them though. I sure had no trouble in introducing them to Sora." Said Tai "She eventually figured it out on her own."

"Yeah, she did tell us about them, only a little though." Said Yolei

"She did. Honestly Tai, I would have never imagined you to be friends with such a group." Said Mimi then she looked over at Yamato and spoke "I didn't mean anything about that, it just came as a surprise that's all. I mean seeing as you guys are you know, a band and all that…it's pretty shocking on our account."

"It's nothing, we're used to it." Said Yamato "I'm Yamato by the way."

"Of course you are. You guys are pretty well known even in Japan. It's nice to meet you." Said Mimi with a smile.

"Pleasures mine actually. Tai and Sora have been telling us a lot about you guys." Said Yamato as he smiled back.

"Well, it's good to know that Tai still thinks about us." Said Koushiro who spoke up.

"Koushiro! Congratulations, I've heard all about it." Said Tai

"Heard about what?" asked Koushiro confused.

"I never would have thought that you and Mimi would finally get together after all this time. I am so happy for you two." Said Tai a bit teasingly.

Koushiro and Mimi blushed and I just laughed a bit at their reactions. Tai laughed too and so did the others and soon to break all that laughter Tai spoke up. "Okay, back to the introductions. Guys, this is Takashi, Akira, Yutaka, and that's Takeru, he's Yamato's younger brother."

"Nice to meet you." They all greeted in unison.

"And I believe you guys already know who they are seeing Sora introduced them though a photo once didn't she?" asked Tai looking at Yamato and the others and they simply nodded.

"Good, now that we all know each other…maybe we can….eat?" suggested Tai as he saw Jeff approaching our table with the food.

"Tai!" called the others with a laugh.

"What? I need my energy too you know." Said Tai

"Sure you do, up until now all you can think about I that head of yours is food. You haven't hanged a bit Taichi Yagami." Said Mimi

"I know that, you don't look like you've changed much either Meems. You're practically sill the same old you." Said Tai

"Anyway, why don't we just have a seat and enjoy lunch. While were at it we can ask each other whatever it is that's wandering in our heads right now. How does that sound?" I ask them.

"Sounds good to me." Said Davis "Besides…I'm hungry too."

"You're just like Tai Davis." Said Cody with a smile and we laughed at his comment. It was true though. Tai and Davis were really alike in many ways, the hair, the goggles which Tai used to wear when he was Davis's age, the sports interest and even their attitudes match.

We all sat down and ate lunch while talking to the others. Out of curiosity I asked "So, how did you guys get here anyway?"

"We got on a plane?" answered Davis

"Yes, I know that. What I meant was how did you get our parents to agree in letting you guys come?" I asked again.

"It wasn't that hard. We told them we'd stick together and of course we could always ask help from the Kido family if ever we needed it." Said Mimi

"Since Jim lives here he offered us to stay in his place while we're here." Said Jou "It was no big deal, we were actually more worried in looking for you guys."

"Besides, we told our parents we'd come here to visit you and look for Tai, so it's all for a good cause." Said Yolei

"And what about the expenses?" asked Tai while eating.

"Well, our parents helped us pay it off, but some of the money actually came from our own pockets." Said Mimi

"I had to work overtime at my parent's store to be able to pay this off." Said Yolei "But it was worth it anyway, so it's no big deal."

"So where will you be staying and how log will you guys be here?" asked Tai

"At least by the end of the summer." Said Mimi with a smile.

I smiled back "That's awesome Meems."

"Isn't it? We get to spend the whole summer together again, just like old times." Replied Mimi and then she looked at Tai "And this time, we actually get to spend summer with you around again."

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you guys here. Of course...we have school by Monday so you guys are on your own until school ends." Said Tai

"Sure thing, but in exchange you guys have to spend time with us on weekends." Said Mimi

"No problem, but what are we supposed to do anyway? Did you plan some kind of schedule or something?" asked Tai

"Nope not really…we'll see what we can do." Said Mimi

We continued to eat and once we were done it was decided that We'd go to some place Mimi and the others would like to go to for today. Mimi chose the mall, she said she wanted to go check the place out and see if there was anything she could buy as some kind of souvenir.

"Don't you think it's too early to be looking for souvenirs? I mean, you'll still be here for the rest of the summer won't you?" asked Yutaka

"True, but we just want to check it out. We can plan on going somewhere else tomorrow since it's a Sunday and all." Suggested Mimi

"Okay, I guess that could work." Said Takashi and all of us nodded in agreement.

"So…who's paying the bill?" asked Tai with s sheepish smile which tells us that there's no way he's paying for it.

"I'll do it." I volunteered and as I was getting my wallet I noticed I couldn't find it.

"Something wrong Sor?" asked Kari

"No, it's just that…I think I left my wallet at the dorm in my room." I told them

"That's fine, I'll pay for the food." Said Yamato and so he did. He took out the money and gave it to Jeff.

"Thank you, but I think I should go back and get my wallet from the dorm just to make sure that it's there and I have cash with me in case of an emergency." I told them "Is that okay?"

"Sure thing." Replied Akira

"No problem Sora." Said Ken "Go ahead."

"Thanks, I'll be back. You guys can wait for me here I wouldn't mind." I told them as I started to get up from my seat.

"I'll go with you." Suddenly Yamato got up too.

"There's no need for that. I'll be fine really, I don't want to trouble you Yamato." I told him.

"No it's okay, it's no trouble. I just don't want you to go alone." He told me as he flashed a smile and I couldn't help but blush.

"_Stop it Sora, stop it."_ "Okay…." I replied and knew that he'd go even if I objected anyway.

As we were about to leave, Mimi and the others were looking at me and Yamato, giving us confused looks. I shrugged it off and the two of us headed back to the dorm…

**Taichi's P.O.V.**

I see Yamato and Sora walk away like that together I couldn't help but flash a grin. The others noticed it too and we all knew what was so different about this picture. Knowing Yamato, he doesn't even know what he's doing right now, it's giving us ideas of his sudden change of attitude towards Sor.

I look at Mimi who gave me a questioning look and asked "Okay, id something going on that we don't know about?"

"Nope, not really. This isn't the first time something like this happened so I'm not surprised. But after this, I have a huge feeling something interesting is about to happen soon enough." I told her

"Yeah, that is if Yamato isn't to stubborn and blunt to realize and admit his feelings to others." Said Yutaka, which was true. You couldn't just tell Yamato to tell you about his feelings because you're not going to get anything out of it.

"Sora's not that open about her emotions either. We've been trying to find her a boyfriend for years." Said Mimi

"Oh this is getting interesting." Said Yolei as she smirked.

"So true, I'd like to see where this leads them." I said with a smile.

"Let's wait and see Tai…let's wait and see…" said Mimi

If something does happen between those two…then this is definitely something I cannot miss. Yamato better be ready for a little change in his life. Sora seems to be interested in getting to know him better, she did say she wouldn't give up on him. I wonder where that'll get her…well this is a show I am willing to watch unfold.

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it. Please Review : ) Thanks to all of you : )**


	7. A Day at the Mall

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this : )**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews you guys : ) I hope you like this chapter, please tell me what you think afterwards : ) On with the story… **

**A Day at the Mall**

I walked to the dorm building and Yamato was with me. We were having one of those awkward silence moments because we rarely spoke on our way here. I sighed and when we got to the floor where my room was I walked to my room, pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. "Can you wait here for a second?" I asked

"Sure thing, go ahead and take your time." He told me with a smile.

"Thank you." I returned the smile and went inside my room. I found my wallet near the desk beside my bed. I quickly picked it up and went out of my room, for I didn't want to keep Yamato waiting.

Once I got out of the room, I locked the door and spoke "There, I got the key. We can go back now."

"That was quick." He told me

"Well, all I did was take my wallet with me." I told him

"Alright then, shall we go?" asked Yamato and I nodded in reply.

We walked out of the dorm building and soon we were walking in the streets on out way back to the restaurant to see Tai and the others before we head for the mall. The walk, once again, started in an awkward silence between the two of us. Before I got to say anything to break that silence, we were already at our destination.

We entered the place and went to the table where Tai and the others were. "Hey you guys are back." Said Tai

"Yeah, I got my wallet too." I told Tai and then I looked over at Yamato and spoke "Thanks for coming with me even if you didn't really have too."

"It's fine." Replied Yamato

"So, we should be heading to the mall now right?" asked Kari

"Yup, it'd be quicker if we used the car." Said Yutaka "Yamato brought his car, but I'm not so sure if all of us are going to fit."

"That's not a problem. Jou borrowed Jim's car so we have two available modes of transportation." Said Koushiro

"Problem is….who sits with who?" asked Takashi

"We draw straws?" suggested Davis

"Okay…." Replied Tai

We ended up drawing straws since we couldn't decide how to divide the group into two. It ended up being even in the end, but Tai wasn't all that happy with the results. I ended up in Yamato's car along with Takeru, Kari, Akira and Cody. Mimi, Jou, Tai, Koushiro, Ken, Yolei, Yutaka and Takashi ended up in another car. It was good thing that Jou got a car that was about the size of a small van do they all fit inside.

As the six of us were headed to Yamato's car, Tai came up to Takeru and spoke "You better not do anything to my sister T.K or your going to regret it."

Takeru's face whitened a bit because Tai was giving him this really threatening tone of voice. "Um…okay Tai…" he replied not so sure what else to say.

"Tai stop it, he didn't do anything to me and we just met. Don't accuse him like that because your starting to scare him." Said Kari as she got near her brother ad defended Takeru.

"W-what? I wasn't accusing him Kari, I was just giving T.K here a fair warning." Said Tai

"Why are you only warning him? Yamato, Akira and Cody are guys too you know." Said Mimi

"Well, for starters Akira wouldn't dare do anything and Kari's younger than him anyway. Cody's way too young and Yamato already has someone else in mind. So T.K's my only target since he's the same age as Kari." Explained Tai, going on to his overprotective brother mode.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yamato

"Exactly what I mean my dear friend, you already have someone else in that head of yours and don't you try to deny it. I won't tell you who it is either." Said Tai. This was leaving me confused. _"Yamato likes someone? Wait…why would I even bother?"_

"Anyway, we'' meet in the mall right?" asked Akira wanting to change the topic and save Takeru from any more ranting from Tai.

"Yeah that's the plan. See you guys there?" asked Takashi and we all nodded. The others went in the car and so did we.

We got into Yamato's car and he took the drivers seat, as usual. I took the front seat next to the drivers seat, Akira sat beside Cody, who sat beside Kari, who sat beside Takeru. _"Tai isn't going to like this."_ I thought with a smile. _"Those two will look so good together, that I had to admit." _

The drive was a bit silent, but Kari and Takeru's conversation could be heard from the back seat. "So Kari, you study in Odaiba high too right?" asked Takeru

"That's right. I study there with all the others." She replied then she asked "I notice Tai called you T.K back there. Can I call you that too? Since you call me Kari and everything."

"Yeah sure, I'd really like that." Replied Takeru as I saw him smile.

"That's the first real smile I've seen you make in front of a girl your age for a while T.K" said Yamato, he must have seen him smile too. "Did Kari get your attention?" he teased

Takeru's face turned red for a while then he brushed it off, or at least tried to hide it. "Cut it out with the jokes Yamato."

"Who said I was joking?" asked Yamato with a grin, sometimes he could end up being like Tai, once in a while.

I giggled lightly hoping not to be heard and then I asked "By the way T.K what are things you're interested in? I mean, your brother is a rock star and all that, so are you musically inclined too?"

"Nope, I play basketball varsity at school." Replied Takeru

"Really?" asked Kari

"Yup, he's team captain too." Said Akira "Not to mention he's just as popular as Yamato between his batch mates."

"Wow, does popularity come in your family's genes too?" I asked teasingly.

"Well you can't help it when we're born with natural talents and looks." Said Yamato

"Your ego is starting to grow you know that?" I told him and he just gave me a smile.

"So…T.K you're Yamato's brother right?" asked Cody

"Yup, I'm Takeru Takaishi." Replied Takeru, big mistake. Because by this time both Kari and Cody were already looking at him with confused looks.

"Taksishi? But…I thought you and Yamato were brothers related by blood." Said Cody

"We are…there were just…a few complications in the family…that's all." Takeru's face suddenly changed. His happy smile turned into a lonely and sad expression and from the looks of it, he was trying his best to hide it all.

Kari took Takeru's hand that was set on his lap. Takeru was shocked and looked at Kari confused. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, it's alright really it is." She said with a warm, caring smile on her face.

"Thank you." Was Takeru's reply as he returned the smile.

I saw Yamato smile at what had happened and I did too. I was happy for Takeru that Kari didn't want to force anything out of him. She just understood and that's something he needed right now.

The rest of the ride to the mall was pretty quiet, like Kari I didn't want to ask anymore about Yamato and Takeru's relationship at the moment. If I was meant to find out about it then I will in time. We headed to the parking lot of the mall and parked right next to Jim's car, the one that Jou drove.

We got out of the car and saw Tai and the others get out too. Once we were all out, we headed for the entrance of the mall and when we got inside we were all in awe. "This place is huge!" I heard Davis call out.

"Tell me about it, it's about twice as big as the mall's that we're usually in." said Yolei

"This type of thing is new toy you guys?" asked Takashi

"Well, yeah. We don't usually hang around in places this big back at home you know. It's bigger than the places we're used to so yeah, it's pretty much new." Said Davis

"So you guys want to go and take a look around?" asked Akira and the others nodded.

We walked all around the mall and surprisingly Mimi hasn't bought anything yet. She loved shopping so this was something new. "Wow Meems, you haven't bought a single thing." Said Tai

"Well I did say we were just going to take a look around didn't I? So I'm doing as I say, besides we have plenty of time so what's the rush for me to shop?" she replied

"So true." Replied Yolei

We continued to walk around the mall a bit more and while we were walking Tai bumped into someone. _"What is it with bumping into people today?"_ I looked at Tai as he helped the person up and then I asked "Cassie? Cassie is that you?" I looked at the familiar face. It was Cassie alright there was no mistake in that.

Cassie looked up from her fallen state and spoke "Oh hey Sora, I didn't expect you here." She told me and she took tai's hand and got up.

"I didn't quite expect you here either Cassie. It's nice to see you though." I told her with a smile.

"Hey Cassie, sorry about bumping into you, guess I wasn't looking." Said Tai apologetically, as he placed a hand at the back of his head.

"It's not a problem Taichi, I should be the one apologizing." She told him a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"You can call me Tai you know. I wouldn't mind that." Said Tai with a smile/ He was right though, Cassie was used to calling him Taichi and not Tai.

"Oh…okay…" she replied

Mimi and the others looked over from Tai to Cassie then to me. Mimi went over to me and asked "Am I missing something here?"

"I'm not so sure, but Tai seems to like her." I replied

"Who is she?" asked Yolei silently

"A friend I made here." I told them then I went to Cassie and spoke "Cassie I'd like to introduce you to a few friends of mine."

Cassie followed me along with Tai as we got to Mimi and the others again "Guys this is Cassie, she's a friend of mine from school." I told them

"Hi! I'm Mimi, I'm a good friend of Sora's and Tai's as well. This is Koushiro, Jou, Cody, Davis, Yolei and Kari" introduced Mimi with a smile

"Hi there, my names Cassie. It's a pleasure to meet you guys." Replied Cassie returning the smile.

Out of nowhere, Kari decided to reminisce old times and hugged her brother from behind. Cassie, seemed surprised at the action since Tai didn't seem to mind, not knowing that the two were related. I went near Cassie and whispered "You know, Kari's full name is Hikari _Yagami._"

"Yagami? Which means that…" before she could finish I nodded and spoke.

"Yup, Kari is Tai's little sister. They're related, so you have nothing to worry about you know." I told her and she blushed

"I- I wasn't worried just shocked that's all." She told me

I smiled at her reaction and soon the others were back together in one big huddle. "So where do we go now? I'm pretty tired from all that walking." Said Davis

"Why don't we stop over in some sort of café for a while, how does that sound?" asked Takashi

"If it's alright with you guys, I'd like to go and walk around some more." Said Kari "I'm fine on my own, you can just call me on where to meet up and when."

"I can't let you walk around on this place alone Kari, I'll get worried and everything. Someone has to go with you." Said Tai

"I'll go with her." We all looked at Takeru, and were shocked. He volunteered to go with Kari! This is a good thing, definitely a good thing. Mimi was smiling about it too, now the question is: Will Tai allow it?

Everyone was silent for a while and then Tai spoke up. "Fine, you can go with her. If something happens to her, you are one dead man T.K.",

Takeru nodded and then Kari and him were just about to go off when Davis's voice could be herd "But…b-but…Kari…and Tai…."

"Save it Davis." Ken had cut him off and soon dragged Davis to another direction where we were going.

"Have fun you guys. We'll call you later." Called Yolei before going off with us while Ken was busy dragging Davis.

"Okay, see you guys later." Called Kari with a smile as she walked off with Takeru by her side…

As they walked off, we on the other hand, went to the nearest café that we could find. Most of us were tired from all the non-stop walking, but still it was fun being with everyone once again.

**Meanwhile with Kari and T.K**

**T.K's P.O.V.**

Kari and I were walking away from the others and we caught a glance of them headed to one of the open café's. I was surprised that she wasn't tired from all the walking unlike all the others. Our walk was starting off in a really awkward silence. Kari, being Tai's younger sister was kind of shocking for me since Tai never mentioned having any siblings since he got here. I look over at Kari who seemed to be looking at some of the shops, suddenly I asked "Is there somewhere you want to go? Or something you want to look at? We could stop and go in if you like."

"No that's alright, but thank you for asking. What about you?" she asked me and I just shook my head.

"T.K…can I ask you something?" she suddenly asked and I nodded.

"Sure, anything. What is it?" I asked her.  
"It's all right if you don't want to tell me, but if you're okay with it…why is it that you and Yamato have very different surnames even thought you two are brothers and you look alike too." As she asked me this I didn't really know what to tell her. Usually, when faced with this question I'd tell others it was a family matter and that I don't feel comfortable talking about it, but now it felt different.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to you know. I just wanted to know, if it was okay." She told me and gave me a warm and caring smile.

"It's pretty complicated…it's about family too." I started

"I'm here to listen if ever you want to talk about it." She told me

"Alright, I'll tell you. Please don't tell Yamato though. He rarely allows this thing to get out." I told her. My brother's always been the one who keeps this a secret from everyone and he doesn't want it to turn into the topic of the next school gossip.

"Okay, but are you sure you want to tell me now?" she asked and I nodded.

"You see…about my mom and dad…." I started to tell her all about the whole family problem thing and I was comfortable telling Kari about it as we were walking down the mall. She listened to my every word and didn't seem to get bored about all my explanations. Soon when I got everything cleared out to her, she nodded her head and spoke.

"That's so sad T.K. But it's a good thing that you and you're brother are still so close to each other up until now." She told me and her voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, we promised not to let this whole mess get in the way." I relied "I can say the same about you and Tai too."

"Tai's like my best friend as much as he is my big brother. He was always there for me when we were little and he'd always be there up until now." She told me giving me a smile once again. For some reason, I just never get tired of seeing that.

She and I walked around a bit more and soon we took a look at the time and noticed it was getting rather late. We've been walking together for about two hours and I figured that Tai would be looking for us by now. We stopped at some of the shops and talked about a lot of things during our walk together. I was happy that I got to know Kari better too. I found out she likes photography, which suited her.

We were nearing the café where Tai and the others were when suddenly Kari slipped. She was about to fall when I rushed to her and caught her before she made impact with the ground. She opened her eyes and looked at me and I started to blush at how close we were at the moment.

"T-thanks for catching me T.K" she told me

"S-sure thing, it's not I problem. I'm just glad you weren't hurt or anything." After this there was silence between us as I helped her get up. Then all of a sudden a voice was heard.

**Sora's P.O.V.**

"Aw how sweet." Said Mimi. We saw Takeru catch Kari before she hit the ground, and it was a really cute scene. Tai was just there wide-eyed at the moment and then there was Davis, who was fuming a bit.

T.K and Kari were both shocked at the voice that was heard and they suddenly looked over at Mimi. T.K was trying to hide the blushing face that he had right now and Kari just wasn't talking at the moment.

Tai went up to the two teens and then spoke "Okay, break it up now." Then he turned to T.K "And T.K….thanks for breaking my sisters fall."

T.K just nodded in response and then the three of them walked over to us. T.K and Kari were still a bit shocked about what had happened and kept silent. "Anyway, now we can head back to the dorm since well…we have nothing else to do here." Said Tai breaking the silence.

"Alright…it's getting rather late anyway. I don't think any of us would object to going home for now and getting some rest." Said Mimi and we all nodded.

"Hey, here's an idea why don't we go over at Jou's place and have some kind of sleep over." Suggested Yolei

"That's not a bad idea actually. I mean doesn't Jim live aloe in a big house provided by your family Jou? We could stay there for the night." Said Mimi in agreement.

"Only if that's alright with Jim and you." I told them, I mean Jim's been a big enough help already.

"Sure thing guys, I'll give him a call. Meems and the others are already staying over so I don't think we'd mind a few more extra guests." Said Jou as he started to dial Jim's number through his cell phone.

"Nice, we can go pick up some stuff over at the dorm right?" asked Tai

"Yup, if Jim says yes then we can pick up all your stuff, the one's you need for the night, then head over to the Kido residence." Said Mimi

"Sounds great then." Said Tai and then we hear a few words from Jou over the phone "Yeah…yup that's right…I'll bring them over…including Tai's friends…so is it alright?...okay, thanks Jim….bye…" after that Jou hung up and looked over at us.

"Well he says it's okay, and that he'll be home late so let's try not to mess the place up. Oh and he told us to make our own dinner if that's alright." Said Jou

"Alright! So does that mean that the sleep over is on?" asked Davis

"Sure is, of course only if that's alright with Sora, Tai, Yamato and all the others." Said Mimi then she turned to look at Yamato "Well? What do you say? Is a sleepover alright with you guys?" she asked

"It's fine with me, what about you guys?" Yamato turned to his friends and asked.

"Sure thing, we'd love to have a sleepover." Said Akira

"True, but we do have to get our stuff." Said Yutaka and the others agreed.

"Okay, so it's set then. We go back to the dorm to get all your stuff and then we head straight for the Kido residence to stay the night." Repeated Yolei

We nodded and all agreed. We said our goodbyes to Cassie and soon headed for the parking lot. We road on the same cars that we used to get to the mall and we sat on the same seating positions too.

We soon arrived at the dorm and the guys all went down with us. "You don't have to go down you know, it won't take us long to get all our stuff." Said Tai while getting down from the car.

"We know, we just wanted to go and see your dorm. That's okay right?" asked Mimi

"Sure it's no problem at all, come on let's all go in now so we can hurry up to Jou's place." I told them.

We headed over inside the dorm lobby and I didn't notice that I was walking ahead of all the others. I was filled with my own thoughts when suddenly I bumped into someone by accident. "Ow, hey watch where you're going!" that voice was already familiar to me that I didn't even need to look to find out who it was. The angry tone was familiar too so it was pretty obvious.

I looked up and saw the one person I didn't really want to see. _"Sasha…I knew it…"_ I got up from my current position. I tried to remain calm again "I'm really sorry about that Sasha, I guess I didn't see you."

"You didn't see me? Yeah right. Can't you just watch where you're going?" She told me with an angry voice _"So much for a good comeback…" _

"Look, I'm really sorry okay?" I tried not raise my voice, but I was getting a bit annoyed. I mean, hasn't she had enough already? It was just an accident and I did admit that it was my fault right? No need to be all bossy.

"Watch your tone _Sara_, because it's not a good thing to mess with me. You might actually get it." She told me getting mad again. _"Isn't she tired of this?"_ I thought

I stayed silent for a bit then I suddenly couldn't take it "My name's _Sora_ and please, can we stop? This is really getting out of hand. This fight isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Why don't you just stay out of my way Sara." Said Sasha

"Oh she's really doing this on purpose…" I thought with a sigh.

"And didn't I tell you to keep your distance with Yamato and the others?" she eyed me and was giving me that same death glare again.

I was about to speak again when suddenly a voice beat me to it. "Her name's Sora, and it was never her fault that she got close to me or any of the others." _"Yamato…that voice was definitely Yamato's"_

I looked at Yamato who was now standing right next to me. Then I looked at Sasha who seemed to freeze in her place. "Y-Yamato, I didn't expect you to be here…I…we were just having a little talk that's all…" Sasha was getting nervous all of a sudden and I think it was obvious to Yamato.

"From the looks of it though, you seemed to be fighting with Sor more than just talking." Said Tai who now joined our conversation.

"T-Taichi…." Sasha had nothing else to say at this point because before she could even speak, Tai spoke again.

"Sora's a good friend of mine, we've known each other since we were kids. She and I are really close you know. I don't think that you have any authority to tell or order her around. Especially about staying away from me or any of us. It's not her fault that we enjoy her company." Sasha at this point was stunned. I was too actually. I never expected Tai to say something like that. His voice was completely serious and stern. I'm sure even the others would be shocked by this.

Sasha then looked at me and gave me one last death glare before she suddenly stomped off. I looked at her and followed her with my gaze until she was nowhere to be seen. I was snapped out of it when I heard Akira's voice from the background. "You alright Sora? We never expected to see her here all of a sudden."

"I'm fine, she didn't really do anything." I told them

"From the looks of it, you were on the verge of snapping just a few minutes ago if Yamato didn't come along." Said Tai back to his usual voice. He was right though, if Yamato hadn't spoken then I might have snapped back there.

"I guess I got a little annoyed. I mean, I've had just about enough of this stuff in school. I don't want to make any enemies…but why is it that she hates me so much anyway? I don't remember doing anything to her." I asked. "Is there any other reason that she's angry at me? Aside from the fact that I hang around with you guys?"

"Nope…"

"I don't think so."

"Not really."

"That's basically it."

As I heard those replies it made me sigh. "Basically, she's just pissed that you get more attention from us than she does or ever did for that matter." Said Yutaka

"Actually, from all the girls at school you're the one we paid most attention to. We never hang out with any girl from school during weekends or after school. You're the first one." Said Takashi

"Looks to me like that girl's just plain obsessed." Mimi's voice came in this time.

"So true, is it that bad if Yamato picked you other than her? Who wouldn't?" said Yolei

"If you don't mind me asking….why do you guys hang out with me anyway? Not that I mind, I'm just curious. I like your company and all, but you said you've never hung out with any other girl in school right? So…why me?" I asked

"Well…maybe because you're the first one to treat us normally and like we're nothing to fantasize about. No offense on Cassie here, we like her too. But she's usually all shy and everything, especially when Tai's around." Takashi said the last part with a teasing tone which made Tai blush a bit.

"Looks like Tai's developing a crush." Teased Mimi

"Hey cut it out, this is off topic already." Said Tai not wanting the topic with Cassie to go any further.

"Anyway, that's one of the reasons…well aside from the fact that you're actually the first girl that Yamato's ever l---Ow! Hay what's that for Takashi? That hurt." Before Yutaka could finish his sentence Takashi had elbowed him on the side, I think it was to stop him from talking….but why? I saw Tai and the others giving him some kind of look and it confused me.

"W-well enough about that. Let's go ahead and get our stuff shall we?" asked Akira

"Yeah, we're wasting time here you know." Agreed Tai

As they all walked to their dorm rooms the others decided to stay back in the lobby. "Sor? Can I come with you? I want to see what your room looks like. Is that okay?" asked Kari and I nodded in reply.

"Sure thing Kari, come on." I said with a smile, so she and I went up to the level where my room was.

When we got there I headed for my room, took out the keys and opened the door. "Come on in Kari." I called to her.

She went inside with me and we stayed silent for a while. Then Kari spoke "Wow, your room is pretty big Sora."

"I was surprised when I got here too, it's pretty big isn't it?" I told her and she smiled and nodded.

"Sora…can I ask you something?" asked Kari while I was packing some of my stuff for the sleepover at Jou's.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked confused

"Well…it's a bit about Yamato and Takeru…you know, and how they're related and everything." She told me and I stopped for a second. "Do you know about it or something?"

I shook my head and spoke "Sorry Kari, I don't know much about Yamato yet. And I don't know how he's clearly related to Takeru. Tai seems to know but just told me to find out on my own. I really have no clue whatsoever. Why do you ask?" I asked her

"It's nothing, I just thought you would know something that's all. Just feeling curious." She told me

"Oh…alright…" For some odd reason I think that Kari was hiding something from me just now. It feels as though she knows something that I don't. I wonder what it is though….speaking of which, this reminded me of what Yutaka was about to say earlier… _"Well aside from the fact that you're actually the first girl that Yamato's ever l---Ow!..."_ I wonder what he was about to say and why Akira and the others stopped him from saying it. It had something to do with Yamato and me I'm sure of it. I was the first girl that Yamato ever what? I was getting curios, but I'm not going to get any answers any time soon…so better hurry up with the packing.

**Tai's P.O.V. **

When I was done packing, I headed straight for the lobby. When I got there I saw everyone except for Yamato and Sora. "Good, they aren't here yet so I still have some time."

I quickly went over to the others and spoke "You almost slipped back there Yuataka." I reminded him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away." Said Yutaka

"Either way, those two have to find out for themselves. But I don't think that's bound to happen any time soon. Especially when they're acting like this." I told them. We wanted to get those two together, but who knew it would be so hard?

"Do you have a plan?" asked Mimi, she wanted to do something as much as I did. We just seriously didn't know how.

"If only we could get them to be alone…then maybe…" as I started Yolei cut me off

"Don't you thin we should make them realize it first before leaving them alone?" she asked and she did have a point. If we left them alone and they didn't even know what to do them it would just be a complete waste of time and effort.

"How do you plan to convince them of anything?" asked Yutaka

"Maybe we could talk to them, you know during the sleepover?" suggested T.K and that wasn't a very bad idea actually.

"Alright that sound good…but how would we…" before I could finish Sora, Kari and Yamato were approaching.

"Bad timing, what now?" asked Davis

"Act natural and we'll talk about in inside the car!" said Mimi and we all nodded in agreement.

Sora soon approached us along with Yamato and Kari. "Sorry if you guys had to wait, I didn't mean to take that long." Said Sora

"Sorry about the wait guys." Yamato apologized too

"I-it was nothing hehe, anyway let's get going." I told them with a smile

"Alright, everybody get in the car." Said Jou and so we did.

We went into our usual places and Yamato had to bring his car again, which was a good thing because we'll be in a separate car. This would give us a chance to talk about things, and we'll fill Akira and Kari with the details later. We are going to get those two together even if it takes the whole summer! And we'll try every method necessary!...I just hope it works….*sigh*

**Authors Note: That's it. Thanks to all the reviews : ) I'm happy to know about all of your thoughts so please review and tell me what you think : ) **


	8. Friend's Opinions&Spending Time With You

**Dsclaimer: I do not own this show, and I never will… : (**

**Authors Note: Sorry if I took long or anything. This is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it. Thank you all so much for the reviews : )**

**Friend's Opinions and Spending Time With You**

Once again, I was in Yamato's car along with Kari, T.K, Akira and Cody. We were headed to Jou's for the whole sleepover idea and it took a bit more time than it did when we went to Yamato's house. When we got there I noticed that the house was near a hospital. It occurred to me that this was probably the hospital that the Kido family owns.

Once we got there we went out of the car and went inside. It was surprisingly a bit bigger than expected since Jim lived here alone and everything, which didn't come out as much of a surprise to all the others since they remembered that Jou's family does own a hospital and such. We went inside the house and soon Jou gave us the instructions. "Okay guys, since it's about evening now let's set your stuff down to your rooms first so we wont make a mess out of things."

We nodded in agreement at his suggestion, and then suddenly Davis asked "Which rooms do we put them in?"

"Well this place has two spare rooms since my parents don't live here, they come to visit though. So if you count my room here then there's a total of three. This is the only house big enough to hold lot's of people even though it's not that big." Explained Jou "Jim usually lives here alone but when our relatives come to visit they stay here, so they made the house a bit bigger."

"So…if there are three spare rooms including yours…who stays with who?" asked Davis again.

"Good point there…we haven't really thought about that have we?" asked Tai and we noticed that he was right, considering that our plan for a sleepover was a bit too sudden we didn't plan anything at that.

We soon decided that all us girls would be staying one room, since there were only four of us anyway. Yamato would stay with his band mates, Takeru and Taichi in another room and Davis and the others would occupy the last room.

"Now that we have rooms why don't we drop our stuff off first?" suggested Cody and we all agreed.

The girls and I walked over into our room and set our stuff down. I sighed and went back outside to the living room. I saw Jou there trying to contact Jim through the phone…I think. I went to Jou and asked "Jou? Where are the others?"

"In their rooms, most of them were already tired so they wanted to rest." He told me

"Oh…so if you don't mind, can I make dinner? I mean, Mimi and the other girls are pretty tired too and I have nothing to do right now so…" before I could finish, Jou cut me off.

"Sure thing, if it's no trouble. But I think you'll find him in the kitchen by now." Said Jou and I looked at him confused.

"Him? Who's him?" I asked

"You'll see, he should be there now." Replied Jou and I just nodded.

"Okay…" I couldn't say anything else since I really didn't know what else there was for me to say.

I walked over to the kitchen and then surprisingly I saw Yamato there and he was…cooking? No way…even Tai doesn't go as far as cooking for himself when he's hungry, well seeing as Tai doesn't really have any cooking skills to start with. But Yamato being here? Now that was a bit of a shock. The fact that he's cooking makes the shock grow even bigger.

"Y-Yamato?" I asked and he turned around to face me.

"Sora?" he asked back and then all of a sudden we both spoke at the same time "What are you doing here?"

I know, I asked a pretty obvious question, but I was curious so I couldn't help it. I ended up laughing after we spoke at the same time and he seemed to lighten up a bit too. "You go first." He told me

"Alright, sorry about that. I just never imagined you to be here right now." I told him. Truthfully, I really didn't.

"Why's that? I'm not permitted to cook food?" he asked in a half teasing tone, but I could tell that a part of that was really asking the question.

"Not that, I just…well it never seemed to fit your character I guess. I mean, you don't really look like the type of person who would be good at H.E. Music is your field right?" I told him.

"Is that so? Well, I do know how to cook. And yes music is more my field, but I do different things every now and then." He told me then asked "What about you? What brings you here? I would have thought that you wanted to rest like the others since they were all wiped out from today."

"Well, I was bored and I told Jou that since I couldn't do anything else I'd just go to the kitchen and cook us some dinner. The surprise for me was that I never expected you to be here, Jou tole me someone was already here but as I said…I never would have thought that I'd be you." I explained

"I see, why is that…haven't you seen a guy cook before?" he asked

"Hmm…I've seen a lot of guys cook, none that had that much skill though. Anyone can try and cook right? But not everyone can make something edible in the end." I told him

"I can assure you that I won't poison you with my cooking. Besides I think I have enough talen in this kind of stuff." He told me with confidence found in his voice.

"Confident arent we? If that's so then you wouldn't mind showing me this skill of yours then?" I asked him and he just looked at me with a smirk.

"Of course, in fact, I'd be delighted to cook for such a lovely lady." He told me

I blushed at his comment and spoke "Then if you will, stop trying to flatter me and let's se what's you've got Yamato Ishida."

"Direct to the point arent we? Alright then, would you care to help me? Since you did say that you yourself wanted to make dinner right?" he asked

I nodded at his request and spoke "Sure I'd love to help."

Yamato and I spent our time in the kitchen and well…made dinner. Other than that though, he and I were talking and I was enjoying my time with him. While we were together it did seem like he knew how to cook, in fact, he was really good at it too.

Soon enough, the food was done and well prepared and it was time for me to call the girls while he called the guys. I headed for our room to call the girls out to eat dinner.

**Mimi's P.O.V.**

I was talking to the girls about the whole Sora/Yamato issue. I really do think that those two have something special. "I'm telling you guys, we have to do something to get those two together."

"Shouldn't we leave these things to them? Leave them to realize that, it's their love life anyway." Said Yolei and I shook my head.

"There is no way that's going to work. I want to make sure those two get together if it's the last thing that I do." I told them, which was completely true.

"I know that, but maybe we can wait just a little more. Sor's not even sure of her feelings yet so we need to give her some time. We can't rush her into anything big all of a sudden. It would be better that way wouldn't it?" asked Kari and she did have a point.

"I guess that's true…" Then all of a sudden a knock was heard.

"Who is it?" asked Yolei

"It's me Sor." Sora soon came in with a smile on her face, just like always.

"Hey Sor…so what's up? Where have you been?" I asked her.

"Oh, I was cooking dinner with Yamato." She told me with a smile.

"With Yamato? He cooks?" I asked a little surprised that the guy can actually cook food.

"Yeah, he beat me to the kitchen, he was already there before I even got there. Jou warned me about a guy already being there but honestly, I never expected it to be him." She told me with a light laugh escaping her lips.

"Looks like you enjoyed it." I told her with a smirk

"Of course I did. I love cooking." She told me

"I don't think she meant the cooking…" said Yolei "She meant something other than that Sora…" and she was right.

"Eh? What do you mean then Meems?" she asked me

"Looks to me like you enjoyed Yamato's company more than doing the little house chore." I told her and I could have sworn that a blush spread through her face.

"W-well, I…I mean….of course I enjoyed his company, i-is there something wrong with that?" she asked and her voice was cracking, oh this is good.

"Nothing at all Sor. Nothing at all…." I replied

She had a confused look on her face and Kari was the one who broke he silence between us "So…so Sor….dinners ready?" she asked

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is. We just finished actually…I came to call you guys to eat." She told us snapping back to reality.

"Alright, lets go then shall we?" I told them as I stood up from my position, since I was lying down. The others nodded and got up too.

We walked with Sora out of our rooms and I saw the guys there with Yamato. Tai was the one who spoke first among them. "Hey, what took you guys so long?" he asked with a confused look.

"Well, we just had a little talk. Hope it didn't make you guys wait too long." I gave Tai a look and he quickly understood what I was thinking. He and I agreed that Sora and Yamato had something clicking and I'm sure he wants his rock star friend to figure things out too.

"Okay you guys, time to go eat!" said Tai with excitement in his voice. Of course, Tai's favorite pastime, anything to d with food…*sigh*

We sat down on the table and ate together. We were talking to each other about different types of stuff and some were surprised that we actually had a lot in common. It was a nice chat.

Once we were doe eating we decided to draw lots on who gets to clean the plates and other utensils. Cody and Davis got the job and since it was fair they really couldn't object. Us girls went to our room and the guys went to theirs, if things go as planned then the guys should be talking to Yamato by now…

**Yamato's P.O.V.**

I went into the room with Akira, Takashi, Yutaka, Takeru and Tai. Tai laid down on the bed and sighed. "That was some dinner, I am so full."

"Did you make that stuff Yamato?" asked Yutaka "If you did…well I send my congrats to the chef then."

"Yeah I did, Sora and I…" before I could finish Tai shot up from bed and spoke.

"Woah, hold it right there. Sora and you?" he asked me and I could tell that he was hiding a grin that he wanted to display in that face of his. Not just that, the others, heck even T.K was smiling at me.

"What? Something I said? Yes, Sora came and told me she wanted to help…so I let her. It's not like it's anything big, so why are you guys smiling like that?" I asked confused, if they kept smiling like this, it would definitely freak me out big time.

"It's just that…it came to us as a surprise that's all. So you and Sora were together while we were in this room?" asked Takashi

"Yeah, we were the ones who made the food. Seriously guys, what is up?" I asked, I really wanted a clear answer.

"Simply put…I think you like Sora my dear friend." As Tai said this my eyes widened. I stood there wide eyed and totally surprised.

"W-what?!? You…you guys think that…." Once again I was cut off. This time it was Akira who cut me off.

"Actually Yamato…we're quite sure of it." He told me and I saw the others agree with him instantly.

"Once again….What?!? Are you guys serious? Where would you get this idea?" I asked

"Oh come on Yamato, it doesn't take a genius to figure this out. It's actually pretty obvious don't you think?" asked Tai

"I am not making anything obvious. When did you guys come up with this stuff anyway?" I asked

"Yamato, let's just face facts here. Sora's the first girl you've ever paid this much attention to and even you can't deny that." Said Yutaka

"Just like I said, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. If only you'd let your feelings take over and start to realize it yourself." Said Tai

"I'd be a whole lot easier that way, if you wouldn't bottle all your emotions up." Said Akira

I stared at them for a while and then looked at T.K. "Please tell me that you don't agree with this. Do you T.K?"

"On the contrary, of course I do. But I can't do anything if you don't right?" he told me "Listen big bro, it's time you figure this one out on your own. Besides, who knows we might actually be right about this. Or you can also prove us wrong. It's your choice."

I was a bit shocked about what he said. First things first… _"Did my little brother just lecture me about my love life?"_ I smiled at T.K and spoke "Wow I never thought you could be so mature T.K."

"Very funny…" was his only reply but he did smile back.

"So let me get this straight, you guys think that I have a thing for Sora right?" I asked and they just nodded "Alright then, even if I did….not saying that I'm admitting that….why would she even bother to like me back?"

"See? This is why we say you like her. If you didn't why would you even want to know weather or not she likes you back?" said Tai, which was new because this was actually making some sense.

"…." I was speechless at the moment hoping someone would just talk.

"Look in case I haven't told you, Sora hasn't had a boyfriend and she has not been in any type of relationship whatsoever. She's not used to this kind of stuff so weather or not she likes you…I have no idea." Why do I have a feeling that Tai was somewhat lying about a part of this…

"Thing is, you are on your own man. We have no concern about this whatsoever…well, maybe we do, but just a little. She is my best friend you know." Said Tai

"Whatever…" I sighed in defeat. Whatever I do there was certainly no getting through with them. I wonder if Sora's experiencing something similar?

**Sora's P.O.V.**

I cannot believe that I was called here to talk about this. Mimi and the girls were lecturing me about my love life…again. I sighed and listened to Mimi lecture me. "Sor, just admit it. You like him and that's final."

My eyes widened a bit and I asked "I like who?"

"Oh don't play dumb. Yamato duh." Replied Yolei

"Hold on for a second, where did you guys get this idea all of a sudden?" I asked confused.

"From you of course. I shows that you like him, you just can't admit it that's all." Said Mimi

"Guys, didn't we talk about this already?" asked Kari as she interrupted.

I was confused. _"What did they talk about when I was gone anyway?"_ then I hear Kari's voice again. "You guys agreed to leave them alone remember?"

"But Kari…." Mimi was about to protest when she got cut off again.

"Please? I'm sure Sor will realize it soon, let's just leave her be for now." Kari tells Mimi and Meems just sighs in defeat.

I paused to think for a second and then I asked "Wait….that means that you agree with them too Kari?"

"Well, kind of. But I just want you to do this on your own. I wouldn't want it if we would be the ones to interfere." Said Kari

That means that she thinks I like Yamato too? Ahhh talking to them about this is not going to cheer me up. "Mind if I pass today's talk of the day?" I asked

"Sure thing, just don't stress out too much…" said Yolei

I sighed to myself and thought of some things, hopefully I get to sort things out soon or else his kind of talk will never end for me…

**~Later that Night~**

Mimi and the rest of us decided to get some sleep and rest. It was nearing midnight already and we needed the sleep anyway. We played cards with the guys just a few hours ago and since we got bored we stopped and decided to get some shut eye. Today was pretty tiring and I was still trying to avoid talking to the girls about Yamato.

When we got inside our room Yolei was the one to go to sleep, then Mimi soon got some Z's too. Later Kari and I were the only ones who were left awake. "Kari? You still there?" I asked

"Yup, still here Sor." She told me

"*sigh* Tough day wasn't it?" I asked

"Sure was, but still, it was a whole lot of fun you know." She told me and I agreed "It was so good to be able to spend some time with Tai again."

"So Kari, would you mind if I asked you something?" We were talking in a soft voice so that we wouldn't wake Meems and Yolei.

"Sure thing. What is it?" she asked

"How was your day with T.K at the mall? I mean I was surprised when Tai let him go with you alone. You know how Tai is." I told her.

She sat up from her position and was now sitting on her bed. I noticed a light shade of red in her face and I just smiled. "It was nice getting to know him better, he's a really nice guy. It surprised me too, I didn't quite understand why Tai would let me go with him when he wouldn't even let Davis get near me without his permission."

"You know Davis, he likes you right? Tai seems to have noticed that, maybe that's why he's so protective of you. He doesn't want you to end up with the wrong guy that's all." I told her

"I know that…hey Sor…why don't you ever try to get close to guys?" she asked me

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Well, you know. Tai said you've never had a boyfriend…and you never dated anyone before…so why's that?" she asked

"Honestly…I don't know myself Kari, maybe it's just because I don't want to get hurt or anything like that. I'm not saying I want a perfect relationship, there isn't such a thing, I just don't want to go out with some guy then later on find out I'm being cheated…to cut it short I want to find the right guy." I explained and she just nodded.

"How long do you think it takes for someone to find their perfect match Sor?" she asked me. It was kind of shocking that Kari was asking me these types of questions.

"Actually, I don't think there's a actual time for that. I think that it comes naturally you know. No one can really tell you when you're going to fall in love with someone, sometimes it just happens when you least expect it. I guess that's one of the surprises that love leaves you to understand." I told her.

"That's like you to say something like that Sor, so do you think you've found him yet?" she asked.

"Me? Not really…I don't know…." I replied, the weird thing was, after she asked me that, Yamato was the first thing that popped into my head. "Wait…why am I thinking of him?"

"You okay Sor?" asked Kari with a concerned voice that snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and nodded.

"I'm peachy Kari." I told her

"You sure? It looked like you were spacing out a bit a while ago." She told me and I shook my head.

"Just some thoughts that ringed into my head. It's nothing big." I replied with a smile.

"Are you sure you aren't hiding anything?" she asked

"There's nothing much to hide is there?" I told her.

"Well…we better get some sleep soon, or we might be the one's who wake up late tomorrow." She told me and I nodded in agreement.

"True, we wouldn't want to wake up last, since Tai's already got that spot covered." I told her.

Still, I tried my hardest to sleep…but I failed miserably. Every time I closed my eyes and try to get some decent sleep Yamato would suddenly pop into my head, either that or that talk I had about with Kari would do a replay over and over again. It was giving me a headache.

I decided that I wouldn't be able to get any sleep lying around here anyway, so I got up and went out the room. I closed the door behind me, trying hard not to make noise. I didn't want to wake anybody since it was really late. It was pass midnight already, I rarely sleep this late at home except when needed.

I decided to go outside and then I saw a ladder leading up to the roof of the Kido residence. Odd though…I never expected there to be a ladder leading straight for the roof. I climbed up and when I got there I looked up at the sky and saw the massive view of dozens, millions of stars. "Wow…." Was all I could say

"Amazing isn't it?" a voice asked, it snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the person who spoke and again, Yamato was there lying down on the roof, staring at the sky.

"Y-Yamato?" I asked and he looked at me.

"The one and only." He said, a smirk appearing on his face. "You know, you and I seem to have ways of always bumping into each other in unexpected places."

"Ah….y-yeah…." Was all I could say. Yamato got up from his position all of a sudden and then he sat down and spoke.

"Why not sit down? I'm not going to bite you, you know?" he told me. I nodded and sat down beside him on the roof.

"So…what are you doing here Yamato?" I asked, finally being able to speak again.

"I should be asking you that. It's pretty late you know, and since you're a girl shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep by now?" he asked me

"I asked you first you know. But to answer your question…I couldn't sleep." I told him with a sigh "I couldn't fall asleep no matter how much I wanted to."

"Why's that? Is something on your mind? Were you thinking of something or someone perhaps?" he asked with a teasing tone.

I blushed so suddenly and I couldn't control doing it_. "What is with me? I can't tell him that he kept popping inside my head whenever I tried to close my eyes and sleep! Darn it Yamato, what are you doing to me?"_ I was silent and was so occupied by my thoughts at the moment…I didn't even know what to say.

"Hey Sora? You alright?" he asked with a concerned and confused tone in his voice

"Huh? Oh yeah…I'm fine. Anyway Yamato, what were you doing here?" I asked, wanting to change the subject and get him out of my head.

"Well…I come to places like this when I want to think." He told me

We were silent for a moment and then out of nowhere I decided to ask. "Yamato…if you don't mind me asking….where's your dad?"

As I asked him this his facial expression changed into a shocked and a bit cold outer look. I simply stared at him not knowing what was happening. I patiently waited hoping that he wasn't angry or anything… _"Maybe it would have been better if I never bothered to ask…but, come to think of it, this is the first time Yamato looked like this. Is this what Tai was telling me about?" _

After some time Yamato spoke. "My dad and I aren't close. Not anymore that is. He minds his work more than anything now, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't even bother to try and get close to him again because it's not going to work."

I was a bit shocked at his words, his voice was colder than usual and not the same Yamato that I'm used to hearing. "Yamato? A-are you alright? Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

"It was his decision that kept me and Takeru apart for years. His job, that's what it was always about. Why couldn't he bother to think of his own family for once?" his voice was rising and I saw him clench his fist that his knuckles were starting to turn white.

I kept on wondering what he meant by the decision that kept him and Takeru apart. Other than that I wanted Yamato to calm down, I don't like seeing him like this.

"Yamato, please stop. You really don't have to tell me…I really…." Before I could continue he suddenly cut me off.

"But weren't you the one who asked about this stuff to begin with?!?!?!" his voice came out more of a yell than a simple question.

I was in deep shock that I think a tear fell from my eyes. I never intended for him to get angry and for some reason I didn't want him to be. I didn't like the feeling when he was angry at me…it hurt. He yelled at me… "I-I'm sorry…"

Yamato seemed to snap out of it because his eyes and expression turned back to normal all of a sudden.

**Yamato's P.O.V.**

"_You idiot! Why, why, why, why, why?!? Why did I just yell at her like that?!? Agh, I can't believe this!"_ Sora started to cry a bit and I couldn't help but feel so guilty right now. I was mad at my dad but that never meant to vent my anger out on her. I should never have! Tai is so going to kill me!

Putting that aside, I went to her and wiped the tear from her cheek with my hand. She looked at e with a shocked expression and I spoke silently. "I'm sorry Sora, I never meant for that to happen. I must have shocked you by yelling at you that way. I never meant it really. I'm so sorry, please don't cry."

I hated it! I hated seeing her this way, I hated seeing her in pain but now that you think about it…what makes it even worse was that I was the one who caused the pain. Darn it!

Sora looked at me and her tears stopped, thank goodness. I don't think I'd want to see her like that again.

"Anyway, I just don't get along with my dad that much. I'm sorry for taking it out on you." I told her

She smiled again and I was happy about that. She spoke in a soft voice "What about your mother? Don't you still have her around?" she asked

I saddened remembering my mother. When was the last time I saw her? I didn't really remember. "My mom and I got separated when T.K and I did. You see, when Teeks and I were little kids our parents got divorced early. We rarely got to see each other then and I haven't seem my mom either for a long time. I still see her but only by chance. I guess that's why I'm so pissed at my dad. He separates all of us and he rarely bothers about his own son." I told her

"Doesn't it get lonely?" she asked

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her in return

"You live alone in that house and you and your dad don't really get along…doesn't it feel lonely?" she asked me

"Yes, it does actually. But I have T.K and the guys here with me so I don't mind that much. Plus now I've made new friends…and I have you here." I told her and I could see a blush forming on her face.

"I-I'm glad that you're happy here." She told me with a smile. I am never going to get tired of seeing her smile like that.

"So…what about you Sora? I mean what about your parents? What're they like?" I asked

**Sora's P.O.V.**

I finally found out some stuff about Yamato and I guess this unravels he mystery of why she and T.K have different surnames. I was happy to know that he wasn't mad at me. And I'm glad I got to know him too, at least now we were getting to know each other better.

Later he asked me about my parents this time and I felt a little hesitant at first, but I wanted to tell him since he told me about his family.

"Well, my mom works as a florist back in Japan. She and I were really close. She didn't even want me to leave the country." I told him with a smile. I missed mom a lot these days…

"That's nice, you're an only child right?" he asked and I nodded

"Yup, I am. That's why Tai is like a big brother to me and the rest of my friends are like one big family." I told him

"What about your dad?" he asked and I became sad all of a sudden.

Dad? How long has it been since anyone's asked me about him… "My dad…he died in a car accident when I was about seven years old."

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't know…" he told me and I just shook my head.

"There isn't a need for you to apologize. It's fine, I do miss my dad and I know that he's up there watching over me." I told him with a smile.

He smiled back ad spoke "You know what? I think that your dad would be really happy about you right now. He's lucky to have a daughter like you."

"Thank you…." I replied then I asked "Yamato, can I ask a favor from you?"

"Yeah, sure thing. What's up?" he asked me with a confused look

"Can I…can I call you Yama? I like giving people nicknames and I just want to call you Yama, I like it. But it's up to you, if it's okay." I told him shyly.

"Eh?" is it just me or did his face turn red all of a sudden? "Um…sure Sora, go ahead it's fine."

"Thank you! And you can call me Sor if you like." I told him with a smile.

"Okay…" we stayed quiet and watched the stars a bit more then soon Yamato broke the silence.

"I think we need to get to sleep now. It's really late, we might not wake up tomorrow if we keep this up." He told me and I agreed immediately I yawned and I really wanted to get some rest.

We got down from the roof and we both went back into the house and were headed for our rooms. I turned back at Yamato once more and spoke "Well, thank you for telling me about your family, good night Yama." I told him with a smile.

"Night Sor, see you bright and early tomorrow?" he asked

"Sure." With that response, we both headed to our rooms to get some well deserved and needed sleep. _"I hope I'll be able to wake up tomorrow."_

I laid on my bed and as I drifted to sleep, this time without thoughts clouding my head, I thought to myself _"It was nice that I got to know him, it would be better if we could spend time together again…what if…Meems was right?" _That's when I drifted to a deep sleep…

**Authors Note: Done! I hope you liked this, if you guys have any new ideas please tell me alright. Please R&R and tell me what you think.**__


	9. Crazy Day in the Amusement Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

**Authors Note: I want to apologize for the late update. We were out of town for a whole week and we just got back. I wasn't able to update last time because it wasn't done yet. I was happy to finish it today. I rushed to the PC after unpacking…**

**Hope you guys like this chapter sorry again : ( Please do review and tell me what you think thank you guys. : )**

**Crazy Day at the Amusement Park**

I woke up with a yawn and as I got up from bed I noticed that Mimi and the others were already gone. I must have overslept, seeing as I did sleep quite late last night. "*sigh* I hope they don't ask me about it, especially not in detail."

I shot up from bed, took a bath and got dressed. I went out the room and saw Tai and the others eating in the ding table already. I was surprised that Tai got up way before I did. I headed to the table and greeted all of them.

"Hey guys, good morning." I told them with a smile

"Morning there Sor, you woke up late today." Replied Mimi. I knew she'd bring that up first.

"I'm sorry about that, I just…couldn't get enough sleep last night that's all." I told them. It was partly true, I only got to sleep after I had a talk with Yamato that night.

Remembering what had happened last night both made me happy and shocked. I saw a side of Yamato that I haven't seen and I haven't expected either. I was happy that he opened up to me and we ended up getting along just fine. I was deep into my thoughts when Tai's voice broke me out of my little trance. "Hey Sor….you still there?" he asked.

I snapped out from my trance and looked over at Tai. "Y-yeah, I'm good." I replied

"It looked to me like something was on your mind. Are you feeling okay?" asked Yutaka and I shook my head in response.

"I'm perfectly fine, I guess I'm still a little groggy and all that but I can assure you guys that I'm alright." I told them

We all ate breakfast together and were having a talk about our plans for the day. "So guys, any idea on what to do today?" asked Takashi

"Nope, honestly no clue. What about you guys? Any good suggestions?" asked Yutaka looking at Mimi and the others.

"Well….I don't know, shouldn't you guys be the one's to suggest things. This is your home field isn't it?" asked Davis

"It is, but this place is just the same as Japan, it's filled with malls and stuff, nothing that new except for the fact that it's bigger." Said Takashi

"What about that new amusement park that just opened up?" asked Akira

"Amusement park?" asked Tai, I'm guessing he still didn't know about it.

"Yeah, there a new one that just opened a few days ago. It's in the far end of the city, it takes about an hour ride by car." Explained Akira

"That seems fine seeing as it's still early in the morning and if we leave early we'd have a lot of time in our hands." Said Yamato

"Amusement park? I haven't been in a place like that in a long time. I wouldn't mind going." I told them, my voice filled with a bit of excitement.

"Sor, you're still such a kid you know." Teased Davis

"Is it wrong though? I haven't been to a place like that since we were what seven? Besides, I'd rather be called a kid than an old lady any day." I told Davis

"She has a point, this might actually be fun, it's not like we have anything better to do today right?" said Mimi

"Well, you're choice. You guys are the guests here anyway, all we do is follow your lead for now." Said Takashi

"What do you think Tai? It could be a lot of fun, I haven't been in an Amusement Park in a long while too." Agreed Kari with a smile.

"I guess it's okay, it wouldn't do any harm to have some fun for today before school starts tomorrow right?" said Tai with a goofy grin on his face.

"We haven't been able to have that much fun ever since you guys entered high school and were focused on your studies a whole lot, and Tai leaving didn't make things better." Said Yolei and that was a fact. High School was not an easy start for any of us. We'd usually be cramped by loads of homework before we got anything else done, there were test pile ups too, it was never easy. Because of all that, we rarely got some time to spend with the others.

"That's true, we were usually cramped and stressed out that we'd rather rest than hang out during week ends." Agreed Mimi

"Looks like your schedules were always occupied." Said Akira

"So true." Agreed Koushiro "Our schedules rarely matched up before that we had to get used to adjusting."

"Anyway, does that mean we'll give the Amusement Park a go then?" asked Tai and we all nodded in agreement. I think that all of us would like to have some fun and relax at least once and a while. With school coming up again tomorrow, I think I might as well enjoy this while it lasts.

This chance doesn't really come every day so we might as well go for it. I suddenly remembered something that I wanted to do before we headed anywhere else for today. "Guys, mind if we return to the dorm and drop a few things off for now. I mean, if we come back home late then it would be a hassle if we'd have to return here to get all of our stuff wouldn't it?" I asked

"Sounds like we have to head back then." Agreed Tai

"She does have a point, considering we need to wake up all bright and early tomorrow morning and all that." Said Yamato

"Waking up early again, it's as if we haven't done enough of that already. It is so nice that we're on summer vacation." Said Davis with a sigh

"Good for you then, but we'll get to go on our summer vacation in due time." Said Akira

We all agreed to go and head back to the dorm for a while to drop some of our unnecessary stuff. It was going to be the same set up actually, the same cars and the same drivers just like how we got here. We were packing our stuff and cleaning out the rooms for any type of trash we made, we did tell Jim that we would avoid making a big mess out of things and we intend to go by that rule. Come to think of it….where is Jim? Shouldn't he be home? It is a Sunday after all…

"Jou, where's Jim today, I haven't seen him around." I told Jou

"Oh, he's running some errands for now. He'll be back soon. Why do you ask?" Jou asked me with a confused look.

"Nothing really, I just thought that he'd be home today. Seeing as it is a Sunday and all." I told him. The Kido's sure had their work cut out for them. Jou's currently in med school so he'll probably end up being like his brother some day too.

"Okay, you better make sure all your stuff is packed up. I wouldn't want you to leave something important here." Said Jou

"Thanks Jou, I'll go do just that." And with that I left to recheck all my stuff.

After we were all finished and ready to head off, we headed to the car and convoyed our way to the dorm building. Yamato was leading ahead while Jou was following behind. Once we got there, they headed to park the car for a while and the rest of us went inside the building to wait. Soon enough, Jou and Yamato both appeared in the lobby along with the rest of us. "We'll meet up here like we always do once we're done. We won't be home till tonight so I suggest you pack all the things that you need." Said Koushiro

"Since it's a one hour trip, I doubt we'll be able to come back when we want to so if you can, try and pack up some extra clothes just in case." Advised Ken

We all nodded and headed to our rooms, this time no one came with me. They all decided to wait up downstairs. I got into my room and was packing my stuff, as I got out I bumped into Cassie.

"Seems like we have a habit of bumping into each other don't we?" I asked with a smile

Cassie smiled back and replied "We sure do, but I'm not complaining about it. I never noticed that my room was just across yours, if I did we could have met a lot more."

"Yeah, I'm glad that it was you though." I told her _"I don't know what I'd do if it was Sasha." _

"Me too." She told me then she seemed to notice the stuff I was carrying. "So, where are you headed to?" she asked me

"The guys and I are planning to head to the new opened Amusement Park that Akira told us about. It was kind of a sudden decision since we had nothing better to do anyway and we haven't been to one in a long while." I told her

"Really? You mean the one at the end of the city?" she asked

I nodded "Yeah, that's what Akira said." I replied then something came to me. I looked at Cassie and asked "Would you like to come with us Cassie? I'm sure it's be more fun if we had you around."

"I don't know Sora, your friends are here and all that. I wouldn't want to just butt in all of a sudden." Said Cassie

"You're not butting in, I'm sure Tai and the others would love to have you come with us." I told her with a smile "Come on Cassie it'll be fun."

"Well…I guess it's alright….are you sure it's okay with you guys though." Asked Cassie

"Of course, go on ahead and pack some of your stuff, I'll be waiting for you out here." I told her and she nodded and went into her room.

Later on, Cassie was done with everything and she and I headed back down to the lobby. I saw the guys talking to each other and then I went to them with Cassie just behind me. "Hey guys, do we have room for one more?" I asked as I pointed to Cassie who gave them a small wave.

"Hey Cassie, nice to see you here." Said Tai with a smile that made Cassie's cheeks run bright red.

"Is it okay if Cassie comes with us too?" I asked "I bumped into her on my way out and told her to come along."

"Sure she can come, it's not a problem. Besides, you know what they say, the more the merrier right?" replied Tai with a smile.

"That's great! Thanks guys, by the way…where's Yama?" I asked looking around and noticed that Yamato seemed to be missing in action right now. I thought for sure he was already here…

"Yama who?" they asked in unison with confused looks on their faces.

Then all of a sudden, Akira looked at me and asked "By any chance, you don't mean Yamato? Do you?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, yes I do. I call him Yama for short…" I told them, I forgot about them not knowing about the incident last night.

"Why Yama?" asked Davis

"It's a shorter version of his name, like a nickname." I replied

"One that you gave him?" asked Mimi and I nodded.

"I just like calling him that, is that okay?" I asked them. Most of them suddenly had smiles on their faces and then Yamato suddenly came in out of nowhere.

"Hey guys, sorry if I took a long time to get ready an stuff…what's with the smiles? Did I, by any chance miss something here?" he asked with a confused look.

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, we better get going. We wouldn't want to waste any more time here chatting now do we?" asked Mimi. The others nodded and headed out of the dorm building and straight for the car.

As I said, we had the same arrangement as we always do and Cassie rode with Tai and the others in Jou's car. We made our way to the Amusement Park, and lucky for us there wasn't much traffic that we had to deal with. The one hour car ride was pretty silent, it made me smile when I saw Kari sleeping with her head leaning in T.K's shoulder and he was blushing.

"Your brother and Kari sure make a good match." I told Yamato with a smile.

"Ah yes, T.K's having a crush on Tai's little sis. Isn't that right little bro?" asked Yamato

T.K blushed and didn't answer, it looked like he couldn't sleep even if he tried too. "Tai would be freaked if he saw this." Said Cody with a slight laugh.

"Would he? He seemed fine with it when they were alone together in the mall." Said Akira

"That was a surprise. That's not Tai's attitude towards most guys and I think T.K's the first one." I told him

"Tai seems to be more of a protective brother than I ever was with T.K." said Yamato

"Yeah right, when we were kids you wouldn't let me go anywhere without you. You were like my bodyguard back then. You used to worry about almost anything." Said T.K with a disapproving look. Seems to me like both Yamato and Tai can be overprotective when they think they need to be. Who knew being an older brother was so hard?

I laughed at the thought of Yamato being all overprotective over T.K. It was a bit hard to imagine, especially because his character now seemed so different. Then as we enjoyed the car ride, we soon came to a stop and found that we've arrived at our destination. Jou and Yamato parked the car and soon we went off to the entrance gates together.

Tai was the one that bought the tickets and we all pitched in to be able to buy them. "Okay guys, we have a lot of time in our hands and it's a little bit crowded so we have to avoid getting lost." Said Tai, handing down the tickets to each of us.

"Oh, and if we do get lost we meet up here at the main gate okay? That way we could easily find someone who got separated from the group." Said Ken

"Either that or one can just give us a call or text message of where to find them, but if you don't have any other options…just head here." Suggested Koushiro

We all nodded and headed inside. The place was really huge, their were things you'd find in an ordinary Amusement Park, I guess this one was just way bigger and it had more attractions than the one we used to go to when we were little kids. We were all walking together when Tai saw something he wanted to do.

"Hey guys, I have an idea on what to ride first." Said Tai

"Name it." Replied Yamato in his usual cool tone

"Simple, we ride the rollercoaster." Said Tai with a smirk. That thing was about three times bigger than any thing I've seen in years. It had loads of loops and turns too…this was not a good idea…

"Scared anyone?" asked Tai

"I think I'll pass…Tai I'm not good with these kinds of rides…" said Kari while she was taking a step back.

"Come on Kari, you can give it a try. It's not that scary really…." He said with a pout.

"Okay…I guess I could try but I am not going to sit alone or with someone I don't know." Said Kari

Tai soon turned to look at me and he asked "Well Sor? You're in right?"

"I….sure….I guess…." I replied

"What? Don't tell me that you're scared…are you?" asked Tai. His voice was filled with surprise.

"Not really…it's just that, I rarely rode these things and whenever I did…they we're never this big, in fact they weren't even close." I told him. I think the last rollercoaster I rode was when I was still a kid was the one shaped like a caterpillar. "But…I can give it a try."

"That's the spirit, what about you Meems?" asked Tai looking at Mimi

"Not a chance mister. I am not getting on that thing even if you begged, it's just not me." Said Mimi

"Come on Meems, it'll be fun." Protested Tai

"Not going to happen Tai." She replied firmly.

"Fine, so is anyone else backing out?" asked Tai looking at the others.

"I think I'll pass to Tai, I'm not fond of these things…I rarely rode them when I was a kid so no, I'll pass on this one." Said Jou

"I'll pass too. I'll be staying here with Mimi and Jou. You know these things aren't my thing." Said Koushiro with a smile

"Okay, come on guys let's go." Said Tai with a smile. He led us to the line of the ride and we just followed suit.

"You okay?" asked Cassie looking at me

"Yeah, this place brings back a few memories, very few though. We rarely went to places like this before, especially one that was this big." I told her

"I see….Tai seems excited about this." She told me

"He is a guy, a very active one at that. I'm not so surprised to see his actions. He might be all tall and mature on the outside, but he's definitely a kid deep down on the inside." I told her with a light laugh.

Once we were on the front row of the line, I decided to sit with Cassie and Kari sit with Yolei. Tai didn't like the idea of Kari sitting with T.K at the moment and he didn't quite approve of it. The guys made their own arrangements for the ride too.

As the ride started I was simply screaming and I'm sure the others were doing the same, it was a rollercoaster after all so nothing new about that.

Before we knew it, the ride came to a stop and we all got off. "That was awesome!" exclaimed Davis

"Glad you had fun Davis…" said Yolei

"Come on, let's go back to Meems, Koushiro and Jou they must be waiting for us." Said Tai

As we were walking on our way back, I received a text message from Mimi, it read: _Sor, we're sitting here and waiting for you guys at the food court area. Come here once you're done with the ride kay'? See ya ~Meems~_

"Looks like Mimi and the other two guys decided to wait for us in the food court area…she told me to head there." I told the others

"Man….guess we have to walk a bit more. And I thought they'd be at the exit or the ride to wait for us to finish." Said Tai with a sigh

We were walking to the food court when suddenly….a scream was heard… "Ahhhhhh! It's The Teenaged Wolves!"

**Yamato's P.O.V.**

Great, just perfect. Just what I needed for the day, another day with girls stampeding on us everywhere. Don't they ever just give up and leave, they have o yell so loud too. I look over to the guys and they seemed to have frozen in time. Whatever this situation is getting us into it is anything but good.

Tai was looking at me giving me the we-are-so-dead-look. He was right, what are we supposed to do now? Out-run a bunch of deranged fans inside a huge Amusement Park? Why couldn't this have happened in a place where we could easily drive off somewhere? But no, it just had to happen right here and right now…perfect…just perfect…

**Sora's P.O.V.**

We froze, I looked over to Takashi and the others and I think they were turning pale…. "Damn…..I forgot to get a disguise in case of sudden emergencies…." Said Yutaka

"Great, of all the places for this to happen…it just had to be here didn't it?" said Takashi as he rolled his eyes.

"Not good, do you know what's the worst thing about having all your deranged fans here? Outrunning them and hiding!" said Tai as he looked at the girls that were approaching us…loads of them.

"Why didn't it happen at the mall when there was an easier chance of escape?" said T.K with a sigh.

"Now what? How do you plan on getting out off this one Yamato?" asked Akira, he wasn't that happy about this either.

"Wait okay, I'm thinking about it." Said Yamato who was trying to pace himself at the moment.

"Well, sorry mister but I don't think you have that much time to think right now. If you don't hurry up we'll get squashed here!" exclaimed Takashi motioning Yamato to hurry up.

"I'm no genius okay, besides we're at a Amusement Park remember? There's crowds everywhere." Said Yamato "If we make a run for it, it'll take too long and we can't out run them, you guys already know that."

"Yeah, cuz we usually end up hiding somewhere. But now there isn't a place to hide, it's an open area here." Said Yutaka

"Why not just out run them? I mean, how long is it going to take, it shouldn't be long before they get tired and leave right?" I asked

"Oh you wish it'd be that easy. These girls are nuts, they'd follow us everywhere, we'll get tired way before they will." Said Tai "They're like sugar high or something, it takes them hours to just give it up."

"I figure this was just a big coincidence that you had fans crawling here." Said Yolei

"Coincidence or not, we have to get out of here." Said T.K who was already taking a few steps back since the fan girls were getting way closer.

"Per say, how do we make our escape?" asked Davis "they are seriously staring to freak me out."

"Guys, we have to split up. There's no way they'd follow all of you guys right? Maybe if we split up we could out run them faster." Suggested Ken

Now we were running together while thinking of some plan to get us out of this mess…this was not in our schedule… "But if we split, they'd most likely go after Yamato like most fans do." Said Akira

"We'd be putting Yamato on the run." Agreed Takashi

"It's a little risk I'm willing to take, I'm sure some of them would follow someone else." Said Yamato with a sigh "T.K, Kari, Sora some with me…is that okay?" he asked looking at us.

"Sure thing bro, we'll try to keep up with your paste…we have to anyway." Said T.K with a small smile.

"I'm okay with it." I told them and Kari just nodded in agreement

"Okay, we'll all split up Tai and Cassie can go with Akira, Davis and Cody can go with Yutaka, Yolei and I will head with Takashi." Said Ken and we all nodded in agreement.

"We'll keep in contact through the use of cell phones, calls and messages." Said Tai "Sor, try to contact Meems and fill her in on our current dilemma. Kari, you be careful and Yamato…good luck man."

"Sure thing Tai, any time you need me I'm here." Replied Yamato with a thumbs up "I just hope I can out run these girls before we get crushed."

"Thanks for doing this Yamato." Said Akira with a smile "It's not going to be easy, hopefully they could give up faster than usual."

"We'll meet with you guys soon enough okay?" said Ken

"Okay, when I say go, we split up and run for it to different parts of the Park. We'll set a meeting place later." We all nodded and waited for Tai's signal

As the girls were approaching Tai nodded his head and spoke "Okay guys here we go. One, two, three….run for it!" he called out and so we did.

We ran for it as fast as we could. Honestly, I don't think any of us know where we were heading to, but any place was okay as long as we got away with it. I took out my phone while I was running and soon wrote a text message to Mimi: _Meems, we're having a bit of a tough handed situation here. We wont be able to meet you at the foor court at the moment…so walk around for a bit if you want. ~Sor~_

I placed my phone back in my pocket and then turned around to look behind me…wrong choice. I turned and saw something I didn't want to see at the moment. The others were right, the majority of those girls were chasing Yamato and it didn't help that they didn't look at least a little bit tired from all the running they've already done. I sighed and continued to run.

Soon, after running a bit more we were all tired out and luckily we found a little open spot behind one of the rides. There was a huge sign, like a kind of advertisement right in front of it so it was well covered. We stayed there for a bit hoping that those girls would just give it up. My phone rang and I checked the message that I got which turned out to be from Mimi: _Sor, heard about the sitch from Tai, ouch must have been hard running around and most of them chased after Yamato too. You guys alright now?_

I clicked the reply button and wrote: _We're fine, we're currently in hiding. Seriously Meems, those girls sure have a lot of energy in them to run around like that! They don't even seem to have broken a sweat!_

I placed the phone back in my pocket and sigh "I wonder how long we have to keep this up…Yamato must be really popular to be chased by girls even in a place such as the Amusement Park." I smiled a bit, it must be hard for him, I'm glad he isn't in much of a pinch right now.

"Thanks for all this you guys, man those girls sure can run." Sighed Yamato "I wonder how the others are doing…"

"You sure are popular Yama you have fans everywhere…" I told him

"That's what makes this whole being a rock star thing a bit complicated. I hate going into hiding like this, it takes my usual life away and turns it into a disaster." He replied "And as if this happening in school wasn't enough, it just ad to happen here too…"

"it's fine now, at least we found a place we could hide in for now…I just hope they ever try to send out a search party for us here." Said T.K with a slight laugh.

"Don't you get chased by fans too T.K, you are pretty popular at school aren't you?" I asked him

"I do, sometimes, though I never liked it, but I never get chased by a whole crowd, never like this." Said T.K

"Seems like Yamato is pretty popular isn't he?" asked Kari

When the coast was all clear, and we were positive that those girls were gone for good, we all decided to walk around the park and check out some of the other attractions. I wondered where Tai and the others are? I tried sending Meems a text message earlier and oddly enough she didn't text back. Now something tells me that they're planning something…I just don't know what…

**Meanwhile…Mimi's P.O.V.**

We met with Tai and the others in the food court just as planned. I got this text message from Sor but I didn't reply, I have a reason for that though. "So, you finally get here now." I spoke looking at Tai

"Hey, we were not lying when we said that we got chased by fan girls, and man they can run like crazy! Do you know how long we put up with them? I had to avoid getting my phone snatched while replying to your messages." Said Tai

"Sorry about that then, I thought you were making that stuff up." I told him with a sigh, at least they were here now.

"So, tell me again why were here?" asked Davis, then he looked around and asked "Meems, where's Sor and the others?"

"That's exactly while we're here. Sor isn't here because she doesn't know where we are, I didn't tell her." I told them with a smile.

"Why not?" asked Yutaka "I mean that would mean that Sora would be alone with Yamato, Kari and T.K."

"And that's the reason why." I told them, hoping that they'd get the picture already.

"I don't want to butt in, since I'm not so sure what's going on here, but…by any chance, you're not trying to set them up…are you?" asked Cassie "I mean, what other reason would you have to leave them alone and be so happy about it."

"Correct my dear friend, that is exactly what I'm trying to do." I told them

"Meems, you do remember that they aren't alone right? Kari and T.K are with them." Said Jou

"That's true, but those two already know what's going on, I made sure of that." I replied

"So you're saying that Kari and T.K know about the situation?" asked Cody

"Yup, we haven't figured anything out yet, but they know when to keep their distance when necessary." I said with a smile , seriously though I'm pretty sure Kari and T.K have figured out what's up with Yamato and Sor. Everyone can see it except for those two, it's about time they figured out no?

**Meanwhile…A little later…**

**Yamato's P.O.V.**

It's official….we're lost. We've been walking around for a long time now since the whole fan girl issue and we have absolutely no clue where we are…perfect…just perfect. We're getting tired from all the walking. It's getting a bit dark out and we still have no clue as to where Tai and the others are. Why is it that I have this feeling they're leaving us on purpose.

"*sigh* Do you guys have any idea where were going?" I asked looking at T.K, he seemed to be looking around for any familiar land marks that we've supposedly passed.

"Nope, no clue. Sorry big brother, we're lost and that's that." Replied T.K

Sora and Kari were getting tired from all the continuous walking we've been doing after the chase, and we were too. We haven't had any breaks since we were too busy looking for the others to even try and think of having one.

"I hate to be the one to complain but…I'm getting tired. Mimi hasn't answered her phone, neither has she given me a text message so we have no clue how to find them…if it's alright, is there any way we might be able to sit an take a short break?" asked Sora

"Why don't we go on the Ferris Wheel?" suggested Kari as she pointed at the huge round revolving thing a few steps in front of us. "It's big, we could rest there and it might help us find the parking area a lot faster or hopefully Tai and the others too. The view is bound to be amazing up there."

She had a point, it was our best shot of finding out way out of this place, it's this or nothing. "Sounds like a plan then." I replied, T.K and Sora nodded in agreement.

We got into the ride and we were slowly ascending to the top, Kari was right, there was a killer view up here and it beats running around the place too. Soon I heard Kari speak again. "There's the parking entrance, it's not that far from here." She pointed to a gate near the main gates to the park.

At least now we knew our way out, the ride was big so we had time to rest. When we were on the top, fireworks suddenly came flying out of nowhere, how lucky we had the greatest view up here. "It's amazing…" said Sora

"True, I take it you guys haven't seen anything like this before?" asked T.K

"Nope, not really." Replied Kari with a smile "It's nice being here."

"Sure is." I answered, this scene cannot get any better…apparently it just did. I forgot that Sora was right next to me since I was mesmerized by the scene in front of me, but I was reminded of that when she laid her head on my shoulder. It felt really nice too…

**Sora's P.O.V.**

I was getting tired so I tilted my head and closed my eyes a bit. My head laded on Yama's shoulder and I felt a chill run down my spine. Because a few seconds later he was holding my hand. I don't know if he was doing that on purpose…but it felt good. I slightly opened my eyes and smiled when I saw Kari so close to T.K. They were just so perfect for each other.

My rest soon ended when the ride came to a stop, we went out of the Ferris Wheel and made our way to the parking entrance Kari saw when we were up top. We got there and found Tai and the others waiting for us. "Hey, what took you guys so long to get here?" asked Tai

"Are you kidding me here? You guys didn't even bother to call like we agreed." Said Yamato and he did have a point there.

"Sorry, there was…a change of plans." Said Tai with a smirk, I have this feeling it had something to do with him.

Suddenly Takashi spoke up "Nice, when did you two get together without us knowing?" this shocked me and then it came back.

I looked at my hand and Yamato was still holding on two it. "_Darn! I didn't even notice!"_ the others were looking at us and I was sure my face was deep red by now.

"Nothing is going on between us." Yamato and I retorted in unison and at the same Tai he let go of my hand.

"Right….whatever you say…whatever you say…." Said Tai

"Well, we better get going, you guys still have school tomorrow. You have to get up early so we can't get home late." Said Mimi changing the topic…thankfully.

"Sure thing _mom_…" said Tai and he earned a playful punch in the arm.

Soon we got in the car and drove back to our dorms. Today was a crazy day, fan girls, chases, getting lost and that moment alone…I'll never forget that. My cheeks slightly turn red, I look over at Yamato and he flashed me a smile, I smile back. Today was a really crazy and unforgettable day.

**Authors Note: Sorry again for the late update : ( Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks everyone! : D**


	10. Standing Up For Myself &

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show. **

**Authors Note: Hi I'm back! I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think. **

**I might be updating every two weeks or so. Since school is starting and I'm planning to work on another story of the anime Shugo Chara (which I do not own…) But I will continue this.**

**I'll manage by updating every weekends while alternating the two stories. I'll be typing it during weekdays and updating during weekends. Please bear with me. If I don't update within two to three weeks in the future, it might be because of school work or exam week but I will eventually update afterwards. **

**Thank you for listening to all that…anyway I hope you like this chapter : D**

**Standing Up For Myself & A Moment With T.K and Kari**

Monday, the first day of the week and another day at school. Once I was done with everything, I picked up all my things and headed out of my room. I went downstairs and soon got to the boy's dorm rooms. I immediately saw Tai and the other guys there, I waved at them and greeted.

"Hey guys, nice to see you all up so early…right Tai?" I asked looking at Tai with a smile. I was relived to see that this time no one was banging at his door to get him to wake up.

"I woke up early today, trust me even I surprise myself sometimes" said Tai with a smile

"Sure looks like it, so do you guys want to head to school or what?" asked Takashi.

We all nodded and agreed to leave. I walked together with them to school and when we got there it was not a pretty sight. Once again I heard whispers going on and about as I walked to school.

I sighed "Do these things never stop?"

I walked to my locker with the guys accompanying me, after I got and grabbed all my books Tai suddenly patted my shoulder. I looked over at him with a questioning look and he was just smiling. "Forget about them kay? It's none of their business who you hang out with." He told me

"Thanks Tai, for once could they just stop? It get annoying if they do it all the time." I told him

"Don't sweat it they're bound to give up some time. I mean, try being the one getting chased by fan girls all the time. One's that don't stop until they catch you." He told me

He had a point there, he usually gets chased around by dozens of girls and he has to end up hiding I the bathroom if necessary. Tai has it harder than I do and so do the others, I guess I have to try and bear with this one.

"I'll try to just ignore it, but it's hard when you know that they're talking about you." I told him. _"Can't they give me some personal space?"_

"Oh Tai, I was wondering if you got any messages from Meems or any of the others. Did they tell you anything?" I asked. It made me wonder what they were planning to do while we were here in school.

"Well, I think they're just going to stay over at Jou's place today. They don't have any plans, at least that's what Meems said." Said Tai

"Looks to me like they're still pretty tired, with all that's happened yesterday who wouldn't be?" I asked and I slightly laughed at the memory of us all getting chased and running around that Amusement Park yesterday. Nevertheless we all had loads of fun in the end and I guess that's what really matters.

"True, we did get tired out didn't we?" said Tai

Tai and I got separated when we were walking to class, we met Cassie along the way and found out that she had her first class with Tai. "Don't forget about your wager with Yamato, no sleeping during class!" I reminded him

We had such a fun weekend with everyone that I think he forgot all about the wager he and Yama had made. "Sure thing and thanks a lot for the reminder Sor, almost forgot about that." Replied Tai before he started walking with Cassie to class.

I walked to me class and sat on my seat. I was taking out some of my book ad notebooks from my bag to prepare my things for the subject when I was interrupted…in a really bad way. A hand suddenly slammed my table and I looked up to take a look at who it was. Bright guess anyone? If you guessed Sasha then give yourself a hand. She was glaring at me like she always does. Oh joy….

"Hello Sahsa." I greeted her with a smile, I had a happy morning and I do not want it ruined just because of this.

"Don't toy with me Sara." She told me. Why can she not get my name right? Weather or not she's doing it on purpose it's starting to push me to my limits and she is driving me up the wall.

"Sasha, my names Sora. I'd really appreciate it if you called me that." I told her while keeping my mood up.

"And I don't really care now do I?" she told me. She was the one who wanted to talk to me and how I wish that she'd just get it over with.

"Sasha, may I know what you want from me?" I asked her

"Oh, you know what I want. How many times to I have to tell you to keep off Yamato and the others?" she told me icily. I should have known that this was what it was all about.

"Sasha, I assure you I'm not doing anything wrong. They're friends of mine and I really like hanging around with them that's all." I told her, I do not want to loose my temper here but she is so making me.

"Is that so? You just don't want to listen to what I tell you don't you? What makes you think that just because you're new here…" before she could continue…I snapped.

That was just the last straw and I am not going to take any more of this. I stood up from my seat and spoke. "Sasha, I don't want to fight with you or anyone for that matter. But let me tell you right now that I don't think you have any right at all to force me to stay away from my friends. Tai and I have been friends for as long as I can remember and as for Yamato and all the rest they're my friends now as well. I don't think that they belong to you or to anyone else, that means that you don't control who they go with. Nor do you control me, your bickering with me isn't going to get you anywhere and I am not afraid of you. Just to let you know I do not take orders from anyone, not even you."

I looked at Sasha straight in the eye and didn't turn away from her gaze. Honestly, even I can have enough of all this. I took deep breaths from time to time, all that continuous talking made me a bit tired.

Sasha was staring at me wide eyed by now and she wasn't speaking, either she couldn't say anything because of the shock that I just stood up to her and poured my frustration out on her or she just didn't want to talk. I felt more comfortable with option one. I sighed and soon I heard a voice emerging from the classroom.

"Whoah! Sasha just got tongue-tied! This is just….Nice one Sora!" I looked at the person who just yelled and saw Takashi there. He was seated beside Yutaka who was laughing his head off.

I heard a loud noise erupt from the class and I soon realized that the whole class just heard my little speech. I was a bit embarrassed but from all the noise that was going on I figured no one really bothered.

"Argh! You'll pay for this!" I was forced to turn back and face Sasha again when I heard her voice booming in the room once again. After saying this she stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

I noticed that Yamato was right by the door and had just arrived. He was able to avoid the door from slamming right across his face. As Sasha left the room and most of my classmates were still making noise, Yamato entered and took his seat next to me.

"Okay, I'm guessing from all this noise and fro the fact that Sasha almost slammed the door right at my face, that something happened and I just totally missed it right?" he asked me with a confused tone.

I was still standing at the time so I took a seat and sighed again. I looked over at Yamato and spoke "Yeah it was something like that, I'll tell you about it later if you want…."

"Must have been something big, seeing as everyone's making such a big fuss about it. It looked like Sasha was angry too, so I take it that whatever happened had something to do with her?" asked Yamato

"Yeah it really did. It was particularly about her and me." I told him

"Sure looks like it, anyway I want to hear you out during lunch…if that's alright." He told me with a smile.

"Sure, I'll tell you all about it. Yutaka and Takashi can shed some light on things too." I pointed at the two guys who were still laughing from the scene.

"Whatever happened sure made those two happy…" said Yamato

"If only you knew…" I replied

Soon our subjects passed quickly than we expected. Lunch was just around the corner and it was my final subject before lunch. I was with Tai and Yamato now and we had just finished the class before break.

"Nice work Tai, not even a bit of drowsiness inside class. You're keeping up in this wager thing aren't you?" I asked. Tai hadn't slept a single subject yet and I was proud of him for that. I just hope that it lasts long enough for him to make it through until Thursday.

"Nice job Tai. I heard from Akira you were wide awake during first period." Said Yamato with a smile

"Heck yes, I am not going to lose this thing. Seeing you doing anything I want after this wager is something that matters. Plus it will damage that confidence of yours for even making this bet." Said Tai with a grin

"We'll see, you still have a few more days to go Tai. I still have the right to be confident, you might flip in the last minute. You never know right?" said Yamato

"Okay, enough about this. I suggest we go to the cafeteria right now. How does that sound?" I asked

"Sure thing Sor, I am beat and I'm hungry too. I wonder what's for lunch?" asked Tai. At least he's back to the food loving Tai.

I walked with Yama and Tai to the cafeteria. As we entered, we grabbed our food and sat at our table. Yuataka and the others were already there and so was T.K. We were the only ones who were missing. Once were all seated, Yama opened up the topic about what had happened during first period.

"So, do you mind if I ask what happened during first period?" asked Yamato looking at me.

"Why? What'd I miss? What happened in first period?" asked Ta while he was eating his food.

"Did something happen?" asked Akira with a confused look on his face and soon T.K got curious too.

"Oh, that's right. When all that stuff happened Yamato just got there didn't he?" said Yutaka

"So true, Yamato missed it. Sasha's face was just too priceless." Said Takashi with a grin on his face while the others still looked confused.

"Hey, would you guys mind filling us in here? As you can see, we kinda have no clue as to what you guys are talking about." Said Tai

"So…what happened?" asked Yamato again

I sighed a bit and the spoke "To make a long story short, Sasha and I had a little well…fight if you'd like to call it that."

"You had a fight? About what? Are you okay? Did something big happen? Why didn't you call me? I could have…" Tai was starting to ramble and I knew that he was just worried.

"Calm down Tai, and please sit down. It wasn't really a fight, more like a talk actually." I told him so he clamed down and sat back down on his chair.

"What kind of talk? It looked like whatever happened pissed her off, so I'm guessing it wasn't a good talk wasn't it?" asked Yamato and I nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't really. It was kind of weird how it all started, she just walked up to me and started getting mad and everything." I told them.

"She got mad at you again? You'd think after all the times she got mad at you she'd get tired of it already." Said Tai with a sigh. He was right about that, you'd think one would get tired of all the continuous fighting by now.

"Well then what happened after that?" asked Yamato

"Well, she walked to my table, slammed her hands on it and she started getting mad at me again." I told them with a sigh.

"What was she mad about this time?" asked T.K.

"Same old, she was mad about me hanging out with you guys…again. It was the same issue with her all over again. But this time, I guess I couldn't stand it anymore, it was too much for me and it was getting tiring doing this over and over again." I told them

"That's about when Sora here gave Sasha a little piece of her mind." Said Takashi with a smile.

"What'd you do to her Sor?" asked Tai looking at me with a questioning look.

"Well, I didn't do anything harsh. I just told her how I felt that's all. Takashi has a point, I did give her a bit of a piece of my mind…but it was nothing to get a big fuss to suddenly occur." I told them. Who would have known that standing up to Sasha would cause such a big commotion.

"So, can you fill us in a bit more? What'd you tell her?" asked Akira

"Well…." I tried to repeat what I told Sasha in class, and I told them as detailed as possible what had happened. Takashi and Yutaka helped in filling them in on some details, up to the time when Yamato almost got a door slammed directly at his face.

"We figured that she was so mad that she didn't notice Yamato already entered the room and was standing near the door." Said Yutaka

"Wow, I would have loved to see that." Said Tai. He was laughing a little earlier saying that he could have imagined how Sasha's facial expression was possibly like.

"I'm telling you guys, her face was just priceless. It was as if something hit her or she lost a lottery." Said Takashi

"Sounds like she got something that she really deserved. Anyway, since she walked out the door…does that mean she just skipped first period?" asked Tai

"Now that you mention it…that's what it clearly looked like. I mean, none of us seemed to notice her come back in during the whole first period. It sure looked like she went and skipped." Said Yutaka

"You sure showed her Sora. That stunt you pulled was really something." Said T.K. with a smile.

"So, you guys have any plans later? I was thinking we visit Meems and the others over at Jou's place." Suggested Tai

"That depends, if we have any tests then I think I'll go an pass for today. If we don't though, I'd be glad to go with you guys." Said Akira

"Same here, I have to take studies seriously this year or my parents are going to ahead and kill me." Said Takashi

"Alright, let's wait till the end of the day to decide." I suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

We continued to talk a bit more about some random stuff and soon lunch came to an end. We walked out of the cafeteria and headed over to our classes. I had my next class with Akira and Cassie. The three of us had our computer classes next. We all walked to the Comp. Room and waited for our teacher to arrive…

**Meanwhile…In the Kido Residence…**

**Kari's P.O.V.**

I was inside my room with Yolei, we were having a chat about the things that happened the other day. Meems and Koushiro were watching a movie in the living room, Jou wasn't here and was helping Jim running some errands right now. Davis and the others were playing some kind of computer game and we were just here chatting.

"Man, I'm pretty bored today…" said Yolei

"Well, we are stuck here for today. I don't mind though, it's nice to rest up for a bit, especially after all that's happened yesterday." I told her with a smile.

"That's true, so you have any plans for later?" asked Yolei

"Nope, none." I replied

"Hey Kari…what do you think about T.K?" she asked me. I was a bit shocked about that question since I wasn't expecting it at all.

"What about him? I think he's a really nice person. I rarely know him, I want to get to know him better but that's it." I told her. True T.K was nice and not to mention he's very comfortable to talk with. Other than that though, and some of the other things I know about him, I rarely know the guy. There is this part of me that wants to get to know T.K a lot better. It would be nice to get to know him right?

"Kari, it'd be nice for you to get out more you know?" I knew what she meant by that, I was usually…well let's just say that Tai was strict with me and me relationship with people. I didn't mind it that much, since I know that he just wants me to be safe and unhurt. Tai was especially strict with boys, he never like it when guys just approached me and suddenly talked to me. He said it made him feel uncomfortable. But just as I said, I didn't mind any of that.

"Yolei, I'm fine with Tai being strict with me, I don't mind it at all." I told her and I heard her let out a sigh.

"I know, I guess it just occurred to me that…well you and T.K….what if?" I cut her off before she could even get there.

"No, there is nothing between me and T.K alright? I told you I still want to get to know him better and that's that. We have a whole summer here remember s what's the rush?" I asked her and spoke "I mean, in your case shouldn't you tell Ken already?" Yolei's liked Ken for a long time now and she has every right to try and tell him how she feels by now.

"Don't even start with me and Ken." She told me

"Why not? You've known him since we were kids. It's been so long you know? You should be the one in this situation and not me." I told her

"We have known each other since we were kids. That's one of the reasons why I just can't risk it." Said Yolei with a sigh. "Our friendship is something important to me and I can't risk losing that."

Yolei and I talked just a bit more and before we knew it, it's already been hours that we've been inside the room talking. We soon heard the doorbell ring and we were both wondering why no one seems to have answered it yet.

"Yolei, let's go check on the door." I suggested and she nodded in agreement.

We went out the room and saw Meems asleep right beside Koushiro. I soon heard Yolei speak "How sweet, they must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. It makes me wonder hat kind of movie they watched to begin with…."

I smiled and then headed for the door. As I opened it, I saw Tai and the others there. "Tai! You're back!" I called as I gave my brother a big hug. As we broke away from the hug I asked "So? How was school?"

"It was…tiring that's for sure. The teachers were nice enough not to give us any tests yet." He told me with a smile.

"What about you? What have you guys been doing today?" he asked me

"Before I answer your question, why don't you guys come inside first?" I suggested as I opened the door a bit wider and got out of the way so the others could come inside.

**Tai's P.O.V.**

We walked inside with Kari and I saw Meems and Koushiro there in the sofa sleeping. I smiled a bit and asked "Hey Kari…what happened to those two?"

"They were watching a movie, I don't know what kind though. They must have fallen asleep while watching." Said Kari looking at the two sleeping figures

"So…where are all the others?" Sora asked

"Now that you mention it…where are they anyway? I don't see Jou or Davis anywhere." I agreed looking around the house trying to find them.

"Well, Jou's gone and went to help Jim run some errands. Davis and the others were playing some video game inside the room just a while ago so they must still be in there." Said Kari then later on she asked "Tai, what brings you guys here anyway? Don't you have to study even if you don't have upcoming tests?"

"We just came to check on you guys and maybe stay for a while, but we'll be leaving soon." I told her

We did stay a while and I could have sworn that Kari and T.K were outside, near the door and talking right now. He's lucky that he's Yamato's younger bro, I'm not comfortable with just any guy talking to my little sister. I was talking with Sor and the others and we were still wondering what they were planning to do tomorrow or during their free time. Meems and Koushiro woke up by that time and were pretty shocked to find us there.

"So Meems, you

Guys have any plans for tomorrow?" I asked her while we were all taking in the living room.

"Well, we might just go back to the mall, or go to other places using Jou's car. It's nothing new. We couldn't leave today because he had to go and run some errands with Jim. Besides the fact that we were totally worn out from all that's happened yesterday." Said Meems with a sigh.

"Looks like everyone's worn out." I told her with a light laugh. We continued our conversation a bit further on other random things while the others did their own thing as well.

**T.K's P.O.V.**

I went outside with Kari and we were having a little talk. I went inside for a few seconds and asked out loud. "Hey Tai, can Kari and I take a walk for a while, we'll be back real quick."

"Sure thing T.K. But don't you do anything to my sister or else!" I heard Tai speak in his loud voice and it sounded as though I'd be caught dead if something were to happen.

"I won't I promise!" I called back before closing the door behind me and heading outside.

"So? What did Tai say?" asked Kari as she looked at me

"Well, he said yes as long as I didn't do anything to you." I told her

She let out a small laugh and spoke "That's just like Tai, he's getting overprotective of me all over again."

"Looks to me like Tai doesn't want you around boys doesn't he?" I asked as we started walking down to the park. There was a park near here and there was also one near the school. This one was a bit bigger though since it was inside some kind of village.

"He rarely allows me with them but there are times when he doesn't mind. But only when he knows that it's a person he can trust me with." She told me

"I must be pretty lucky then." I told her with a smile

"Yeah you are." She replied with a smile in return. "Hey, T.K?"

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked

"I was just wondering what are the things that you like, I mean you know hobbies and stuff like that. The last time we got to talk you got to know about me and I rarely got to know about you well other than that part about you and your family." She told me and she was right. I got to know about Kari when we were walking at the mall but I never really mentioned anything about myself except for the whole issue with my family and why Yamato and I have different surnames.

"Well, there isn't much to know about me really. I play basketball at school and I just like to hang out with friends. I don't really complain about what I want or don't want to do, anything's usually fine by me." I told her

"That's nice, you must be really good at sports then." She told me

"I only play basketball; I can't say that I'm that good at any other sport." I replied. We continued to talk about hobbies and all those other things until we soon realized that we long reached the park. I don't know how long it was since we got there because truthfully I wasn't paying that much attention to where we were going right now.

"Looks like we got here without us knowing." I told her

We took a walk around the park while we continued to talk a bit more. "Hey Kari, what's with you and Davis?" I asked her

I looked at her with a questioning look when she suddenly shot me a shocked expression. _"Did I say something wrong?"_ I thought to myself, it looked like I did because she was staggering when she spoke her next sentence.

"T-T.K. w-wh-what are you talking a-about? There is definitely nothing going on with me and Davis. If I may ask: What made you think that?" she asked me, and she still had that same shocked expression on her face.

I was still confused as to why she was so shocked at my question, and then it suddenly hit me. "Wait…maybe I said that the wrong way…Did she think…???"

"Um…Kari?" I started

"Y-yes?" she asked

"I think you misunderstood and I think I said this the wrong way. What I meant was that, why is it that Tai doesn't allow Davis near you and well he always seems to get near you if it wasn't for Tai you know." I told her a bit more clearly.

She sighed, one of relief. Now I know why she was so shocked when I asked her that question earlier, she must have thought that I thought she and Davis were together or something like that. It was kind of odd for me though, I know that Tai's strict with guys but he seems to be more strict with Davis more than anyone else, even more than me. It's weird since he's known Davis longer.

"Well, Tai is strict with guys as I've said. Davis…well there is a reason why Tai's especially strict with him though." Said Kari

"Is it okay to know why?" I asked

"I guess it's nothing big…well Tai is pretty strict with him and he has been making it quite obvious for everyone to know why." She told me then she continued "Well…Tai and the others think that…that Davis likes me. It's been like that for some time now, even when we were kids he'd give me extra attention and stuff like that."

I remained silent and continued to listen to her story or explanation. It did seem like Davis was making it obvious that he liked Kari which would have resulted to Tai's current over protectiveness. "So…that's why Tai and Davis don't get along when it concerns you?" I asked

"Yeah, that's mostly it. I don't think it's because Tai doesn't trust Davis or anything like that, he has his own hidden reasons. I trust Tai with his decisions, he is my big brother after all." She told me

I nodded in agreement at her statement. A few more minutes later I noticed the time and it was getting rather late. I'd have to get back to the dorm with all the others soon and Kari has to go too, before Tai goes berserk trying to find her.

I looked over at Kari and spoke "Hey, I think we should head back now. It's getting late and I told Tai we'd be back real quick so he might start looking for you soon."

"Alright, it is getting late and I wouldn't want the others to worry." She told me with a smile. With that the two of us went off.

**Sora's P.O.V **

We were about to leave Jou's place when he and Jim suddenly arrived. I'd been pretty loud inside the house. We'd been talking about all sorts of things, the bet and wager of Yama and Tai, the morning incident with Sasha and all sorts of random things. Jim looked tired as Jou had accompanied him inside. "Hey guys, didn't know you were here today." Said Jou as looked at us.

"Hey, how was the errand running?" asked Tai

"It was tiring…I was pretty lucky Jou was here to help me out or I'd have been to hard for me to finish." Said Jim with a sigh

"Looks like you two had quite a rough day." I told him. Jou and Jim both just nodded.

"And from the looks of it, you guys didn't have a hard time in school today?" asked Jim

"Yeah, the teachers were nice enough for now. But we still have some homework to do once we get back to the dorm." Said Yutaka

"We're about to leave, we were just waiting for T.K. and Kari." Said Yamato

"T.K. and Kari?" asked Jou with a confused look and Jim seemed just as confused.

"Yeah, T.K. took Kari out for a walk. They said they'd be back real soon." I told them to lessen the confusion.

"Wait…Kai's been left alone with a guy? And….you know about this Tai?" asked Jou with a bit of a shocked voice.

"Yeah I did…why? Is it such a surprise that I let Kari go with my best friends little brother?" asked Tai

"Well knowing you…yes. It's pretty much a big surprise." Said Mimi and Koushiro had agreed.

"Does Davis know about it?" asked Jou

"Nope, does he have to?" asked Tai

"Not really…it's just that…don't you think he's going to take this as a big deal when he finds out that Kari went out with T.K.?" said Jou. He did have a point there, Davis liked Kari, we all knew that, and he will take this as a big deal.

Soon enough, we heard two doors open. One from Davis and Ken's room and the others from the front door that Yolei just happened to open. Davis came out with ken and Cody from the room, while Kari and T.K just came in the house. Davis saw Kari and T.K. together and he didn't take it that well…

"Kari? Where were you?" asked Davis

"I took a walk outside with T.K. He took me to the park near hear." Said Kari and with that statement alone I could already see Davis's eyes widening.

"What did you do to her T.J.?" asked Davis with a bit of angered or pissed tone.

"Um…nothing. We just went out for a walk…and Davis….my names T.K…" replied T.K calmly.

"Okay, I'm glad you were able to bring my sister back here without a scratch T.K. Now I think it's about time for us to leave." Said Tai. I think he was trying to stop something that might happen between those two. I was more worried for Davis than I was for T.K.

"He's right, some of us still have some homework to finish. We wouldn't want to get back home too late." Said Akira

"Stay safe you guys." Said Mimi with a smile "And don't forget to visit us again here whenever you have the time, or when you feel like it."

"She's right, we'd like your company any day." Said Koushiro

"Maybe sometime we can hear you guys play some music?" suggested Yolei

"Sure thing, we'll let you know about our next gig." Said Yutaka with a thumbs up.

"Alright you guys, enough chit-chat. We have to get going and I mean go now. I have school work to work on." Said Tai

The others agreed and we began to walk away towards the door. As we were we heard goodbyes and see you again's coming from the living room. Before we completely got out the door Tai looked back at Davis and spoke "Davis, don't let your jealousy take over okay?" the others looked a bit shocked at Tai's statement and so did Davis. After that, we closed the door behind us, went to Yamato's car and drove back to the dorm.

Strange things happened today and it made me think of things. I wonder if Sasha would ever get over this whole fight. If ever I'd get to know Yama even better soon or if something could happen between T.K and Kari. Who knows right? But furthermore, what's the rush? We'll have a long way to go and no one knows what can happen in the future. All we can do now is to wait…and hopefully, something good happens by the end of the summer.

**Authors Note: This is the 10****th**** chapter, I hope you guys liked it : ) Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Please do Review if you can : D Thanks you guys : D **


	11. Sora's Worry, Yamato's Dillema

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and I never will T.T**

**Authors Note: Thanks so much for all of the reviews : ) I hope you guys enjoy this next chaper. Please review afterwards Thanks again you guys : D **

**Sora's Worry, Yamato's Dilemma**

I was walking down the halls and headed for my fourth class of the day. I only had a few more classes before lunch. The thing is I can't concentrate much today. It's been two days since that whole visit to Jou's house and today was already Wednesday. Time does fly if you think about it. Wait…that wasn't what I was supposed to say, anyway why don't I make it clear to you guys about what had happened earlier today.

_Flashback…Earlier Today…_

_I was walking down to the guys part of the dorm building and then I met with the guys there who were all already wide awake. "Hey guys, glad to see that you're all early as always." I told them. Tai was awake too "Hey Tai, looks like you're getting used to waking up early today huh?" _

"_Yeah, I guess so. It comes in naturally you know. I just wake up all of a sudden and I loose all my interests in sleeping it's kind of…I don't know…weird…" he told me _

"_At least it's a good thing." Said Yutaka _

"_Yeah, it saves us the time of waking you up and banging at your door every morning you know." Agreed Takashi _

"_Gee, I am so glad that this is making all my friends happy." Said Tai. I laughed a bit at his response._

"_Come on you guys, we better get going. We don't want to be late for the morning announcements do we?" asked T.K._

"_Actually, I wouldn't mind getting late for that kind of stuff. It's kind of boring, they never announce anything out of the ordinary." Said Tai _

"_So true, yesterdays announcements were all about the tests and doing well this year. It's kind of the same every year isn't it?" asked Yutaka _

"_Yeah, but I guess they do it as a reminder too. I mean, we are turning seniors next year right? We're in the verge of saying goodbye to this school completely right after we graduate." Said Akira. He did have a good point there, within the span of two years we'll be going to collage._

"_Man, now you made me think I'm starting to get old." Said Tai with a laugh._

_We were all walking to school when I suddenly noticed that Yama hasn't talked much yet. In fact, he hasn't spoken at all since I saw him today. "I wonder if something's bothering him?" _

_I was about to approach him when Tai spoke first and beat me to it. "Why so glum buddy? Did it finally sink in that tomorrow was the last day of our little bet and you're about to lose?" said Tai in a teasing tone._

_This seamed to snap Yama out of it for a while, because in a matter of minutes he replied "Not a chance Tai. Just to let you know I think one more day might make a huge difference, so don't get your hopes too high up there." _

"_Oh really? It seemed to me that you were thinking about the bet and you didn't look to happy about it." Said Tai. Looks like he noticed Yama's actions too, that's just like Tai, they are best friends after all._

"_I told you, not a chance. I can tell you this, I wasn't thinking about the bet. Even if I was, it never occurred to me that'd you'd have the slightest chance of beating me." Said Yama. I laughed a bit at what he said "Could his ego and pride get any bigger?" _

_We continued to talk about a few more things before getting to school, then as we were nearing the school area, Yama was silent all over again. "Now I'm pretty sure that something's wrong with him….the question is what?" I couldn't get the thought off of my head._

_End of Flashback…._

Okay I know that was some kind of cheap way to explain things…but the thing is I just couldn't get Yama off my head during the entire time. It was weird how it wouldn't go away, but the fact that he was so quiet made me worried that something might have happened and he didn't tell anyone.

"I really do hope that he's doing okay. He seemed like he was fine…but I wish he'd tell me if something was wrong." I spoke silently.

"Yo Sor!" I turned around to see Tai there. He was walking closer to me with Yama trailing just behind him_. "So much for trying to get Yama off my head. I forgot I had the next class with those two…"_

"Sor! Hey you still there?" asked Tai as he waved a hand in front of me.

"Huh? Yeah Tai I'm fine…" I told him, I knew he didn't buy it. This was Tai we were talking about.

"Sure you are…so I'll ask again. What's up? You seem down all of a sudden. You know, you and Yamato are starting to act funny…did something happen?" he asked me, I shook my head in response.

"No, nothing happened. I don't think anything did anyway…Tai, is Yama alright?" I asked. He was walking a few distances away from us and I was getting all curious and worried again.

"I get it. Yamato's worrying you…is that it?" he asked me and this time I nodded.

"Sort of, he's acting weird today…you know quieter than usual. It's not like him, it makes me think something's wrong and he just doesn't want to tell anyone." I told him

"Yeah, no surprise in that…." Said Tai, this got me a bit confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Well, didn't I tell you that he rarely opens up to anybody about personal problems? That's just how Yamato is at times, I guess this is just one of those times…" said Tai while stealing glances at Yamato who was a few steps behind us.

"I wish he'd open up more, I'd help if he did have problems that he needs to deal with." I told him. I know that Yama's problems are none of my business but I was getting worried not to mention I was pretty curious.

"That's just how he is Sor, try giving him some space. If you want I can try talking to him for you, if I get lucky he might just open up." Said Tai with a smile, I know he was trying his hardest to cheer me up and since it was Tai it was working too.

"Thanks a lot Tai, I'd like that." I told him and he just smiled at me

"Anything for you Sor, you know you have that effect on me." Said Tai as he ruffled my hair like a little kid.

"Hey stop that, I'm not five anymore you know." I told him with a pout.

"Yeah I know, but I just never get tired of doing that. It reminds me of old times, besides the fact that it's fun." Said Tai with a grin

The three of us walked in class and sat down on our chairs. Yamato sat right next to Tai and I was a few chairs behind him. _"I hope Tai finds something out, they are best friends…" _

**Tai's P.O.V.**

Okay, the three of us walked into class together just like we always did. This time though I sat a few seats away from Sor and Yamato sat next to me…perfect. This would give the opportunity to talk to him without Sor knowing what we were talking about. The teacher came in soon and I didn't pay much attention to this class, this one wasn't anything new. Our professor was doing a recap of our lesson yesterday and it was all the same.

I took out a pen and my notebook, I jotted down a few notes that I could have missed yesterday and when I was sure I got everything I stopped. I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote down a letter to Yamato.

I passed the note to him and it read **(Italic: Tai Bold: Yamato)** :

"_Dude what is up with you today?"_

"**What are you talking about Tai?"**

"_Don't give me that! You know what I'm talking about Yamato!"_

"**No I don't. I'm fine alright, besides shouldn't you be listening to class?"**

Oh he's definitely avoiding the topic. I sighed, Yamato was making this harder than it should be. I know passing notes is usually a girl thing but I couldn't think of anything else. I didn't want a repeat of what happened before so I'll stick with this one.

"_Okay, listen here Yamato. Something is definitely up with you man. I can tell, besides it's not like I'm the only one that's noticed." _

"**Enlighten me Tai, I'm telling you I'm fine." **

"_Look Sor's noticed it too. Oh and just to enlighten you a bit more, you're making her worry…a lot…" _

"…**." **

"_And what's that supposed to mean?"_

"**Look Tai it's really nothing okay? You don't have to worry about it so much." **

"_Oh? You try telling Sor that why don't you? You're making her worry man and I have to admit, you've been acting weird since yesterday." _

"**You sure you aren't just imagining things?"**

"_Yamato, I'm your best friend remember? I know when something's up with you. And to answer your question, does it look like I'm just imagining things?" _

"**Look it might be that something is bothering me, but it's nothing for you to worry about. I'll get over it." **

"_Sure doesn't seem like you're getting over it though. You mind sharing?" _

"**Actually Tai yes, I do mind. I don't feel comfortable talking about it." **

"_Right, so you'd choose to hide it all the more and make Sor worry? Would that make you feel better?"_

"**No…"**

"_So? What seems to be the problem?" _

"**Well…it's got something to do with Sora…" **

"_Heh? You and Sor? But she said nothing happened between you two…" _

"**Nothing did happen Tai, it's just that…well it's what's about to happen that's bothering me." **

"_So? What's up? You know we have a whole class to talk about it." _

"**Fine, but you better not make fun of me…" **

"_Why would I make fun of your problems? O.O?" _

"**Knowing you, you'll be laughing in a matter of minutes." **

"_Oh? Alright then….let's hear it."_

"**Well…you see…."**

After he told me the tale, he was right I was laughing! It was just way too good to be true. And all along I thought it would never happen. Class was over and Sor was walking my way. I threw out the piece of paper we were writing on and stopped my laughter.

"Hey Tai…are you okay? You look…well tired." She told me

"Nah, I just had a good laugh that's all. So…meet you at lunch today?" I asked.

"Nope, tell the guys I can't eat with you guys today. I'm eating with Cassie." She told me and I nodded.

"Sure thing. I'll tell them just that." There was this part of me that was kind of happy that she wouldn't be eating with us today. It wasn't because I wouldn't be able to see her, it was simply because I needed to talk to the other guys in private and lunch was the only time I could do it.

Sor didn't ask me anything about Yamato before she left, she must have been trying to get it off her head. I soon walked to my next classes and waited for lunch to come. Honestly, I couldn't wait for it and this time it wasn't just because of the food.

I went to the cafeteria as soon as the period ended. I was looking forward to this one and I had a specific reason why. I went over to our table and sure enough all of the guys were there, even Yamato.

"Hey Tai, where's Sora?" asked Yutaka

"Not coming today, she said she'd be eating lunch with Cassie." I told them

"Oh, looks like us guys are alone today then." Said Takashi

As we were eating I brought up our topic for the day. "Hey guys, Yamato here needs some help."

"Tai…" Yamato looked at me and hissed

"Come on, you said you needed help right? Where would you get better help but your closest friends?" I told him

"I take it something's up right? And we missed it…again." Said Yutaka and I nodded

"So…what's wring now?" asked Akira "You two didn't make another bet did you?"

"No, of course not. Yamato here just needs some advice." I told them and they all looked at me confused.

"Advice? What kind of advice?" asked Takashi

I told them the issue and everything that's happened. From Sor's worry of Yamato, down to the event of the note passing in the classroom. Soon enough the guys were laughing, that or some of them were shocked and holding down laughter. Yamato couldn't say anything and for some reason I think he doesn't get why we were laughing to begin with.

"Guys, I really don't see what's so funny about my problem." Groaned Yamato

"It's kind of simple really, of all people we'd never expect it to be you to have this kind of problem." Said Yutaka

"It's kind of ironic too really, if you think about it. You're the most popular guy in school, heck you're popular even out of school! You shouldn't have problems about this kind of stuff." Said Takashi

"Look, it's not that we're making fun of you or anything. It just that this came out as some kind of big surprise that's all. Even I didn't expect something like this, and you're my brother." Said T.K

Yamato sighed, buried his head in his hands, and spoke "Guys, this is serious. I really need some help and making fun of my problem isn't helping."

"Let's get things straight. You, Yamato Ishida, the schools most promising student and not to mention the school heartthrob that girls gave been chasing after need love advice?" I asked him to make things all clear.

"Yamato, you've finally met your match. The one girl who isn't head over heals for you and would bow at your feet." Said Yutaka with a smirk.

"See? What's we tell you? We already told you that you liked her didn't we?" said Takashi

"I don't need love advice! It's nothing like that…I don't think it is anyway…" said Yamato

I shook my head and spoke "Dude it is love advice, you told me you wanted to get to know her, you know take her somewhere right? Somewhere with only the two of you?" I told him and he slightly nodded "If you don't love her…well at least not yet….just do as much and admit that you at least like her."

"I do like her Tai…at least I think I do…but I know nothing about her! Maybe a few things but other than that nothing, that's why I want to get to know her." He told me

"If that's the case then why are you freaking out about it? What's so wrong about wanting to get to know Sor?" I asked confused. Asking her to go somewhere with just the two of them wont be that hard, I man all he has to do is ask right?

"I don't know what's wrong with me! Besides I don't want rumors to be spreading like wildfire like it usually dies around here." Said Yamato. Well he had a strong point there…

"Now that you mention it, if anyone from the school would catch you and Sor together that could cause quite a scandal, seeing as how much fans you have." Said Akira

"Not to mention there's Sasha and her freaky gang. If she finds out she might do more than just threaten Sora." Said Yutaka

"I say go for it." I told them

"Aren't you the least bit worried about her Tai?" asked T.K.

"Of course I am, but don't underestimate Sor just because she's nice and sweet. That's just how she is, but trust me when I say that she does know how to fight back when she has to. Besides, if it was Sasha against Sor, I know without a doubt Sor can handle someone like her." I told them confidently. Sora might be nice and sweet, but that's just how she really is. Caring and loving Sora. But she does know how to get angry, doesn't everybody?

"Listen Yamato, you have to at least try to ask her out. Even just as friends, there's no harm in trying. Well, unless she turns you down, which most likely won't happen." I told him.

"Yeah Yamato, give it a try and see where it gets you. Everyone starts off as friends; you can start from there too. There's no rush right?" agreed Yutaka

"I will, thanks guys. And can you guys do me a favor?" he asked and we all nodded in reply and waited for his request.

"Next time I tell you about my problems can you not rub it in my face?" he asked us and we all laughed.

"Hey, it's not our fault is it? You rarely share to us anything about your personal issues and I doubt you would have talked about this one if Tai didn't force you to." Said Takashi

"And the fact that this was unusual for your case makes it all the more interesting. You can't really blame us for that." Agreed Yutaka

We all ended up laughing in the end. At least I was able to keep something I told Sor. I was able to figure out what was bothering Yamato, of course, I wouldn't tell her it was about her or that it had something to do with her. She'd just have to find out on her own and from the looks of it she won't have to wait long, because most f the time when Yamato sets his mind to it he doesn't turn back.

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Lunch ended soon and I was walking to my next class with Cassie. As we were headed for our room, I heard Tai's voice boom through the hallways and call my name. "Hey Sor, Cassie!"

I turned around and saw Tai walking with Yamato, Yama seemed livelier now for some reason. Maybe Tai was able to figure something out about him after all. The two of them headed towards us and Cassie and I stopped on our tracks.

"Hey Tai what's up?" I asked

"Hello Taichi." Greeted Cassie with a smile

"Hey you two, um did you hear the news?" asked Tai

"News? About what?" I asked

"We're having half-day classes on Friday." He told me with a grin "That's about half a day without any school work!"

"What brought this up?" I asked

"The school teachers are having some kind of meeting or something like that. The students are going to be dismissed early and the rest of the classes will be suspended for the day." Said Tai. I'm guessing he was happy about this thought, who wouldn't be? Half day of classes would lessen the school work and we'd have less things to worry about during the weekend.

"That's nice to hear." I told him with a smile

"Less homework for us then." Agreed Cassie

Then Tai brought up another topic, but before he could Cassie spoke up first. "Hey Sora, is it okay if I head to class first?" she asked me

"Sure thing, I'll meet you there." I told her and she gave me a nod ad headed away to the classroom.

As soon as Cassie was gone Tai spoke "Hey, Sor I have to go too. Um…I have to get to class early. Wouldn't want to be late you know." He told me

I had a feeling that wasn't all true but I shrugged it off anyway. Soon, only Yamato and I were left to talk. As soon as Tai was gone I looked at Yama and asked "Hey…um…Yama you okay? It looked like you've been spacing out lately and I was wondering if something was wrong."

**Yamato's P.O.V.**

As soon as Tai left the two of us alone, the atmosphere between us got pretty tense and all that. I knew he was planning this, I'm not so sure if Cassie had anything to do with it but Tai sure as heck did. I didn't need to start a conversation with her because a few minutes if silence and she finally spoke.

"Hey…um…Yama you okay? It looked like you've been spacing out lately and I was wondering if something was wrong." She asked me

I guess I was a bit shocked about that, I thought Tai was kidding when he said she was worrying about me. It sure did look like she was worrying alright. I shook my head and spoke "No, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem deeply worried about something…." She told me. She wasn't going to drop this topic and I knew that so I asked a different question.

"Hey Sora…I….can I ask you something?" I asked her and she nodded

"Sure thing, what is it?" she asked me with a confused look on her face.

"Sora…I…are you…" Darn it! I was cracking right here! I can't ask her in public like this. Man I am being such a huge wimp right now.

"Um…Yama are you okay?" she asked me with a confused tone in her voice.

"Yeah, It's cool." I told her as I snapped out of my imagination.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yeah really I'm fine, no need to worry about it." I told her

"So…what was it you wanted to ask me Yama?" she asked as she looked at me.

"I-it's nothing. Sorry for wasting your time Sora, but really it's nothing big. I'll tell you some other time alright?" I told her and flashed her a smile

"Oh…okay, sure thing." She replied

"Anyway, we better head to our classes for now." I suggested wanting to get this whole thing off my head.

"Alright, see you later Yama." She told me and smiled, then she soon left to head for her next class.

Once she was gone, I let out a heavy sigh_. "Tai is not going to be happy about hearing this. I totally blew it this time!" _Then I headed for my class without another word.

**Tai's P.O.V.**

I walked a few feet away from where Yamato and Sor were and I hid behind one of the lockers. I wanted to check if Yamato was really going to tell Sor anything at all. I know I sound like a complete stalker and all but I wanted to check on my friends. And this whole thing is getting me curious. I soon heard their conversation unfold…

"Hey…um…Yama you okay? It looked like you've been spacing out lately and I was wondering if something was wrong." Sor was the one who spoke first. Yamato seemed shocked but at least now he knows I wasn't kidding when I said that Sor had worried about him.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine." Sure he is…

"Are you sure? You seem deeply worried about something…." Man Sor was persistent today, but that's just her you know? She isn't going to drop this topic that easily.

"Hey Sora…I….can I ask you something?" Wow that was…random. At least he's getting somewhere here. Question is can he hold up enough to ask her? He sure wanted to change the topic that's for sure.

"Sure thing, what is it?" Sor asked him. She seemed worried… _"Come on Yamato go for it!"_

I waited for a few seconds for Yamato to answer and it was weird that he became all silent and quiet all of a sudden. It was then that Sor spoke again "Um…Yama are you okay?"

"Yeah, It's cool." He seemed to snap out of it now.

"Are you sure?" Wow she was really worried about him, lucky Yamato, he is one lucky guy.

"Yeah really I'm fine, no need to worry about it." Once again: Sure he is….

"So…what was it you wanted to ask me Yama?" Sor asked. Man, Yamato was making this harder for the both of them right now.

"I-it's nothing. Sorry for wasting your time Sora, but really it's nothing big. I'll tell you some other time alright?" My eyes went wide as Yamato said this. Is he serious he's just dropping out like that? Oh that smile of his is really fake right now.

"Oh…okay, sure thing." Sor sounded a bit upset, who wouldn't be? _"What's gotten in to you Yamato. That was your chance!"_ I banged my head on the locker a few times and slapped myself mentally at this. I really thought he was going to ask her.

Wait…I just had an idea. There might be another way to get Yamato and Sor together for a day and I knew how to do it. I smirked inwardly and soon went to my class before Yamato could even catch me behind the lockers…

**Sora's P.O.V.**

The last few subjects were a bit boring and still all was the same. I was still confused about that whole conversation that I had with Yama and now I worried a bit more. It didn't make much sense. I was sure he was about to tell me something but what was it?

Yama stopped in mid-sentence earlier and I didn't know what he was supposed to ask me so it left me totally confused. As soon as dismissal arrived I was still wondering about what Yama was supposed to tell me.

I went to the school dorm building immediately and dropped my bag on the bed. I studied the lessons that I had to study just so I could be prepared with any upcoming quizzes that the teachers might be giving us.

After all that studying I took out my laptop and soon started to go online. Lucky for me, Meems, Kari and Yolei were all there. I sent them all an invite for a conversation with the four of us. After they accepted, we got into a little chat.

**Meems:** Hey Sor! How was school?

**Sor: **Tiring that's for sure… : (

**Kari: ** Why's that? Did something happen, or is it just the studies that's bothering you?

**Sor: **It's partially because of school…but…

**Yolei: **But?

**Meems: **Kari's right isn't she? Something happened right?

**Sor: **Yeah, sort of…

**Meems: ** What was it?

**Sor: **It's nothing big and I might just be being paranoid and everything…but I have this feeling that Yama's avoiding me.

**Meems: **Yamato? Avoid you? Why'd he do something like that?

**Yolei: **Did you two have like a fight or something?

**Sor: **Not that I remember.

**Meems: **If that's the case then what makes you think he's avoiding you?

**Sor: **He hasn't been talking much and he's been really quiet lately. The strangest thing is that he was supposed to tell me something today and then he suddenly stopped.

**Kari: **Stopped? So he didn't tell you then?

**Sor: **No he didn't he said he'd tell me another time…

**Meems: **Any clues to what it could have been Sor?

**Sor: **That's what's been bothering me lately. I have no idea what he was supposed to tell me and now I'm getting worried that he might be hiding something.

**Yolei: **Have you tried asking him if something was wrong?

**Sor:** Yes I have, but he keeps telling me that everything's fine. I'm trying not to worry about it but at some point in time I just can't…

**Meems:** Ouch tough luck Sor… O-O

**Sor: ** For once I want to break into that wall he's been hiding himself in. I just wish he'd open up bit more T.T

**Meems: ……**

**Kari: …..**

**Yolei: …..**

**Sor: **Um…guys?

**Meems:** Don't worry about it too much Sor, I'm sure he just doesn't want you to worry.

**Kari: **Yeah, Meems has a point, T.K. did mention that his brother wasn't very open to others and Tai said that too. I'm sure he'll open up in due time Sor : )

**Sor: ** I hope your right you guys….

A few more hours of chatting online and we finally got tired and decided to turn in for the night. As I got to my bed and shut my eyes close I thought _"I really do hope he's okay…" _

**Authors Note: That was it, sorry about the ending of this chapter : (. I hope you guys liked it though. Please tell me what you think. Please review if you can ; D Thank you : )**


	12. Winner of the Wager: The Prize

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything in it.**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews. This chapter is mostly on Tai's P.O.V. He'll be a bit of the main character in this chapter I hope you guys don't mind. Please tell me what you think afterwards. Thanks for everything everyone : D**

**Winner Of The Wager: The Prize**

**Tai's P.O.V.**

Today was the day, it was finally Thursday. I was looking forward to this day ever since I saw what had happened between Yamato and Sor behind the lockers. I was determined to win our little wager and claim the prize, but most of all, that prize is going to be my trump card to get my two best friends together.

I got up early today, it's actually starting to grow on me you know? Not that I mind or anything because that can be a good thing. Once I got out of my room, I saw the guys approaching me with the exception of Sor and Yamato. _"Now where could they be? Unless Yamato's finally got the guts to ask her…." _

My thoughts were interrupted when Takashi spoke "Yo Tai! What's up?" he asked

"Fine, you guys are here early aren't you?" I told them

"You're the one to talk. In case you haven't noticed you got out of the room before we could even get there." Said Yutaka with a grin

"He's right about that. What happened? It was as if just a few years ago you couldn't get up without us banging your door down." Said Akira

"Hey, I guess it's just starting to grow on me." I told them with a grin "You really think I want to wake up this early?"

"Guess not…it's just not like you." Said T.K "But you're doing great with the bet with my brother though. Today' the final day right?" he asked

"Yeah it is and if I win Yamato's going to be sorry he even made that wager." I said with a thumbs up. Yamato and I always kid around, this time though I plan to put them together and I am not kidding around about that.

"So…speaking of Yamato…where is he?" I asked looking around for any signs that might lead me to him. There was none so I looked at the others again "Now that you think about it, Sor isn't here either."

"Well, I don't know about Yamato, but I saw Sora with Cassie earlier. She told me to tell you guys she'll be walking with her for a while because they have to get to school early for some reason." Said Akira "Don't know about Yamato though…"

I sighed _"Well there goes the thought of them being together. I guess Yamato still hasn't asked her yet…"_

"He's been acting weird all day. I know it's because of his problem, but is it really that hard for him?" asked T.K

We started walking to school as we continued are conversation. "You're brother might be popular but it can be hard for him sometimes too you know." Said Yutaka

"He's not used to this kind of stuff. Usually girls chase after him all the time, not the other way around. He's never tried to get any girl to like him in his life." Said Takashi

"In his case, he doesn't know how to act around a girl he actually wants to get. It's all so new to him that what might seem simple to others could be one of the hardest tasks for him. I mean, he is known for getting everything he wants right? At least that's what other think because he's popular and everything." Said Akira. It was kind of the same for all of them. People think that they're all so lucky, living the life that others would dream of. What they don't know is the huge downside.

Yamato and the others never get close to anyone outside of the whole friends circle because they often get played or used because of their popularity. Who can blame them though? It's a normal thing for them and since they rarely do anything that involves others this must be tough for Yamato.

All of us walked to school together and I saw Yamato there getting some of his stuff from his locker. I looked over at the guys and spoke "Hey, I gotta run. I'll catch you guys later." I told them

"Sure thing Tai, see you in second period." Said Takashi as he soon ran to class. We all separated soon enough and I headed over to Yamato's locker. He and I had the same class for first period today and since we had our first class together, I have all the time.

"Hey Yamato…whatcha doing?" I asked him as I walked to his locker

"Nothing Tai, just getting my books out of my locker. It's nothing new, why?" asked Yamato looking at me and shutting his locker door closed and putting the padlock over it.

"So, let's get to class?" I suggested

"Sure thing, but I have a feeling you want to talk to me about something. If not, why else would you follow me around?" he asked me. I smiled a bit and spoke.

"It's something like that, but not entirely." I told him "I'll just tell you once we get to class."

Yamato and I got to our classroom and then we headed to our seats. Just like always, we sat next to each other. Soon the teacher came in and the class quieted down. We had another sub today and getting substitute teachers were getting pretty common nowadays, most of them are either out sick or in a meeting they have to attend.

In this case, our original teacher for the class was out on a meeting and had to call in a sub. I didn't really mind subs that much unless they're strict and can't do anything else but frown… The teacher soon spoke to the class to give us our activity for the day. "Alright class, for today you have to answer p.36-38 of your textbooks. After which you will be free to do as you wish. Please don't cause so much noise though…"

"Alright!" I heard all those shouts of cheers from the class. I doubt it was because of the bookwork, it's mostly cause' of the free time we'll get to have afterwards.

I quickly took out my book and turned to the pages. They weren't that hard to answer if you listened to the previous discussion, so it wasn't that bad. I answered all the questions needed and when I looked at Yamato he seemed to have just finished. I told our sub that I was done with the answering and went back to my seat.

Once I got back I faced Yamato and asked "So…how did it go? You know, between you and Sor yesterday. Did you even take our advice to begin with?" Of course, I already knew all the answers to that, but I just wanted to hear it coming from him.

He sighed and looked at me "It went horribly, I wasn't able to tell her anything. It was like my mouth was shut and I just ran out of oxygen and I couldn't talk."

Okay, I never expected him to put it like that… I smiled at him an spoke "This is really…well you're reaction sure was something…."

"If you laugh, I am so not asking for your advice again…ever." He told me sternly.

I raised my hands in defense and spoke "Woah, calm down Romeo. I wasn't planning on laughing at you okay? Man you're sure serious about this aren't you?"

"Do you think I'm kidding around Tai? Of course I'm serious about this." Replied Yamato

"Then do something about it. I mean, you told us you wanted to get to know Sor better right? How do you plan to accomplish any of that if you keep beating around the bush? Move Yamato, you have to do something if u want something done." I told him seriously.

"I know that Tai, but it's not that easy with her." He told me with a sigh

"Dude, she isn't going to bite you if you ask. How would you know if you don't try right? Besides, Sor's a girl remember?" I told him. Sora is one of nicest person I've met in my whole life, I doubt she'd do anything to him if he asked her to go out as friends or something like that.

"She's not just any girl Tai, if she were then I shouldn't be having any problems right now." Said Yamato

"That's just because she's different from all those other girls that have nothing better to do than throw themselves at you." I told him in a matter of factly tone. You'd think those girls would get tired by chasing you around by now, but no they just don't know when to give up do they?

"And that's why it's so hard." He told me. I sighed at his response and spoke "Why don't you put your pride and ego down for just one minute. Stop thinking that this is going to be easy for you because you said so yourself it's not."

He was about to interrupt me when I cut him off "I'm not saying you have a huge pride, we all have it sometimes, but when was the last time you had to ask for something that wasn't that easy to get? Yamato you're a nice guy, and stop thinking of the negatives and the what-ifs."

"And how do you suggest I do something like that?" he asked me

"Simple, you go to her and ask her to go out as friends period. It isn't going to end up killing you. I know it may be easier said than done, but take the risk why don't you. Weren't you always a risk taker anyway? Now's your chance, I mean if you have to ask me I'd rather have it that it was you than any other guy." I told him honestly

"Thanks Tai." He told me silently

"No problem man, and sorry about the whole lecture thing. It was really not me wasn't it?" I asked him with a smile

"You're right, it wasn't you at all. When was the last time that you gave such advice anyway?" asked Yamato and he was smiling now too which was a really good thing.

"Hehe, honestly I don't know where I got that stuff from either. I'm guessing it was either an influence from Sor or Kari. She usually gives better advice than I do." I told him.

"That's not much of a shock since most of the time all you can end up thinking about is food and more food." Said Yamato

"Hey. I think about other stuff too you know. Family, friends, soccer…" I objected

"Yeah, but you did say that food was at the top of your list didn't you?" he asked me

"I did, but you know I just like the food. Who could blame me of loving to eat?" I asked him with a slight laugh. I stopped then I spoke up "So do you plan to ask Sor about it?"

"I don't know, maybe I will but I'll wait for the right time." He told me

"Come on Yamato, you already bailed on her yesterday didn't you?" I asked him.

"It wasn't my fault that I got tongue tied was it? And don't you think you should follow your own advice by the way." Said Yamato and I was quite confused at what he possibly meant by that.

"What are you talking about? How could any of this have anything to do with me?" I asked him

"Cassie no duh. You've known her way longer than I've known Sora an you even have most of your major classes with her don't you?" he asked me in a teasing tone.

"Look my business with Cassie or with any girl is not the issue here so please don't try to pin any of this on me right now." I told Yamato with a sigh

"Sure thing Tai, whatever you say. Look, I'll do it soon, I just don't know when…" said Yamato

"I do…" I told him with a sly smile

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked me with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry about it too much Yamato, but trust me you'll be asking her soon enough." I told him. _"If I can pull this all off then my plan would go out as a success."_

As all my classes had ended, it was soon time for lunch. I heard that Yamato had to go somewhere during break so it would seem like he won't be eating with us today. Sora was eating with Cassie again and I didn't mind that at all.

I walked over to our table in the cafeteria and they were all there already. I waved and greeted them as I sat down my seat at the table "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Same old. What about you Tai, you seem happier than usual today. Is something up?" asked Yutaka

"It's nothing. I just think I can actually win this whole wager thing with Yamato." I told them confidently.

"Right….now that you mention it you're keeping up pretty well aren't you?" asked Akira

"Yup, I haven't snoozed out on a subject for an entire week and today's the deadline of our wager." I replied.

"That's true looks like you do have a good chance of winning this thing after all Tai." Said Takashi then he looked over to me and asked "By the way, if you do win, what are you going to make Yamato do? Any ideas?"

"I actually have a plan if I do win." I told them

"Care to share it with us Tai, that is if you don't mind." Said Yutaka

"Well, sure. You guys would find out anyway." I told them with a smile "Let me start off from the beginning."

"Go on ahead Tai, we're all ears." Said T.K with a smile

"Alright, you see my little plot started out yesterday afternoon…." I started to tell them about the scene behind the lockers…

_Flashback…Yesterday Afternoon…_

_I walked to my next classes and started to formulate my plan to get my two best friends together. After what happened earlier, I want them to at least get to know each other better if it would help._

_Soon, when dismissal came, since I don't have much to say on my last few classes, I headed back straight for my dorm room. I knocked in Sor's room to see if she was already there and just my luck she wasn't. "I must have gotten here earlier than she did…"_

_I headed over to my own room and plugged in on my laptop and went online. I switched to invisible mode so no one would know I was there. No one was there at the moment except for Meems and Kari. I suddenly got the idea of talking to them so I sent them an invite for a conference:_

_**Meems has accepted your invite **_

_**Kari has accepted your invite**_

_**Tai: **__Hey guys what's up?_

_**Meems:**__ Tai? Wow, you're rarely online these days so what gives?_

_**Tai:**__ Nothing much, but I want to hurry this up because I don't want Sor or Yamato to know I'm here online._

_**Kari: **__Why not? Did something happen? Are you avoiding them or something?"_

_**Tai: **__No, I'm not really avoiding then and something did happen, but it wasn't a bad thing, I need to ask you guys for some advice._

_**Meems: **__Well this sure is a first in a long time. Fire away Tai, we're all ears. What could be so important that you wouldn't want Sor and Yamato to know about it._

_**Tai: **__That's because what I want to ask you guys has a lot to do with both Sora and Yamato._

_**Meems: **__Is that so? Well this is definitely interesting, so what is it?_

_**Tai: **__How would you plan on getting those two together?_

_**Kari: **__Wait a second, don't tell me that you're planning on playing matchmaker with them are you? _

_**Tai: **__Well, sort of. But it's for them all the same I wouldn't but in if I knew it wasn't going to work._

_**Meems: **__As much as I like your idea, why do you want to play matchmaker all of a sudden anyway? It's just so not your thing Tai._

_**Tai: **__Yeah, I know it's not my thing. But Yamato isn't doing anything about it so I want to lend a helping hand. I'm not telling you to give advice in how to force them, just one that would at least get them to get to know each other._

_**Meems:**__ Hmmm…I wouldn't know if I could give you some advice on that or not. Is there some kind of event that you can get them together at?_

_**Tai: **__Nope, not that I know of. Well there is he whole JS prom thing in school but that's still months away…_

_**Kari: **__So, you don't have a plan yet don't you?_

_**Tai: **__Not really…the only thing I can remember about tomorrow is that it's the deadline of our bet._

_**Meems: **__Bet? What bet? _

_**Tai: **__It's nothing big, I mean all I have to do is spend one more day without snoozing in one of my classes and I win. _

_**Kari: **__You didn't wager money in this did you? : ( _

_**Tai: **__Nope, of course I didn't. If I win though, I get to make Yamato do whatever I want. That was the part of the deal. : D_

_**Meems:**__ Then there you have it. Why not use your win to get them together?_

_**Tai:**__ Use my win to get them together? How exactly?_

_**Kari:**__ Well you did say that you could make him do anything right?_

_**Tai:**__ Yeah, if I win. But what of it?_

_**Meems:**__ Then make him do something that involves Sor if you win, which in this case _

_you have to win._

_**Tai: **__Now there's an idea Meems, that never crossed my mind. ; D_

_**Meems:**__ of course it didn't… : )_

_We chatted a bit more and then a few minutes afterwards something appeared at the bottom right of my computer screen and it read : __**Sora is now online**_

_I looked at the time and it wasn't a surprise that she'd be home at this hour. I was just glad that I got home before she did so I got to talk to Meems and Kari for a while and man did they help. I was about to type something on my computer when Meems beat me to it._

_**Meems:**__ Tai, Sor wants to chat with us so we have to go._

_**Tai:**__ Sure thing Meems no problem….but can you not tell her we had this little heart to heart talk together?_

_**Meems: **__Of course, why would I? I'm not about to spill all about it just because you're gone you know._

_**Tai:**__ I know, just checking. And thanks for giving me that advice you two. It helped out a lot._

_**Kari:**__ Just try your best not to fall asleep in class tomorrow. : )_

_**Tai:**__ You know it Kari! Anyway, see you guys soon : D_

_As soon as I got out of the chat thing with Kari and Meems, I headed off to sleep early, you know what they say: Early to sleep means early to rise…or something like that. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and hopefully things go just as planned._

_End Of Flashback_

The guys at our table were staring at me in awe, or at least I think it was in awe. Takashi's mouth was hung wide open and so was Yutaka's. I stared at them for a few more seconds and then they soon burst out laughing…again…

"Okay, you guys mind telling me what's so funny?" I asked looking at them

"Well duh, you're here an you're telling us that you're going to play mister matchmaker? How odd is that and it's so not in your character Tai!" said Takashi

"I know that, but you have a better idea on how to help them, cause of you do then I'd like to hear it right here and right now." I told him

"No, none of us have a better idea because we never thought of one." Said Yutaka

"So, you're saying that of you win the wager then, my brother would have to do anything you want him to right?" asked T.K trying to move on from the laughing part of the scene.

"Yup, and that's why I have to win this thing to begin with." I told him with a nod.

"When did you come up with all this?" asked Takashi

"Just yesterday, why?" I asked

"Nothing really, you can say we're just a bit shocked. Anyway, god luck with winning the wager Tai." Said Yutaka

"It won't be hat hard now. All you have to do is keep up with about four more subjects and you win." Said Akira with a smile "Then you can put your plan into action."

"Thanks guys." I told them

"Just make sure that you keep up cause we won't be lying to Yamato about the results for your sake you know that right?" asked Yutaka

"I know, the last thing I'd want to do is win by cheating. You know I hate people like that so it's not going to happen. I'm going to win this thing fair and square for my sake and theirs all together." I told them confidently

As soon as lunch ended I had to put up with four more classes, and guess what, I made it through without sleeping a wink! Ha! Take that Yamato! Ahem, anyway I dashed out of the classroom as soon as the last class was over and I went to go look for Yamato. Part one of my plan was a complete success, now for part two.

I found Yamato in the music room, he looked like he was rehearsing with the guys because they were all present there. I went inside the music room and locked the doors shut. They just finished the song they were playing before I came in and now Yamato was speaking to his band members.

"Okay you guys that's a wrap, nice work today." He told them

"Yeah, we sounded great!" said Yutaka as he gave each one of them a high five.

Yamato soon noticed that I was inside the room and he smiled "Hey Tai what's up? You're rarely here so there has to be something going on." He told me

"Actually there is something up Yamato, in fact I'm surprised that you forgot about it quicker than I did." I told him with a smirk.

"Um…mind enlightening me?" he asked. I didn't know if Yamato was playing dumb and trying to avoid things or if he really didn't know. He is s hard to read sometimes.

"Yamato, Tai's talking about the wager that the both of you made last week. Today's the deadline remember, and apparently it would seem as Tai won this time." Said Akira looking over at Yamato.

"Thank you Akira." I told him joyfully.

"Oh…" said Yamato and as the realization sunk in he seemed to get the point a few seconds afterwards. He laughed a bit and spoke "Looks like you won fair and square this time Tai"

"So…you accept defeat then? That's it?" I asked a bit surprised

"Yeah, sure I do. Why wouldn't I? This was a fair fight wasn't it?" he asked me and I nodded

There was silence between us for a while then I finally remembered what I came here for. "Yamato, you do remember the latter part of the deal didn't you?" I asked him and he nodded in reply.

"Sure I do…so what is it that you want from me Tai?" he asked me

This time I was back to smirking. I looked at him and spoke. "What I want from you is pretty simple. At first I really had nothing because I haven't thought about it that much, but now that I have I finally know what I want you to do for me."

"And what might that be?" asked Yamato

"Simple, to say it straight I want you Yamato Ishida to ask my friend Sora Tekenouchi out…" he remained silent looking at m wide eyed then I added "As friends, just as friends of course."

Yamato seemed to have gotten the point because a few seconds of silence later he actually spoke up. "Pardon? You want me to what?!?"

I smirked _"Looks like this came to him as a huge shock, I don't think he expected me to ask that."_ "I think I made myself quite clear Yamato and that's all I ask of you. Simple right?"

"Are you kidding me?!? There's no way I can do that! Not yet, Tai what are you trying to pull?" he asked me

"Nothing honest, but mind you, you were the one who said that his would be a fair fight. You wouldn't back don on your word, would you Yamato?" I asked him. I knew that he couldn't say no to this, he was the one who accepted the wager with me anyway.

"Come on Yamato, it's just as friends. Didn't you tell us that you wanted to get to know her? What have you got to lose?" asked Takashi

"Besides, weather or not she really is the right girl for you, don't you think that this would be a good chance to find out?" suggested Yutaka

He knew we all had a point, he couldn't argue with that kind of logic. He sighed then he looked up at me and spoke "Alright fine, when do I have to ask?"

Oh he's going to regret asking me that. If he didn't bring it up I wasn't even supposed to give him a deadline. But doing so would be much more interesting. "Today. Ask her today and go with her after school tomorrow."

"Hey that'd be perfect! Don't we have half-day classes on Friday?" said Yutaka and Yamato just sent him a death glare. Yutaka raised a hand in defense and apologized "Sorry man, I got ahead of myself."

Yamato sighed, he knew he had no choice cause apparently even his band mates think this is a good idea and so does his brother, I doubt T.K would argue with this.

**Yamato's P.O.V.**

After rehearsals, I went straight to the dorm and went to go to Sora's room. I didn't think I'd actually go through with this, at least not after all that happened yesterday. Since Tai wanted me to though, I didn't have that much of a choice. I was surprised with his request because I never would have imagined Tai to think of something that good as a price for my loss, but who was I to judge? He did pull through this whole week and that alone was too much of a surprise already.

I was soon in front of Sora's dorm room. I breathed in and soon gave the door a light knock. To be honest there was this part of me that was hoping no one would answer and that Sora wouldn't be there. Eventually, she opened the door and was looking at me with a confused expression probably wondering what I was doing in front of her room at this hour or any other hour for that matter.

"Yama? What are you doing here?" she asked me."Did you just come back from school?"

"Um…yeah. The guys and I had band rehearsals and we just about finished." I told her

"Oh…us so, what brings you here?" she asked

"Um…say Sora, do you know about the half-day classes that were issued tomorrow?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, Tai told me yesterday." She replied

"I was wondering…do you have any plans?" I asked her and I couldn't believe I was seriously going to do this.

"Well…no, not really…why?" she asked me

"I-you see if…If you don't have any plans…I was wondering…if you and I could spend the day together tomorrow after school…" there it was out and man I was nervous right now.

She stared at me long and hard and then she asked "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you know just the two of us…as friends…" she still didn't say anything so I was starting to take her silence as a big 'no' "But if you don't want to, it's cool."

"N-no…it's nothing like that. It was just…well you caught me off guard that's all…" she told me

"So…um…" I was still waiting for her answer when she soon smiled and spoke "I'd love to spend the day with you Yama. It could be fun, just the two of us…as friends. You and I can get to know each other."

I stared at her wide eyed not so sure what to say. She just accepted my offer and I was just incredibly happy right now. "Really?" I asked. I wanted to make sure that this wasn't a dream and it was all real.

"Sure, I'd be more than happy to." She told me giving me another smile and I smiled back this time.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked and she nodded

"Okay, see you Yama. And have a good night." She greeted me

"You too Sora." With that she closed the door to her room.

I walked down to my own room and I sighed in both relief and happiness. I so have a lot to thank Tai and the others for this, bet especially Tai. He's the one who pushed me to it the most anyway. As I got to my room and got ready to get some Z's I thought to myself _"Tomorrow is definitely going to be an interesting day…"_

**Authors Note: This is chapter 12! I hope that you guys liked it and please tell me what you think. I was able to update today because classes got suspended. But please do Review. Thanks so much again you guys! : D**


	13. A Friday Together With You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! This is chapter 13, I hope you guys like it : ) This has a mix of almost all the pairings in the story so I hope you enjoy : ) Please Review and tell me what you think. **

**A Friday Together With You**

I got up early and dashed out of my room. Today was Friday, I couldn't get much sleep since what happened last night. Yama appearing in front of my dorm room and asking me to go somewhere with him after school today was not in my list of plans. It was such a surprise that I thought he was kidding. I still couldn't believe what happened and I think he was a bit surprised too….

_Flashback….Last Night…._

_I was seated in front of my desk. I've just finished studying my lessons for the day and I was currently absorbed in a chat with Meems, Kari and Yolei. This was another one of our bonding moments, it was just us again tonight, no guys included. We were in the middle of our conversation and I was still worried about Yama at the time. _

_**Meems: **__So…he still isn't talking to you?_

_**Sor:**__ No, I've been trying to get to him, but he seems to be avoiding me and the worst part of it is Tai's being a little distant too._

_**Kari:**__ I'm sure that everything's going to be fie Sor, you'll see. : ) Just smile! _

_**Sor: **__That's way easier said than done Kari, it's not easy when your in the middle of it all and your best friend is starting to avoid you too. Not to mention, you have no idea why._

_**Meems:**__ You shouldn't ponder on it too much Sor. Do what Kari says and smile! You never know, they might be hiding something good from you, like a surprise or something of that sort._

_I didn't know if she knew something I didn't and she was giving me hints about it, or she just wanted to try and cheer me up. I had this weird feeling that said it was a little bit of both…. _

_**Sor: **__I guess you have a good point there. Not like anything's going to happen when I start sulking… _

_**Meems:**__ Now that's exactly what I want to hear! : ) _

_**Sor:**__ Thanks guys : )_

_**Kari:**__ Yay! She's smiling again! _

_The three of us chatted a bit more and then a few moments later, I heard a knock on the door. I excused myself from the chat and told Kari and Meems that someone was there and that I'd be back after I go and look at who it might be. _

_I walked to the door, and I as I opened it I saw Yama standing there in front of me and I was a bit shocked. _

"_Yama? What are you doing here?" I asked him with a confused look "Did you just come back from school?"_

"_Um…yeah. The guys and I had band rehearsals and we just about finished." He told me _

"_Oh…uh so, what brings you here?" I asked _

"_Um…say Sora, do you know about the half-day classes that were issued tomorrow?" He asked and I just nodded, and I still didn't know where this was going._

"_Yes, Tai told me yesterday." I replied. I remember Tai telling me when I was walking down the halls with Cassie. He said something about the teachers having an important meeting of some sort._

"_I was wondering…do you have any plans?" He asked and he sounded a bit nervous too_

"_Well…no, not really…why?" I asked him_

"_I-you see if…If you don't have any plans…I was wondering…if you and I could spend the day together tomorrow after school…" As those words came out of his mouth I couldn't believe it and I seriously thought it was some kind of joke._

_I stared at him for a moment and then I asked "Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah, you know just the two of us…as friends…" I stayed silent for a minute and I think he got some kind of idea that I didn't want to go… "But if you don't want to, it's cool." _

"_N-no…it's nothing like that. It was just…well you caught me off guard that's all…" I told me _

"_So…um…" Before he could tell me anything else, I beat him to it for a change "I'd love to spend the day with you Yama. It could be fun, just the two of us…as friends. You and I can get to know each other." _

_He stared at me wide-eyes for a moment and asked "Really?" _

"_Sure, I'd be more than happy to." I told him and gave off a smile and he soon smiled back._

"_Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked and I nodded _

"_Okay, see you Yama. And have a good night." I greeted him _

"_You too Sora." With that I closed the door to my room and went back inside._

_When I was again alone in my room, I crashed down at the chair and let out a __**Buzz**__ in the chat we were having. Soon Meems and Kari were back and started typing and asking me all sorts of questions._

_**Meems:**__ So? Who was at the door? It took you quite a while so it must have been someone important. ; )_

_**Sor:**__ Well…it was Yama. He dropped by that's all…_

_**Meems:**__ Ah, so I was right! It was someone important. _

_**Kari:**__ What did Yamato talk to you about Sor? Is it okay to share?_

_**Sor:**__ It's fine, but it wasn't anything big. He just…well we have half day classes tomorrow right?_

_**Meems:**__ Yup, Tai told us. Why what's with that? _

_**Sor: **__He just asked me if I was free and all. He said he wanted to hang out. _

_**Kari:**__ Really? That's great! I'm happy for you! _

_**Meems:**__ So…you two are going to __**"hang out"**__? With whom?_

_**Sor:**__ Well…just the two of us I guess…._

_**Meems:**__ Then let me be the first to tell you that it's not hanging out. You're going on a date! _

_**Sor:**__ N-no! It's nothing like that! He and I are just, well we're spending time together as friends. _

_**Meems:**__ Uh huh…it's going to __**start **__as friends. But you never know….it might end differently…._

_My face started to turn red at this statement. Mimi was at it again and there was no stopping her with this one…_

_**Sor:**__ Meems! Come on, that's just…_

_**Kari:**__ She has a point Sor, you never know what can happen in the future. ; )_

_**Sor:**__ You too Kari?!? T-T_

_**Meems: **__Look, forget what I said then. If it's making you nervous then just have fun. _

_**Sor:**__ I'm not getting nervous Meems!_

_**Meems:**__ Who so defensive?_

_I sighed, they were right at a point. I was getting a bit nervous now, but there's no use in pondering about it. I didn't want to get this topic any further so I told them I had to get some rest. I meant part of that, I really was tired. With all the surprises that happened today, who wouldn't be right? Mimi and Kari let me go with a "good night" and "good luck for tomorrow" line. There wasn't much luck to the sleeping part. I was able to get some sleep only after a good 30-45 minutes of pondering about what just happened and I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow might hold for me, all I could do was to wait and find out for myself…._

_End of Flashback_

School was the same as always today, I met up with Cassie as soon as all our classes were over. It all ended in about 10: 45 am and no one was complaining about that. Classes ended way quicker than we had expected it to end and now we had some spare time to ourselves. We were inside my dorm room and Cassie and I were spending some alone time together.

"So Sora, you have any plans for today?" she asked me

"Well, I sort of do." I replied

"Really? What are you planning?" she asked me a bit excited. I wasn't worried about telling her I was just hoping she wouldn't react the same way Meems did…

"Well, I was going somewhere with Yama…." Before I even got to finish, she cut me off

"You have some kind of date with Yamato?" she asked me with a huge smile on her face. Well on the bright side, she didn't scream, in surprise.

"He just asked me to spend the day with him and I told him I'd be happy to." I told Cassie

"You are one lucky girl Sora. If Yamato's fans knew about this, they'd do anything and give just about anything to be you." Said Cassie as she was still smiling "I doubt Sasha would be too happy about it though, I actually think that she'd freak out when she hears about this."

"Right, I almost forgot about her." I sighed. If she was that desperate to get me out of her way before, I don't want to even think about how far she'd dare to go now.

"Oops, sorry I didn't mean to remind you of her…" she apologized and I just shook my head and replied "It's not your fault. Besides, I'd most likely see her in school again anyway."

"But you really told her off the other day you know?" smiled Cassie "It's not that I want revenge or anything like that, but she did deserve it for what it's worth. She doesn't own anyone and yet she acts like she does."

Cassie had a huge point there. Sasha was acting like some queen of the school and that's not supposed to be the case. Besides, wasn't this state a free country? I sighed, even with that point given, she'd surely be mad at me again. But this time I am not backing down on her, she just saved me the urge of wanting to do something more than yell the last time and I can't assure her that the next time would be just as pretty…

**Meanwhile in the Music Room…. **

**Yamato's P.O.V.**

We just finished rehearsals for today; we've been rehearsing a lot lately since we have a lot of new songs to work on. We're going to be playing at this years JS Prom this upcoming year. We wanted to be prepared so we do this rehearsing thing a lot these days. I called off rehearsals early and told the guys I had to leave.

"Woah, what's the rush?" asked Takashi. I haven't told them about today so they were a bit surprised that I needed to go.

"Yeah, you have any plans?" asked Yutaka while fixing up the drums

"Actually, I do. I was able to pull off what you guys wanted me to do and I'm going somewhere with Sora today…" I told them as I packed out my stuff

"…" There was a bit of silence in the room and then someone spoke and broke it all. "Way to go Yamato! You actually asked her out for real?!?" asked Takashi

"That's good to hear Yamato, hope you have a good time today." Said Akira with a smile

"He will Akira. I doubt that he'd be bored, especially since it's Sora." Teased Yutaka and I sighed "Knock it off you guys. We're just going to spend the day together that's it."

"Sure it is. Tai is going to be so happy in hearing this." Said Takashi. Speaking of Tai…where was he?

As if reading my mind Akira answered my question "If you're looking for Tai, he's with Mimi and the others. We'll be meeting them at the mall soon. I told him we'd catch up after rehearsals."

"And what about T.K? Where'd he go?" I asked. Aside from Tai, I haven't seen my brother anywhere. It was making me wonder about his whereabouts at the moment.

"That we do not know. We haven't see T.K. around either. We thought you knew where he was." Said Takashi and I shook my head. I had no idea where he was.

"I'll just give him a call later, I'm sure he went somewhere with his friends." I told them. T.K. would never do anything else, he would usually run off at times so this was nothing new, but I did hope he could have at least given me a call. He was still my little brother and no matter how much I don't treat him like a kid anymore, I still have the right to worry.

I said my goodbye's to the guys and headed to place my guitar back to my dorm room. When I got inside my dorm, I saw a slip of paper on the floor. I picked it up and opened it. "Whoever left this must have slipped it under my door…." It read:

_Yamato, _

_Hey, just wanted you to know that I went to the mall on my own today. I was bored so I decided to go and take a look around the place. I'm with some of my friends from the school basketball team. If ever you need me just give me a call okay? Just thought you wanted to know where I might be before you start looking for me. By the way, Good luck with your date with Sora : ) I'm rooting for you bro! Go get her! :D_

_T.K : )_

I stared at the piece of paper for a while and then it finally hit me. T.K's at the mall with his friends and didn't bother to inform anyone else. Of course, how could I have not thought of that… I sighed and placed the paper on my desk. There was this part of that letter that got to me. _"Was T.K. seriously considering this as a date? And how did he know that Sora said yes to begin with?"_ It made me wonder and then the thought that he was going to the mall was another thing. _"Didn't the guys say that they'd be going to the mall with Tai and the other today?" _

I shrugged off the thought and then I walked out of my room. I headed straight for Sora's dorm room. Once I got there, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it, hoping that Sora was already there.

**Sora's P.O.V.**

I was still talking to Cassie when I heard a knock on the door. Cassie turned to me and then she smiled and spoke "Looks like your waits finally over. I bet that's Yamato already." She told me

I simply nodded and went to the door to open it. Cassie was right Yama was right there. He smiled and asked "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Um…yeah, j-just give me a second." I went back inside my room and saw Cassie there as she continued to smile

"See? What'd I tell you? It's him isn't it?" she asked and I nodded

"Yeah, it's him." I replied as I got my stuff. My wallet, my cell phone and all my other necessities and placed them inside a small bag.

Cassie walked with me to the door and then Yama spotted her "Hey Cassie, didn't know you were here." He told her

"We just had a little chat that's all. Well, I better go, see you later Sora." She told me, but before she went away, she whispered "Break a leg."

As Cassie left Yamato turned back to me and asked "Shall we go?"

"Um…yeah sure…" I replied with a smile

We walked out the dorm and into Yama's car. We sat there in silence for a while and then I asked "Mind if I know where we're possibly headed?"

"I thought we could go to this café near here. I regularly spend my time there whenever all the guys have plans. Besides, I'd like to treat you to lunch. Is that okay?" he asked me

"Sure thing, I'm not the one to complain. I'll go anywhere." I replied with a smile.

"That's going to make it easy for me to take you to places then. Just tell me if you want to go somewhere alright and I'll drive us there." He told me

"I can't do that, this is your car, your gas, remember? That'd just be rude, besides I finished all my needed errands so you're the one to make the decisions this time because I honestly didn't plan anything." I told him

He laughed a bit and spoke "It's nice to hear you worry about my gas bills, but I'd rather have it that you have a good time. That way I wouldn't mind paying for anything as long as you're happy."

I blushed at that. _"Did he mean that or was he just teasing." _Either way, that was nice that he's worried weather or not I'll have a good time. I smiled and spoke "I think I'll have a good time, I didn't think anyone could ever be bored around you."

"Why thank you, but let's wait and see if what you claim is true shall we?" He smiled back.

Soon the car pulled over and parked at a small café a few blocks away from the school dorm. I looked out the window and noticed that were only a few people inside. I opened the door and walked out as Yamato locked the car doors. We walked together inside and he opened the door for me.

He talked to the waitress and we were seated near the far end of the café, he pulled the chair for me to sit down and he sat down right across form me. We ordered whatever it was that we wanted to eat and as the waitress left, he and I were alone again.

"Someone was being a gentleman wasn't he?" I asked as I looked at him

"Of course, I have to be in front of a lady. Besides, you didn't let me open the door for you when you were inside the car so it's payment." He told me with a smile

"Right." I replied with a light giggle

"You can't blame me can you?" he asked me "So, do you like this place so far?"

"Yeah, it's really nice. I was wondering why there were a few people though. It's really relaxing here." I told him as I glanced around the café.

"Well, it's a bit hidden so a few people come here. That's why I came here a lot when I have no other place to go." He replied "But that's not what I meant. I was wondering if you were getting used to living here in the states."

"Oh that. It's still a bit different from Japan, but it's still a nice place to live in. Why do you ask?" I asked him

"Nothing much, I just wanted to know if you liked it here." He told me

"I do, you guys are here and not to mention I'm having a lot of fun so it's never boring." I told him. And the fact that my friends flew all the way across the other side of the word to get here was another plus side.

Yama smiled, soon our food arrived and we continued to talk from time to time while eating our meal. "Hey Yamato, I was wondering….Tai told me something about you once…." I started

"What did Tai tell you about me this time?" he asked confused

"It was nothing bad, he told me that you were part French. Is that true?" I asked him

He looked at me for a second and spoke "Well it's partly true. My grandparents are French so I guess that makes me one too. But just a slight one, I don't even know how to speak French."

"Have you been to France then?" I asked

"I have a couple of times. We used to go a lot when we were little kids and my parents were still together. But now, only T.K and my mother get to go." He told me. It made me kind of sad to know and remember that he hasn't seen his mother in quite a while.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about me Sor. It's fine, as much as I do want to see my mother, with all that's been happening with my dad I don't think I can." He told me. He must have noticed my expression earlier.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have butted in with your problems Yama." I told him apologetically

"It's fine, not a lot of people know about my problems. So it's really not that big of a deal." Said Yama with a smile

"By the way, have you seen Tai and the others?" I asked. I didn't remember seeing Tai today at all.

"I heard from he guys that they were headed to the mall after school. That's why I took you here instead of the mall. People would stalk us there." He told me and I laughed a little bit. I could imagine the others spying on us, and it made me smile at the thought of it happening.

"What about T.K.? I haven't seen him either." I told him

"He wet to the mall too. With his basketball friends, he wrote me a letter telling me he'd be heading there." He replied

It made me wonder what would happen if T.K. bumped into Kari for example. "Is it just me or is your brother and Kari getting along rather well?" I asked him

"Oh that, he is a bit well…I can't explain it but yeah, it's possible." He told me "But I wonder how Tai's going to take that."

"That's true, knowing Tai he's going to be shooting daggers at T.K. once he sees him with Kari." We both ended up laughing at this. Nevertheless, the thought did occur that the two could bump into each other. Who knew right?

**At the Mall…**

**Mimi's P.O.V.**

I was walking with the others in the mall, particularly with Koushiro and Kari. I was holding on to his hand and it made me feel bad that Kari was left alone with us. Thing is, the guys decided to got o the arcade, Tai met with Cassie and left and the others said they needed to go somewhere. Tai wasn't supposed to leave but Kari insisted that he should go and she'd be fine walking on her own. Tai protested but I told him that Koushiro and I would agree to go with her.

But now, it was as if she was becoming lonely on her own. I couldn't blame her though. I sighed, I felt Koushiro tighten his grip on me and spoke "You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I just…well, I want Kari to be happier. But all the others left her behind and as much as she doesn't want to admit it she's lonely. I mean, she's been so quite the whole time." I told him looking at Kari who was glancing around the mall.

"That's true, she was left behind since Davis and the others suddenly decided to go elsewhere." Agreed Koushiro

I looked over at Kari again and then I sighed. If only someone was here to spend time with her… A few moments later we stopped near a comfort room, Kari said she needed to go to the ladies room so Koushiro and I waited for her outside. My wishes were answered when Koushiro suddenly spoke a few seconds later.

"Hey, isn't that T.K.? He seems to be walking with some friends of his." He told me

I looked over to the direction he was pointing to and he was right. T.K. was right there! Score! I smiled and he seemed to have noticed us too because a few moments later, he approached us.

"Hey Koushiro, Mimi, what are you two doing here?" he asked

"Well we were here with Tai and the others until all of them suddenly had plans and left." I told him then I looked at him and asked "T.K. are you busy?"

"Nope, not really. My friends and I were just walking around the mall, we were about to head home…why do you ask?" he asked me

"I was wondering if I'd be okay for you to come walk around with us." I asked "You see since the others left, Kari has no one to talk to and although she's not saying anything I have a feeling she's getting really lonely."

He stayed silent for a while and it made me think he'd say no. Soon before he even got the chance to answer, Kari walked out of the comfort room and she spotted T.K. "T.K! What are you doing here?" her voice was happier now and I was really hoping T.K would say yes.

"Hey Kari, um…I was walking with my friends around the mall when I bumped into Mimi and Koushiro." He told her "Um…are you planning on going somewhere? If you aren't I could walk with you around the mall if you want, my friends are about to head home anyway."

I was a bit shocked at that, but I was happy on the inside. Kari smiled, the brightest smile she's ever given out today and spoke "I'd like that, only if it's alright with you though." She told him

T.K. smiled back. "It's no big deal, I'd be happy to." T.K walked over to his friends and bid them goodbye. I could hear some of them teasing him but he just shrugged it off. As his friends were leaving, he went back to Kari and the two of us.

"So, you want to go ahead?" asked T.K.

"Alright." Replied Kari. She turned to face me for a while and asked "Is that okay with you Meems, Koushiro?" she asked us

"It's no big deal Kari, you deserve to have some fun today too you know. Koushiro and I can handle it from here." I told her with a smile

"Thanks Meems." Kari smiled back

"We'll call you when we need to go home. We can meet up in the mall entrance later on." Suggested Koushiro

"Alright, we'll see you guys later then." I told them. They both nodded and as they were about to leave I called "Take care of her T.K. and you two have fun."

They waved at my direction and soon they were gone. Koushiro smiled at me and spoke "So, now what?" he asked "You were able to set them up, how do you think Tai's going to react to this?"

"We can spend the day together too." I smiled at him "And to answer your other question, I'll deal with Tai if anything happens and I think it's going to be fine. He trusts T.K enough doesn't he?" I told him

"I guess that's true, so do you want to go anywhere?" he asked me

"Nope, anywhere with you is fine Koushiro, anywhere is fine." I told him. He and I walked hand in hand. And I couldn't help but think what a nice day this was turning out to be. T.K. was with Kari, Tai with Cassie, Sor was with Yamato somewhere and I was with Koushiro, it couldn't just get any better.

**With T.K and Kari**

**T.K's P.O.V.**

Kari and I were walking around the mall and we saw a store that she said she wanted to check. I agreed and it didn't bother me as long as she was happy. We went inside and she was looking at some of the bracelets that were on display. I smiled, I was happy that she was smiling.

"You should try them on. They'd look nice on you." I told her. I was walking right beside her the whole time so I knew which one's she was looking at. Now that I think about it, maybe I could get her one as a gift…

"Thanks T.K. but I think I'll just take a look around for now. There still might be places that you'd want to go to." She told me

"It's fine, you can take your time, I don't mind at all." I told her with a smile "I have nowhere else to go anyway."

She smiled back and continued to look at the displays. I guess a little while later we attracted the attention of one of the sales lady because she soon approached us and asked "Hello there, is there anything I can do for you? We have a lot of these on sale, they'd look nice on you young lady. You can try them if you'd like."

Kari was in shock because she never expected someone to come to her. I answered for her "No thank you ma'am. She came here to take a look at some of the displays, she's a visitor at this country and we happened to pass by and she got attracted to your store. We'd be happy to call for your assistance if ever she'd want something. And thank you for asking."

The lady smiled at me and spoke "It's not a problem at all young man. I'd be happy to assist you at any given time." Then she looked over at Kari "You're so lucky to have such a nice boyfriend."

Kari froze and so did I, my face was turning red and I tried to avoid her gaze. She thought we were a couple? I laughed nervously few seconds later and spoke "I'm sorry, but we're just good friends. We just met a few weeks ago…" I told the lady at the store

"Oh? It looked like you two were together. You seemed to know her already. My apologies…" she told me "I just thought…you two looked so cute together."

"It's alright." This time Kari found her voice and spoke. She smiled at the lady and said it was okay. The lady soon excused herself from us and told us to come back soon. We both nodded and left the store. Kari became a bit silent, we were soon talking again a few minutes later when we were away from the store and we continued to walk around the mall.

**Meanwhile with Sora and Yamato**

**Sora's P.O.V**

Yamato and I went to different places for the past few hours. This time he took me to the park near the dorm. It was bigger than a normal park and Yamato said it was because this place was made from an open massive area. He and I sat under the shade of a huge tree at the far end of the park and we were watching the sun go down.

"It was really nice of you to take me here Yama. This place is amazing." I told him with a smile

"I'm glad you liked it." He told me with a smile

"I really had a great time with you, thank you." I said

"I had a great time too. Glad I was able to make you happy today." He told me

"See? I told you no one could ever be bored with you around." He slightly laughed at my comment and I simply smiled.

As the sun was going down I felt a bit drowsy and rested my head on his shoulder. I have no idea why I did that but he didn't seem to mind, or I hoped that he didn't. My eyes began to close for a while and I spoke "Sorry about this, I guess I got a bit tired." I told him

"It's no big deal, just rest for a while if you want." He told me, he placed his jacket over me, one that he got out of his car when we got here, when I began to shiver because of the wind.

"Thanks…" I told him

"Sure thing." He replied

Soon a drifted to a short sleep right beside Yama, and I doubt I'd ever forget this day…ever.

A few moments later I woke up in my bed. I was a bit startled and I didn't know how I got here, another thing was: where was Yama? I soon found a note on my desk and so I unfolded it and it read:

_Sor, _

_I didn't want to wake you up, you were having such a nice nap that I didn't want to break it. I carried you to your room and I found the key in your bag. (P.S. the key was the only thing I took out, nothing more.) I had a great time with you. Thanks a lot for spending the day with me, I don't regret asking you to spend time with me cause I had a blast. Hope you had fun and we could do it again some time. Really happy you accepted my offer, hope you have a good night's sleep. See you tomorrow. Night. : )_

_Yama _

As I read the note, I smiled. I should be the one thanking him. I walked over to my bed and laid down. I wondered what Meems and the others did where they could have gone. As for me though I was happy enough. Before I drifted to sleep again there was one thought that crossed my mind. _"Thank you Yama, I had a great time…"_

**Authors Note: The end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please Review if you can and tell me what you think. Thanks everyone : )**


	14. Girl Talk,Guy Talk & Interesting Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show **

**Authors Note: I am soooooo soooorrryyyyy! If you guys are wondering what took me so long, it was that my USB drive got viruses when I plugged it in our computer. I actually finished this chapter last week Wednesday, but because of the virus, everything in my flash drive got deleted. **

**This chapter is a bit different than my first one since I couldn't remember every word of it, but it has the same context so it's practically the same. Anyway, I am so sorry once again and sorry for the wait : (**

**Please review if you can thank you : )**

**Girl Talk, Guy Talk & Interesting Events**

I woke up today, a bit earlier than I usually did, and scanned around over at my room. It was like it always looked but I saw the white piece of paper that Yama had left last night. I smiled at the memory of that day and all the events that had happened yesterday. I did have a wonderful time and I sure wouldn't mind doing it all over again.

I got up, go dressed and soon, I decided to eat out for breakfast. As I walked out of my room, I saw Cassie walking out of hers and so I decided to ask her if she'd like to join me for breakfast. I walked over to Cassie and greeted "Hey there Cassie, good morning."

"Hey there Sora, you're up already?" she asked with a smile

"Yeah and it seems to me like you're up quite early as well." I told her

"So where do you plan to go from here?" she asked

"Actually, I was planning to go over and get some breakfast for today. Would you like to come with me?" I asked her

"Sure thing, I'd love to, that is….if it's okay with you." Said Cassie and I nodded in reply

"I'd like that." I told her "Come on, we better get going."

Cassie nodded and the two of us went down to the lobby and out of the dorm building. We decided to have breakfast over at that pizza place where Tai and the other took me when I first got to know them. Cassie seemed to be quite familiar with it as well so we both agreed.

When we got there, Jeff met us at the door, and he accompanied us to our seats. We sat near the window and Jeff was there to take down all our orders. As soon as we were done ordering, Jeff left and gave us some privacy.

"So Sora, how was yesterday?" asked Cassie with a smile

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, I was trying to play dumb as for her to not push me further but it wasn't working

"Come on Sora, you can tell me about it can't you? How your date with Yamato went out." She asked

"Um…I wouldn't really call it a date." I told her nervously

"Sor, when a guy asks a girl to spend some quality alone time with him then it is a date. What else would it be called if it wasn't?" a voice had interrupted us, one that was quite familiar to me as well.

Cassie and I both turned to see Meems, Kari and Yolei there right behind us smiling happily. I smiled back at them and asked "What are you guys doing here on your own?"

"Jim dropped us by. He was about to leave for work today when we happened to wake up the same time. He offered to give us a ride here and fetch us again later." Said Meems

"No guys today? Where are the others?" I asked

"They might not be coming here. Their taking a break, the guys are exhausted in playing all day in the arcade yesterday and they decided to use their Saturday as a rest day for all of them. Not like we minded that." Said Yolei

"You guys went to the arcade?" I asked "Is that where you all were?"

"Not quite, they were the only ones who went 'arcading' if that's even a word, some of us had other plans, but yes I guess you could say that we were at the mall most of the time." Said Meems

"Oh, hey you guys want to eat with us?" I asked "Cassie's here with me you know." I told them as I pointed to Cassie

"Hey everyone." She greeted

"Hey there Cassie, nice to see you again today." Said Kari with a smile

"You too." Replied Cassie

"Anyway, you guys want to join us?" I asked again

"Sure thing, we'd love to Sor." Said Meems with a bright smile "By the way, what about you two, I was expecting Yamato and Tai and all the others to be here with you so where are they?"

"That I have no clue, I actually didn't check on thm today and since I didn't get any calls I decided to let them do what they want. They might be spending some time together or something, but I don't have any of the details." I told her. Since I wasn't able to go to the guys dorms earlier I had no idea to where Tai and the others were at.

Soon enough, our orders arrived, Mimi and the other just added a few more along with their drinks but we were settled there in our own conversation.

"So Sor, back to what I was saying…" started Mimi, I smiled nervously I knew where this was going and it was starting all over again. "How did your date go?" she asked

"Meems…" I told her

"Oh no, you are not getting away with just that. How did it go? And we want full details on everything that went on while we were gone." Said Meems

"Please, do I have to?" I asked pleadingly

"Yes!" they all told me in unison

"Or we're going to keep bugging you till you tell us something." Said Yolei and I didn't like that any bit.

"Okay, okay I'll talk." I told them singing in defeat, there was no way I was going to escape this anyway, at least I gave it a try. It just wasn't good enough…

"So what happened? Where did he take you anyway?" asked Meems

"He took me to a café that was near here but it was a bit hidden so only a few people went there." I replied "He said it was relaxing there and he was right, it was."

"He took you to café huh…figures, it's a good thing he didn't take you to the mall." Said Yolei "Or else we'd all be there."

"That's true, I mean all of them were there to begin with. Yutaka, Akira and Takashi were there too. In fact, you and Yamato were the only ones missing." Said Meems

Now I think I had an idea as to why he didn't take me to the mall. At first I thought it was just because it was too common but now…I think there was another reason. "I think he knew you guys would be there…"

"That could be true, if he knew about us heading there then he'd have a big reason not to take you there in there first place." Said Meems

"Maybe he just didn't want us to be the ones to disturb your quality time together." Guesses Kari. Actually, a part of me thought that too, but I want going to admit that to them now.

"Aw, that's so sweet of him, he wanted to assure some alone time with you Sor." Said Meems

"Either that or he thinks that we'd be stalking you two while you were there." Said Cassie "Which admittedly, was a possibility…"

"So true, with Davis and the others there and everything…" said Kai and we all laughed at this.

"So anywhere else?" asked Meems

"Well, after that he just took me to places and he took me to the park to watch the sun go down afterwards…" I told them and I sort of couldn't help but smile remembering that moment

"Aw, that must have been nice for the both of you." Said Yolei

They continued to ask me for some more details on what happened and then I told them that Yama just took me to my room in the end and he left a note behind indicating what had happened.  
"He went inside your dorm room?!?" asked Meems surprised

"He just left me there to get some sleep it's not that big of a deal is it?" I asked

"Well, considering the circumstances, he did have a good reason you know, but I wonder how my brother would react to this…" said Kari

"Oh don't even start with him. For all you know they're either going to laugh at Yamato for being such a sweet guy for not wanting to wake Sor or they're going to start bombarding the guy with series of questions." Said Meems and I could just feel bad for imagining the stuff that Yama could possibly go through.

We all continued to chat a bit more and after I told them my story, it was there turn to share theirs. Kari told us she spent some time with T.K. which made me really happy for her and Meems was able to spend some time with Koushiro and Cassie with Tai. I guess things turned out quite nicely for all if us, the guys were able to go to the arcade anyway and Yolei said she got to spend some time with Ken.

"Speaking of that, you two haven't been talking much have you?" I asked Yolei

"It doesn't matter, he has things to do." Said Yolei

"You sure about that? Or are you just afraid something might turn up?" asked Meems concerned. We all knew about Ken and Yolei but they seem to have been a bit distant lately and we didn't know why.

"Did something happen?" asked Kari

"No it's nothing, can we please just drop the topic for now?" she asked us pleadingly

Meems just sighed and the rest of us complied, it didn't seem like she was going to open up any time soon so we just shrugged it off fir her sake too. We continued to talk a bit more and once we were done with all our meals, all of us divided the pay. We thanked Jeff for his services and soon we decided to head out and spend some time together elsewhere…

**Yamato's P.O.V.**

The guys and I went over to my place again this Saturday, they said it would be nice to have some time for ourselves again so I agreed to it. I didn't mind spending some time with them since we'd probably be doing nothing anyway.

We arrived at the house soon enough. We used my car to get there and Yutaka offered to drive. He already knew where my house was so I didn't mind. What surprised me the most though is what I saw when I got there.

As I opened the door to my own house using the keys I had, I saw my dad. He was back and he wasn't alone. He was with a girl and they were talking with each other in the kitchen. As I walked in on their conversation with the guys behind me, I went over to my dad and asked.

"What brings you here dad? You're rarely home." I told him as I looked over at the girl next to him

"Yamato you're here. I didn't expect you to be home. Ah and you brought your friends and T.K with you." He told me

"Is that okay?" I asked, my voice was turning a bit cold and I just couldn't help being pissed. I don't

"Yes of course, they're all welcome here." He told me then he gestured at the blond girl he was with "This is my son Yamato and his brother T.K."

"Hello there, it's so nice to finally meet you." She smiled

"Dad? Who's this?" I asked hoping to get a good answer out of that.

"Oh, right. This is my co-worker, she and I have worked on many of our projects together." He told me and I was hoping, really hoping that he was telling the full truth of it all.

"I see, and she's here because?" I asked. Look I didn't want to be rude or anything, but it's a normal thing for me to react this way. I mean, if your father would be like some kind of stranger in your life then all of a sudden come back with another girl it would totally piss me off, especially when everything with mom and T.K was already going so well.

"Yamato don't be harsh. I only took her here to talk." He told me

"Sure you did..." I muttered and the guys heard it

Before my dad could say any more, Yutaka cut in and spoke "Um…nice to see you again Mr. Ishida, we'll be in Yamato's room if you need us."

"Yeah, we'll just um…talk about some stuff." Said Takashi

"Alright." He simply replied

Tai and the others greeted my father and then they personally dragged me into my room. When we got there, I sat on my bed and Tai laid down on the carpet and started to toy with the dart board and throw various darts at it. The others just did random stuff and sat on the few chairs that were inside my room.

"Dude, calm down. If we didn't drag you out of there, you could have blown." Said Takashi

"He's right man, you have to calm down. It's not like anything big happened with your dad right? I mean, they were just talking." Said Yutaka

"Then why bring her here? Couldn't they have gone somewhere else? After he just disappears for a couple of times not even caring he can't expect me to just let him waltz right back in without a care in the world can he?" I asked calming down a bit

"We get that, but don't jump to conclusions first okay?" suggested Akira and I guess he was right.

"Yamato, if you have any problems with this kind of stuff, why not talk with him or something?" asked Yutaka

"Right, like you guys don't know the guy. He doesn't even know that his sons come here almost every week only to find the place empty. And don't think he's going to start to care either." Said Tai

I agreed on Tai with that one. I'm not the type of guy who's best friends with my dad since it doesn't look like he even cares anyway. "Tai has a point you know."

"You don't really think he just moved on like that do you?" asked T.K sadly

"Come on Teeks, we can't necessarily just beg him to go back to mom now can we?" I asked with a sigh.

"Chill out already, both of you. We came here to relax remember?" asked Takashi

"Not that we can do that now…" I muttered

"Okay, that's enough, Yamato if you want a counselor just try and open up to someone elsewhere. It's not as thought moping around here now is going to change anything right?" asked Tai

"That's true. Let's just enjoy our day like we always do." Advised Akira with a smile

"Look Yamato, whenever you have some sort of problem, just talk to us man. And if you can't talk to us then talk to someone else you feel you can open up to." Said Yutaka

"Talk to Sor if you have to, she can help with this kind of stuff. Either her or Kari, but I prefer you talk to her since, well it's be awkward to talk to Kari and ask for advice. She is younger than you, you know that right?" asked Tai as he looked at me

"Of course I know that Tai, she's the same age as T.K remember." I told him

"Speaking of Sora, let's drop this topic and take a little recap. Where'd you take her anyway?" asked Takashi with a grin.

"We didn't see you at the mall so we figured you two were somewhere else." Said Akira

"I took her to the nearby café. And I didn't take her to the mall because I knew you guys would be there." I told them jokingly, but it was partly true.

"Ouch man, that hurts. But it's also a good thing. At least you two got to be alone together right?" said Yutaka

"Guys…" I started, I knew what could be a possible outcome of this. One they could tease me to no end or two they'd be throwing questions at me that I didn't even have the time to answer them.

"You know we're just teasing with you right?" asked Takashi

"Yeah, but seriously if you want to know what we did, we just spent some time together period." I told them

"We get that part already, but where else did you take her? Just at the café? I highly doubt that." Said Tai

"We went to places and I just took her to the park before we went back to the dorm." I replied

"Why the park?" asked T.K

"I don't know, she was getting tired so I figured she'd just want to watch the sun go down, and the park has a great view." I told them

"Aw, you two watched it together, I can just picture that." Said Takashi with a smirk

"Come on you guys, it's not like it's that big of a deal. It's normal isn't it?" I asked

"Not for you. For a guy who's never even seen going out with a girl, you sure know where to take them." Said Yutaka "Did you plan this or something?"

"To be honest, no. Why would I do that? I was hoping to do things she wanted and I'd just take her there." I told them

"So, what did you do after the whole park thing?" asked Tai

"I took her back to the dorm that's that." I replied "She got tired afterwards so I had to take her back."

"Well, whatever happened, it sure looked like you had a pretty good time." Said Akira "And you kind of have Tai to thank for that."

Akira was right, if it hadn't been for Tai pushing me to ask Sora about it, I might have just let it go and those things would have never happened. "Yeah, Tai helped me a lot with this one."

"Course I did, my two best friends, as surprising as that is….I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Tai

"You'd just want to wonder what the other guys would be thinking in school once they found out she's taken." Said Yutaka

"She isn't taken yet; all I did was ask her out." I spoke

"Yeah that's the key word, yet, she isn't taken now but she will be eventually. By none other than you no less." Said Takashi

"Right and you expect that to happen in just one day out with her?" I asked

"Just say date already, you went out on a date with her there. Simple right? You already admitted that you asked her out." Said Tai

"It wouldn't be a problem as long as she had fun with you, so you have nothing to worry about." Said T.K

"She did have fun with you right?" asked Yutaka

"She said she did, and she looked like she did." I told him

"Good, then T.K's right. You have nothing to worry about." Said Tai "But mind you, Sor doesn't like to be treated as some kind of damsel in distress, she's capable of taking care of herself."

"Dude, you're lecturing me as if we were already together!" I told Tai

"Oh you will be…" said Tai with a smile

"Man, if you act like this with your best friend then how much more with your sister?" asked Yutaka

"Oh I get much worse in cases that involve any of my friends. And Yamato…" started Tai

"What is it now Tai?" I asked

"If ever you do get together, which I think will happen soon if you keep this up, you better not hurt her." Said Tai and was it just me or was his voice getting a bit deadly right now.

"Tai, don't jump to conclusions, I still want to know if she's the right girl and if ever she even likes me back in the end. But you know I wouldn't do anything like that to anyone." I told him in my own defense.

"You better not. Because if you do, I will hunt you down and I will personally tear you apart, okay?" he told me. The other guys sweat-dropped at Tai's sudden change of attitude. It was like there was this certain dark aura suddenly surrounding him.

"Um Tai…." Started Yutaka

"Man, if we knew you were like this then we officially know that Yamato here could be in big trouble." Said Takashi

"One wrong move and you're done for big brother." Said T.K

"Who knew Tai could sound so deadly when it comes to stuff like this." Said Akira

"Oh I don't just sound deadly, I'll really do it." Said Tai with a smile, but deep down I knew there was an evil glint in his eyes.

"Okay, Tai you're seriously freaking me out here. How do expect your sister to get a boyfriend if you act like that?" asked Takashi

"So this is what Sora meant by you being over protective…" I told him

"Hey I do my job as a big brother, but it's not like I'm going to murder every guy she dates. I just don't want her hurt you know?" he told us and we got the message. Tai's a nice guy and he just didn't want his sister and friends to feel pain and some sort of misery in the end.

"Figures, as least you're doing your job." I told him "And you're doing good at it."

"Thanks for the compliment." He said with a grin

"You know, we haven't seen you this happy since. It's not like you weren't happy before, but I don't know…you look a whole lot happier." Said Akira

"It's them, Meems and the others. It's been a while and knowing that I get to spend some time with them again really lightens things up." Said Tai with a smile "It's been four whole years and it's been tough for all of us."

"I guess that's true." We all agreed on that

All of us continued to talk some more and we even teased T.K a bit when we found out that he got to spend some time with Kari. I know my brother likes Tai's little sis but I don't want to force him into admitting that.

Soon, we've had our fun and decided to leave. When we got down, I noticed my dad was no longer there and his guest was gone too. "_They must have gone elsewhere…"_ I thought to myself and sighed. These were the times when my dad would just disappear without a clue and that's why I'm not even used to having him around anymore. We got out the door and hopped in the car and drove back to the dorm…

**Sora's P.O.V**

After we roamed around a bit, we decided to head to the park where Yama took me to yesterday. I took them there because they said that they wanted to see it up close. When we got to the park, there were a few people just like yesterday and Meems and the others were surprised at how big it was.

"This place is huge." Exclaimed Yolei

"This is where Yamato took you yesterday?" asked Cassie

"Yeah this is the place. It's really big isn't it?" I told them and they all nodded.

As we were walking around the park we heard a too familiar voice that made me wish I wasn't here right now. And just like me, Cassie thought the exact same thing. That voice belonged to none other than Sasha.

"Well would you look at that, if it isn't Sora and her friends." She taunted

Meems looked over at me and whispered "Now I perfectly know why you do not like this girl. There's nothing to like."

"You'll get used to it Meems, you'll get used to it." I told her

"I don't know how you do." She told me

"Honestly, I don't either." I told her "I would have thought I made it clear that she had to keep her distance because this kind of routine was getting a bit annoying, but I guess she just doesn't get it."

"Looks like whatever you told her didn't manage to successfully sink in yet." Said Meems

Our little conversation was interrupted by Sasha's voice, "What brings you here? Did Yamato finally admit that you weren't worth it?" she asked

"Actually, we beg to differ. Yamato thinks she's really worth his time." Said Cassie

"Oh really? What a waste. You're friends aren't any different from you." Said Sasha, was she picking a fight here? No one insults my friends.

"Sasha, I'd watch your mouth if I were you…" I warned seriously

"And what would you do about it then?" she asked mockingly

"I would advise that you wouldn't want to know." I replied

"Whatever." She replied then for some odd reason she kept glancing at Kari

"Um, is there something wrong?" asked Kari because she seemed to have noticed it too.

"You must be that girl that was with Takeru yesterday…" she started

"How would you know something like that?" asked Yolei a bit confused and we were too

"Simple, I just happened to be at the mall too, duh." She started _"Thank goodness Yama didn't take me to the mall yesterday." _I thought

"And let me tell you that he must really pity you." Said Sasha and this made my eyes widen.

"Excuse me?!?" Meems snapped before I could say anything "And what do you mean by that?!?"

"Well, who would want to go out with her? She's not even worth it." Said Sasha mockingly at Kari

"Okay that is it! Who do you think you are?!?" asked Meems "You can't just make accusations like that, you're not some princess so stop acting like some spoiled brat why don't you!"

Before Sasha could reply, my temper must have reached its limits because I did something I normally wouldn't have…

SLAP!

I hit her across the face. I saw the look she gave me. She was wide-eyed and currently speechless at the moment, not that I could blame her for being that way right? Soon enough when all was quiet I spoke "Sasha, I told you to watch what you were saying didn't I? No one ever insults my friends ever or they have to go through me. If you have nothing good to say then just be quiet and don't say anything okay? I already told you that I was getting annoyed, but taking things out on my friends just takes the cake. Don't ever do that again or you and I might have a little fight of our own." My voice was colder than usual and I tried my best not to yell, it was bad enough I caused a small scene by doing that and I didn't want to make it worse.

I stopped and looked over at my friend, who were also staring at me at the moment. "Come on you guys, let's just come back here another time."

They all just nodded in agreement and we soon managed to walk away. As I was walking further from Sasha, I turned back one last time and told her "You know Sasha, I don't think Tai would want to know that you just insulted his _little sister_."

Meems and the others saw that the color seemed to drain from her face. I didn't know if she was afraid of humiliation or afraid of Tai getting mad at her, but if she does se him get mad at her, she'd wish she didn't do that.

Once we were out of the park Meems got a phone call from Jim stating that he'd be waiting for them at the dorm building lobby to take them home. This was our cue that we had to go back. As we walked back to the dorm Meems spoke "Sor, you okay?" she asked

"Sure I am Meems, I guess I just got a bit pissed at that." I replied with a sigh I don't usually slap people in the face, it wasn't something I was comfortable doing. I wanted to avoid fights if possible.

"It was understandable though, if you didn't do that, I could have." Admitted Meems

"Kari, don't take any of her insults seriously alight?" I told Kari with a smile

She nodded and replied "I won't, I know T.K enough to say that he wouldn't have spent time with me if it was just for pity. He's just not like that, if he didn't want to spend time with me then he wouldn't have offered, he could have just gone home."

"That's right Kari, she's just in big trouble now. If Tai finds out, that girl would wish she never even knew Tai." Said Meems

"Tai won't go overboard, hopefully he won't, but he might never talk to her ever again." Said Yolei

We continued to walk back to the dorm, as we went inside we immediately saw Jim there and he approached us with a smile. "Hey guys, had fun?" he asked

"Yeah we did, thanks a lot for giving us a ride Jim. Jou would have been the one to drive, but he wanted to stay home." Said Meems "Hope it wasn't any trouble."

"No, none at all. You guys needed to spend some more time alone." Said Jim with a smile

"Thanks anyway Jim, we all appreciate it." I told him smiling back

"You're all welcome, come on you guys, let's get home. The others are waiting so we could eat dinner." Said Jim

"The others are eager to eat dinner or is it just Davis?" asked Meems jokingly

"Well yeah, it's mostly Davis." Replied Jim and we all laughed at that.

Soon enough, I gave the others a hug and soon, it was time for them to leave. They had plans to meet up again tomorrow and hang with everyone and I told them I'd just fill Tai and the others in on it.

Once Meems and the others left, including Cassie, she said she had something to do, I went over at my dorm room and after a few minutes alone I decided to check if Tai and the others were back. After all, I wanted to know how they spent their day and I had a lot of things to tell them myself…

**Authors Note: I am so sorry again for taking so long to update : ( Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Please Review : ) **


	15. The Talk At Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

**Authors Note: I Am So Sorry! I updated so late now!!! Please forgive me. This chapter is done now and I'll do my best to go back to my normal update time. Thank you for all the kind reviews everyone! : D Please tell me what you think of this chapter : ) **

**The Talk At Night**

I walked along with T.K into Tai's room. Once we got to the door, T.K knocked and a voice called and said 'come in' and that's exactly what we did. Once we got inside the room, I saw the guys in the room and they were all silent when I came inside. It was kind of awkward, I didn't even know weather they noticed I came in with T.K or not.

"Um…hey guys…what's up?" I asked confused by the silence

"Oh hey Sor, didn't see you there." Said Tai "Nothing much, what about you?"

"Nothing big, I just came back from the park with Meems and the other girls." I told him. I currently left out the part with Cassie for now. It didn't look to me like Tai was in to more news, because whatever happened seemed to have him occupied enough.

"That's nice Sor, did you have fun?" asked Tai with the same uninterested tone

"Look Tai, would you mind telling me why you're acting like my mom asking me how my day was after I get home from school? This is definitely not like you." I told him

Tai gave out a sigh and now completely looked at me "Sorry bout' that Sor, it's just….well a lot of things went on and I'm a bit tired."

"How come? I though you guys went to spend some guy time? How could that have been exhausting?" I asked a bit confused

"It's a long story." Said Tai with another sigh

"Come on I've got time. Besides, this is getting weird. Aside from you no one else is talking." I told them as I looked around

"Sorry Sora." Yutaka, Akira and Takashi told me in unison

"Oh come on you guys don't be that way." I replied

"We're really sorry, it's just as Tai said, it's been a long day…." Said Akira apologetically

"Would you guys mind sharing?" I asked

"Sure thing, but…well you see…we don't know if Yamato would kind of you know, be okay with it." Said Yutaka

"Yama? Does this have something to do with him?" I asked. I was getting worried now, what could have happened that could get them all this down?

"It's kind of all about him and a bit about us, so yeah…" replied Takashi

"By the way…." I scanned the room and then realized that Yama was nowhere to be found and this increased my worry "Where is he? Yama I mean…."

"He went out for a while. He got a phone call." Said Yutaka and his voice was now sour and cold

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, it's just that we figured it's probably form his dad and all." Said Akira, his tone wasn't so pleasing either

"His dad?" I asked in surprise

"Yeah, and let's say he's not too happy and neither are we." Said Tai

"Did something happen? Do you guys know why dad called again?" asked T.K I could tell he was trying to relax, but I could also tell he wasn't so thrilled about this either.

"That's just it we have no idea why he called. But something we're sure of is that it wasn't a good conversation." Said Yutaka

"How could you tell?" I asked "Was he mad or something when he talked through the phone?"

"You could say that, it looked like he was trying hard not to snap at the most anyway." Said Takashi "But I doubt that it lasted long."

This issue got me thinking as to why Yama would suddenly act this way. Of course, I was out the entire day and they were elsewhere so I knew nothing for now. But that didn't stop my curiosity from getting bigger.

"Did anything happen to you guys? Where were you anyway?" I asked

"We kind f went to Yamato's house again like we usually do." Said Takashi

"But?" I asked again, they weren't filling me in much, but I understood why, this was still Yama's problem and he wasn't here for now.

"But this time there was a bit of a difference." Said Tai "This time his dad was home."

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" I asked

"It should have been a good thing." Said Yutaka

"Should have been?" I asked again, I was doing that continuously now since I needed the information to catch up with whatever they were talking about.

"Dad was with a girl, well not like that's a bad thing, but…it was new…different…" said T.K as he looked at me

"Wait, you think his dad is cheating?" I asked

"Well Yamato seems to think something's going on and from the way things happened earlier today it sure seemed like that to him." Said Yutaka

"Is that why Yama's mad all of a sudden?" I asked

"Not just that, he has enough of his reasons…." Said Akira

"And now you can't say more right?" I asked in a knowing tone, I couldn't blame them for not telling me everything, I'll just have to find out eventually, but from Yama and they were just doing their duties as friends so I didn't mind that much about it.

"Yup, and looks like you know just as much now." Said Tai and this time he gave me his natural grin which I was indeed happy to see.

"Thanks for understanding our side." Said Akira

"It's nothing, I know my limits and I won't be the one pushing it for now." I told them

We talked a bit more on how their day was and how things ended up in the end. I found that his dad coming home was not just abnormal, it rarely happens, near to never as they would put it. I still didn't know why Yama was upset but I'd know in due time so what's the rush, now I only hoped he was okay.

Soon the topic shifted and took a new turn. Yama still wasn't around so this time I was the one being questioned by the guys. We were already eating by then, I offered to wait for Yama but their told me to go on ahead because he didn't plan to eat tonight.

"What about you Sor? How was your day with the others?" asked Tai

"Good, it was…fun to say the least." I told him, don't get me wrong I had a great time well except for that last part…

"What do you mean by that?" asked T.K confused

"Looks like something happened to you too Sora. Mind sharing?" asked Yutaka with a smile

"It's nothing big really, just a little encounter…." I started

"Encounter? With who?" asked Takashi "Anyone we know?"

"Yes you know her, in fact she's grown a huge piece of hate towards me. And I think it's just going to get worse from now on." I said "Any guesses? I can give you one and I can bet you'll get it."

"Sasha." They all said in unison and I nodded

"The one and only…." I replied

"Should have known, but geez doesn't she get tired of all that? By now she should be at least? Who wouldn't?" Asked Yutaka with a sigh as he shook his head

"Seems like I attract her for some reason." I told them

"I agree, she can't seem to stay away from you." Said Tai with a laugh "Oh man Sor, maybe deep down she likes you!"

"Not going to happen, I'd quit this school if I have to if that was true." I told him

"Tai that's just freaky, don't even go there!" said Yutaka with a laugh

"Yeah, she can't even get guys to like her." agreed Takashi "And I'm betting she's on Sora's top 10 most hated list."

"Lucky for her she doesn't hold grudges, Sor's a nice person she doesn't even hate anyone." Said Tai

"He's right, I don't hold grudges, not long anyway, but this might be an exception…." I stated looking at Tai

"She's on you're hate list?" asked Yutaka

"You have a hate list?" asked Tai in surprise

"No she's not on my hate list…yet, and besides that, Tai's right I don't even have a hate list." I told them

"Then what do you mean by Sash being an exception?" asked Akira "What did she do this time?"

"Well, now I'm worried about telling you." I told them honestly

"Why?" asked T.K

"She's an exception because she's the first person that's pushed me to my limits. And I never liked being pushed as far as that." I told them

"As far as….what did you do?" asked Takashi and he and the others looked at me curiously now

"I kind of….slapped her…." I told them my voice decreasing by the end of the sentence…

"You did what?!?" Tai stood up now and he looked at me

"Sorry, I didn't mean to really…" I told him

"What happened, what'd she do to make you do that? You never slap anybody, you rarely even swat a fly!" said Tai his tone still surprised

"Tai calm down, I guess I got rather angry at her that's all." I told him

"Even if, I kind of can't imagine someone like you slapping her even if she insulted you or something." Said Takashi

"Insult me? Is that why you guys think I slapped her?" I asked

"Why else would you get mad then?" asked Yutaka

"Well, I have a certain… precaution when it comes to my friends in particular…" I told them. All of them gave me confused looks except for Tai, he seemed to get where I was going but he didn't say anything yet.

"You see, I could usually care less when people insult me, but when the issue takes a turn and they start involving my friends…that's another story." I stated

"Then you're saying, one of your friends got hurt?" asked Yutaka and I nodded

"Something Sasha said made me snap, I mean it was enough that she was mad at me but she had no right to take it out on someone else. No one really got hurt just…insulted." They continued to look at me and were getting eager to know who it was that got insulted/hurt.

"Insulted? She insulted someone? Meems and the others don't seem like the kind of people that would get angry because of that." Said Tai, he's known them long enough

"I know, but I got pissed here remember?" I asked

"Oh yeah…" muttered Tai

"Anyway, what happened?" asked Yutaka eagerly

"She told me, or us rather that she saw T.K with Kari at the mall the other day." I told them

"She was there? I didn't notice." Said T.K in shock

"So what about that?" asked Takashi

"T.K did you by any way pity Kari? Is that why you went with her?" I asked looking at him

"No, I wouldn't do that. I enjoyed my company with her? Why?" asked T.K

"Come on Sora, you didn't really think that did you?" asked Akira

"No, of course not." I replied with a smile

"Then why? You know he wouldn't do that, or I'd do something really horrible to him." Said Tai, his voice suddenly serious

"She thought so though." I started again "Sasha said it was pitiful, how T.K could bear to spend time with someone like Kari."

"And what's wrong with Kari?!?" Asked Tai and his voice was rising, but he tried to keep it calm

"Stay calm Tai, nothing's wrong with Kari. Why do you think I got so angry when she said it?" I asked

"Oh….so that's why…." Said Yutaka in understanding

"Is Kari okay?" asked T.K worriedly

"She's fine, she didn't seem to mind that much. She knows you're not like that T.K, she trusts you." I told him giving him an assuring look that Kari wasn't mad or hurt

"*sigh* I still can't believe she said those things." Said T.K

"Don't worry about it T.K, we were mad about it too. Meems almost had it." I said "Besides, I don't think that she'll be saying anything else about Kari."

"Did you do anything else?" asked Akira questioning look

"Not much, I just told her that Kari was Tai's little sister and her face turned white from that." I replied

"Wow. And she was shocked? Looks like she won't even have the guts to go near Tai now." Said Takashi with a laugh

"She won't have to try and get near me because she won't be able to." Said Tai seriously "No one insults Kari and gets off easily."

"Okay…..Do you like have a dark aura things emitting out of you yet?" asked Yutaka looking at Tai

"Never knew he could get so serious and mad." Said Takashi "He usually has the whole smile thing on his face every day."

We waited a bit more and it was starting to get late, I needed to go to my room and get some Z's in a while. I looked at the others who seemed just as tired, but they were waiting for Yama and were trying to keep themselves awake.

"Guys, I better go back to my room. It's getting rather late." I told them

"Sure things Sor, if you find Yamato can you tell him we're waiting?" said Tai and I nodded

"Sure Tai, I'll go and do that." I told him

"Man how long does it take him to talk in the phone?" asked Takashi with a huge sigh, Yama has been a while

"Maybe he just needs some time with his dad." I told them, but I wasn't so sure if that was even true, since they said that he never got along with his dad to begin with

"He usually doesn't so this is kind of new." Said Takashi

"How long does the usual talk take?" I asked curiously

"A few minutes, or less. Yamato would usually find a way to end it." Said Yutaka with a shrug

"Oh…" I replied silently _"He surely doesn't seem to like his father at all…."_

"Anyway, you better get some rest Sora. We'll wait up for him here okay?" said Akira with a smile

"Thanks guys, but I will tell him to come over when I see him." I told him "I'm a bit worried about him too, I was thinking of talking to him."

"That's nice, he might tell you what's wrong." Said Yutaka with a smile "He seems to listen to you a lot, more that he usually does to anyone else."

"True." Said Akira with a smile

I just turned my head a bit to avoid whatever was creeping into my face. "I better get going, see you guys later."

"See you around Sora…" they said, most in unison…

I waved and said my goodbyes to them before I walked out the door. As I got out, I shut the door behind me sighed. I walked away from the room, further and further away until I heard footsteps approaching. I turned around, but surprisingly, no one was there. _"Hn? I guess I must be hearing things…." _I thought to myself

Then I heard the footsteps again _"Okay, now I could have sworn I heard that clearly. Is my mind playing games with me again?"_ I asked myself again

The steps were getting louder now and I was starting to panic a bit. Was I being followed? If I was, who was doing it? What am I going to do? Was someone possibly stalking me? All these thoughts loomed over my head as the steps got even louder, then….I felt an arm on my shoulder. With that, I shrieked

"Ahhh---…" The hand soon covered my mouth and then I heard a voice whisper in my ear…a rather familiar voice….

"Shh, Sor it's just me…." Said the voice, then soon his hand left my mouth and then I had my chance to turn around. As I did, I saw him standing there with a warm smile on his face.

"Yama, you…you scared me….I thought, someone was following me." I told him with a sigh of relief

"You thought you had a stalker or something?" he asked me teasingly with a smirk

"Hm, it's not that funny, I was starting to panic." I replied

"No one's going to stalk you here in the dorm. It's pretty safe let me assure you." He told me with a slight laugh

"Sorry about that, it was dark and everything. And I was kind of looking for you as well." I told him as I remembered what I got to talk about with Tai and the others

"Looking for me? For what?" asked Yamato a bit confused

"I went to Tai's room with T.K and didn't find you there. They said you received a phone call, an important one I assume or it wouldn't have taken you so long." I told him

"Yeah, I was talking with my dad. He called." He told me, his voice was soft but I still heard

"Are you alright?" I asked

He suddenly smiled, but I didn't like this smile that much. Because I could see he was hiding again, that the smile was a mask, it wasn't real… "Why wouldn't I be alright? I get calls from him a lot." He told me

"Yama…." I started in a sad tone "You know I can see through that right?" I asked

I guess my question caught him off guard "See through what?" he asked, he was still making this hard for the both of us.

"Please Yama…." I stated "You know we can just talk about it right?" I'd like it if he took that offer rather than acting like this.

"*sigh* You really are persistent just like what Tai said. Come on Sor I'm fine really." He told me

I huffed, this wasn't going to end here. He's right I can be persistent when I need to be "And I can see that you're everything but fine."

Finally, he actually gave in after this "Is it that obvious or were you making guesses?" he asked, his tone was curious now.

"No I was not making guesses. It's written all over your face Yama." I told him honestly "I really would like to talk to you about it if it helps."

"I don't want to bother you, seriously I can handle this." He told me

"If that's what you want, but I was getting worried…." I muttered and when I realized what I just said I immediately shut my mouth tight.

"I worried you?" he asked in a surprised tone….

**Yamato's P.O.V.**

"If that's what you want, but I was getting worried…." she muttered and then her eyes suddenly widened and she stopped talking

"I worried you?" I asked in a surprised tone….I never knew I made her worry

"Um…well of course you did. You weren't with the others and they told me something seemed off. It just wasn't like you to suddenly disappear like that." She replied

"…." I stayed silent for a while and then Sora spoke up again

"If you're really not comfortable with talking then…I can go back to my room. The others are waiting for you and…" I stopped her mid-sentence and replied

"No, it's okay…." She looked at me and I continued "If you really are willing to give my useless ranting some time, then I won't mind."

"I'm sure they're not useless Yama." she told me

"Alright, come on lets go over to my room. That is, if you don't mind. We can stay somewhere else if you want." I told her

Sora shook her head and replied "No anywhere would be fine, I don't mind, and I'm not that picky with places."

"Oh…okay….." I told her and the two of us walked over to my room….

**T.K's P.O.V**

My brother was taking a while and soon, the others lost some of their patience. They were tired so no one could blame them for that. We soon left Tai's room and we decided that we'd talk to him tomorrow once we see him. I hoped he was feeling better or if luck was on our side, he'd bump into Sora and talk to her.

As I got to my room, my thoughts drifted away from Sora and Yamato and towards something else. I laid down on my bed for a while and then after that I got up and went to the phone. I dialed a certain house number, the one that Jou had given us for possible contact with him. The phone started ringing and I felt kind of guilty that I was calling this late. It was 10:45pm clote to 11 and I was hoping she was still awake.

"Hello?" the phone was soon answered and I heard a voice down at the other line. I was thankful that she was the one who picked up the phone and not anyone else.

"Oh, um…hey Kari…" I started, I felt kind of embarrassed calling this late

"T.K?" she asked in surprise

"Um, yeah it's me." I replied

"Oh hello T.K, why the sudden call?" she asked me "Is there anyone you wanted to talk to? I could cal Jou…"

"No, I mean….well I just…I kind of wanted to talk to you." I replied

"Huh? Why, is there something I did?" she asked all of a sudden

"No it's nothing like that, it's just….well I heard about what happened between you and Sasha…." I told her "Sora kind of told us about it."

"Oh…" she was silent for a moment and then I asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" she replied "And T.K?"

"Yeah?" I asked

"I don't believe her you know." She told me "I know that you're not like that."

"Thanks Kari." I smiled, I know she couldn't see me, but it wouldn't hurt right?

"Besides, I really enjoyed hanging out with you, it was so much fun." She told me and her happy and cheery side was back.

"I had a great time with you too." I told her

"I hope I didn't bore you." Said Kari

I shook me head even though I knew she couldn't see… "No I had loads of fun. I didn't mind and you were happy so it was really nice."

"Oh…thank you…" she replied

"So…um why are you still awake anyway?" I asked changing the topic

"I guess I couldn't sleep…." She replied "What about you? You seem to be awake too T.K, was something bothering you?"

"Not really, I just wanted to talk to you before I went to sleep." I told her

I waited for a reply but she didn't say anything, but I could still hear her breath though, _"Maybe, I shouldn't have said that…"_

I waited a bit more but still there was nothing "Um…Kari are you still there?" I asked

"Sorry about that T.K…I guess what you said just…shocked me…." She replied through the other line

I sighed in relief, at least she was talking again…. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean for it to have bothered you." I told her

"No it didn't bother me, it was just shocking that's all…" said Kari

"Oh…okay…." I started to think of something else to talk about on the count of things were starting to get awkward between us over the phone.

"Um…T.K?" she called

"Yeah, something wrong?" I asked

"No it's nothing, but I was wondering if we could talk some other time, Meems, just woke up and she's telling me to get off the phone." Said Kari

I heard mumbles out the background so I guess we really should get off the phone. "Okay, but it's a bit surprising that you seem to be awake and they're not."

"Yeah they got tired of sleeping late. Not enough rest anymore." Said Kari with a light laugh "I usually sleep before they do."

I was relieved to hear her laugh again. "Oh okay, well I better go. Sorry for bothering you."

"No it's okay, it was nice talking to you T.K." she told me

"Yeah, you too Kari." I replied

"You can call again soon if you want then we can talk okay?" she suggested

"Sure thing, that is if you still want me to call." I told her

"Of course I do." She replied and I just smiled

"Okay, we'll talk again some other time." I said

"Alright, see you T.K, and night." She told me

"Night Kari." And with that we both dropped the phone ad our talk ended.

I laid back down on my bed thinking of all the things that happened today. It looked like things might be tougher for our family now, but I was happy knowing I've got friends to count on for it. That's about when I decided to close my eyes and drift to sleep…

**Kari's P.O.V.**

I was shocked when T.K called and now I was having another reason why I couldn't sleep. I got to my bed and I didn't notice that Yolei and Meems were awake now. "Oh hey guys…." I told them with a smile

"Don't give us that. Who would call you on the phone this late?" asked Meems

"Yeah Kari, who was that?" asked Yolei

"It was just T.K…I was pretty surprised when he called too and…." I was stopped because the two of them almost yelled in shock

"T.K?" they both asked in unison

"He called you in the middle of the night?" asked Meems

"Yeah, he just wanted to talk that's all." I didn't want to give them so much detail or I realy wouldn't be able to get some sleep.

"What did he say?" asked Yolei eagerly

"Nothing much, we just talked about some things…." I replied, I had this feeling they weren't going to let me go until I answer all of their questions.

"What did you two talk about?" asked Yolei

"He just asked if I was okay and why I wasn't asleep yet and stuff like that." I replied

"Did he say anything else in particular? And why was he asking f you were okay?" asked Meems in confusion

"He found about what happened with Sasha and wanted to check if I was alright." I replied

"That was nice of him then…." Stated Meems and then she gave off a yawn

"We better get some sleep, it's getting rather late and all…." I suggested I wanted to get some shut eye at least and hopefully I wouldn't be bombarded with questions tomorrow.

"Okay that seems like a good idea for now. I'm beat." Replied Yolei

I went over to my bed and then I laid down. Today was a rough day, a lot of things have happened and then the sudden call too. I looked at the clock and it was nearing midnight. I wanted to wake up early tomorrow but I wondered if I could still do that after all this. I thought about Sora and wondered what she could have been up to today. I continued to hope that she was alright, because I had this feeling something was wrong. Those were about my last thoughts before I shut my eyes and everything was black….

**Authors Note: AHHHHH!!! I am so sorry for the late update again! Please forgive me!!! I hope that you liked this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think…. **


	16. My Confusing Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or it's characters **

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I hope that you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think and review afterwards. Thank you : )**

**My Confusing Feelings**

Everything was perfect today. It was sunny, bright and a lively day for anyone, well anyone but me for the spur of the moment. Horrible, I felt like I couldn't get up from my bed. Either I was way too lazy or something was wrong with me. I really didn't want to think that something was wrong with me cause that just made me feel worse.

You might be wondering about my sudden odd behavior. Well, it's nothing new. Today was a Sunday, a typical Sunday. I had school again tomorrow so spending some more time for myself or with my friends would be a wise decision, but somehow I didn't feel like it. I needed some time to myself. It made me think back to last night when Yama talked to me, I guess I was getting worried again wasn't I? But who could help it, especially after all that?

_Flashback…Last Night_

_I walked with Yama to his room and then as we got in, he offered me a seat. Things were pretty quiet at first and it was getting a bit too awkward so I decided to start some kind of conversation._

_"So…is something wrong?" we were back to question one_

_"I guess you could say that." He replied _

_"Yama I really do want to help you, but I how can I if you won't open up?" I asked, I never noticed that my voice was becoming pleading and softer than I would have wanted it to._

_"Sorry, I just didn't want to drag you into this you know? It doesn't feel right to put you in this situation. Makes me feel selfish." Replied Yamato_

_"You're not, I was the one being persistent in the first place. I should be the one apologizing, don't you think so?" I asked him _

_"No, not really." He replied with a sigh _

_"Was is really that bad?" I asked, it never occurred to me how bad hi problem could have been _

_"Maybe, now it looks like I'm just overreacting." He told me and then he asked "How much do you know?"_

_"How much do I know?" I asked, just repeating his question_

_"Yeah, how…well, what did Tai and the others tell you about what was going on?" he asked me again and then I understood._

_"They didn't tell me much, just that well…you were having problems with your dad and all that." I told him, I was trying to keep things simple _

_"Did they tell you what it was about? The problem I mean…" he asked again _

_I nodded slightly and replied "Kind of." _

_"What did they say?" he asked _

_"They said that you think your dad was cheating, you know on your mom." I told him _

_"I see…." He stayed silent for a while after that_

_"Is it true?" I asked, suddenly breaking the silence _

_"Huh?" he asked me _

_"Is that true, about your dad?" I asked again _

_"Truthfully I might be jumping to conclusions, that's why I told you I might be overreacting." Said Yamato _

_"Do you think it is?" I asked _

_"I don't want it to be, but I think so." He told me "It's hard for me; being the one who had to live with him anyway. He was the one who filed the divorce with my mom; he doesn't have to make it worse." _

_"How does T.K feel about this?" I asked, I suddenly remembered all about T.K _

_"He doesn't talk about it with me. He knows I kind of don't like the topic, but I'm not sure how he's taking it yet." He told me with a sigh _

_"…" I stayed silent for a while then asked "How did this turn into a fight over the phone?" _

_"He just called you know, unexpectedly. Then things kind of got ugly after that." Said Yamato _

_"Tai and the others said something of similar thought." I told him _

_"Like what?" he asked confused _

_"They said that, whenever your dad would call…nothing good would come out of it." I told him a bit hesitant_

_"That's just about right." He replied plainly like this want new to him_

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring things back." I apologized_

_"No, I'm used to it, maybe my dad and I will just never get along." Said Yamato _

_"Do you…really think that?" I asked softly _

_"Hm?" he asked me _

_"I mean, maybe…it's something else." I told him _

_He was looking at me now, a mix of confusion and a bit of surprise on his face. I ignored that for a while and just continued. "Maybe, you're dad doesn't have to start everything. You do."_

_"Enlighten me." He simply stated _

_"Well, you said that everything started and turned out this was since the whole divorce thing right?" I asked and he nodded "You said your dad never tried to fix things, he just made it worse."_

_"And?" asked Yamato_

_"Maybe, you have to make it better Yama. He can't…but you can." I replied simply _

_"How? What can I possibly do?" he asked a bit confused at my suggestion _

_"You can talk to him." I suggested, I kind of thought that was a bad thing at first seeing as how he never got along with his father but who knows? _

_"He won't listen." His voice was getting a bit colder now_

_"Yama…" I started. You see, we were seated quite close to each other, so reaching for his hand wasn't a problem. As I held his hand I felt him freeze a bit but I continued "How could you know that? When was the last time you talked to him?" _

_"Earlier this…." Before he could finish I cut him off _

_"Without starting a fight and having hate all over?" I added _

_"…" he stayed silent. I knew I was right _

_"See?" I stated "When?" _

_"I…don't really remember the last time we had a serious and peaceful talk." He told me with a sigh _

_"Then that's all the more reason you should try." I told him with a smile _

_"What if it doesn't do any good?" he asked _

_"Yama, you're not supposed to think that way. It will turn out fine." I assured him _

_"You don't know my dad like I do Sor, he won't just smile and listen." He told me _

_"I know, I never meant for the talk to be in his favor." I explained "You have to find ways to make him listen, make him see that you're right and he's wrong. Just because you're his son doesn't mean you can't lecture him once in a while."_

_"You're saying I should just…tell him everything?" he asked _

_"Would it hurt to try? If it doesn't work then at least you know you did something." I told him "It's better than fighting for the rest of your lives you know." _

_We stayed silent for a while and I knew that he was thinking about it. I simply smiled "Just think about things okay? I won't force you to do it, but think about it. Thanks for sharing with me." _

_I started to get up from my seat at this point, seeing as it was getting late. As I was slowly walking my way to the exit I spoke again. "And Yama?" _

_I could tell he looked up. "I just want you to know that I know you'll do something about this. It's a normal thing, I used to have that kind of issues with my mom. Anyway, good luck and feel free to talk to me again or with the guys, it would help you." I paused for a while then continued "A lot of people care about you, so please feel better. I know I care about you…" _

_Those were the last words I remembered before I darted out of his room and soon I walked back to my own…._

_End of Flashback…. _

Agh, I buried my head back into my pillow and I honestly think I've gone mad. I didn't know what was keeping me here. There was this part of me that wanted to know what Yama was doing, but for some reason, there was also a part of me that didn't. That's it, I've made my decision….

I went over the phone to dial Jou's house number just hoping that Meems would be there, because I really needed to open up right now.

**Mimi's P.O.V.**

I woke up a little late today. I woke up and found myself on the sofa of the living room, I almost forgot that after T.K's chat with Kari last night most of us woke up about 2am in the morning and we all just watched some movie to help us get some sleep. I got up and saw Koushiro there beside me, the only difference was he was sitting down on the other edge of the sofa.

I scanned the room and found some of the others asleep on the floor. Specifically Davis, Cody and Ken. I got up and that's about when I felt the sofa move. I looked beside me and Koushiro was up, that wasn't new. He usually got up with Jou before anyone else did.

"Hey, you awake?" he asked

"Most likely yeah *yawn*" I told him silently

He looked below and saw Davis and the others too. "Looks like the movie did it's job. They're pretty much knocked out."

"I know, man we're up pretty late today." I replied, then something hit me "Say, where's Jou?"

"He's probably up already. You know how he is." He told me and I nodded. Jou must be out early or something.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring .I glanced over at Koushiro and he picked it up. He was the one beside the telephone anyway. "Hello?" I heard him ask, and then it was followed by something like "Yeah, she's here. Just hold on and let me get her okay?"

After that, he turned to me and spoke "It's Sor, she wants to talk to you, She sounds bad."

"Okay…." I replied _"Why would Sor call at a time like this?"_ I thought to myself. I thought she'd be up with Tai and the others already, unless something happened.

"Did something happen Meems?" asked Koushiro curiously and he held my hand

"Don't know, but I'll talk to her about it. I'll try to tell you later." I assured him with a smile

I got the phone from Koushiro, he excused himself, then I was alone to talk with Sor. I was the only one left awake anyway.

"Hey Sor what's up?"

_"Meems I need help…."_

"Why? Did something happen"

_"Nope, well not really, but yes kind of…." _

"Sor, which is it?"

_"A little bit of both…." _

"Mind telling me what happened?"

_"I had a talk with Yama…last night…." _

"That's supposed to be a good thing isn't it? You got to talk so it's good right?"

_"He opened up about some things…and I guess I got to help, a little if it counts…." _

"Isn't that supposed to be like, another good thing? He opened up to you Sor!"

_"I know that…." _

"Then what's bothering you?"

_"Well, it's this feeling I have that's bothering me…it's weird and new and….awkward." _

"A good feeling or a bad one?"

_"I'm not sure….both?" _

"What's it like? And why'd you say new?"

_"All weird and…well….I can't explain it." _

"Does it have something to do with Yamato?"

_"Kind of…I think so…"  
_"Ah…"  
_"What's 'Ah' supposed to mean?" _

"How weird is it? Describe it, and I need details, as much as possible."

She told me as little info as she could about Yamato's problem, which I didn't mind. Then we got back to those strange feelings of hers.

_"I was happy he opened up to me, a bit lonely finding out about his problem and I just felt like I needed to do something to make him feel better or my guilt was going to eat me alive." _

"Sor, you always feel that way when someone has a problem. Why's this any different?"

_"I don't know….especially after I said that last part…."_

"Last part? What last part? What did you say Sor?" My voice got a bit excited

_"Calm down. I just told him I knew he's fix things…" _

"And?" I knew it didn't end there

_"I told him people cared about him and wanted him to feel better…" short pause "Then I said that I was sure that I cared for him too…." _

I stayed silent at that and then a few seconds later….. "That's great!"

_"How is that supposed to help me?" _

"Sor, come on you should have seen this coming!" I told her

_"Seen what coming?!?" _

".him."

There was another silence on the other line, this time it was longer though… "Sor? You still there?"

_"You're kidding me right?"_

"Oh come on, you have to have seen this."

_"No, that's not possible, Meems…." _

"You know I'm not joking, wasn't this a bit too obvious. Sor he's already asked you on a date!"

_"It wasn't a…" _

"Oh no, stop denying it. I know you're new at this but stop it please…"

_"You're telling me I like the guy just because I told him I cared? I tell Tai that all the time." _

"True, but you never did feel anything for Tai, you just said something was different with Yamato. Besides, all of us can see a connection, have you seen him look at you?"

_"Yeah, but how would I know?" _

"Isn't that why you called to begin with? Come on Sor, if you won't admit it you can always start with a crush…."

_"That's not my problem! I can't get this." _

"That's because you keep denying it. What's there to be afraid of anyway, rejection? Please, you know that's not happening."

_"No I'm not afraid of rejection." _

"Then what is it? Or can't you just admit something's there?"

_"Meems I told you, I never wanted to get into a relationship. I went here to find Tai, get a scholarship even, but meeting and going as far as to like a rock star was not in the deal!" _

"Love comes in the most unexpected places you know."

_"And what? Mine just happened to be half way across the country?" _

"You never know…."

_"Meems…."_

"Sor, look why don't you just give it some time and think about it okay?"

_"Alright…" _

"Just give it some thought, this is new to you. Apparently you can be oblivious at times too, and I'm just telling you what I think…"

_"I know…I guess I just didn't expect that…" _

"Think about it, you'll see. You never know, but I could still be right. He's a nice guy you know…"

_"Meems…" _

"I'm just saying…"

_"That's it I guess, thanks for listening to me Meems. I really appreciate it." _

"Okay, any time. I'd let you talk to Kari, but she's still asleep in her room. T.K called last night."

_"Aw, that's nice. What about you?" _

"I need to take a shower, I woke up with Davis and the others during 2am in the morning. Watched a movie to help get some shut eye."

_"Harsh…" _

"I know, I'll have bags in my eyes."

_"Nah, you're too pretty for that." _

"Funny, and speak for yourself."

_"Anyway, I better let you take your shower. Thanks again." _

"Anytime Sor, anytime. Oh and once you figure it out, we'll talk okay?"

_"Sure, if I figure it out."_

"Oh I think you will…."

_"Heh, thanks. See you soon Meems. I'll try to visit after school if I can." _

"Okay, I look forward to seeing you. Bye Sor."

_"Bye Meems, thanks again." _

And that marked the end of our conversation. I still think that in my own way, that she liked him and vice versa, but I could never know for sure right? I do hope things work out for them both and that Yamato get's through that problem of his. That's about the last of it before I walked to my room, get my clothes and took a nice warm shower.

Yamato's P.O.V.

I stayed in my room, thinking of the conversation I had with her last night. Something was wrong with me. I can't get her off of my head and something was definitely wrong with me. I was snapped out of my thoughts, when suddenly a knock was heard.

I went to the door, and when I got it, I saw Tai there standing with his goofy grin and so were the other guys, and T.K too.

"Sup Yamato?" asked Tai "Can we come in?"

"Sure thing Tai, whatever…." I told him plainly and they all came inside my room

As they went inside, they sat down on the chairs and faced me while I sat on my bed. Tai looked over at me seriously and asked "So, are you doing okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm doing great Tai, super." I told him a bit sarcastically

"Right, sure you are Yamato. Come on, did your dad piss you off again? Or did something else happen?" asked Takashi

"The issue with my dad….I thought about it. I might talk to him about it." I told them and the shock printed on their faces wasn't that hard to miss, in fact it was too obvious.

" Are you sure about that?" asked T.K "You don't have to do this."

"I want or rather need to. Let's try something new Teeks. For all our sakes." I told him seriously and sincerely.

"That's new…" stated Tai and I knew he was going to ask anyway so I just waited for it and he did ask eventually "So, what actually brought this on?"

"I knew it…" I muttered

"He's right though, what happened. You were never all into talking to your dad, so what brought the change?" asked Yutaka

"I was able to talk to Sora…last night…" I told them and they stayed silent "She brought in the idea, she suggested that it could change things."

"I see….so it was Sor…why isn't that such a surprise." Said Akira

"Hm, that's true…." Stated Tai with a smile "What'd she tell you exactly?"

"She told me that maybe it'd be nice if I started to make the change instead of waiting for my dad to do it." I told them

"And you decided to take it?" asked Yutaka

"I won't die trying and I guess it is worth a shot. She didn't force me into this, I just thought about it." I replied

"That's nice...at least you'd have some kind of closure with your dad." Said Tai

"She does have a point though, you can't just leave him just because he told you to back off. He might be your dad but he also makes his mistakes." Said Akira silently

"It's like telling you something along the lines of: 'If your dad told you to jump off a cliff, would you?'" said Takashi

"You can't do everything he tells you, especially if you know that it's wrong." Said Akira

"That's beyond true." Said Yutaka with a light laugh

"Can we stop it about my dad. This is something I need to think about, mostly on my own. I don't even know how I'll get him to talk to me." I told them with a sigh

"Just sneak up on him. He doesn't care when you come home anyway right?" suggested Yutaka

"Right, and how do I make him listen?" I asked. I knew convincing my dad to talk wouldn't be as easy as he puts it.

"Come on, let's leave Yamato to do this on his own. This was his choice and no one else's okay." Said Tai and for a few minutes I actually felt thankful and relieved, but not for long cause' soon Tai said something else. "I wanted to ask him something else anyway."

_"Great, more Q&A's"_ I thought with a sigh

Tai must have noticed my mood and spoke "Come on, it's not that bad. I just wanted to know….have you talked to Sor today yet?"

"No, not really." I replied

"Why not?" I thought you'd be close after you opened up to her for advice." Said Takashi in wonder

"Things…didn't turn out that way. Not exactly." I replied

"Did something else happen last night?" asked T.K

"Nothing…." I lied

"Sure, that's why you're so bummed." Takashi rolled his eyes at my reply

"Mind telling us what's really bugging you?" asked Yutaka

I knew I couldn't escape this. They wouldn't stop until they get _something _out of me. So I ended up telling them what happened. I stopped at the part when she said she cared and left the room. That's about when things went silent in my room. I would have been grateful, if it wasn't for all the awkwardness.

"Can you guys at least say something? You guys wanted a story and I just gave it to you." I told them hoping one of them would talk.

Tai was the one who broke the silence "Um…let me get this straight, you're pissed because she told you she cared? That's just…wrong."

"No, I am not upset about that!" I replied "Just confused."

"About what?" asked Akira

"I don't know, her words just hit me. I don't usually care about stuff like that." I replied

"I see, so you're…not sure how you feel?" he asked

"Sort of?" I asked a bit of a question more than a statement

I think I've been too occupied to notice anything because a few minutes later the others started laughing their heads off.

"Guys…mind telling me what's so funny?" I asked with a sigh

"You are." Replied Tai

"And why is that?" I asked calmly

"Didn't we already tell you? You like her Yamato, big time." Said Yutaka

"I know." I replied plainly

They stopped laughing and looked at me. I just stared back and soon I spoke "What?"

"You know that you like her?" asked Takashi questioningly

"If I didn't, would I have asked her to spend a day with me?" I asked knowingly "Why is that such a shock? Did you guys think I didn't know how I felt?"

"You were the one who said you were confused." Said Takashi as he shook his head

"If that's the case, then you admit that you like her?" asked Akira

"Yeah." I replied. I wouldn't admit this in front of Sor, but I can't lie to myself either.

"…" Tai suddenly became silent and then he spoke soon enough "So, you like Sor…that's not new. But it's new that you're just admitting it now."

"Sorry about that. I kind of realized it not too long ago too." I replied honestly

"Then what are you so confused about?" asked Yutaka "If you know how you feel and you can admit it, what else is there."

"This is just my side. I don't know how she feels. Besides, I told you I didn't want to rush things, not in my state. I just met her. We've known each other for what? Weeks? Almost a month?" I asked "I don't even know if this is right."

"What's not right about liking someone? This is your one chance to even like someone, you never did." Said Takashi and most of them agreed. They knew I never liked dating girls.

"Please, I haven't known her long. What is this, love at first sight?" I asked

"You never know. She's the first girl you've ever liked seriously right? So we can't really judge." Said Yutaka

"I know that…" I replied

"You shouldn't worry about this. There's just about a few things you need to worry about and remember if it's Sor." Said Tai

"Of course, he'd know. This was his best friend we're talking about." I thought

"If you decide to tell her, once you're sure about your feelings. Make sure you won't regret it, and you won't make her regret it. I'm not rushing you. Just once you're sure, make sure you'll stick to your decision." He told me

You see, this was a side of Tai I rarely get to see, but he's making sense. "I know that Tai, you'd rip me apart if I did something crazy."

"Yeah. I would wouldn't I?" he said with a slight laugh "Anyway, the point is you have to think about this carefully kay?"

"I know that Tai, that's why I'm confused. I have my feelings to make sure of, and her feelings to consider." I replied

"You'll think of it. She's going to be here till' senior year. You have years ahead of you to think about it." Said T.K

"He's right. Besides I doubt she's going to get into some kind of relationship anyway." Said Tai

"Why wouldn't she? Yamato has dozens of competition in school." Said Takashi and seeing the guys in school, he was right about that.

"Yeah, but Sor's not fond of sudden relationships like most girls in school. She's different here remember? If she wasn't, then Yamato wouldn't even be confused about anything." Said Tai

"It's cool, I'll think of this." I told them

"Just try not to take too long, you can't avoid her forever. You have the whole day." Said Tai with a smirk

"Thanks Tai." I replied with a smile

Soon they all left my room and gave me some time to think. I really took in what they said. I had things in my head right now pilling up into one big something inside my head. From my dad, to Sora to me. I needed some time with myself. I knew I couldn't ignore her forever, Tai was right about that. Now I just needed time, hopefully that'd be enough to give me answers.

Something I need to ask myself: What am I going to do now?

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I was happy I got to update a bit earlier now. Thanks and please tell e what you think about this chapter : )**


	17. The Talk, Eating Out & Surprising Info

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **

**Authors Note: Thanks again so much for all the reviews : ) Please tell me what you think of this chapter : D And I hope you guys like it :D **

**The Talk, Eating Out & Surprising Info**

I stayed in my room most of the time, for some reason I didn't want to go out. School would start again tomorrow and that would mark another end of the weekend. I sighed at that thought. I knew I couldn't avoid Yama forever, we were going to see each other eventually, then what?

Truth is, I don't really know why I've been avoiding him now. So, I've said some things that just happened to slip out from my mouth without me thinking, that was fine with me, but what would he think of it? Why did it even matter to me what he thought? That I didn't know and I actually don't want to find out.

"_Maybe Meems is right? Am I actually falling for him? It's only been weeks long!"_ I struggled with my thoughts on my own inside my room when I heard a light knock on the door. A normal person would miss that, but how could I when all I did was think all day?

I got to the door and opened it. There, standing right in front of me was Yama himself. "Oh….um…hi?" I greeted him

"Hey Sora…." He replied. He seemed as nervous as I was.

"Yes? Is there something you needed?" I asked

"Can we…can we talk?" he asked

"Okay…." I told him "Come on in."

He and I walked inside my room and then I gestured for him to sit down on the chair right beside the bed. I sat on another chair and asked "So…is there something wrong?"

"Listen Sora, about what happened last night…" he started

"I know, listen…that was my fault." I told him

"What?" he asked me surprised

"I know what I said, and I'm sorry if I surprised you or anything but I really didn't think that…." I never got to finish before he cut me off

"Sora, why are you apologizing to me?" Yama asked me again

"But I thought…?" Again, I wasn't able to finish

"You didn't do anything wrong. You don't even have to apologize." Said Yama with a smile

"Then why?" I asked him

"I'm the one who's supposed to apologize, you know, for ignoring you and everything." Said Yama

"_He's the one ignoring me?!? Oh you have got to be kidding!!"_ I slapped my head mentally at the thought. How could he have been the one ignoring me when I was the one ignoring him?

"It's not like I wanted to. I just had tons of things to think about." He continued and I just let him talk

"Yama…" I started to interrupt

"Yes?" he asked

"I think you're confused." I told him

"Why would I be?" he asked

"I didn't even think you were ignoring me. It was more like…the other way around.." I told him

"The other way around how?" he asked and he still sounded confused

"I was the one ignoring you, for the very least." I paused then continued "Same reason as you. That's why I was in my room all day."

"So that's why you never came to meet up with us?" he asked

"Yup, that's about it." I replied with a sigh

"Did I do something wrong though?" he asked

"No it's not you, honest, you did absolutely nothing wrong." I told him

"???" he stared at me confused

"I just…I had a lot of things in my mind too, and I had a talk with Meems to top it off." I told him honestly

"That makes two of us then. Instead of Mimi though, I had my talk with the guys, Tai included." He told me

"Did he actually say anything seriously?" I asked in a joking manner

He seemed to have taken that well, he laughed a bit and replied "Yes, he did. He helped a lot actually."

"That's good." I replied with a smile. The good thing here was that the mood was getting less awkward.

"So, why were you ignoring me?" I asked him

"Well, I had to think about a lot of things and I…didn't want to bother you about it." He told me

A part of me, I don't really know how big, could tell he wasn't telling me everything. I decided to just leave it be and go on with the conversation. "You were able to talk to the others about it though?" I asked

"Yes, I was." He replied

"And? How did that go?" I asked again

"It went well, they were able to give me a piece of advice actually." He told me with a sigh

"That's nice…." I replied

"You can tell can't you?" he asked me

I stared at him for a second and spoke "Tell what?"

"If a person is hiding something from you." I nodded at his statement

"Yes, I kind of can. Tai and the others rarely hide anything." I replied

"Then….do you know what it is a person is hiding from you?" he asked and of course, I shook my head

"No, of course not. I'm not psychic, I can't read minds and just figure things out. I'll only know when that person tells me what it is." I told him

"I see…." He told me "Then you should already know…that I'm not necessarily telling you everything…"

"Kind of. Just a wild guess though." I replied. I was kind of shocked that he brought this up though.

"That's not new, you figured it out last night too. It's kind of hard to lie around you that way." He told me

"Hm I guess so." I replied

"Do the others even try?" he asked me "To lie to you I mean."

"That depends. I can tell if they're hiding something, but I can't tell all the time. If they lie about things like surprises and stuff like that then no I can't tell, they play things out nicely." I explained "I can tell if they have problems though."

"So, you know when someone is emotionally down?" he asked

"Yes, it's kind of obvious to me. Something my inside tells me about." I replied

"Okay…" he stated

"So, what's this all about really?" I asked him "I wont force you to tell me what's going on, but is something bothering you again?"

"Kind of, but this time, it has nothing to do with my dad." He told me silently

"Nothing to do with your dad?" I asked again

"Yeah, he's completely out of this one." Said Yama

"Physical problem then?" I asked

"No, nothing along those lines either Sora." He said with a laugh "Are you trying to guess?"

"Yes, because you're making me curious. Do you want me to know about this?" I asked I wouldn't be guessing if he didn't want me t find out.

"That's just another thing to my dilemma." He stated

"You don't want to talk about it? If it makes you feel awkward then I don't mind. This could be a guy thing." I said

"No it's not that I don't want to tell you. I just don't know how to." He stated again

This shocked me for a moment. What was he supposed to say? "Wait, this has something to do with me?" I asked

"Well, a little bit." He replied. My gut feeling started acting up again, what else was he hiding?

"Id this a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked

"A bit in the middle." He replied

"Can you please explain or elaborate on that?" I asked him

"Well, it's not really a bad thing, at least I don't think so. It's just that, I have no idea how you're going to react to it to begin with." Said Yama

"So, you're playing it safe then?" I asked and he nodded

"You can say that, playing it safe would be another term. I don't think you'll be mad but I just don't know how to tell you yet." He told me

"Oh….well, as long as it's not a bad thing, then I guess I don't mind." I told him. At least I knew he didn't hate me or anything like that.

"Thanks…and I was wondering…" he stared

"Hm?" I asked him

"If we could talk again? This whole ignoring thing really isn't working, for me that is." He spoke

I laughed a bit at that one and replied "Sure thing Yama, we can talk. We're pretty much talking now aren't we?"

He laughed too "Yeah I guess we are."

I ceased my laughter and spoke again "I was relieved you came."

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked me

"It's kind of lonely alone in a room, but I didn't know when I'd have the guts to actually go to your room and talk things out the way you did." I replied

"Well, I guess I saved you the trouble in doing that didn't I?" he asked with a small smirk

"Yeah, I guess you just did." I replied with a smile too.

"One last thing for now." He added

"Which would possibly be, what exactly?" I asked

"Do you want to go with us? We're having a late lunch today. It's about 2pm so if you don't mind you can come too. Have you eaten yet?" he asked

"No, I haven't actually. I've been in here since I woke up." I told him

"You weren't doing anything harsh were you?" asked Yama

"No I wasn't. Just thinking things to myself." I replied "I was never that desperate."

"I know, just making sure though." He told me with another smile "So you'll come with us? It beats staying here all day."

"I know, I'll go with you guys then, that is, if no one minds." I replied

"Sure thing, I was the one that asked. The guys are totally okay with it, and Tai would be happy seeing you out of your room for the day." Said Yama

"Okay, I'll go. Can you wait while I get some of my stuff first?" I asked

"Sure thing." He told me "Take your time."

"I'd rather not. I've been here all day, being outside would be a change now." I said

"Would it have been better for you if I said something along the lines of; make it quick?" he asked teasingly

"Yes, that would be much better." I replied in the same teasing tone

He waited for me and when I got everything done, both of us walked out the room and headed for his. He said that the other guys were waiting for us there. When we got to his dorm room, he was right, they were all there waiting.

"Look who's back. How did it go Yamato?" asked Takashi who was watching television.

"From the looks of it, things went well." Said Akira as he gave me a smile

"Hey Sor, finally out of your room eh?" asked Tai

"Yes Tai, and how did you know I was in my room the whole time?" I asked him

"Lucky guess. You can be pretty predictable you know." He told me with a smirk

"Speak for yourself Tai." I replied

"Anyway, we should get going." Said Takashi getting up from his seat

"You're just hungry." Teased Yamato

"Yes Yamato, yes I am. Now can we go?" he asked again

"Alright let's go already." Said Yamato as the others got up from their seats and walked out the door.

All of us were out of the building in a matter of minutes and we used Yama's car as a mode of transportation…again. While we were inside I decided to ask "Are you the only one that has a car?"

"Nope, the others have one too. Why?" he asked me and turned to face me

"First, kindly keep your eyes on the rode mister." I told him

"Oh, sorry about that." He faced front again and I heard the others laugh a bit

"She's right man, I don't have my life insurance yet." Said Takashi

"I still want to grow up Yamato." Said Yutaka

"Okay, I get it already. No one wants to die." He told them

"Of course we don't." said Akira

"What was your question again?" he asked me

"Well, if the others have a car, then why do they always use yours to drive around most of the time?" I asked. Their rich and famous, of course they have a car.

"That's simple. They're all freakishly lazy." He told me

"True, Yamato here saves us the trouble of driving." Said Takashi

"Speak for yourself man, your license got confiscated remember?" asked Yutaka teasingly

"Confiscated?" I asked "By who? The police?"

"No, he got his confiscated by the school principal." Said Yutaka with a laugh

"Eh? How?" how can a principle take a student's license in the first place?

"He bumped one of the cars in the parking lot at school, Takashi here couldn't pay for it. So he got his license cut of from him for a whole semester instead." Said Yutaka

"It was either that or he had to get a part time job to pay for it, so he took the deal." Said Akira

"That's something new." I told them

"Well, he was lucky enough to have gotten this than paying for it, it was too expensive." Said Tai

"I couldn't afford it, it's just one semester anyway." Said Takashi with a shrug

"As for me, I seriously don't have a car. You should know Sor." Said Tai

"I could tell that much. None of us has one remember. Well except for Meems when she got that car as a present from her dad but she doesn't even use it yet." I told him

"I don't have a car either Sora." Said Akira

"Eh? I thought you all did?" I asked a bit in shock

"I usually just walk to places near here. I don't really need a car as bad anyway." He told me

"Conserving money?" I asked  
"Kind of." He told me with a light laugh "Weird isn't it, for someone in a band."

"It's new but not really weird." I told him

I saw Yamato glance at Akira and I figured something was up, but I didn't know what. Soon, before anything went on, we got to our destination. It was the café that Yama had taken me the last time and it was almost just as empty as before. Figures why they'd want to go here.

We entered the café and took our seats at a table. I the noticed something or rather someone missing. I couldn't believe I missed something so obvious. I turned to the guys right after we placed our orders and asked.

"Guys, just checking, where's T.K?" I asked

"Oh, he's going to catch up with us here later." Said Yutaka

"He went to pick up Kari." Replied Tai

"Really?" I asked in shock "That's nice, they're getting along nicely."

"Davis doesn't like it though, he was pretty pissed off earlier." Said Tai

"And how did you know something like that?" I asked him

"Her called me and said something about T.K coming over to take Kari somewhere." He replied plainly

"Looks and sounds just like the same old Davis. He's still not giving up on her." I told Tai

"Sure looks that way." He replied

"So I didn't get to ask you guys, I know it's been a while, but aside form Yama, you guys didn't tell me where you live out from the dorm." I told them

"Oh that, I live originally in Japan. That's until my parents moved here about 10 years ago. I've been here long. They're in another city though." Said Takashi

"I've been here for less than 10 years, more than Tai has though. My parents house is much farther than Yamato's." said Yutaka

"What about you Akira?" I asked

Everyone was silent after that. I didn't know why, but I had a bad feeling about this. "Um…it's okay you don't have t answer that…"

"No it's fine." He told me with a smile. He turned to face the others for a while and spoke "Come on you guys, it's no big deal."

"Akira?" I asked

"You see, I live with my aunt and uncle. Just a few blocks from Yamato's house." He told me

"What about your parents?" I asked, again I wished I didn't because things started to get much more awkward.

"My parents, no one's asked me about them in a while." He stated

"…" I stayed silent and waited for him to continue

"They died in an accident years ago. I hardly remember their faces anymore. It's been quite a long time." Said Akira

My eyes widened in shock as he said this "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to have brought it back."

"No need to apologize. I don't mind it at all." Said Akira giving me a smile

"…" I stayed silent. I never knew, it was like what happened to my dad. He passed away when I was just a child and it was also because of an accident.

As if Tai read my mind he spoke "Sor should understand how you feel. Her dad passes away too."

"Oh?" asked Akira

"Yeah, he got into an accident as well. I was still very young then, I didn't quite understand at first." I told him

"I know the feeling. Things just become much clearer once your getting older." He told me

This was starting to get much more interesting by the minute. I never knew that one of them would have experienced a similar incident like I did. I looked over at Akira and he seemed as happy now as any normal person.

"Say, if you guys think about it, schools coming up tomorrow again eh?" said Takashi

"Yeah, man we'll have another long week." Said Yutaka as he sighed

"I don't think it'll be that bad though…we have to set up and everything remember?" asked Tai

"Set up for what?" I asked

"Oh yeah, you're new here." Said Takashi

"It's for this year's school fair." Said Yama "We do it every year."

"The students from the high school department are in charge of setting it up." Said Akira

"Yup, the juniors and the seniors usually do most of the hard work." Said Tai

"That means us and our higher batch." Said Takashi

"It's like doing school work, nut you have more fun with it." Said Yama with a smile

"So, do we go in on weekends to set it up?" I asked

"Nope, we never do that." Said Takashi with a laugh "That's what I like about the school fair, we do it on weekdays."

"All the classes get cut short for a whole week. Just to finish the set-ups for the fair." Said Tai

"Seriously?" I asked shocked. They allotted this much time for a fair?

"Yeah, you see this is a part of school tradition." Said Yama

"It's kind of normal for us already, we've been here long enough." Said Yutaka

"Students get set up into groups along with the Freshmen and the Sophomores in school. Each group is assigned one different event to handle." Said Tai

"Oh, so we get mixed with the other batches right?" I asked

"Yup, the groups are usually decided through casting lots or by random pick." Said Akira

"Oh that means you guys can get separated too." I told them

Yama smirked and replied "Well…not likely."

"Not likely?" I asked

"Yes." Replied Yama

"What do you mean?" I asked again

"Don't count on it Sor. You see, ever since they became a band, a popular one at that, they're event is always centered in the field of music." Said Tai

"Yup, picking out tunes and stuff, and most of all playing during the first and last day of the fair." Said Takashi

"It's like opening and closing, you know?" said Yutaka

"You mean…you guys stay together…again?" I asked

The replies I got were:

"Yup."

"Kind of."

"Yeah."

"Most likely."

I sighed "Do you guys ever get separated in anything?" I asked with a slight laugh

"That rarely happens, if you disregard our schedules, it's almost never." Said Yutaka

"Wow, talk about close." I told them

As we were eating, we suddenly heard someone come closer to us. I looked up to see T.K there with Kari beside him and I smiled. "Hey you two? Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, Jou offered for T.K to stay and eat at his place before we came here." Said Kari as T.K pulled a chair for her

"Thanks T.K." she told him with a smile  
"My pleasure." He replied and smiled back

"Aww how sweet. What a gentleman you are now T.K." said Takashi

"Since when were you like this?" asked Yama as they began to tease T.K.

"Haven't I always been?" asked T.K teasing back

"Looks like the little brother just scored!" said Takashi and we all burst out laughing

"So? What did we miss? Anything important?" asked T.K

"Nothing much, we were just talking about the upcoming school fair this year." Said Akira

"Oh yeah, the fair's coming up." Said T.K "Looks like you;ve got a lot of practicing to do big bro." he told Yama

"That's true, but they'll cut the classes short anyway." Said Yama

"It wont be much of a problem as long as we straighten out the complications." Said Yutaka

"Hey, why don't you ask Mimi and the others to come to the fair too Kari?" asked T.K as he faced her

"Really?" she asked

"Yup, the fair is open to public. Of course there'll be a ticket price, but it's manageable." Said Takashi

"That's why we take a long time to prepare." Said Akira "The school earns a lot with the fair every year."

"They can't afford anything wrong happening." Said Tai

"Looks like an important event alright." I replied

"Yup, it's always open to the public, so Mimi and the others can come if they want." Said T.K

"That's a nice idea. I can tell them that, but when is it." Asked Kari

"It starts the week after we set everything up, it's for three consecutive days." Said Tai

"Sounds like fun. It's like going to another amusement park." Said Kari with a smile

"Sure is, the school spends quite a lot with it." Said Yutaka

We all continued to talk about stuff involving the school fair and then suddenly, my cell phone rang. I looked over at the caller I.D and it said "Meems".

"Hello?"

"_Hi Sor!!!" _

"Hey Meems what's up?"

"_Nothing much, I was just wondering where you guys were." _

"Eating a late lunch, Kari's here with us."

"_I've heard. Davis's been throwing a tantrum. You don't know how bad it is."_

"I can just imagine…so what's up?"

"_So you guys want to come over? You know after your lunch?" _

"Sure thing. But aren't you guys planning to go somewhere today? Shopping maybe?"

"_Nah, no need for that. We'd rather spend time with you guys than shop."_

"Haven't you been busy?"

"_Nope, all I've done is spend time with Koushiro." _

"How sweet."

"_Thanks, but Davis and the others say it's getting boring here, so you guys have to come along." _

"Hn okay, I'll ask Tai about it."

"Ask me about what?" Tai asked loudly

I ignored him for a while and replied to Meems. "Can we bring the rest of the guys along?"

"_Sure thing, they're more than welcome here. T.K was just here a while ago." _

"Yes, I've been told."

"_He's such a nice kid Sor." _

"Yes he is Meems. Did Davis show any sign of irritation while he was there?"

"_Yeah, a lot actually, he was doing his best." _

"That sounds like Davis alright."

"_So? You'll come right?"_

"Yup, we'll be there. We'll just finish up here and we'll go there as soon as we can."

"_Thanks a lot Sor, Yolei and I are stuck with guys, so we need you and Kari right here with us." _

"Looks to me like you're being tortured."

"_Are you kidding me? All we've done was watch a bunch of movies; we've run through almost all of the stacks here." _

"Sounds horrid."

"Oh it is Sor, it is."

"Haha anyway, I'll see you guys there soon."

"Looking forward to it. Please, as soon as you can okay?"

"As soon as we can."

"Thanks a lot, bye Sor."

"Bye Meems."

And that's about when I turned my phone shut from our conversation. I looked over at the guys who were almost done eating. Tai looked at me and asked "Mimi?"

"Yup that was her." I replied

"What'd she say?" asked Tai

"Nothing much, she wants us to come over to Jou's place after we're done here." I told him

"Why Sor? Did something happen?" asked Kari getting worried

"Nothing to worry about, they're just bored to death and need company." I replied

"Why not go somewhere then?" asked Yutaka

"They'd rather have us come there than go anywhere according to her." I told him

"Wow, you can feel the love." Said Takashi

"I'm not so sure we're going to be feeling any love when T.K goes there again with Kari." Said Yutaka

"That's just on Davis's account. He'll be fine." Said Tai with a grin

"You sure about that? Meems said he was having a breakdown. I don't know if she was exaggerating but it seemed all that possible." I told him.

"That's Davis alright." Said Tai

"Why is he so mad at Teeks anyway?" asked Yama "It's not like my brother committed a crime."

"It has nothing to do with that. We already told you didn't we? Davis liked Kari and that's that." Said Tai

"So he's mad because I've been spending time with you?" asked Davis looking at Kari

"Yes, that's most likely the reason behind it." Replied Kari

"Well, shall we get going?" I asked

"Sure thing, all we have to do now is pay." Said Akira

I started to bring out my wallet when Tai stopped me. "Hold it Sor, you can't pay for it this time."

"Why not?" I asked

"Because, you're with guys and we can't let you pay. You're our…guest." Said Tai

"Oh really?" I asked with a questioning tone

"Yup, that's why…Yamato will pay!" said Tai

"What?!?" asked Yama in shock

"Oh come on man, we're all short here." Said Takashi

"Please?" added Yutaka

In the end Yama kind of ha no other choice, so he paid for it anyway. I offered to lend some cash but he declined. It occurred to me that maybe the guys enjoy seeing Yama in his misery, in cases like this especially. Soon we all headed out to Jou's place. Besides, I needed to thank Meems for all her advice, if it wasn't for her, would I have had guts to talk to Yama?

**Authors Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. : D **


	18. Fair Plans, Groups and Grocery Shopping!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the kind reviews. I am so happy to have read them all. I'm so sorryyy for the late update. I really hope you guys are still reading this. Thank you all so much. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Please review! Thank you! :D :D**

**Fair Plans, Groups and Grocery Shopping!**

I woke up early and got ready for school. The guys advised me to wear something comfortable since they figured that set-ups for the fair would start today. I got out of the room as soon as I was done and I met the others at the lobby. I saw them there and they were already complete, and it looked like I was the only one missing.

"Oh guys I am so sorry for being late." I told them as I ran to meet them there.

"No biggie Sor, you're just in time. We didn't wait long." Said Tai

"Sure you didn't." I replied with a sigh.

"Oh come on don't be that way. No need to feel guilty. You didn't make us wait, honest." Said Tai.

"In fact, we just kind of got here ourselves Sora. It wasn't anything you need to make yourself worry over." Said Akira with a smile.

"Whatever it is, I'm still sorry for getting here late, and I'm glad you guys aren't mad." I told them. I'm starting to get stubborn aren't I?

"Who could ever get mad at you?" asked Tai. "You're like the nicest person I know…well that is if you take out Kari and the others…you get it right Sor?" he asked me.

"Yes Tai, I get it and thanks." I told him with a slight laugh. He always knew what to say.

"Come on, we better get going if we don't want to end up late for our first class." Said Akira. We all agreed to that as we started walking to school.

I guess you could say that nothing's changed over the weekend. If you don't count the school getting much more crowded for some odd reason. I seriously didn't know. One thing was for sure, this could be a long day.

We all got to meet up with Cassie and headed straight for the gym. That's where the meeting for the fair is supposed to be held. We were all seated, along with all the other students when the announcements began.

"You all know that this event is quite important to the school. It has been our tradition to hold a fair such as this every year…" As our dear principal continued her announcement, we were listening and at the same time, we had out own conversation.

"So, how much do they spend at these events Tai?" I asked.

Tai was seated on my right, Yama on my left. Cassie was right beside Tai and the others were right beside Yama. T.K was in another row since we were seated by batch. I had all their fan girls shooting daggers at me and I think they'll be doing that often until this whole thing ends. It didn't really matter to me, I got used to it since day one.

"That would depend on how you look at it." Said Tai.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

"Other people don't see it as such a big event cuz they're so used to it already. But some people still do." Said Tai with a smile. "I still do."

"They put a lot of effort into this. We work hard for it too, so it's a big thing for us." Said Yama in agreement.

We listened a bit more to the announcement until it came to one interesting point…. "Now, as you all know, the opening and closing songs would be handled by our very own Yamato Ishida and his band The Teenage Wolves." She spoke.

Yama and the others stood up from their seats and then I think I've gone deaf after that. Girls started screaming their heads off and I was near most of them… _"Well at least they aren't glaring for now." _I thought.

"Tai, are you okay?" I asked. I was sure I saw him squint.

"Yeah, man these girls are nuts. They do this every year. Meh, I can't believe this. I'll get hearing aids early." He told me.

"I don't think so, just remember to bring headphones or earplugs next time." I advised.

Tai laughed at this and replied. "Yeah, I should remember that. It should come in handy."

As Yama and the others took a seat back down, I heard Cassie speak this time. "If you think this is bad, you should wait until opening day."

"Yeah, they yell so loud you don't even need speakers and a microphone." Said Tai.

"It's that bad?" I asked. I feared for my eardrums and the effect that could cause.

"That bad and worse." Said Yama.

"Why are you even worrying? You'll be the one on stage playing remember? I doubt you'll hear anything with all those instruments around you. And plus you have speakers and amplifiers to cover for the noise remember?" said Tai.

"Yes, but I do feel bad for the audience and Tai, I'm not deaf. I can still hear them screaming even if I didn't want to." Protested Yama.

"Well that's just your luck then." Said Tai with a smirk "You're the one who decided to become mister popular remember?"

"Very funny. I never signed up for this because I wanted to get chased by fans Tai." He told Tai.

"I know, but it's kind of a package deal if you think about it." Said Tai, and he had a point there. Being popular has it's price.

"Guys, I think they're about to announce the groupings." Said Cassie.

We listened in to the announcement, and they had this list on who groups up with who. There was soon pieces of paper being distributed by some of the teachers. When I got one, it was a list of the groups and what they were in charge of.

"Hm, looks like a lot of people in one group." I told Tai as I started to search for my name in the sheet of paper.

"They have to have this much people, since one group organizes more than one booth at a time depending on what they get." Said Tai.

I soon found my name and did that make me happy. Not only did I see my name, but with it I saw the following names too: Tai, Cassie and T.K! I was grouped with my friends! This was great!

"Tai this is great. We're grouped together." I told him.

"Yup, but it looks like we have to deal with trouble." Said Tai and I heard him sigh.

"What are you talking about? T.K and Cassie are with us too." I told him.

"Second to the last line Sor." He instructed.

I looked over to where Tai was telling me to look and then I gasped. _"Oh come on!"_ just when I thought I was free and this was going to be great. I saw the name on the list and I ended up sighing too.

_Sasha._

Her name was like some kind of bullet that just hit me. I guess I was too caught up over my own excitement that I failed to notice her name there. "That's just. Ouch." I told Tai.

"Ouch is right Sor. Just when we thought things couldn't get any better than this." Said Tai. "She really knows how to kill the mood doesn't she?"

"You can say that again." I told him in agreement.

"What's wrong Sor?" I heard Yama ask me.

I handed him the paper and he looked at it. "This is great, Tai, T.K and Cassie are with you." He told me.

"Second to the last line." I told him the same thing Tai told me and his face fell too.

"Oh I get it now. Tough luck you guys." Said Yama.

"Yeah Yeah." Said Tai with a sigh.

"Come on guys, cheer up. How bad could it be? All you have to do is last with her for a few days." Said Takashi.

"You don't even have to talk to her if you don't want to. I doubt anyone would care less." Agreed Yutaka. When it comes to thinking positive, you should ask these guys.

"I guess they do have a point Tai. Sulking won't change anything. At least we're still with Cassie and T.K right?" I told him giving in.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Said Tai to me with a smile.

If you think about it, this might not be so bad, there's a good in this too right? I'm sure we'll make things work with Sasha, I mean, how could one person ruin everything for us? T.K and Cassie are there so things should be just fine. In fact, I think this will be a

great school fair…

**A few minutes during group meetings later….**

I take it all back, all of it from top to bottom. I can't stand her and I don't know how much longer I can go on like this! _"How many words can one utter in a few minutes? If there was a record for one who keeps talking the longest, she'd win for sure."_

We've been having a group meeting on what to do with the fair. We got the category of food. We have to set up foods stands of different kinds. And so far, it's been the worst d few minutes ever.

"And what did I tell you about the drinks! Can't you write any faster!" I heard Sasha's voice boom through the room.

She was giving orders here and there, not even giving others to share ideas. "Can't she stop for just a few seconds please?" I heard Tai say.

"Man, at this rate we'll end up doing everything she wants." Said T.K with a sigh.

"This isn't the first time this has happened isn't it?" I asked.

"Nope not really. I was grouped with her last year." Said Cassie "We ended up as her slaves not her group mates."

"Sounds horrid." Said Tai with a sarcastic voice.

"It was and you don't have to ask. You can just see so for yourselves." Said Cassie as she pointed to Sasha.

Suddenly Tai got up from his seat and called out. "Hey everyone!"

No one listened and Tai called again. "Hey come on!"

"HEY!!!!" Tai had it.

That seemed to get everyone's attention. They all froze and everyone stopped, even Sasha. "Yes Tai?" she asked sweetly. She's faking….

"Hey, I hate to break it to you guys but this is just too boring. Who wants to do this another way eh?" he asked.

"…" No response.

"Come on guys, how are we going to make things fun like this?" he continued "I say we vote."

"On what?" asked some guy from the group.

"Look, I say we vote okay. I want us to vote between Sor or Sasha. You know like voting for a leader or something like that." Suggested Tai.

"Okay Tai, I don't think I…" I started to protest, I didn't really think I can lead a whole group.

"Come on Sor, have mercy please?" he begged.

"I'm with Tai on this one. I say we vote." T.K started to back him up and so did Cassie.

Soon, for some reason, he got everyone to agree. "Tai you can't be serious." I told him.

"I'm dead serious Sor. I'm not letting her take away our week of fun and turn it into a horror film." Said Tai with a smile.

"You'll do great Sora. I'm sure of it." Said Cassie.

I couldn't protest because they started voting anyway. "Okay, who votes for Sasha to lead us in this thing?" asked Tai.

"…" Surprisingly, no one kind of raised their hands….Okay maybe I wasn't that surprised…

Tai smirked. "Alright, that means you'll all go for Sor?" he asked them and they all nodded.

"Sweet!" called Tai.

"Wait a minute!" Sasha screeched "We're letting a newcomer handle this?!? That's crazy! She knows nothing about the fair! She'll turn it into a disaster!"

"The only person who's not into this is you Sasha. I don't see anyone else protesting." Said Tai seriously. I guess he still doesn't like her at all.

"But…but, she's inexperienced!" said Sasha.

"That's what makes it fun! Sora can add an all new mix of things to the event." Said Cassie.

"She can make things a bit more interesting." Said T.K with a smile.

"Yeah!"

"That sounds fun!"

"Come on Sora! You can do it!"

"Please! It'll be nice to give it a try right?"

I heard all these please and cries of excitement in the room. I guess giving it a try isn't so bad…. "Come on Sor….please?" said Tai looking at me with those puppy eyes he used to use when we were kids.

"Well…I guess I give it a try?" I told them a bit unsure.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" said Tai as he gave me a crushing hug.

"But only if you guys help me pitch in ideas." I added immediately.

I heared cheers from the room and I heard a door slam shut. I looked over my side and saw Sasha was gone. "Where's she go?" I asked Tai.

"She bolted out the room. She didn't like it." He replied.

"Well let's begin Sora. We're all ears." Said Cassie with a smile. "We're listening to your every word Sora."

"Okay, now you just made me nervous." I told her with a sigh.

We started the meeting and everyone seemed to contribute so much. Who knew they had such good ideas? Sasha never gave them their time and I felt bad about that. I was happy listening to all of them.

"My mom knows how to make cakes and other pastries."

"I know where we can get some nice prices ingredients for the food."

"We can make some main dishes to sell for lunch too."

All of them contributed. Soon, they were assigned to different kinds of food booths and Tai, Cassie and I will be in charge of a small canteen like set-up. Making main dishes for lunch and such.

Once we were done with the meeting. We had at least 45 minutes of free time to ourselves. Was talking to Tai and the others in one side of the room. We finally had some time to ourselves to rest.

"This school fair might be the best yet." Said Cassie.

"It was thanks to Tai for getting everyone's attention and all. He was the one who yelled out loud like that." Said T.K with a slight laugh.

"That was really something Tai." I told him. "I never saw it coming."

"I was kind of getting pissed that they'd just let her boss the, around like that." Said Tai with a shrug.

"He's right though, they had such great ideas too." Said T.K.

"They seem to be warming up to you. You're a natural Sora." Commented Cassie.

"That was just beginners luck. They had a choice between me and Sasha." I told them.

"And any sane person would choose you." Said Tai.

"That might have been the only reason they chose me." I told them.

"T.K shook his head and told me "I highly doubt that Sora. You're really nice, fun and easy to get along with." He told me "They had more than enough reasons to choose you."

"Thanks T.K that's nice of you to say. Thank you." I told him smiling. That was kind of him.

"I meant that." Said T.K.

"Besides Sor, you have more than enough cooking experience. You'll do great." Said Tai.

"Again with food eh?" I teased him.

"Speaking of that, how are we going to make the dishes anyway?" asked Cassie.

"Well, I was thinking we could use the school Home Ec. Room." Suggested Tai.

"That's not a bad idea. We can experiment on dishes there." Said T.K.

"Wont the school mind?" I asked "We can't just use it can we?"

"Sure we can, foods our category right?" said Tai and I nodded as he continued. "I doubt they'd mind while all the other students are busy."

"Hm sounds like a plan then?" I asked and they nodded.

We all continued to talk when the doors to the room opened and we all turned to see Yutaka, Takashi, Akira and of course Yama coming our way. "Hey, looks like things went great here." Said Takashi.

"Yeah, that's a first since you're grouped with Sasha. Everyone in here seems happy." Said Yutaka in agreement.

"By the way, where is Sasha? I don't see her anywhere." Said Akira looking around the room confused.

"She walked out." Said Tai with a sigh.

"Why did she?" asked Yama confused as well.

"She was pissed cuz people chose Sor over her." Said Tai with a smirk.

"Really?!? How'd you get them to choose with her agreeing?" asked Takashi.

"She didn't have to agree. We did it by vote." Said T.K.

"Voting eh? And I'm guessing she lost?" asked Yama.

"That's kind of obvious but yeah she did." Said Tai "Sor won by a landslide."

"That's not such a surprise." Said Yutaka.

We told them all that happened while we were gone and then I asked "How about you guys? How was practice?"

"It went great. We were working on our songs and we didn't have such a hard time now." Said Yama.

"All those extra times of practice sure paid off didn't they?" said Akira with a smile.

"Man, I can't wait for this year's fair. It's going to be a blast." Said Takashi.

"Seems like it. Things are turning out great for everyone." Agreed Tai.

It wasn't a shock when dismissal soon came around. The guys quickly went home, but as for me, I had other plans for today. I was walking back with T.K to the dorm building when it gave me an idea. You see, Yama was with us too, but he went to get something in his room, as for the others, well they had to do some homework, including Tai.

"T.K, you want to do some grocery shopping?" I asked him.

"Now? What's the rush?" he asked.

"Well, if we can get most of the ingredients now, we can try sampling a few dishes tomorrow." I replied.

"That sounds great, can I just get my stuff in my room first? They're kind of heavy." He told me.

"Sure thing. I'll place mine in my room too. We can meet back down here." I agreed.

"Sounds great T.K." We parted ways after I said this.

I went up to my room and dropped all my books there. I picked up my cell phone and started dialing…..

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Kari."

"_Hey Sor, what's up? It's not often you call me. It's usually through Meems." _

"Well, I've tried Meems, she must be busy if she isn't picking up."

"_She's out actually, Koushiro and her." _

"Out on a date?"

"_Kind of I guess. Yolei's out with Ken too." _

"That leaves you alone then?"

"_Jou's running errands. Davis and Cody are here but…well they're playing video games." _

"Then why don't you come with us then? I'm going with T.K to do some grocery shopping for the fair."

"_Really? Is it okay with him if I tag along?" _

"I think he'll be fine with it." I actually think he'll be more than happy to have Kari with us.

"_Okay. I'll tell Davis and Cody about it. I'll tell Jim to drop me by your dorm." _

"That's fine, we'll wait for you here okay."

"_Okay. I'll be there. By the way, is Tai coming along too?"_

"Tai needs to catch up on some homework. I think it'll just be us."

"_Oh, okay, I'll see you there soon Sor. I won't take long." _

"Thanks Kari, I really appreciate it."

"_No problem. See you in a few minutes." _

"See you soon too Kari, bye."

"_Bye Sor." _

And that's about when the line went dead. And the beeping sound could be heard. I smiled after this. I never really planned on taking Kari along, but it just hit me. If T.K was going then taking Kari would be nice, and I had a feeling he'd be happy too.

I went down o the lobby and I found not only T.K, but Yama was there too. "Hey guys. Are you coming too Yama?" I asked.

"Sure. I can drive us there. T.K told me about it. I had nothing better to do anyway." Said Yamato with a smile.

"That's nice. Oh by the way, I invited another person to tag along if that's okay." I told them.

"Oh who?" asked T.K.

Before I could answer that, I heard quick footsteps heading our way and a voice that greeted us from behind. "Sorry to make you wait everyone." It was Kari.

"Kari." I gave her a hug.

"Hey Sor, nice to see you today." She told me "Hello Yamato, T.K."

"Hey Kari, nice to have you with us." Said Yama.

"Hello Kari." Greeted T.K. And I'm telling you he was smiling as if he won the lottery, a sweet kind smile though. I don't know why or how these two got so close but I guess they just did.

"Glad you could come along." Said T.K.

"I'm happy I could go too, I was alone with Davis and Cody. Jim was about to leave when I told him to take me here." Said Kari.

"Looks like you got stuck with guys." Said Yama with a slight laugh.

"I'm used to it though. I don't complain." Said Kari sweetly. "I grew up with a bunch of them so I really don't mind."

"Just like Sora right?" asked T.K.

"Yup, just like me." I agreed and Kari nodded.

"Anyway, we should all get going. We wouldn't want to come home late or anything." Suggested Yama and we all agreed.

We once again hopped into his car and headed for the nearest grocery store. We went inside the store and I got out a list of the things that we needed. Kari saw the list and T.K and Yama looked at it too.

"That's some list. I don't even know some of those stuff." Said Yama with a laugh. "I can cook pretty well though."

"I got some of them from my mom, I'm not quite sure what they are either, so I improvise. And I know you can cook. I've seen you do it remember?" I reminded him.

"Are you making this for something Sor?" asked Kari.

"Oh that's right I never told you. We're in charge of the food category in the fair." I told Kari.

"Yup, and our part of the group is making the meals to sell for lunch." Said T.K.

"So you guys are focusing on main dishes here right?" asked Yama and I nodded. "Sounds tough though." He added.

"You're going to have to make a lot of food." Said Kari.

"That's true, but it's fun." I told her.

"That must mean you all got grouped together." Said Kari happily "That's great!"

"Yup, except for Yama and his band, I'm with Tai, T.K and Cassie." I replied.

"We're with Sasha too though." Added T.K with a sigh.

"Don't sweat it Teeks. After what happened today, from what you guys told me, she wont be able to boss anyone around from your group now." Said Yama.

We continued to talk while walking around the store getting everything that we need. We were lucky we got them all. Now we won't have trouble cramming with the shopping thing. We split up though, we wanted to get things done faster and this was our only choice, so now, I was with Yama, while Kari….was with T.K.

**Kari's P.O.V.**

I was walking with T.K, he seemed to have memorized half the stuff that was on Sor's list since he was the one picking them up and putting them in a cart. I smiled and soon we started to talk about random stuff again.

"So, how was the first day of fair preparations?" I asked.

"Great actually, this was the first year that Sasha didn't take charge of the groups she was in thanks to Tai and Sor." Said T.K, he looked really happy.

"Looks like things will end up great." I added.

"It will….hey Kari?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I looked at him questioningly.

"You'll be there right? At the fair I mean." He told me and I nodded.

"Of course I will, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled and asked "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, I just wanted to make sure you came and everything you know? That way I can give you a tour of the school and…I get to spend some time with you, that'd be nice…" the last part came out barely as a whisper, but I heard it.

"Was T.K…serious? Did he mean that?" I thought to myself and now I could feel my cheeks heating up like crazy…

**T.K's P.O.V.**

Kari and I were talking when something happened. I asked her if she was going to the fair and I was happy when she said she wouldn't miss it, but….

"Nope, I just wanted to make sure you came and everything you know? That way I can give you a tour of the school and…I get to spend some time with you, that'd be nice…" Oh man… _"Please don't tell me I said that out loud…"_ I didn't regret saying this, but I didn't think I'd say it out loud either.

"Um…anyway….we better pick up all this stuff before Sora and Yamato come looking for us." I said changing the topic immediately.

"Y-yeah that's a good idea." She told me with a smile.

"Let's go Kari." I told her.

She and I concentrated in getting the things we needed more that anything now. I don't know if she took what I said seriously, I was serious. I never meant to say it out loud, but it just came that way.

I meant what I said, thing is, as much as I don't want to admit it….I'm starting to like Kari…a lot….

**Meanwhile…**

**Yamato's P.O.V**

I walked with Sora as she was getting all the things that they needed. I never really noticed but when I did, I realized I was staring a lot. I became a bit conscious about that, but not that I minded either way.

"Hm? I think they'll manage." I said "T.K with Kari, they get along rather well."

"True. That's what causing Davis's jealousy to begin with. He doesn't want to lose to T.K." she said with a slight laugh.

"I wonder how Tai feels about his sister being fought over by two guys?" I asked.

"No clue, Tai seems less protective now than he was back then though. I think it's kind of a good thing." She told me.

"That's Tai for you." I told her with a laugh.

"So…you excited for the fair?" she asked me.  
"That depends…I am I guess. We get to play music. It's what we love to do as a band so it's going to be great." I told her with a shrug.

"What's with the 'I guess' part then?" she asked.

"Well, there's still the part of the screaming fans and all that." I told her.

"I get the feeling you don't like your fans." She pointed out.

I shrugged. "Not that I dislike all of my fans. Just the ones that can't leave me alone and don't respect my privacy."

"And you get that a lot?" she asked.

"Mostly at the girls in school. Especially Sasha's group and the fan club…." I told her.

"By the way, I haven't had the chance to ask you…this might be odd…but with all the fans that you have, why don't you ever go out?" she asked. Now that was shocking.

"Out? You mean on dates?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I mean Tai's got Cassie, at least I think so. But you and the other guys, why not?" she asked "I think a lot of girls would kill to be with one of you guys."

"True…." I started "But I don't want to get into relationships I know won't last."

"That makes sense. Isn't there someone you're interested in though?" she asked.

I smiled "Actually….there might be, but I'm not sure." I told her.

"Oh…" she replied silently. Was she upset?

"I should ask you the same thing. You know guys at school like you right?" I told her in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not interested." She simply said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I hate taking risks with relationships. I'm just the kind of person who wants to be with someone who knows me." She stated/

"Someone who gets it when you're down." I continued unintentionally.

"A person who doesn't judge you for what you look like…." She went on.

"Or for what you have." Again I continued.

"Someone who…likes you…." As she was ending I ended up joining in..

"For you… and nothing else." We both ended in unison.

I stared at her and she just stared back. I noticed that she had a tint of pink in her cheeks and I thought she looked cute. There was an awkward silence between us and soon I decided to speak up.

"Um…we better meet up with T.K and Kari." I told her "Have you got everything."

"Y-yes. Let's get going." She agreed.

We soon met up with Kari and T.K, we paid for all the stuff and soon, we went off to leave. We got Kari back at Jim's house and the three of us went back to the dorm building. Once we were at the lobby, we said our goodbyes.

"See you guys soon. Thanks so much for accompanying me." Sora said with a smile.

"No problem, we'll see you tomorrow." Said T.K.

"See you around Sora. I had fun." I told her.

"Thanks Yama I did too." She replied. "See you all tomorrow."

As Sora started to walk away T.K looked over at me and asked. "So, what happened at the store between you two?"

"N-nothing." I replied plainly.

T.K laughed a bit and soon started to walk to his room. "Okay bro, whatever you say…"

I sighed and started to walk to my own room. There were still a lot of things to do before the fair. I had plans of my own and I really hope things work out soon. I still have my feelings to sort out, and there's Sora too…I have no idea where all this will go, but one thing's for sure. I'll get somewhere...

**Authors Note: I am so sorrryyyyyy again! I never meant for it to last so long before I** **updated. I hope you like this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think. :D**


	19. Accused,Advice and Kitchen Disasters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. **

**Authors Note: I again, apologize, I know it's been….another three to four weeks since updated and I am sooo Sorry! I really hope you guys are still reading this. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, Please Review! Thanks for the reviews from all my previous chapters everyone! : D**

**Accused, Advice and Kitchen Disasters**

Okay, so today was the second day of the school fair preparations. I can't say I'm not excited, but the thought of somewhat running into Sasha all of a sudden was not that pleasant. She did bolt out of the room yesterday and I think I'm officially at the top of her hate list, if she ever has one.

I was walking to school when I met up with Tai, T.K and Cassie. Classes got cut again today because of all the preparations going on, and it minimized our school work at least. We walked into the Home Ec. Room and saw some of our group mates there. I don't really want to go into any of the details of what I did during the half of the day, class hours to be precise, so I'll skip to this.

"Okay guys, everything going well?" asked Tai with a smile.

Most of the students nodded and just smiled back at him. "Good, means were all on the right track." Said Tai.

I looked around the room and sighed. "Guess there's still no Sasha."

"You're looking for her?" Asked Tai surprised.

"You want her here?" asked Cassie with the same tone.

"No, well I can't say I do, but I'm getting worried you know." I replied.

"About what? She's the one that suddenly decided to walk out on everyone. It's not your fault you know." Said Tai.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I am worried, seriously." I told him.

"I don't know how you can be. She's probably venting her anger out on something." Said Cassie.

T.K gave me a reassuring smile and spoke "I'm sure she's fine. She usually skips school when she's pissed anyway, it's nothing new."

"Well, you guys make it sound like her not being here is, well…normal." I told them.

"That's because no one usually goes looking for her." Said Cassie.

"I can see that…" I muttered, sure looked like no one cared even if Sasha got expelled.

"Well, enough moping around Sor, time to get to work." Said Tai as he pulled me to one of the tables to set up our stuff.

We did get to work right away, not wasting any more time on idle chatter. As we were setting up though a teacher suddenly walked in on us and called us out. By us, I meant me, T.K, Cassie and Tai.

We were lead to the office and the principle looked at us disappointed. I couldn't take the whole awkward silence thing and asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, well I'd like to start this in saying that I am very disappointed in all of you." She didn't have to tell us that, we could already see it.

"Why though?" Asked Tai

"What did we do ma'am?" added Cassie.

"You don't know you're offenses?" asked Mrs. Finnegan, the principle, bewildered.

"We don't even know what we're doing here." Replied Tai.

"Well this is quite a start." She started "Well you see, I was told that you all caused quite a commotion in class yesterday."

"How come? None of us had any classes together." Said Cassie "Well, not all at the same time anyway."

"Oh no, not that. It was during the preparation periods that were given to you." She corrected.

"The prep time?" asked Tai. "I don't get it, what commotion did we set there?"

"I heard you had a fight with one of the students." We were all shocked at this. None of us fought with anyone.

I thought about it for a minute and asked "Who told you about this ma'am? The fight I mean."

"Someone in our group perhaps?" asked T.K. He seemed to be catching on.

"Yes, that's right." She nodded in reply.

"Was it Sasha?" I asked, and I was quite confident I was right. I knew where this conversation was going now.

"Precisely." With that, Tai sighed.

"Oh come on. With all due respect ma'am, you don't seriously buy it do you?" he asked. "I can't get in trouble for this."

"Neither can I." said Cassie. Knowing her, I would guess she's never been called in the office because of a fight.

"Wait a minute." T.K interrupted and faced the principal. "Could we know what she told you ma'am? About what happened yesterday, what did she say exactly?"

"Well…" she started to tell us what had happened and I had no idea it was that much of a fake.

_Flashback…._

_Normal P. O. V._

_Sasha went into the principal's office, she was furious and angry. She just got out of the current 'meeting' that she was in for the school fair. _

"_If that girl thinks she can just take away my spot in this school, well, she'll have to go through a whole lot. I don't give up just like that." Muttered Sasha angrily. _

_She walked, no, stormed into the principals office. "Ma'am!" she called. _

"_Yes Sasha? What brings you to my office today?" asked the principal. She wasn't so shocked to find Sasha there._

"_I have…" before Sasha could finish, she was cut off._

"_A complaint?" she was asked in a knowing tone. Just like what was said, this wasn't the first time. _

"_Y-yes." Sasha toyed wih her voice to make it sound like she was in pain. "It was…Tai, and that new girl Sora." _

"_Sora and Tai?!?" Mrs. Finnegan_ _was shocked to say the least. "They're two of my best students."_

"_W-well, it's just not far the way they do things." Said Sasha._

"_What have they ever done to you Sasha?" asked _Mrs. Finnegan

"_I…Tai yelled at me and they caused the whole group to gang up on me. Even Cassie and T.K were into it." Sasha explained. _

"_Cassie and T.K? Now Sasha, I don't like false accusations. Tai might not be that much of an academic here in my school, but he is well behaved." Defended Mrs. Finnegan_

"_But he must have been influenced. Sora is just new here and she just thinks she can take charge of everything." Said Sasha, her voice was getting pissed again. "She's been such a pain in the school." _

"_A pain in the school? But I don't see anyone else here coming to me filing a complain for her. In fact, if I know correctly, she's been getting along quite well with the students here." Said_ _Mrs. Finnegan_

"_Please? I'm telling you that it's true, she has to be charged for something." Claimed Sasha, she seriously wasn't going to just let this go._

"_Sasha, I cant charge any of them anything if they honestly didn't do anything wrong." Said Mrs. With a sigh._

"_But…can you at least talk to them?" she pleaded. "Maybe they;d be lying to you without you knowing."_

_Mrs. Finnegan Sighed "Alright Sasha, fine. I'll do as you wish. I'll talk to them, but I will not be the one to guarantee you anything, is that clear?" she told Sasha seriously._

"_Of course. Thank you." Said Sasha, then she stood up and walked out of the room…. _

_Sash was mad, she knew she couldn't find the, guilty of anything. "I hate her! I hate all of them!" she screeched, as she was walking, and even knew that there was nothing she could do about it now…_

_End Of Flashback… _

"And that's the story. She came here quite furious and she was begging too." Said Mrs. Finnegan.

"You don't seriously think we did something like that do you ma'am?" asked Cassie.

"No Cassie, I know you wouldn't. You and T.K have never even been sent here to my office. Plus the fact that the only reason Tai's even been here is for sleeping in class." She told them.

"Yeah and all that got me is detention." Said Tai. "If you knew we didn't do it, then why'd you call us here?"

"I wanted to hear your side of the story of what really happened. I knew she want telling the truth, but I also knew that something did happen." Said Mrs. Finnegan "I hope you don't mind, and I did promise her I would talk to you."

"So, you knew she was bluffing? Why'd you say you were disappointed in us?" asked T.K confused.

"I wanted to se if you knew about her telling me. Your reactions proved otherwise." She then asked "You don't get along with her don't you?"

"Ahh….no." replied Tai "Not once do we get along with her ma'am."

"Only a few people in this school do." Said Cassie. "And now she wants Sora out of it."

"Speaking of you Sora, why is she so mad at you?" asked Mrs. Finnegan.

"Well…I honestly don't know why. I don't think I did anything wrong." I told her honestly. I mean, Sasha was the one who suddenly declared war on me.

"It's kind of…well she's jealous of Sor to say the least." Said Tai.

"And why is that?" asked Mrs. Finnegan looking at Tai.

"Well, you know about Yamato and the rest of the members of his band right?" asked Tai and she just nodded.

"My brother rarely pays any attention to his fan girls. Particularly to girls at all." Said T.K.

"She's mad at So cause Yamato and the others enjoy hanging out with her." Said Tai "Not that that's actually Sor's fault that she's fun to be around with is it?"

"No I don't think it's your fault at all Sora." Agreed Mrs. Finnegan. "Is Sasha troubling you?"

"Well, she hasn't really been in good terms with me, but I've gotten used to it by now." I told her.

"I see, well I guess that settles things here for all of you." She told us with a smile. "I do hope you don't mid me calling you here."

"No problem, it's just good to know that we aren't in some kind of trouble. That was not the way things happened." Said Tai.

"It went quite the opposite of her story actually." Said Cassie with a sigh.

"She just wants us to get into trouble." Said Tai "Man what a drag."

"Well, that's all I needed to know for today, thank you for your time. You can go back to working on the fair." Said Mrs. Finnegan with a smile.

"Thanks again ma'am." We all bid our goodbyes and walked out of the principals office and back into the Home Ec room.

**Meanwhile with Yamato and the band…**

**Yamato's P.O.V.**

I was practicing our songs with the band an I decided to call for a few minutes of break time. I wanted to rest for a while since we were running almost every song we had with no breaks.

"Alright guys, lets take a break for now." I called out.

"Finally, and I thought you were going to work us to death now." Joked Takashi.

"Funny, last time I checked none of you were complaining about an all out practice time." I told him with a smirk. "So that doesn't make it my fault does it?"

"He kind of has a point there Takashi." Said Yutaka with a laugh "You never said anything to begin with."

"Yeah yeah, but it was reasonable to keep practicing anyway." Said Takashi with a laugh.

"Can we head out for while Yamato? When do we need to be back here?" asked Yutaka.

"We'll meet back here after maybe fifteen to twenty minutes, you guys can roam all you want till then." I told them.

"Sure thing man, we'll be back soon okay." Said Takashi as they walked out the door.

I sighed as I was left alone inside the music room. I went near my guitar case and took out sheets of paper. They were music sheets. I've been writing a new song lately, one I haven't told the guys about yet.

I started humming a few lyrics and started strumming a few notes too. I guess I was so busy I didn't notice anyone come inside, because a few seconds later I heard a voice. "Nice song, too bad it's not finished yet."

I turned around to see Akira there standing with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here Akira? I thought you went with Yutaka and Takashi?" I asked him.

"Nope, I went to the bathroom Yamato. I never asked you if I could go anywhere remember?" he told me.

"Oh yeah…" I replied. Then I asked "How'd you know I was working on a new song?"

"Oh that. I saw the sheets once, you left in on the table here. I went back to get something I left here when I stumbled upon that." Said Akira. "It's seriously a nice song. Why's you stop?"

"Just like what you said, it's not even done yet. I'm kind of lost from here." I admitted. "Besides, I never thought you'd come back in here."

"Do you want me to go?" he asked.

"Nah, I can work with you here." I told him "Even I'm not that bad I wont make you leave so don't sweat it."

"So, you mind telling me who that song is for?" he asked me. His voice was filled with amusement.

"What makes you think I wrote it for someone?" I asked him.

He laughed the question off and spoke "Come on Yamato, even I'm not that dense. I've seen and read that music sheet of yours. It's kind of obvious."

"Is it really?" I asked then I glanced back at the music sheet I was working on.

"Yes, it had to be for someone. It meant something special Yamato, even you can see that. Besides, you rarely just write songs out of the blue." He pointed out, which was true by the way.

"We could use the song for the fair." I suggested.

"Right, like we don't have enough song to use for the fair already. You said it yourself remember? The songs we have now would be enough to use for an all out concert." Said Akira. _"Man he was good at this!"_

"So? Which is it Yamato?" asked Akira with a smile. "Or do you want me to make a wild guess?"

"Okay, enlighten me Akira, what wild guess do you have in mind?" I asked, but I already knew he'd get it right anyway.

"It's for Sora isn't it?" he told me in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Well, it kind of depends on how you look at it…but yeah…I guess it's for her." I gave in with a sigh.

"You guess?" asked Akira "Sounds like you aren't sure. Something holding you back?"

"Kind of, I told you already right? What if she doesn't…" I could finish what I was saying because he cut me off.

"Yamato, stop being so negative. Every girl in this school likes you, and would probably give a lot to be her, even for many other reasons." He told me.

"I know, why do you think I'm having such a hard time here?" I asked "She isn't like every other girl here Akira, she's different."

"And yet, that's also why you're so attracted to her right?" he asked "You can at least give it a try."

"I know that, but how do I finish this before the fair then?" I asked him.

Akira looked at me shocked and asked "You want to learn a new song before the fair?"

"I know, it's a hassle and everything, but I was planning to play this on closing night you know?" I told him.

"Hm…a song like that in closing night wont be so bad. It's just that, we have to practice it pronto." He told me.

"That's just it, how do we practice something that's unfinished?" I told him.

"That is kind of problem…when do you think you can finish it?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure about that you know. This song just came to me." I admitted "I even forgot when I started this thing now."

"Well, if you can't finish it by the time of the fair, then maybe you can just play it for her when you feel like it." Suggested Akira.

"What? Like when it's just the two of us or something like that?" I asked.  
"Yeah, that way you won't have shrieking fan girls to deal with and you two would be alone. Unless you suddenly decide to drag someone with you." Said Akira "I advise you do it alone and not drag someone with you."

"But I need you guys there when I play this thing." I told him. The song would sound way better with a full band.

"I guess that's true, then you can just call us when you're finished and then we can practice it. How does that sound?" he asked me.

"That's a good idea actually." I agreed.

"And that way, you don't have to end up rushing the whole song and write it when something good comes to you. It'd be more sincere that way." He told me with a smile.

"When did you become such a good advice giver?" I joked.  
"Just whenever I feel like it Yamato, take this seriously because it doesn't happen everyday." He told me with a smile.

"Thanks Akira, but you seriously think this is going to work?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't it? You are giving this a shot. Besides, it's be normal for you to be nervous because this time it's different now." Said Akira.

"Different how?" I asked confused.

"You're finally the one chasing a girl and not a girl chasing you." He replied with a smile.

"That's true." I agreed, at least now I can avoid fan girls twice as much. "But would you guys not mind playing this song and studying it any time soon?" I asked.

"Well it is new and everything, but no I don't mind." He replied.

"And the others?" I asked.

"I don't think Yutaka and Takashi would mind either." Said Akira "It is just one song, it's not like you're asking us to memorize at least ten songs in one day Yamato."

"Memorize ten songs in one day?!?" we heard Takashi's voice boom into the music room. "You can't be serious."

"Dude he said_, it's not like_ he's making us memorize ten songs in one day." We then heard Yutaka come inside.

"Oh hey guys, you're back." I told them.

"Yeah, we decided to check out what the other groups were doing." Said Yutaka "What about you Yamato? Did you just stay here?" he asked.

I nodded in reply. "Yeah, I didn't really feel like going anywhere."

"Was Akira here the whole time too?" asked Takashi.

"Yes I was." Replied Akira.

"Okay, so what's this about the whole ten songs thing?" asked Yutaka confused.

"Well, Yamato here just wrote a new song." Said Akira "And he was wondering if you guys would mind studying it and playing it."

"Another one? What for?" asked Takashi "don't we have about enough songs for the fair?"

"Oh this isn't for the fair." I told him.

"It's not?" asked Yutaka.

"No, it's kind of personal and everything." I replied.

"A personal song about what? You?" asked Takashi "Or is it about someone else." He was smirking now.

"Why don't you make a wild guess?" I suggested.

"I'd pretty much say it was for someone else, you never write anything about you personally." Said Yutaka.

"True." We all spoke in unison. They all knew I tend to keep my personal life a secret to myself and my friends.

"So, who's it for?" asked Yutaka "A girl? Sora probably?"

"Is it that easy to guess?" I asked with a sigh.

"It's kind of obvious." They both replied.

Akira laughed at this and gave me an 'I told you so' look. I looked at him and sighed "Okay I get it already."

"So you did write it for her." Said Takashi "Way to go man."

"No, I don't even know what I'm going to do." I told him. "Akira did give me some good advice though."

"Really, what'd he tell you to do?" asked Yutaka with a curious voice.

"I'm right here Yutaka." Reminded Akira.

"Course you are…" replied Yutaka with a laugh. "So what did you tell Yamato?"

"I told him to play it to her once their alone or something like that." Repeated Akira "He was planning to play it in the fair at first."

"The fair? Yamato give us a break, how many songs do we have now and you still want to add one more?" joked Takashi.

"That's why I'm taking Akira's suggestion." I told him.

"About time too." Said Yutaka as he looked at me.

"About time for what?" I asked confused.

"A confession no duh." He told me with a sigh.

"C-confession? What are you talking about?" I asked him shocked "Why would I…"

"Don't you think it'd be the perfect time for something like that?" asked Yutaka "I mean you'd both be alone and then you'll be playing her a song…"

"Then you can confess." Finished Takashi with a shrug "It's simple math my friend. That way, there's no way she'd say no to you."  
"Funny, I doubt Sora's the type of person who'd get pulled in just because of that." I said.

"She's still a girl you know. They still have things in common. I doubt she's heartless not to feel anything Yamato." Said Yutaka.

"Yeah, she's not that bad is she?" agreed Takashi.

"Besides, if you need more advice you can always ask Tai for it." Said Akira.

"Tai?" asked Takashi "Why Tai?"

"Where better to get info like that than from Sora's best friend himself." Said Yutaka.

"True, no doubt Tai would be happy to help you too." Said Takashi.

And that's about when we started practice again. I would have to think about what the guys said, it was true, I had to think of something if I wanted to make this work for me. Well I guess we better get back to practice and hopefully se how this all plays out for me in the future…

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Okay, so about the Home Ec room….it's a mess. That might not even be enough to describe it because it is a complete and utter disaster. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind cleaning the place up, and we got most of the dishes that we wanted to make done…but well, not everything went smoothly.

We were making crepes, you know for desert, that and that fact that Tai wanted to eat one. It was our last dish. We set aside the others and they were done and well…safe, to say the least. We were done with the crepes and we only needed the puree. Well after we placed things in the blender, ah Tai forgot to close the lid…and then BAM disaster struck…

"So…what do we do now?" I asked him covered in mango puree.

"I don't know really, clean maybe?" suggested Tai. "But this stuff is good."

"Yes it is, it's puree Tai, mango puree you know the sauce?" I told him.

"Hey I'm sorry I forgot to close the stuff, but it's not that bad is it?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm glad that we're the only ones here though." Said T.K

"Or it could be worse." Agreed Cassie.

Yes we were the only ones left, the others went to fix the design and structure for the booth. "That's true."

"I think it's better if we start cleaning soon. I don't want e stuck here covered in mango goo." Said Tai.

"I second the whole cleaning up part. We dot want anyone to ever see us like this, especially Mrs. Finnegan or we might really get into trouble this time." Said Cassie with a laugh.

"Come on let's get started." Said T.K with a smile. And so we went on with the cleaning.

About thirty minutes later, we've only cleaned about half of the place. It was just too tiring for just the four of us. "How are we ever going to get all this done in time?" moaned Tai, he was tired and so were the lot of us.

"Woah! Looks like cooking isn't your forte isn't it Tai?" we saw Yutaka and the others come in, and they were laughing. Figures.

"Hey guys, nice of you to drop by." I told them.

"Wow Sora, what happened here?" asked Yama as he looked at me with s grin. "You're a mess. I take it you didn't get anything done?"

"We did. The food that we successfully made, well we put them away." Said T.K "We only had trouble with desert actually."

"Really? Cause this place is…well it's like a hurricane hit it." Said Takashi.

"It's so….yellow…" said Yutaka as he looked around.

"Well it's mango….lots of it too." Said Cassie.

"What'd you do with it, take a shower using mango shake?" teased Yutaka. "I see the room wasn't the only thing that took a bath."

"It's puree, that's different." Said Tai "But it's still tastes good nonetheless."

"How long have you been here cleaning?" asked Akira looking at me.

"Thirty minutes, half an hour I don't know exactly." I told him with a shrug.

"And why am I not surprised." Said Takashi as he shook his head. "Did you guys honestly think you could clean all this up on your own?" he asked.

"No, but we had to do something. We couldn't just leave it like this could we?" stated Cassie.

"True, but you guys could have at least asked for help." Said Yutaka. "You would have had it easier that way."

"Well what about the rest of your group where are they?" asked Akira.

"I think some of them already left. Not to mention we didn't want to bother them, we did make the mess." I replied with a smile "And I enjoy cleaning, but it does get tiring if you made a big mess like this."

"Who in their right mind wouldn't get tired of cleaning all this?" asked Takashi.

"Plus the fact that there's only four of you here it's a lot of work for four people alone." Agreed Yama.

"You guys could have also called us for help, we wouldn't have minded to begin with." Said Akira "We'd be happy to help."

"We know, but you had practice." Said T.K

"Plus, we didn't want to bother you." Said Cassie.

"Well, what are you planning to do now? You can't stay here and clean forever you know." Takashi spoke.

"We know that but we have to clean this stuff up somehow." Said Tai. I dot want to get called to the principals office again for the second time in one day."

"Speaking of going to the principals office, why were you called there anyway?" asked Yama "What'd you do?"

"Oh you'd never guess how far she went this time." Said Tai with a sigh.  
"What happened?" asked Takashi interested.

"We can talk about that later." Said Akira "Right now, why don't we help them clean the place up? That way, they have a hop of finishing all this in time."

"Sounds fair enough, but you guys owe us dinner." Said Takashi with a smirk.

"Oh that's not a problem. Sor made the food samples we were going to sell in the fair, we've made more than enough for everyone." Said Cassie with a smile.

"They're delicious too." Said T.K

"No they're not." I countered "They're something anyone can do."

"Nu uh, come on Sora admit it. They were amazing. Her cooking is awesome." Said Cassie.

"This is the reason I get fat and eat a lot." Said Tai as he looked at me with a smirk in place.

"It isn't really my fault that you like to eat a lot of things Tai." I told him with a smile.

"Well then we can't wait to finish." Said Yama.

"Yup, eating something home made would be great." Said Yutaka "Considering we usually eat out."

"Come on, let's hurry and get cleaning." Said Takashi.

And well that's kind of what happened. We went into cleaning thing and got it over and done with before we knew it. It was faster with everyone helping out and cleaning together.

As promised, we went back to the dorm to eat the food we made in school, the sample dishes for the fair. Tai was right to tell me to make extras out for dinner. At least I wont have to worry about left-overs later. I wonder what would happen soon….guess I'll just have to find out, but for now….time to eat!

**Authors Note: I am once again sorry for not updating in a long period of time, but I will keep this story going. Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks everyone. : D **


	20. Tai and Kari:What Binds Them Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Authors Note: Sorry guys if you waited long or anything. But I'm still updating : ) I hope you guys are still reading this. Please do review and tell me what you think about this chapter. It's a bit more centric on two main characters. And a part of this may be familiar in the series of season one (which I do not own…) Please do review and tell me what you guys think about it. Thanks for all the reviews so far everyone!!!! :D**

**Tai and Kari: What Binds Them Together**

The guys and I went inside my room to eat that night. They told me that they wanted to stay down at my place, so it'd be a whole lot easier that way. I didn't mind, I hardly kept anything in my room, so this was fine. I set up some plates, spoons and forks so we could it. It wasn't long before they started eating, and man were they hungry.

"Sweet, this stuff is amazing." Exclaimed Takashi, he seemed to be enjoying this.

"Don't you guys enjoy any kind of food?" I told them.

"True, but I have to agree with what he just said Sora. How do you even make this kind of food?" asked Yutaka.

"I follow a recipe?" I suggested. "And I guess I add whatever I feel like adding."

"And I few minutes later we're all going to pass out." Joked Tai "Did you drug this without us knowing Sor?" he asked.

"Funny, if I remember right, you already ate something like that before." I told him. "And even if I did drug it, I wonder if you'd still eat it."

"Tai would eat anything, drugged or not." Joked Yama.

"Haha, if I did something like that, I'd most likely be dead Yamato." Said Tai.

"Come on you guys enough of that." I told them "And Tai, he has a point. You'd most likely eat anything, if it wasn't drugged or poisoned."

"Hey, you and Meems were mainly the reason I used to get fat. You kept on making me eat things." He told me with a laugh.

"Right, but you never get fat because Jou says you have a fast metabolism. Meems and I used to think you had a snake in there eating all the food for you, that's why you never grow full." I told him.

"Not my fault I stay fit." Said Tai.

They all continued to eat and we soon discussed stuff about the fair. I was talking to them on what they were planning to play for the opening and closing songs.

"So? Did you guys decide on what songs to do?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were able to have a clean practice today." Said Takashi with a smile.

"That's nice." I commented "I'm sure things will sound great. This would be the first time I'd here you all play live."

"Yeah, and the first time you're going to hear how painful it is to have all of Yamato's fans screaming and breaking your ears." Said Tai with a sigh.

"Is it seriously that bad?" I asked again.

"That and much, much worse Sor." Replied Tai.

I was about to make another comment when suddenly, my phone rang. I excused myself for a while and then I picked up and answered the phone.

"Hello? Sora speaking." I answered.

"_Hey Sor, it's Kari."_

"Kari, what's up?"

"_I was wondering, is your dorm crowded?" _

"No, all the guys are here right now. We're still pretty roomy in here. Why do you ask?"

"_Well, it's only a few more days until your fair right?" _

"Yes, it is Kari."

"_I was wondering if I could stay over, like a nigh before the fair or something?" _

"Sure thing! You're more than welcome here. But why the sudden decision of sleeping over? And what about everyone else?"

"_Well, Meems and Koushiro are planning to watch some kind of movie that night, and they said they'd be home late… Ken asked Yolei somewhere on the same day and I'll be left here with the rest of the guys." _

"Oh, so you want to stay here right?"

"_You'll be there to keep me company and I'd get to talk to Tai more too. I just want someone to talk with that's all. I'll be alone here." _

"It's fine with me Kari, but does Jou know? He might get worried."

"_No, he knows. I asked for his permission and he said it was okay as long as someone was with me and that you'd be okay with it. Are you okay with it? I could stay if it's too crowded down there." _

"I'd love to have you here, you're always welcome with me Kari. I'll just go on ahead and tell Tai about it okay?"

"_Are you sure it's okay?" _

"Of course. One hundred percent sure Kari, you can even stay over any time you want."

"_Thanks a lot Sor, it's not like I don't want to be with the guys or anything, but I'll be the only girl around here. I have no idea when Yolei is going to get home either." _

"Sure thing, just tell me when you want to stay and just drop by. I'll fix some things here, but there's only one bed, it's big enough for the both of us, or I can sleep on the sofa bed."

"_I don't mind either way, but I'd make me feel bad if you didn't sleep on your own bed."_

"Alright then Kari, we'll talk about this again soon. The guys are here."

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Sorry if I kept you form them." _

"No problem."

"_Alright then Sor, thanks again and see you soon. Can you tell Tai I said hi, and T.K and everyone else too." _

"Sure thing Kari, I'll tell them that."

"_Okay, thanks, night and see you soon." _

"See you around Kari and I can't wait till you get here."

"_Bye Sor!" _

"Bye Kari." And with that, I hung up.

I went back to the guys and they all seemed like they just finished eating. I looked around and Akira was near the sink with Yutaka cleaning plates.

"You guys, I could have done that. Save yourselves the trouble." I told them.

"We can't let you do the dished when you already made the meal." Said Yutaka with a smile. "A good meal at that."

"That's right, now that's just abuse Sora." Said Takashi.

"I don't see you working." Yutaka called.

"You didn't ask me to genius." Replied Takashi.

"If you knew better, you'd come here even if I didn't tell you to." Spoke Yutaka.

"Okay guys, that's enough. Have a little respect, stop fighting when you're not in your own rooms." Said Akira.

"Sorry…" they both told me.

"It's alright with me, I don't mind. I'm kind of used to it by now." I told them with a laugh.

"She grew up with me remember? Our group's had fights worse than this." Said Tai with a grin.

"Not to mention Tai and Yama's fighting in class too. I bear with it everyday with at least someone fighting while I'm around so it's nothing big." I told them.

"Well then good for you." Said Takashi with a grin.

"Anyway, who was at the phone Sor?" asked Tai as he looked at me. "You never did tell us."

"Oh that. I almost forgot. It was Kari actually." I told him "Oh, and she says hi to you T.K and everyone else."

"T.K's got a special mention." Teased Yamato.

"Knock it off bro." replied T.K, but he wasn't annoyed, at least it didn't look like he was.

"So, what about Kari? What'd she need? Did anything happen?" asked Tai. He sure was urgent when it came to Kari, as expected from Tai.

"Nothing big, but she wants to sleep over here for one night. The night before the school fair." I told him "She called to inform me in advance about it."

"Why would she want to stay here?" asked Tai "What about the others?"

"I talked to her about that too. Meems and Yolei both have plans with Ken and Koushiro. They might be getting home rather late so she'll be the only girl there." I explained "She wanted to stay here so she'd have some company."

"Wait, I knew about Meems and Koushiro….but Ken and Yolei? Seriously?" asked Tai shocked.

"I didn't know either. I've missed some things I guess. I knew Ken liked Yolei, but I never knew they were together. Maybe we could ask Kari when she gets here." I suggested and shrugged.

"So she wants to sleep over then?" asked Tai "For a whole night right?"

"Well she can't honestly get up by 2am just to go home can she Tai?" asked Yama.

"I knew that." Said Tai. "So, will that be okay with you Sor? I mean, I can stay over at Jou's to keep her some company if you want." He told me.

"No, it's fine. I'd love to have Kari around here." I smiled "I don't mind at all."

"You sure?" asked Tai again.

"You're just asking me the same questions she did, and yes I am sure." I told him.

"So it's settled then, she'll be staying here with you." Said Tai "Do I have to stay over?"

"Hello Tai? We might be in a co-ed dorm building but the school does not permit co-ed rooms. Not unless you want to get expelled." Said Yama.

"I know, but she's my sister." Said Tai with a grin.

"Dude, you can't tell the school that." Said Yutaka "Not like they'll listen to you anyway."

"That's kind of why the guys dorm isn't in the same level as the girl's dorm, even if they are in the same building." Said Takashi.

"You'll still get to see her Tai, no need to worry so much. Plus, Sora's here so I'm sure she'll be fine." Said Akira with a smile.

"Yeah I know." Said Tai.

"Say, you never did tell us. Why are you so overprotective over Kari?" asked Yama "I mean, I get it she's a girl and all, and your little sis, but you worry about her in almost very little way."

"Not that that's wrong or anything, but you don't seem to worry about the other girls her age that you know." Said Yutaka.

"And she's just the same age as T.K and look at him." Said Takashi.

"I have brother issues." Said Tai "But I take it as a compliment."

"Is something up with Kari?" asked T.K worriedly.

"No, nothing like that. I jus tend to be protective, she's my only little sister, and when my parents would go on trips, we'd always be alone together. I really care about her." Said Tai with a warm smile.

"…" I stayed silent. I knew another reason why Tai was so protective of Kari for every little thing. Not just with guys, but with problems, dilemmas and of course…accidents.

"Is that it?" asked Yama.

"I owe a lot to Kari, I missed out on her life ever since I moved here remember? It was like I was never there for her anymore after that. And even if they're here now, it's not the same as before. I have school and stuff here so I can't spend a lot of time with her except on weekends." Said Tai. "And after that happened…"

"That?" asked T.K confused.

I stared at Tai and he looked at me too. He soon spoke "You remember it too right? When it happened before…"

"Of course Tai, I could never forget that." I told him sadly.

"Forget what?" asked Yutaka "Kind of can't relate here."

"Sorry, I was just remembering something." Said Tai.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Akira "Maybe we could help."

"It's nothing you guys can help me with. It's already happened. I just…it's a distant memory that I just can't seem to forget." Said Tai.

"We all remember it Tai, not just you." I told him.

"I know…" he replied. He paused for a while and only he and I could understand what was going on. The others kept silent and no one said a word to the other.

It was soon that Tai decided to open up. He sighed and looked around him before he spoke "Remember when you guys first found out I had a sister?" he asked them.

"Yeah, you never told us about her before. Not until Sora came here that is." Said Yutaka.

"That's right, I never mentioned Kari to anyone, not even you guys." Said Tai. "I told you, I made no contact with them when I got here, and I had my reasons for not telling you about any of my friends from back home."

"It killed you didn't it Tai?" asked Yama "Remembering them after you left and didn't come back."

"Yeah it did, but the biggest thing that hurt me, was leaving Kari. My only sister…" he replied.

"Among everyone else, Tai cared about Kari the most." I told them "To Kari, he was the best brother anyone could ever ask for."

"And I had the same thought about her too. I wouldn't get out of the house whenever my parents were gone, and I'd rather stay in and play with Kari." Stated Tai "And I never liked it when anyone picked on her back then."

"Yes, he'd end up sending them to the hospital the next day." I said with a slight laugh.

"But did you know when we were kids, the one I sent to the hospital…wasn't any of those kids who picked on her. It was Kari herself." He told them.

"What?!?" asked Yama surprised and the others seemed just as shocked.

"You know, Kari used to be really sickly. She'd get sick with just about the slightest things." Said Tai with a sad smile "She couldn't do things that would get her too tired, or she'd pass out and have trouble breathing…"

"She couldn't stay in direct heat too long either, or the same thing would happen." I continued.

"Why is that?" asked Yutaka "What was she sick with?"

"I didn't understand much back then. All I knew was that she was sick." Said Tai.

"What happened then?" asked Takashi.

"My parents went somewhere once and…well I was left alone with her at home." Started Tai "Then suddenly, Sora and everyone else came to visit. You guys know how I loved soccer, I couldn't say no to it. I played with Davis and we all went to the park that day. It was as if I completely forgot about Kari's situation."

"…" everyone was silent and waiting for Tai to continue his tale.

"When it got too heated outside, tat was when we realized we had to go back. I went to look for Kari, and found out she played with Yolei and Cody." Stated Tai.

"How was she when you found her?" asked Yama.

Tai sighed "That was the worst part. I found her lying on the ground, she'd already passed out and Yolei and Cody were crying too."

"So? How did you take her home?" asked Takashi.

"I went home and carried her all the way there. I didn't mind, heck I felt too guilty and mad at myself to even mind." Said Tai. "My parents found out, and they got mad too, but that's not what bothered me after that."

"What did?" asked Yutaka confused.

"It was what Kari said…." Said Tai.

"Which was what exactly?" asked Takashi again. My, they were asking many questions…

"_I'm sorry Tai….If I didn't get sick you'd still be able to play outside…"_ Tai sighed as he remembered the memory. I remember him telling me once that he wished he was like that. He wished that he could be like Kari too…

"She still thought of how I felt about it. How I felt for not being able to get out of the house. She never thought of herself being sick, she just thought about me…." Tai told them…

"Kari…" I heard T.K mutter as the others stayed silent in the room.

"Kari has always been like that to me. I owed her much after that happened and then right after, I had to leave a few years later. I never even made contact. I can just imagine how it cold have been like for her…" Tai looked at me and I spoke.

"Kari would never think of herself, that's true. And she'd usually shrug her own wants off to help others. That's the one thing that makes Kari…well Kari I guess." I told Tai "You were very important to her Tai, so stop blaming yourself for what happened…"

"That's easier said than done." Said Tai "If you were in my shoes…she was even sent to the hospital that day because of me…"

"How often would these attacks come Tai?" asked Yama.

"We never knew, they came in so suddenly. But I should have known better than to take her out when I knew she was sick." Said Tai

"Is that why you're so protective now? Are you afraid it might happen again?" asked T.K. and he sounded worried too. He probably didn't want to see Kari like that now, he's never have and I doubt he ever wants to.

"Not really, as far I as I got from my parents, she's been fully cured and treated." Said Tai.

"So, why then?" asked Yutaka.

"Because, I'm still her brother and after everything I've done, I don't know if I have the right to be." Stated Tai "She's so nice sometimes I kind of feel; so bad about it. And I told you guys already, that incident had a big effect on me, and it's still there up until now."

"Tai you know she doesn't blame you…" stated Yama.

"And that's kind of why it hurts. She should have blamed me. She had every right to do that." Said Tai.

"But she didn't." said T.K.

"What?" asked Tai. T.K's response seemed to have caught him off guard.

"I mean, you said it yourself, Kari isn't like that." Said T.K "I think that's something special about her."

"…" everyone was silent as they listened to what he had to say, even Tai was quiet and that was more than just rare.

"She worries about others more than herself. I think it's not just because she doesn't want people pitying her, but because she really cares. I mean, I think she didn't want you to blame yourself for that, no matter what everyone else said." Stated T.K.

"But that doesn't take away the fact that I did something wrong here." Stated Tai.

"That's true, but instead of taking things out on you, she's rather take the blame. Most people would rather blame others, but it was different for her. Maybe, after all the things you've been through, she just wanted it to be different this time. She wanted herself to stand up for you Tai, she wanted to be the one to make sure everything's going to be okay, because it wasn't anyone's fault." Said T.K with a smile.

I smiled too, T.K was right. Kari was like that. She always told us all how Tai would always be there for her, and maybe it was her turn. She didn't want Tai to take the blame, because to her, no matter what happens, he'll always be the brother that's done so much for her.

"Don't you think that's what makes Kari so special?" asked T.K "I don't think she'd like seeing you moping over the past, but to look forward to the present."

"T.K's right Tai. And she's okay now right?" asked Yama "That means you can make it all up to her now, so stop moping around."

"And besides, she doesn't seem to hate you for it, and she looks like she just wants to see you happy now Tai." Said Akira with a smile.

"I think that…the worst thing that can happen now…is to see Kari stop smiling. She's always been so nice, you wouldn't know what could happen when that light inside of her would suddenly disappear…." Stated T.K.

"And dude, let her get a boyfriend already." Joked Takashi and all of us started to laugh. I guess he was just trying to break the seriousness of all of this right now.

"She might even find someone from here." Continued Yutaka.

After he said that, the first person that came into my head was T.K, he and Kari seemed like a perfect fit. I think that Tai's beginning to see that part too..

All of us were laughing now, and soon when we stopped, Tai looked over at T.K and spoke "Hey T.K…" he started.

T.K looked over at him and asked "Yeah Tai?"

"…thanks man…" Tai told him with a smile.

"No problem Tai." Replied T.K with a smile as he looked over at Tai.

"Hey, one more thing…" added Tai.

"Yeah?" asked T.K again.

"You better take care of her, cause if you hurt her, I'll never forgive you T.K." Tai started to get up and walk out the door. "Thanks for the food Sor. See you guys tomorrow." And with that he left.

T.K looked at the door when Tai just left and he stared. We all stared for a moment and then Yama asked "What was that all about?"

"And what did he mean by 'you better take care of her?'" asked Yutaka.

"…" I stayed silent, I think I knew what Tai was getting to. It was just a hunch, but something tells me that he's finally got it.

T.K was quiet too, he didn't say another word. "Tai…" that was the last thing I heard him mutter.

I look back at the door once again and then I mutter something to myself "You;ve been a great brother Tai, and I know that you'll always be…" I knew he just needed some time to think for now, and that's all he needs…

**Tai's P.O.V. **

I walked out of Sor's dorm room and walked around the building. I smiled as I walked around the place. I take out my cell phone and I started dialing a specific number. I wait for the person to answer and finally…she does.

"Hey Kari." I spoke first "It's Tai."

"_Tai? Hey, I didn't expect you to call. How are you?" _

"Fine actually, just got out of Sor's place."

"_Yeah she did mention you ate there at her place, how was the food? Did Sor make it?" _

"Yup she did. And it was great as always."

"_I should have known. So, why did you suddenly call? Is something wrong Tai?"_ she began to sound worried.

"No it's nothing, you don't have to worry about a thing. I just wanted to see how you were doing that's all."

"_Oh, thank you." _

"Welcome. Oh and I heard from Sor you were planning to stay over?"

"_Yeah, is that okay with you? It beats staying alone herewith just the guys left." _

"Sure looks that way. And it's fine, you know It'd be nice to heave you around near here and my room's just a few steps away if you need me."

"_Of course Tai, I'd never forget about you."_ She said with a chuckle.

"Hey Kari…"

"_Yes Tai?" _

"Do you like anyone? You know, a guy maybe?"

"_Huh? Why do you suddenly ask?" _

I shook my head and sighed "Forget about that, sorry it just slipped out."

"_You know, if I did you'd be one of the first to know. I'd never keep anything from you Tai." _

"I know Kari. Just remember that you can tell me anything okay? I'll always be here for you."

"_Thanks Tai. And I'll be here for you too." _

"You sound more mature there than me." I laughed a bit and I heard her laugh too.

"_Nope, you just sound a bit childish at times. But that's what makes you…you."_  
"Hehe you know me too well little sis."

"_Of course I do Tai, I'd know it was you wherever you are." _

"Good to know that."

"_But Tai…" _

"Yeah Kari?"

"_I really will tell you, I guess I just need some time to figure things out on my own first." _

"I know Kari, I'm not rushing you so don't worry about it okay? I just want you to know I'm always here, even once you go back to Japan, it'll be my turn to visit."

"_That sounds like a great idea Tai."_ she seemed so happy hearing that.

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you soon then?"

"_Yes you will. I wish you luck on your fair preparations." _

"Thanks you take care and get a good night's sleep too okay? Don't sleep in too late."

"_I won't that's not like me. I rarely sleep late, too late at least." _

"Yeah, you were always the responsible one weren't you?"

"_Hm, you're responsible too Tai but you are lazy most of the time." _

"I guess that's true enough, okay enough of this, you better get some rest."

"_You too Tai, take care okay? And do well in school too."_

"I will, see you soon Kari."

"_See you again Tai…and…I love you Taichi." _

"I love you too little sis. Bye Kari. Oh and tell Davis to back off from you okay?" I joked.

I heard her laugh _"Okay, see you Tai. Bye." _And with that, we both hang up….

I stared at the phone for a while and then sighed before I placed it back inside my pocket. I looked up and then I remembered what happened at Sor's just a few minutes ago. What T.K said totally caught me off guard and it was kind of the reason I felt like talking to Kari now.

Something hit me when T.K said those things, I've always been protective of Kari. I'm glad though, that T.K's seen these things in her. He's something alright, nothing less of Yamato. But T.K's different his own way…and I guess that's the reason why Kari and him are close…

I sighed at the thought. "I'm not that dense…so you better take good care of her when the time comes T.K…" and with those words and thoughts, I walked off…

**T.K's P.O.V**

I never knew any of those things about Kari, she's never mentioned them. I don't blame her for not telling me about it, and I'm glad that she's okay now. If not…I don't know what I'd do…

What Tai told me before he left was odd. It was as if he knew something was coming, something's going to happen… _"You better take care of her, cause if you hurt her, I'll never forgive you T.K."_ that's what he told me…

"I would never do anything to hurt Kari…" I told myself. Yeah I was with my brother right now, we walked out of Sora's room together.

"Of course you wont bro. That's just not like you." I heard Yamato say. He agreed with me.

I looked over at Yamato and asked "What do you think Tai meant with that?"

"Come on Teeks, you know what he meant." Said Yamato with a sigh "He's not that dense. And this is his sister we're talking about so no way you're hiding anything."

"I'm not hiding anything." I told him honestly.

"Yeah, well let's just say that Tai thinks something might happen and he's just giving you an advanced warning." Said Yamato with a smile "But don't sweat it. With your attitude, I doubt you'll let Tai or Kari down…"

"With what?" I asked confused.

"It's something inside you Teeks, you'll figure it out." He told me and he started to walk in the other direction to his own dorm room. "See you around…"

"See you then Yamato…" I called out before I walked to me room in the other direction.

I thought about what they all said, and it started to make a bit of sense I guess. I've been contemplating on it for quite some time now. My feelings. That would be the only clear view I have now.

My feelings for Kari, how she feels about it and how I want to feel about it. It's kind of complicated, no wonder Yamato has trouble with this kid of stuff. Even he can't be calm about everything, and it just so happens that I can't either.

Anyway, as I think about these things, I'm not so sure about most of them, but there is this one thing that I know I can be sure of…

"I won't let anyone hurt Kari. And she won't get hurt, I can't bear to let that happen. Don't worry Tai…I'll keep that in mind…." And I soon started to walk away and one last thought passed my mind.

Between my brother to Sora, Kari to Tai….Kari…what and how do I feel about her deep down? What is it? And where is it going to get me???

**Authors Note: Ah, that's it everyone. Chapter 20. I hope you guys like it : ) Please Review afterwards and tell me what you think. Thanks everyone!!!**


	21. The Set Up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show. **

**Authors Note: I am so so so so sorryyyy!!!! I updated so late!!! I had to cram school projects and stuff and some of it was also my fault. I couldn't weigh it all to balance things!!! I am so sorry, I hope you guys are still reading this. Please tell me what you think and this time I really will try not to take this long before I update! Once again I AM SO SORRY! : (**

**The Set-Up!**

It was just two more days before the fair and here I am inside my room. I was tired right now, seeing as I spent the day for another batch of preparations. We were all tired, and I just happened to get back from school. Kari was coming over tomorrow morning and I couldn't wait to have someone here to keep me company.

"I guess I have nothing to do for the day…" I sighed. I went to the bathroom to change into other more comfortable clothes.

As I got out of the bathroom and about to turn on my laptop, I heard a light knock on the door. "Wonder who that is?" I asked myself.

When I opened the door, I saw Yama standing there with that usual smile on his face. "Yama? What are…what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Do you not want me around anymore Sor?" he asked me with a slight frown.

I giggled a bit at his reaction and replied "It's not that. It just shocked me a bit that you're suddenly here."

"Hm, true, I guess you really didn't expect me." Yama replied.

"So? Why are you here?" I asked, still a bit confused.

"Direct to the point aren't we?" he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes playfully and then let out a small laugh. "Seriously though." I started "Why are you here so suddenly?"

"Well, the guys told me to invite you to go to dinner with us tonight." He stated with a shrug "It's a restaurant near here, it's not that fancy, it's just your typical restaurant here in the states."

"And what's the occasion? I mean, what brought this on all of a sudden?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'd love to answer you, that is, if I actually knew the answer." Said Yama with a shrug. Tai just told me that he wanted to eat out all of a sudden."

"Really now?" I asked him but I silently thought _"What is he up to? Other than his love for food, something has to be going on."_

"Sor? You alright?" asked Yama onfused as he looked at me.

I stared right back at him and asked "You sure you know nothing about this?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you. Not about this." Said Yama with a smile.

"Just making sure." I replied "So, this is serious then? No joke?"

"No joke." He stated. "I am 100% serious."

"And you're going to go through with this even if you think that they're hiding something?" I asked again.

He looked at me for a moment and laughed a bit "So, I was right after all. They really are planning something."

"Hm?" I asked him.

"You're the kind of person who figures these things out Sor. Whenever you feel that they're up to something, you're usually right." He told me.

"Maybe it's just something I got from hanging out with Tai a bit too much." I told him. I waited for a moment before asking again "Are you going with them?"

"Well, yeah I guess." Said Yama and then he shrugged. "When they told me about it, I figured that it wouldn't hurt right? What've I got to loose?"

"I see." I replied.

"And besides, this was the first time Tai said it was his treat." Stated Yama.

Now I was really shocked "Tai treating all of us to dinner? Now I am so sure that something's going on."

"It is kind of shocking, usually he'd ask people to treat him to dinner, not he other way around." Stated Yama "I know it's strange, but it is a first so I told them that I'd go with them."

"And how did I get dragged into this?" I asked. It's not like I didn't want to go or anything, but I wanted to be clear of my suspicions.

"They told me to let you go with us, to invite you and all that. They said it'd be more fun if you were around." Said Yama then he asked me "So you not want to go? No one's forcing you to and you could always refuse you know."

"That would be rude of me." I replied with a smile "I just think that those guys are up to something, but I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"So, you'll go then?" he asked me again.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll go Yama. Tell them I said yes." I replied with a smile.

"Alright, I'll pick you up later okay?" asked Yama.

"Kay'" and with that, I watched him completely disappear before turning into my own room once again. I only had one thought before I shut the door_ "Taichi Yagami, what are you up to this time?"_

**Yamato's P.O.V. **

I sighed as I waked down the halls back into my room. I knew that Sora had a good point and it was highly possible that the others were up to something, but what? I knocked on the door of my own room before I entered. I saw the guys there playing a game of cards on the table.

"Hey, look who's back." Stated Takashi with a smile "So? How did it go?" he asked me.

"It went fine." I replied as I took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Define 'fine'. Did she say she'd come or not?" asked Yutaka.

"She said she'd go, but she thinks you guys are up to something." I told them with a sigh. "You're not seriously up to something are you Tai?"

Tai looked at me and spoke "I tell you I'll be treating you to dinner and you think I'm up to something? Come on Yamato don't be that way."

"The fact that you're actually offering to pay for food using your own money is what makes it more suspicious." I stated.

"Right, can't a guy do his friends a favor once in a while?" asked Tai innocently.

"Yeah Yamato, trust him. He's the one offering." Said Takashi.

"Not to mention, there's always a first time for everything." Agreed Akira "Tai just feels like it, so let's just let him okay?"

"Don't worry too much about it Yamato. I mean, what have you got to loose by going to dinner tonight right?" asked Tai "For all you know, you could have a blast."

"He's right, so don't judge for now." Stated Akira with a smile.

"Okay already I get it. You don't have to gang up on me you guys." I told them with another sigh.

I joined them in the next round of cards and I start to wonder what these guys are seriously up to. Whatever it is, I'll find out soon enough. Since we'll be going to dinner tonight, I doubt that I'd have to wait that long to find my answers…

**Sora's P.O.V. **

After I had that talk with Yama, I happened to get an e-mail from Meems telling me to meet her at the mall. I agreed and I saw Jim's car outside the dorm building, and Jim was there waiting for me.

"Hey Jim, so sorry about this." I told him apologetically.

"Not a problem Sora." Smiled Jim "Mimi told me to come here and pick you up. Seems like she wants another trip to the mall is that right?" he asked me.

I smiled and replied "Sure looks like it. You know Meems and shopping."

"True, well you better hop inside the car now before she calls you ad starts looking for you." Said Jim. "I'll try to get us there as fast as I can."

"No need to rush, I have all the time this afternoon." I told him.

I got inside the car and he started to drive us to the mall. We didn't take long before we got there and Jim was about to drop me off.

"Well, this is my stop Jim, thanks again for the ride." I told him with a grateful smile.

"No problem Sora, just call me when you two need to go home and I'll be here." He replied.

"Thanks, that' really nice of you Jim, you're always giving us a lift." I told him and then I asked "You sure that we aren't bothering you?"

"Not at all. I don't have work today actually, it's my day off." Said Jim.

"Sorry about that then, we're bugging you on your day off." I said.

"Nothing for you to worry about. I don't have much to do at home either so it's alright." He smiled "You better get going, Mimi must be looking for you already."

"Alright, thanks again for dropping me off Jim." And with that said, I saw the car disappear down the road.

I sighed and walk inside the entrance of the mall. I wanted to rest, but since I couldn't get any sleep anyway, I'd rather spend some time with Meems, even if it meant shopping. I walked inside the mall and then not too long after that, Meems's voice came to greet me.

"Sor!!!" she called. I turned around and got hugged.

"Hey Meems, nice to see you too." I replied with a slight laugh and hugged her back.

"No kidding! With all your fair preparations, I rarely got to see you this week!" she told me with a pout.

"We'll be seeing each other during the fair you know. And it's in two days." I reminded her.

"Yes, I know that, but I just couldn't wait to see you today." Meems told me with a smile. "You don't mind do you Sor?" she asked me.

I shook my head and smiled "No, of course I don't. Why would I? I'd love to sepnd the day with you."

"Alright, why don't we go to a café and have a chat, how does that sound?" she suggested.

"Sounds like fun. I'm still a bit tired so I'd like that." I replied "You're choice of venue Meems, feel free to take your pick."

"I know this café that's real good. Come on, follow me." She started walking with me close behind.

We got to the café that she was talking about in no time. It wasn't far from the mall entrance so it was a quick walk. When we sat down on the table, we got our orders and started our chat.

"So how was school?" she asked me "Are the preparations going well?"

"Yeah, they are actually, but it was still tiring. I just happened to have gotten back into my room when you e-mailed me." I replied.

"Really?!?" she asked shocked "I expected you to be back earlier today.

"I wasn't able to get back early due to some problems with the food, but we managed in the end." I replied "Besides, they did cut classes so we didn't have any homework."

"That's good to hear." She smiled at me "So, anything happen with the guys today?" she asked.

I sighed as I remembered my conversation with Yama, not long after I got her e-mail. "Kind of, you can say that I guess…" I told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked me a bit confused.  
"Something did happen actually, but I don't really know what." I added.

"Please, do tell and explain." Said Meems, she seemed interested enough.

"Well, before I got your e-mail, Yama happened to suddenly stop by my dorm room." I started.

"That's not such a shocker isn't it?" she told me with a smirk "He's always with you when he can."

"Well, I don't know, and I thought they had practice so it still shocked me that he was there." I replied.

"So? What did he tell you?" Asked Meems. "Nothing bad I hope."

"It's nothing like that actually." I replied "He just said that the guys wanted to ask me to come to dinner with them tonight in some restaurant."

"He invited you to dinner?!" she asked in excitement.

"The invitation wasn't just from him, it was from all of them." I told her.

"And what's so bad about that?" she asked me "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to go right?"

"I know, but I have his gut feeling that the others are up to something." I told her

"What makes you think that?" she asked me confused.

"That, I am not so sure of, but Meems, something has to be up, if Tai suddenly offers to pay for food." I said jokingly.

"He did?!? Now isn't that a shocker." Replied Mimi with a laugh.

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it and all, but I cant help but feel a bit weird." I sighed.

"I say you give it a shot." She smiled "I mean, even if they are planning something, you might end up thanking them for it. You never know."

"I guess you're right. Besides, not like I can back out now. I already told Yama I'd go, and he told me that he'd pick me up tonight." I told her.

Her face was suddenly filled with utter shock. "You're going to dinner tonight…and you have nothing to wear?!?" she told me.

"What are you talking about? I have my clothes." I told her, there was no way she was making me go to another shopping spree.

"Please, you aren't going to wear another pair of jeans again are you?" she asked me knowingly.

"And what's wrong with my normal clothes?" I asked her.

"You never dress up for these things." She scolded playfully "Come on Sor, you have to give me some credit here. You know I'm right."

I sighed "Meems, I can handle this, it's just dinner, no need for anything fancy."

"It's not anything fancy, but I'd like to see you in a dress or at least a skirt." She sighed "Please just let me do some shopping with you today, please?"

I looked at her and she pouted, she was making me feel guilty again. I soon gave in and sighed. "Alright Meems fine. But just this once, and we aren't staying in one store for too long okay?"

"Sure thing, but we aren't going to stay there too quickly either." Said Meems "A girl takes time to get dressed. It's a rule!"

"In what book is that written?" I teased. "Fine alright I give. You can make me into your personal Barbie doll for today."

"Really?!?" her eyes were suddenly filled with sudden excitement.

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up that it'll happen again." I told her with a laugh.

"Oh Sor you're the best! I promise you that you won't regret it! I'll make you look great Sor!" she squealed.

I sighed and thought _"Why do I suddenly feel like I made the wrong choice here…" _and then I sweat dropped as I saw her excited face.

"Meems, please don't get any weird ideas…." I told her with a nervous laugh.

"Come on, we have to get moving! We're so running out of time!" she then paid the bill, dragged me out of my chair and it was as if she didn't even hear me….

We were half done…at least that's what Meems said. It's only been an hour, but I honestly feel like it's been hours. I sighed but I smiled as I looked at Meems_. "I might be having a rough time with shopping, but it's totally worth it if I get to spend some time with Meems." _

"Sor? Hey Sor….Sora!" I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Meems staring at me confused and a bit worried.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that you spaced out all of the sudden and I got worried. Is something bothering you?" she asked me.

"No it's nothing really." I replied as I shook my head.

"Are you sure? We can stop if you aren't feeling well." She told me.

"No really Meems, I'm completely fine." I smiled "A thought just suddenly passed by me earlier."

"Which is?" she asked me confused.

"I just thought about you dragging me to shop." Laughed a bit "And then I wondered, I'd shop with you all day if it meant I got to spend more time with you."

Her eyes softened and she smiled at me too. "Yeah, that'd be nice wouldn't it? We get to spend more time with each other."

"Given that we haven't been together for a while, and I really miss you guys here. I'd like it if we had more time together." I told her.

"Don't worry, I think that can be arranged soon." She told me with a smile.

I grabbed her hand "Come on, let's finish this shopping trip before I get back okay?"

Meems gave me a smile and replied "Sure thing!"

As soon as Meems and I were finally done, it didn't take long for Jim to come around and pick us up. He dropped me off at the dorm and I gave Meems one more hug before they left. She promised to hang out together again next time.

I went back into my dorm room and put on the clothes that Meems had picked out for me. I was wearing a nice shirt that matched the skirt she bought me that went right below my knees.

I sighed _"I rarely wear anything like this, but on the contrary, I did promise her that I'd wear it."_ I thought to myself.

It didn't take long and I was soon done getting dressed and the only thing that I had to wait for now, was for Yama to come and knock on my door…

**Yamato's P.O.V. **

I walked out of my dorm room and started to walk and fetch Sora. I asked the guys why they weren't coming with me and they told me they'd meet me at the restaurant. I agreed and then after that I left the room.

I got to Sora's in no time, I knocked at her door and then she didn't take long to answer.

"Aren't you here early." She told me with a smile.

I stared at her for a moment before I regained my consciousness "Hey, you look great." I smile at her.

"Thanks." I saw a tint of red appear on her cheeks but I didn't bring it up.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Sure thing. Say…" she started and looked around.

"Something bothering you?" I asked confused.

"It's not that, but where are Tai and all the others?" she asked me.

"Hm, they said they'd meet us there." I replied with a shrug "I didn't know why, but that's what they told me."

"I see…" she replied "I guess we better not keep them waiting for long. Knowing Tai, he must be hungry."

"When wasn't he?" I asked jokingly. "Come on Sor, we better get going."

The two of us walked to the lobby together and there we happened to meet up with Sasha. I sighed, I knew this wouldn't turn out good.

"Yamato!" she screamed.

"H-hey there Sasha." I tried to put on the best smile I could.

"What a total coincidence seeing you here." She told me "I never knew you were planning to go somewhere."

"Yeah…I'm meeting up with the guys to eat dinner." I replied with a nervous smile.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yup." I answered again. How I wish this would end now.

"Are you going alone?" she asked me innocently and I knew where this was going.

"Actually…" she didn't let me finish a sentence when she cut in.

"Because I happen to be free tonight and I would just _love_ to accompany you there." She told me with a sweet voice.

"That's a nice offer Sasha but…." Once again, for the second time, she didn't let me finish.

"And you know, we can even use my dad's car to get there. I could get someone to drive us, and I'm sure you'd like it better if someone came with you." Sasha continued talking.

"Sasha I'm trying to tell you that…." Then here came strike three….

"Don't worry about disturbing me. I would be honored. Oh, and then maybe you and I could go somewhere right after too." She suddenly squealed in delight.

"Sasha…" I started and thankfully, she stopped talking."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Look, I'm not going alone tonight." I replied.

"Then…who are you going with?" she asked me.

"Sora." I simply replied as I turned to face Sor. It was as if Sasha didn't even see her by my side.

"What is_ she_ doing here with you?" Sasha hissed.

"She's coming with me. The guys wanted her to tag along with us tonight." I said.

"You're not serious are you?" she asked with a huff "Of all people, why her? She's clearly nothing special."

I clenched my fists and put up a straight face "Sasha my friends and I are comfortable having her around. And we like it when she comes with us."

"What has she done to you guys? She's clearly using you! I mean, look at what she's done to Tai!" she screeched.

"Tai happens to be my best friend remember?" I heard Sora speak "In case you've forgotten, he and I grew up together."

"Yeah right, even if you did, look at him now. You've clearly done something to change Tai." She argued.

Sora sighed and replied "You know what? I am so tired of arguing with you that I'm just going to start and imagine that you were never here right now."

I looked at her confused and then she smiled at me and spoke "I'll meet you outside the building Yama." And then she walked off.

I looked at her walk out and then I turned to see a fuming Sasha right in front of me. I soon spoke "Well, I have to go Sasha. My friends are waiting for me."

She screamed so loud, the whole building must have heard. I laughed slightly at what just happened and then I walked out.

"Did things go well in there? I heard her." Sora told me.

"I think everyone heard her. Who ,wouldn't hear that?" I asked.

"True." She replied with a shrug.

"So, we better get going for real now." I told her.

Sora smiled and then the two of us just went to the car and drove to the restaurant….

When we got to our meeting place I was shocked that the others still weren't there. We looked at one of the waitresses and she asked "Yes sir? How may I help you?"

"We kind of have reservations under the surname Yagami?" I told her. Tai was the one who said he's already made reservations here.

"Oh yes of course, right this way." She led us to the table and Sora asked her.

"Um…miss, don't you think the table is a bit too small to hold six to seven people?" she asked, her count must have included T.K.

"Six to seven?" asked the waitress and she seemed confused.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Yagami called in to make reservations for only two people." She told us.

I stared at her and then I looked over at Sora who hit herself in the forehead with her hand and when it finally hit me I asked again "Are you serious?!?" and that only meant that Sora was right after all. We've been set up! And all thanks to Tai…

**Meanwhile in Yamato's Dorm Room….**

**Tai's P.O.V**

I looked over at my watch and then back at the guys We were still in Yamato's room and we were watching television. "I think they should have realized it by now." I told them.  
"Gee you think? Knowing Sora, she could have seen this coming a long time ago." Said Takashi with a laugh.

"But you have to admit, it was a good plan nevertheless. I mean, Yamato did get her to say yes, so it was all worth it right?" said Yutaka as he looked over the television.

"True, I don't think they'd mind having dinner together." Said Akira.

"They won't, but Yamato is going to kill you after this Tai." Said Takashi as he looked at me.

"You sure about that?" I asked "Chances are, Yamato might even thank me afterwards."

"That is a possibility though." Agreed Akira with a nod. "This is a rare opportunity for him."

"He might as well enjoy it right?" I asked them.

They laughed and then Yutaka asked "Did you seriously pay for it though?"

"Sure I did. I set up the food too, I could afford it since I rarely paid for anything." I replied with a shrug "They don't even have to order, it's all taken care of and all they have to do is relax and enjoy."

"If Yamato doesn't get too caught up with killing you at the moment then yeah, they'd enjoy it alright." Said Takashi.

"Trust me, this is the one time that Yamato's wrath is the last thing that I want to worry about. As long as it all goes well then all of this will be worth it." I smiled. I just hope that those two wont get my hopes too high up and it seriously does work out…

I wonder what they're doing now….

**Sora's P.O.V**

I knew it. Tai was planning something from the very beginning and I was right. I knew he was planning something…but at least he was serious about paying for it. I don't know why I got myself into this, but I can't say that I regret it either.

We were having fun after all. He and I talked a lot and we were laughing and stuff like that. I was enjoying myself too. I might want to thank Tai rather than kill him later on.

"Sora? You okay?" asked Yama as he looked at me. We've already eaten some food and now we were just talking.

"I just don't get why Tai would do something like this." I said with a smile "Not that I regret it or anything."

"I know what you mean. That person is just full of surprises isn't he?" he told me with a laugh.

"Hm, I guess that's just how Tai is." I replied.

The two of us continued to talk and we were really having a blast together. I thought about it, and maybe…just maybe, I really do have to thank Tai for this. He is the cause of it all, and the fact that he seriously paid for it. As much as I hate to admit it…this is seriously one of the best set-ups I have ever gotten into….

**Authors Note: I am so sorryyyy!!!!! Please forgive me! Once again I am so sorry for updating so late!!! I hope you guys still review…thanks everyone. :D**


	22. One Night Sudden happenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show. **

**Authors Note: Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll improve on the next one I really will. The fair will come up in the next chapter and Takari and Sorato will be there along with Koumi and all the other pairings. :D thanks everyone. **

**One Night; Sudden Happenings**

I sighed, I just got back from school…again and it was just as tiring and exhausting as yesterday and the days before. I never really thought that they'd go through all this trouble for some fair, since it was tomorrow already, but Tai and Yama did mention that this was a big thing for the school so I guess it's normal.

Today was the day that Kari was staying over, and I couldn't wait till she actually got here. Meems would have been out of the house with Koushiro right now and Yolei would be with Ken. That would leave the rest of the guys alone with Jou…I just hope they don't make that big of a mess, for Jou's sake.

I was on the table, seated right in front of it, and I was chatting with Tai. I know, ironic right? The fact that I'd be chatting with my best friend when his room was just a few steps away, but we were just too tired to go anywhere, even each other's rooms.

**Sor:** Hey Tai, whatcha up to now?

**Tai:** Nothin' much. Chatting with the guys, they're here right now.

**Sor:** And I thought you guys were tired :P

**Tai:** We are tired, they were too lazy to walk back to their own rooms, and now I can't get enough peace and quiet. : ((

**Sor:** Look who's talking. You're not too quiet either Tai. : ))

**Tai:** Hey! I resent that!

**Sor:** Right….

**Tai:** So? What about you? Doing anything? Chatting with anyone else?

**Sor:** Not really, Cassie was with me a while ago but she decided to sleep in for now. So, I'm alone. : ((

**Tai:** Hasn't Kari arrived yet? O.o

**Sor:** She'll be here later this evening. She's having dinner here too.

**Tai:** Cool, dinner with you? :D

**Sor:** Yeah, just the two of us though. Why? Want to join us?

**Tai:** Who's buying the food?

**Sor:** No one, I'll be making the food Tai. Do you think I'll end up poisoning you? : ))

**Tai:** That kind of depends…do you plan to? : P

**Sor:** No, I don't actually. If I do, I'd miss you too much. = ))

**Tai:** Aw, I knew it! :D

**Sor:** Hehe, so you coming over?

**Tai:** Sure thing, I'll round up the guys. That okay with you? Can they tag along?  
**Sor:** No prob. See you here in…a few minutes?

**Tai:** Yup, be there in a few. Bye. For now… :D

**Sor:** See you around Tai, bye. : ))

After chatting with Tai, I saw someone IM me. The message was from Kari, but she was already offline, she just happened to leave me a message and it read:

_Kari: Sora, I'm on my way there kay? Jim will be dropping me off to your dorm before he runs some errands. We'll be leaving as soon as he's done preparing his stuff, and I'll just be knocking on your door when I arrive. See you soon! : )) _

I guess Kari decided to come a few hours early. Either that or she just couldn't take it being alone with Davis and Cody. I think she didn't mind being alone with Cody…I'm not so sure about Davis though…

Sitting on my bed, I waited for Tai and the others to arrive, and as if someone heard me, I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Nice to see you guys here so quickly." I told them with a smile as I opened the door, and as expected, it was them.

"Hey Sora." They all greeted at the same time.

"Hey you guys, come on in." I told them and they didn't hesitate to go inside.

"As clean as always I see." Said Tai as he went in the room.

"You know how I am when it comes to being neat." And it was true too. I was a bit of a neat freak, but not too much.

"She's the exact opposite of you." Said Yama with a laugh.

"Oh, like you ever do better with your room." Retorted Tai.

"I was just saying." Replied Yama as he raised his hands in defense.

"Sure." Replied Tai sarcastically.

"Alright guys, no more of this. You're going to end up fighting again." Said Akira with a smile.

"Yeah, give Sora a break once in a while why don't you." Said Takashi with a laugh.

"It's fine." I replied "I'm used to it."

"Of course you are." Said Tai with a grin.

"Sure. I mean, I grew up with you didn't I?" I smiled as I looked at him.

"Yeah you did." He replied.

"Okay, enough talk, who wants to play a game of cards?" asked Yutaka "Sorry, but kind of bored here."

"It's fine Yutaka, go on ahead." I stated.

"Thanks Sora." He told me then he looked at the others "You guys want to play?"

"Sure." They all agreed, well except for T.K that is.

"No thank, I'll skip this one." T.K told them.

"Why?" asked Tai "You usually play for the heck of it. Sides' not like we're gambling or anything. It's just a game for fun."

"I know, I just don't feel like it right now." Replied T.K with a smile.

"You feeling okay bro?" asked Yama.

"I feel fine, no need to worry about me." He assured them. It made me wonder if he was really okay.

"You sure? Tell us if you aren't feeling well alright?" said Akira.

"I will, I promise, come on you guys don't have to worry so much. I can handle it." Said T.K.

"Kay." They all replied.

"What about you Sora?" asked Akira "Would you like to join us? Just for fun."

"No thanks, I'll pass, thanks though for the offer." I smiled.

"Something you have to do?" asked Takashi.

"Yes. Actually, I have to make dinner or you guys wouldn't be eating anything tonight." I reminded them.

"Oh…right." Replied Yutaka sheepishly. "Sorry, we forgot."

"It's fine. No need to apologize." I told him "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay." I heard them reply as I walked into the kitchen and started cooking.

In the process of cooking, I heard footsteps behind me and I guessed it was Yama or Tai. Tai would be coming either for food, and I just guessed Yama would come along because, well he knows how to cook.

"Hey Sora, am I disturbing you." I was wrong though. The voice belonged to T.K and no one else.

I turned around to face him and asked "Hey there T.K. Something I can do for you?"

"Nothing much…I was wondering if I could stay here and help you or something." He told me.

"Oh…um sure thing, but wouldn't you rather stay wit the guys? Are you sure you want to stay here?" I asked. Not that I didn't want him around or anything like that, but I was just curious.

"Yeah, I feel more comfortable, well kind of." Replied T.K.

"Alright, if you're sure that's what you want." I told him with a smile.

"Thanks Sora." He told me and smiled back.

"No problem." I replied.

He did help me, he could cook, that was for sure. He either picked it up from his mother, from Yama or it was self-learned. I was giving him instructions on what to do and he was just following them. In the process I then decided to ask him something.

"Hey T.K." I started.

"Yeah?" he asked confused.

"Is something wrong? Or is anything bothering you today?" I asked him.

"No, why do you ask?" he asked me.

"Well, you aren't acting like yourself at all, and it's just strange." I told him.

"It's nothing to worry about. I just…have a lot of things in my head right now." T.K sighed.

"Like what? If you don't mind me asking." I told him.

"…" He didn't respond and I decided to leave him alone for now. I guess there was still something he had in common with Yamato, they both like to hide things.

"Sora?" he called.

"Yes T.K?" I asked him.

"I have a problem, and I really need your help with it." He told me. I was a bit shocked but then I asked.

"Really now? What's all this about?" I asked him confused.

"I figured Tai couldn't help me with it, not yet anyway, and the others might just make things more complicated." Said T.K with a sigh.

"_Looks like he's going to open up after all. He took a lot less time to convince than his brother though, but I guess that's just him."_ I thought to myself as I listened to what he had to say.

"I have this problem and it's been bugging me, not in a bad way, at least not fully in a bad way." He started.

"What do you mean by 'not fully in a bad way?'" I asked.

"It's like this, I….there's this girl…" he started.

I smiled inwardly and spoke "Let me take a guess at this one. Kari….right?"

"…" When he didn't answer, I figured I was right.

"What's this about Kari, T.K? Please don't tell me you're afraid of how Tai will react?" I told him. I think it was clear to all of us that Tai wouldn't mind.

"It's not Tai I'm afraid of. I just don't know what to do." He stated.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I…she's a great person, and I really don't know…I don't know where to go from there." He stated.

I gave him a questioning look and spoke "So, you're basically telling me that you like Kari right? As in really like her?" I asked.

"Yeah…." He replied silently and nodded his head once.

I smiled "T.K, having feelings for her isn't wrong, if you're sure of how you feel then you should tell her."

"I don't even know if…" I cut him off before he could even finish that sentence.

"If she likes you back that way or not…right?" I guessed.

"Yes exactly, so you can just imagine how confused I am right now." Said T.K "It's not like I can just go ahead and confess the next moment I see her. That would be…well rushing things."

"And of course, no one wants that. Not even Kari." I stated in agreement.

"Right." He replied. "So, I've been confused as to what I should do from here on."

"Well, if you think that just confessing right off the bat would be such a rush, then just go with your own pace." I advised.

"How? I don't even know how to ask her out because I get nervous." Said T.K with a sigh. "I'm not exactly used to this the way Yamato is."

I cocked an eyebrow and spoke "I think that your brother can get as nervous as you are T.K, he just doesn't show it."

"Maybe. He's better at hiding things than I am." Admitted T.K. "That's kind of how you got me to open up so quickly."

"You and Yama are two different people. I'm sure Kari wouldn't mind you doing this your way." I smiled.

"I guess you have a point there." T.K gave me a smile and then spoke again "Thanks Sora."

"No problem. Anytime. Besides, you might get your chance soon." I told him with a smirk.

"Huh?" he looked at me in plain confusion as I smiled.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. T.K looked from me then at the direction of the door, and then he looked at me again. "H-how did you…when did…Sora…" he sighed.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "It was nothing…"

"But how? Did she call you or something?" he asked with a laugh.

"Nope, she sent me an IM that she'd be coming soon, but I didn't know the exact time she'd arrive." I explained.

"So, how did you know?" he asked. He was grinning now. Nice to have the old him back that's for sure.

"It was…how should I say, a lucky guess?" I replied.

"You might as well be psychic that way." Said T.K.

"I wish I was, but sadly, I'm not." I told him. "Well, I better get the door."

He nodded and then, I went out of the kitchen and found Kari already in my room. I looked at Tai and he smiled at me and spoke "I let her in, I thought it was her so I opened the door. I mean, who else would it be right?"

"True." I replied with a shrug. I looked over at Kari "Hey there Kari, good to see you safe."

"Thanks Sor. Are you sure it'd be okay if I stay?" she asked me as she gave me a big hug.

"No problem, why wouldn't I be okay with it? Better you than any of them." I joked as I glanced over at the guys.

"Ouch, she wants us out you guys, let's go." Takashi stated dramatically.

"Do you really mean that Sora?" asked Yutaka giving me a hurt look. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"No, I don't. If I did, it wouldn't have taken me this long and I would have already kicked you guys out." I replied with a smile.

"You wouldn't even have let us inside." Stated Yama with a grin.

"Right." I replied with a nod.

"Hey Kari." I turned around and saw T.K there with a smile.

"T.K.!" Kari went over and gave him a hug. His eyes grew bigger with shock but they soon softened and he returned the hug.

"It's nice to see you too." Said T.K with a small laugh.

"I am so glad that you're here." Said Kari happily.

"Me too…me too." I saw him mutter.

The rest of them stared at the current situation and I saw Tai smile. He didn't seem to mind this. Yamato was smiling too, and all the others were just grinning. "Looks like she made his day." Stated Yutaka.

"No kidding." Agreed Takashi with a laugh.

Kari let go of T.K and she smiled. "It's nice to be away from Jou's house for a while. I really wanted to stay with Sora."

"Did they leave you alone?" asked T.K.

"No, Davis and Cody were there, but all they've been doing lately is playing video games." Sighed Kari "I had no one to talk to."

"Well, they are guys Kari, they can't help wanting to be in front of some kind of console once in a while." Said Tai with a laugh. "That, and the fact that they're the only ones who aren't going on some kind of errand or date."

"Right. Seeing as Meems is with Koushiro, Yolei is with Ken and Jou is helping Jim run some errands." I told her.

"I know, but it gets lonely if you have no one to talk with at least." Said Kari.

"We're here so, there's no way you're ever going to be bored." Said Tai with a grin.

"Speaking of you guys being here, I better finish making dinner before something else happens." I stated.

"Alright! Food!" exclaimed Takashi.

"Dude, don't be such a glutton." Said Yutaka with a laugh.

"I am not." He protested.

"Sure you're not." The guys muttered in unison.

"Okay, enough fighting, I'll be back in a minute." I went to the kitchen and prepared the food that T.K and I had made for everyone.

When I got back in my room, all of them were already seated, and the guys had stopped playing cards. Kari was seated on the bed with T.K beside her, and the two seemed to enjoy themselves.

"Okay you guys, the food's here." I called.

All of us ate dinner together and while we were at it, some of us were starting different conversations with each other too. The topic started from the fair, then to where Meems and the others could be and so on and so forth.

After dinner, the guys decided to go back into their own rooms and get some well needed R&R. I didn't object, especially after the thought of getting my own peace and quiet for the rest of the night. Soon enough, they all left. Tai greeted us goodnight and so did the rest of them before leaving.

"Well, looks like we're all alone now Kari." I smiled. "Was there something you would want to do?"

"Nothing much, but if you don't mind, can we go for a walk." She asked me "Even a short one would do, there's a park that's just a walking distance away from here right?"

"Yeah there is, it's really near here." I told her.

"Can we go Sor? Even just for a short while?" she asked me.

"Sure thing, I'll come with you. I want to go ahead and get some fresh air too." I replied. "I'll just go get my room key and cell phone and then we can go."

She nodded, and I went over to my bag to grab my room key. My phone was on top of my desk so I didn't really have to look for it. Kari soon followed me out the door, and I locked my dorm room right before we walked off.

"Come on let's go. We wouldn't want to stay out too late, especially since the fair is tomorrow." I told her with a smile.

"Alright." She smiled back and we went down the lobby, walked out the door, and then walked towards the park.

**T.K's P.O.V. **

I was outside the dorm, actually to be more specific, I was in the park. I needed some time to think, and this was the best place to do it. Seeing as I was alone, I had some space to myself. I thought about what Sora had said to me, and she did make a lot of sense.

"Then how am I supposed to ask her?" I asked myself.

"Ask who?" I was shocked and turned around to face Yamato standing there. He was wearing a jacket and had his hands in his pockets.

"Yamato? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be the one asking you that. I went for a walk." He replied with a shrug. He looked at me again and asked "So, what's the deal little bro.? Something bothering you?"

"..." I stayed silent for a while before replying "It's nothing big."

"Then something really is wrong." He stated with a sigh.

"Kind of?" It came out more as a question than an answer.

"Kind of…so you aren't sure?" asked Yamato.

"I guess you can say that. I'm just…confused that's all." I told him, it's not like I wasn't telling the truth.

"I see…" he stated "And you don't want to talk about it?" he asked me, he was concerned.

"I don't know about that. I guess I just don't know how to talk about it." I said.

"Simple, you can just go ahead, tell me what's wrong, and I'm all ears until you finish." Said Yamato.

"I know that, but you might find this…funny." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Funny, I don't seem to be laughing." Stated Yamato with a grin. I rolled my eyes, but laughed with him anyway.

"So? Are you going to go ahead and tell me or not?" He asked me.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." I replied.

"Teeks, I'm your brother." He stated.

"Yeah I know that." I said in a knowing tone.

"Come on, let's go take a walk while you tell me all about your life story." He said with a laugh.

I followed Yamato and the two of us started walking around the park. I told him about my situation and he did listen to me. It didn't take long till I was done and I stared at Yamato, waiting for his reply to my little dilemma and then I heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"Nothing Teeks, just…I would have never expected something like this from you." He told me.

"So, what do you think I should do?" I asked him.

"Simple, what do you think you should do?" he asked me.

"And how's that supposed to answer my question?" I asked confused.

"Bro, you don't need advice from me to get this one done. You can do it on your own." Said Yamato with a smile. "And why would you ask me of all people? I'm not going out with anybody remember?" he asked.

"Right, and what's Sora supposed to be?" I asked him with a grin.

"Hm, I'm getting there, but it's not like we're official or anything." He stated.

"It's not like your official or anything…_yet_." I reminded him. The 'yet' was a big deal, I know he's almost there.

The two of us laughed for a moment on how similar our situations could be. It looked like Yamato and Sora were both right, and they both had a good point. I just have to know how to do this my own way. As I was in my own world of thoughts, Yamato's voice brought me back.

"Hey…is it just me, or is that…" he stopped in mid-sentence so I had no idea what he was going to say, so I looked at where he was looking and then…

"Kari?" I asked shocked and "Sora?"

**Kari's P.O.V.**

"T.K?" I asked in shock.

"Yama? What in the world?" I heard Sora say, and she seemed as shocked as I was right now.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"Uh…we were…talking?" it sounded more like a question the way Yamato said it.

I looked over at Sor and she stared at Yamato with a questioning look on her face. Then after that, I saw her smile slightly and she soon went over to Yamato.

I watched Sor quietly as she spoke to him. "Come on Yama, we have to 'talk' too." She told him with a smile.

"Huh?" asked Yamato confused.

"Let's go Yama, we have a lot to talk about." Said Sora with a light giggle.

"Okay….?" Again it came out more as a question as he said it.

"We'll be around the park when you need us okay?" Sora soon pulled Yamato and took his hand as they both walked away.

I looked at their figure as they walked away from us, and I stared at T.K right after that. "Um…hi?" I told him.

"Hey to you too." He said with a light chuckle.

"What are you doing here T.K?" I asked him questioningly.

"Come on, let's go take a walk around the park for a while too. I'll tell you all about it." Suggested T.K.

**Sora's P.O.V. **

I was walking with Yamato and he was silent the whole time, not that it was new since he was like that most of the rime, bur hey. I smiled slightly and I didn't hesitate to start a conversation.

"So, tell me, what's up?" I asked him.

"…" he didn't reply for a while and then he finally spoke "N-nothing. What makes you think something's up?"

"Funny, why are you so nervous?" I asked playfully.

"Nervous? Who's nervous?" he asked.

"You know Yama, you aren't such a good liar." I said with a smile.

He sighed, mainly in defeat and then spoke "No, I'm just…" I cut him off for a while out of curiosity.

"Yes? You're just what?" I asked questioningly.

"I'm just different around you. No, you make me different around you." He suddenly smiled as he looked at me.

We stopped our walk for a while and stared at each other. It was weird, how I felt at that moment. It was so…weird, but it wasn't an irritating feeling. "Yama?" I asked softly.

He smiled at me and then spoke "You seem to know me so much, even though…we haven't known each other for that long…"

"Hm, no, you're just to easy to figure out." I teased.

"Oh really now?" he asked jokingly. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah." I spoke and then I told him. "But honestly Yama, you sell yourself short, you seem to know me better too, with the exception of Tai."

"You're wrong, you know me better than you give yourself credit for. I…I don't even…you're such a mystery sometimes, it's so confusing, but worth it." Said Yamato.

"Really? Me, mysterious?" I asked "You are too genius."

The two of us stayed silent for a while and then I wanted to break off the awkward silence. So I asked "So, what are you planning to do with T.K?"

He seemed to have taken the change of topic well "Hm, he has…problems with Kari. He says he's told you about it."

"He has. What did he say? Did he figure things out yet?" I asked.

"Hm, maybe, maybe not. That's his choice to make. He seems to have figured things out a long time ago, but…he doesn't know what to do about it." Said Yamato with a smile "Typical Teeks."

"Hm, do you think that he's going to talk to Kari about it?" I asked curiously.

"I'm actually not sure. Let's leave it up to him for now. I can't wait for results though." He told me.

"Aren't you an eager beaver." I told him "I'm sure T.K will be able to do it." I knew that he could and something tells me, that he will. All I want to do now…is wait.

**T.K's P.O.V. **

I was walking with Kari and we were just talking…but the air seemed dead. Maybe it was just me, but I couldn't really tell. I soon spoke up again, I didn't want this kind of dead feeling, it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Kari?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked me as we continued to walk/

"Listen, I was wondering, you know that it's the fair tomorrow right?" I asked her. I needed to try this now, or I might never get the chance, or courage, to do it again.

"Yup, I can't wait for it. I want to see it. It seems so much fun T.K." said Kari happily.

"Yeah, it's a pretty big event. I'm sure you'll love it. Opening and Closing nights are the best, there'll be a huge fireworks display right after the whole event." I told her.

"Uh huh, so what will you be doing? I mean, when you aren't minding the food stand?" she asked me.

"Well, I wanted to walk around and see the fair for myself too. It's kind of unique every year, I want to check it out this year too." I smiled.

"I see." She told me.

She seemed to be spacing out and I spoke "I'd…I'd really like it if you came with me."

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"I want you to come with me." I repeated.

"Really?" she asked, and then she smiled.

"Listen Kari…will you…I mean, I wanted to ask if…" I am so not good at this, these were the times you wish you had yourbrother's attitude to back you up.

"If what?" she asked me confused.

"If, you'd…like to go somewhere with me sometime?" I was nervous as heck, I didn't even know what I was saying!

"…." Kari stayed silent and only one thing passed through my head.

"Great job, you just had to blow it didn't you T.K?" I slapped myself mentally.

"T.K." I heard her speak.

I turned to Kari and spoke "Listen Kari, I'm not forcing you or anything, but I was just…."

"I would love to." She told me with a smile and I saw a tint of pink on her cheek.

It took a while, but it finally registered inside my head. "Did you just…?? What did you just say?" I asked again.

"I'd love to spend time with you T,K." she repeated.

I could have jumped for joy right there if I could, but it was too embarrassing for a thought. "Thanks you Kari." I told her instead, but deep down, I was seriously happy.

She smiled, she looked real cute smiling like that. I could feel myself heat up and the suddenly I felt someone kiss me on the cheek….

"Either I was just dreaming or imagining things…or that was Kari.." I told myself silently so she couldn't hear.

"Hey there." I turned to see Yamato and Sora. Yamato had a big grin on his face and Sora had a smile.

"Um…Sora, we better go." Said Kari as she hurriedly turned away from me. "I'll see you around T.K."

"Kari?" asked Sora confused. Sora was being pulled but she didn't seem to mind.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yama." Said Sora as she waved goodbye.

"See ya." Said Yamato.

We both watched as their shadows disappeared into the night. Yamato looked at me and spoke "So? What happened?" he asked.

"Best thing in my life bro." I said with a small grin "Come on lets go home."

Yamato just chucked and then he spoke "Sure…"

I ignored that, I didn't even hear it anymore. I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened, one thing was for sure right now…I so can't wait for tomorrow!

**Authors Note: Here it is guys. Tell me what you think about it okay. The fair will be the next chapter. I am so sorry for this again. Please Review and tell me what you think of it. : ))**


	23. Interesting Fair Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show. **

**Authors Note: I am so sorry again for the late update, I really will try to update faster. I just got caught up in so many things right now. I hope someone's still reading this. Please do tell me what you think. And thanks so much for all the reviews you guys! :D Enjoy!**

**Interesting Fair Day**

Today's the day, the day of the awaited school fair. I looked at the clock, it was 5:45 am. No surprise there. I decided to wake up extra early today, knowing that Kari has to get ready too. Kari was still asleep right now, so I took this opportunity to take a shower first.

After I took my shower and got ready, I soon went over to the bed and woke up Kari. "Kari, Kari come on wake up." I told her as I shook her a little too.

"Hm, just five more minutes Tai…" she mumbled and turned to the other direction.

I smiled softly and thought _"Even through times like this, she never fails to think of Tai…"_ I waited for a little while before I shook her again and spoke "Come now Kari, time to get up. We wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

Kari slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and then rubbed her eyes before she sat up on the bed.

"Morning Sora…." She told me with a matching good morning smile she always has.

"Morning to you too. You awake now?" I asked, she still looked tired.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Kari told me, she looked at me again and asked "You're done getting ready?"

"Well…" I started "I'm definitely done taking a shower and getting dressed, but there are still a few things I need to fix before we go." I told her.

"Oh, okay then." She stood up from the bed and smiled "I better get ready then. Thanks for waking me up Sor."

"Not a problem Kari." I replied.

"I saw Kari walk into the bathroom and it didn't take long before I heard the water running from the shower. I then walked over to my desk and took my cell phone. I opened it and decided to send Meems a message. She might not be awake yet, but I'd rather do this now than forget about it later on. So, I sent her a message that said:

"Meems. I can't wait to meet you guys at the fair. Kari's here and Tai and the others will be meeting us soon. Can't wait to meet you guys there. See you all later. ~Sora~ "

After that, I placed my phone inside my bag and began to pack up all the other stuff that I was going to need. Soon, I heard a door click open and I turned around to see Kari standing there, out of the bathroom, dressed and ready.

"I'm all done Sor, sorry to have made you wait for long." She told me.

"It was nothing Kari, I still had a lot of things to fix and take care of while I was waiting for you." I said with an assuring smile "I kept myself occupied, so don't worry about it alright?"

"Thanks again Sor." She told me. Kari then looked around the room and then asked "This place looks clean enough. So, can I ask? When are we leaving?"

I sighed. I looked over at the clock and it read 6:30 am. The school bell would usually ring at 7:15. "Tai and the others told me that they'd meet us here. I guess they're not done yet, seeing as we're still alone."

"Maybe they're all just running late. That or they could be waiting for Tai to get up." Kari told me "You know how Tai is with getting up early. He never was a morning person, and there's a chance he never will be."

"That's so true." I replied and we both laughed.

As if on cue, there was a sudden knock that came from the door. I glanced over at Kari and she giggled. I knew who knocked, who else could it have been if not Tai or any of the others?

"Looks like they're here Kari." I told her "Just in time too."

I went over to open the door, and just as expected, Tai and everyone else was standing there…

"Hey Sor!" Tai greeted me with his usual grin.

"Hey Tai." I replied and I turned to the others "Hey you guys!"

"Morning Sora!" they all said in unison.

"Morning to you guys too." I greeted again. "You're all up early I see."

"See?" said Tai "I told you I could get up early today."

"Sure you did, we had t almost break your door down." Said Yutaka with a grin.

"No you didn't." argued Tai.

"You're lucky you woke up and we didn't have to Tai." Said Takashi.

"Yeah, yeah." Replied Tai.

"Okay you guys, that's enough of that. Come inside?" I offered as I gestured to my room.

"Nah, we'll wait here Sor, but a big thanks for the offer." Said Tai with a thumbs up.

"So? You guys ready to go?" asked Akira.

"Yeah, we're all done, I just need to get all my things inside my room." I replied.

Suddenly, I noticed that someone was missing and I asked "Hey…just a question…where's…." I didn't get to finish what I was saying before someone cut me off…

"Looking for Yamato now aren't we?" teased Tai.

I felt my cheeks heat up again._ "Why does this always happen to me whenever they talk about him?" _I thought to myself. At the back of my mind, Tai was smirking, I knew he was, but I just kept quiet about it.

"Why so red Sor? You're not sick are you?" asked Tai again, still smirking.

"It's nothing." I muttered, then I asked again "So? Where is he really?"

"He went to set up early." Said T.K with a smile.

"I bet Yamato is already in school by now. He needed to set things up with the tech team." Said Akira.

"I see…" I replied.

Suddenly, Kari came out and spoke "Morning everyone."

"Morning Kari." Once again, they replied in unison.

"Morning everyone. Now that we're all here, shouldn't we get going?" It was Cassie. She was there too. Cassie just happened to come out of her room, which was in front of mine.

"Hey Cassie." Greeted Tai with a slight wave.

"Hey to you too Tai." Cassie replied.

"Come on everyone, she's right." Said Akira "We still have to finalize a lot of things for the opening."

"Let's not forget all hat we have to do for the concert on Opening Night." Said Takashi with a grin. Of course, they'd make a big deal about that, sine their and was playing.

"Let's get going then. No use in wasting any more time here." Said Tai.

And so, we all agreed to get going. When we arrived, the school was almost half empty. The students weren't in the halls or even running around in some of the classrooms. "Where is everyone?" I asked.  
"Well, most of them are probably busy doing work in their assigned rooms." Said Tai with a shrug.

"It's been like this every year." Said Cassie.

"I see, no change?" I asked them.  
"Nah." Said Tai "Why bother right?"

Later, Yutaka looked at his band mates, and they nodded. "Hey, we need to get going." Said Yutaka.

"Sorry if we suddenly need to leave and all, but Yamato's expecting us." Said Takashi.

"We better head there now." Said Akira "We wouldn't want to keep him waiting, and he might need our help too."

"Okay. Not a problem guys." I told them with a smile.

"Sorry for leaving all of a sudden but we seriously have to go." Said Yutaka as he laced a hand at the back of his head.

"See you guys later." Called Takashi as he started to walk away with the others.

"See you guys around." Said Tai as he waved goodbye to them and we did too.

As they left, I was left with Tai, Kari, T.K and Cassie. We continued to walk and make our way to the Home Economics Room.

"Wow Sora, I never knew that your school was this big on the inside." Said Kari in awe as she looked around the place.

"I was pretty shocked when I first got here too." I told her with a laugh.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get lost on your fist day." Said Kari.

"Well, I had a tour guide during my first day." I told her. "I was thankful. I bumped into Akira the day before I started my first day here. He game a tour on my first day."

"You can say it was also thanks to him that we met huh?" said Tai with a smile.

"Looks like you owe Akira a great deal of thanks." Said Kari.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Said Tai. "He was the one that brought you to the lunch table."

Tai and the rest of us continued to talk until we got to the Home Ec. Room. When we got there, most of our group mates were already preparing. Almost everyone was there, but one was missing….Sasha.

"She isn't here it seems." I told Tai.

He looked around too and he shrugged "Looks like she ditched us again, just like every other day we were preparing for this."

I sighed and asked someone who happened to pass by me "Hey, dud Sasha show up recently by any chance?" I ask.

"Nope, I don't think she did. She never did." Said the boy.

"Alright thanks." I replied with a smile.

"No problem. She probably isn't coming again today." He added "She never liked this idea and I doubt she will."

"Okay. Thanks again." I tell him.

"Well, see ya." He soon left and went to help the others.

"Looks like she seriously isn't going to show." I told Tai with a sigh "What's with her all the time Tai? She's just so…"

"Don't even continue that." He suddenly tells me "I have a lot of things to add to that sentence and you don't want to know…"

"Okay…" I replied and sweat dropped at the same time.

"You know Tai, if you dot like her so much…it's not that big of a deal." Said Cassie "We all have things we…don't like about others."

"Yeah, but I don't have something I like about her." Said Tai "Not a one."

"Really Tai?" asked Kari as she looked at him.

Tai replied "Yeah, really."

"Is she that bad of a person?" asked Kari "There has to be some good in her Tai, there's a good in everyone." That's just like something Kari would say.

"I never said there wasn't any good in her Kari. She just doesn't show it for some reason and it makes other people loathe her even more." Said Tai.

"Even if there really was, you'd have to look deep down, really deep down to get to see it." Said Cassie with a sigh "She's been that way since kindergarten."

"Ouch…never knew it lasted that long…" said Tai.

"Yeah, because you were never here those years." Said Cassie.

"Alright guys, it seriously looks like she isn't going to show." I told them. "Looks like we're down by one person."

"I'd be happy to help you Sora." Said Kari with a smile.

I couldn't let her do that, not because I'd think that she would mess something up, but because I didn't want her to tire herself because of this. So I spoke "Kari you don't have to do this." I told her.

"She's right." Agreed Tai "Leave this to us. You should rest while you still can, you'll be walking around later after all."

"Plus, this is when you should be enjoying yourself Kari. We wouldn't want you to work for it, we were the ones that invited you here." Said T.K agreeing with us "Making you work just because Sasha isn't here would be way too much to ask for."

"He makes a good point there Kari. You're a guest here, not a student." Said Cassie.

"I really do want to help. It's always fun making things with Sora." Said Kari in defense. Knowing her, she wasn't going to give this up, and I knew it.

"But Kari…" protested Tai.

He didn't get to finish his protest when she cut him off. "Please Tai…I'm sure I'd be just as fun. I love housework and things like this. They keep me occupied and I'd love to help."

"…" None of us said anything. We all stared at Tai, he makes the final decision here. Kari is his little sister after all. I looked at him and knew where this was going. Tai was loosing.

"Please let me help Tai?" asked Kari again.

It was like it was killing him, seeing his sister beg like that. She just had this look in her face you know? It made you feel so bad saying no to her, you were bound to say yes. You'd think because Tai was the older brother, he was inferior to this kind of thing, but no, you're dead wrong about that.

T.K and the others were just staring at the two, no clue to what was going to happen. Tai already had that 'must resist' thought in his head, it was quite obvious he did. I giggled as the scene began to unfold and Kari claimed her victory.

I watched them for a bit more and then, I began my countdown "3….2…..1…..and…now…" and I was right…

"Alright! You can help just…just stop looking at me like that!" said Tai with a sigh.

"Yay! Thanks Tai, you're the best." Said Kari with a huge smile as she gave Tai a big hug.

"Okay…that was…" Cassie didn't even know where to start…

"Wow, who knew Tai had such a weakness?" said T.K with a laugh.

"Alright guys, looks like Kari wins, she gets to help us out." I told them and then I looked at Kari and asked "Are you sure about this? We really don't mind you know."

"I'm sure. It's much more fun working with everyone than doing nothing." Said Kari.

"Okay then, if that's what you really want." I said giving in too. "But don't hesitate to tell us when you're tired or worn out okay?"

"Okay, I promise I won't." she told me.

In a sense, things were going well when we started working. That is when we started, not so much when we were in the middle of everything. Yes, we had kept our word, Kari was allowed to work with us. The problem? Things started to get awkward. Why you ask? It's simple really…boys.

Kari was being stared at by about half the boys in our group, and more. As usual, Tai didn't like it one bit. He was glaring at every single guy that gave Kari looks. I didn't like this either. I kept glancing at T.K, I knew he didn't expect this. He seemed…natural about it, but a bit of jealousy could also be seen in him.

"I knew it. This is why I hate it when Kari's around so many guys." Muttered Tai.

"Well, you seem okay with it when T.K stares at her." I told him while making one of the dishes.

"Yeah…well…T.K's different." He told me defensively.

"Why? Because he's Yama's little brother?" I asked him.

"That and the fact that…I just feel more comfortable when she's around T.K. I trust the guy with her okay?" said Tai admittedly.

"Well then, T.K's definitely one lucky guy. One, because he actually got your approval after so many others before him, and two, Kari's an amazing girl." I said with a smile.

"Yeah she is." Said Tai…and then he slightly turned to one of the guys again…typical Tai…

I laughed nervously before I heard him speak again "You know something Sora?" he told me.

I looked at him confused and asked "What's up Tai?"

"I think…and I'm sure many others would agree…that whoever ends up with you, is one heck of a lucky guy too." He said with a smile on his face.

I smiled too and spoke "Thanks for the compliment Tai, but that's highly unlikely that I'd be in a relationship anytime soon."

"Why is that?" asked Tai "Please don't tell me it's because you think you aren't good enough."

"Well, that's a part of it. I really am nothing special, I'm just like anybody else." I replied. I really didn't see why he thought I was special.

"Nothing special?!?" he said, he displayed shock all over his face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What of it?" I asked again.

"Come on Sor, what planet did you come from? Of course your something special." Said Tai "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"…" I kept silent, I didn't really know how to comment on that.

"Besides, I think there's this one guy…who's been trying hard to get your attention." Said Tai as he placed his hand on the back of his head.

That, caught my attention. _"What's he talking about? Is he serious?" _I thought to myself. _"And even if he was…who is it?"_ I was curious, I couldn't help it.

"Hey Sora? You still there?" he asked. And I snapped away from my thoughts.

"Yes I am Tai. Still here." I replied with a smile.

"So? Did you hear what I just said?" he asked me. He was making sure if I was really listening or not.

"I assure you that I was listening. I just don't believe it is all." I told him.

"Jeez Sor why not?" asked Tai.

"Because it's just not believable Tai. And it might never be." I tell him.

"Come now, you're telling me that it's not possible for someone to like you? A guy to be specific." He stated.

I nodded and replied "Yes."

"This coming from the girl who had about half of the guys in campus to fall head over heals for her during her first few days in school." Said Tai.

"That…was a mere coincidence." I replied.

"Yeah it was." He said sarcastically.

"Tai, Sora." We turned to see T.K behind us.

"Something wrong Teeks?" asked Tai confused.

"Nope, the fair is about to begin and well, the booth is opening, so I should take some of the food to our booth downstairs by now." Said T.K.

"Oh yeah. Guess we all lost track of time huh." Said Tai.

"Will you be okay taking all those on your own T.K?" I asked and then offered "If you want, I can go there with you."

"It's alright Sora, I'm fine." Said T.K.

"I'll go with him Tai. Sora." It was Kari, she washed her hands in the sink and approached us. "I'll go with T.K." she offered.

"Oh, but…it's okay Kari…really." Said T.K, he was flushing.

"It wouldn't be right to go alone. And I'd be more than happy to go with you. I promised remember?" she told him with a smile.

"Promise?" Tai and I looked at each other and said in unison. "What promise?" we both asked.

"I promised something…and I want to keep it." Said Kari.

"W-well…" T.K was still a bit hesitant, he just didn't want her to go through all the trouble.

"Go on T.K." said Tai with a grin. "Just…take care of her."

"Tai?" asked T.K. It's like he couldn't believe Tai of al people was actually allowing this to happen.

"He's right, you should take her with you. She'll get a better view of the school that way too." I decided to back Tai up on this one.

"Okay…are you sure about this Kari?" asked T.K as she faced her.

"Yep, I'd be more than happy too." She replied.

"Go on, as your brother used to say…it's rude to turn down an offer from a beautiful lady." Said Tai as he tried to imitate it in a way Yama would have said it.

"Tai stop making jokes about Yama when he isn't here. It doesn't feel right." I told him, but I couldn't help but giggle a bit myself.

"Come on T.K, we better go." Suggested Kari.

"Be safe, and Kari, stay with T.K!" said Tai as the two began to walk out of the Home Ec. Room.

"Tai, she's in a school. She'll be fine." I said with a laugh.

"I know." Said Tai as he and I went back to continue our work.

"Why'd you let her go with T.K?" I asked with a grin "Finally letting her go?"

"No! Man Sor don't say it like that, you sound like she's getting married or something." Said Tai.

"Well you never let her go somewhere alone with a guy before. Except if it were Jou, Koushiro or any of the others including you." I told him with a shrug.

"Hey, technically, they aren't alone." Said Tai "They'll be going to the booth, that's all. And, she's much safer with him than of she stays here and have guys stare at her all day."

"Glad to know." I said with a laugh.

As the day went on, well we were as busy as everyone else. When we went down to the booth to check on how Kari and T.K were doing, the food was surely selling! Tai and I gave each other a high five. All our effort seemed to have paid off.

When it was about past lunch time, it was our turn for a break and we shuffled with our other group mates so we could roam around too. Then, when I was about to go with Tai, they came in.

"Hey Sor!" it was Meems and everyone else was with her!

"Meems!" I gave her a hug "You made it."

"I wouldn't miss it." She told me.

"So, is everyone here?" I asked.

"Yup, and I mean everyone, even Jim." Said Mimi with a smile "This fair of yours have drawn quite a crowd hasn't it?" she said as she looked around the place.

"Yeah it has, even I was shocked to see this much people in one place." I told her.

"Not a surprise there." She replied "I have to say, I'm impressed with what you guys did here. And I commend you on the food department thing, it was delicious."

"Thanks Meems. Tai and the others helped me out." I told her.

"That's a shocker. Tai actually made the food this time rather than eating it." She told me with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, he has his ways." I replied.

"So, I heard Yamato and the others are playing for your opening night thing." Said Meems and then she asked "By the way, where are they?"

"I…have no clue." I replied "I haven't seen Yama since this morning."

"Really now? He must be really busy." Said Meems "I bet this place is going to be filled with screaming fans by tonight."

"I'm pretty sure it will be." I replied in agreement. Any girl would be here if they knew that the Teenage Wolves were playing for Opening Night.

"I can't wait to see them play live. It's like watching one of their concerts." Said Meems.

"True, and they play really well too. Not a shock that they've got so many fans." I told her.

Meems and I started to walk around the fair and we went from one conversation to another. I told her about Kari and T.K and she seemed as shocked as me when I first found out about it.

"Seriously? Tai said that?" she asked me.

"Yeah. He trusts Kari with T.K more than anyone else now." I replied.

"My, I wonder how Davis is going to react to this." She said with a laugh. I never really thought of telling Davis about it, not until now.

Once again, the two of us continued to talk and when we were walking, we happened to bump into Yama and Koushiro.

"Hello ladies." Greeted Yama.

"Hey you guys." I greeted back.

"Um…" Meems started.

"Something wrong Meems?" I asked confused and a bit worried.

"Koushiro and I…we have something to do. We'll catch up with you guys later." Said Mimi.

"Oh…okay…" I replied, but a part of me knew this was way too sudden.

"Come on Koushiro, we better get going if we want to do this on time." Said Mimi "Plus, Tai's waiting for us."

"Alright." Said Koushiro calmly "See you later Sora, Yamato."

"Bye guys, and keep Sor company for me won't you Yamato? Thanks a lot." And with that Meems and Koushiro walked away…

I stared at the two as they disappeared and soon I looked at Yama and spoke "Well, I guess your stuck with me then."

"Yeah…I guess so." And then he flashed me that smile of his, and I think I was about to go crazy because my heart started beating faster.

**Meanwhile Mimi's P.O.V**

"Meems…" I looked at Koushiro as he spoke.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"When did we ever have something to do? And I don't remember Tai calling for us either." Said Koushiro with a smile.

"Oh, that." I replied "We don't have anything to do, and yes Tai never did call for us."

"You're just never going to give up on them are you Meems." He told me.

"Nope, not a chance." I replied sternly "This is too good to be true. Sora's already got someone who really likes her and she just doesn't want to admit it."

"Well, shouldn't we leave that to the two of them?" he suggested.

"That would be a good suggestion, but it'd probably take them decades to realize they have feelings for each other." I rplied.

"I see." He said and just smiled.

"I mean, look at it now, even Kari and T.K's gone way farther than they have." I said "There's just no getting through tot her."

"Maybe Tai's had some luck." Said Koushiro, Tai knew just as much as we did, maybe even more.

"Hopefully he has." I replied and I really did hope he has.

"Let's leave it to fate then Meems. It never hurts to wait and see what happens right? Things might turn out to be…interesting in the end." Said Koushiro.

"I just hope things turn out to be something in the end." I told him with a slight laugh.

"It will, something tells me it will." He assured me.

I simply nodded and gave him a smile. Something as bound to happen some time and maybe this fair would be the opening of new doors for those two, we never really know. I walked with Koushiro through the fair, not letting go of his hand. I just hope Sora and Yamato are making at least a bit of progress.

**Back With Yamato and Sora**

**Sora's P.O.V. **

Yama and I decided to walk around the fair and we started a little conversation of our own once Mimi and Koushiro were fully gone.

"So, where were you his morning?" I asked curiously "You didn't come with Tai and the others, so I figured you were busy?"

"Actually my schedule was packed this morning." Said Yama and then he grinned and spoke "Why do you ask? Did you happen to miss me?"

I blushed but I tried my best to hide it "W-well I was worried and all, I mean, it's not like you to not show up and…"

I suddenly heard him chuckle and he spoke again "Sor, I was only kidding. Don't sweat it." He told me.

I blushed again, I've been blushing a lot whenever Yamato was there. As much as I hated to admit it…there was this chance…just a chance that…I'm falling for Yamato…then it hit me…WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!?

**Yamato's P.O.V**

I saw that Sora was spacing out and I got a bit worried. So I asked "Sor? You okay?"

She seemed to have gone back to reality and replied "Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm feeling great."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Definitely." She replied with a smile. I loved it when she smiled the way she did. It made me smile too. It was contagious, in a good way.

"So, you're coming to Opening Night right?" I asked her.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." She told me and I was relieved, I really wanted her to go.

"That's great. The guys and I have been practicing and we hope that we're good enough for tonight's performance." I told her with a sigh. This day has just been tiring.

"Really, have you gotten enough rest?" she asked, she sounded concerned and worried, but that could have just been me and my hearing.

"Yeah I did, nothing to worry about." I replied with a smile.

I saw her blink and then she turned away from me, hiding something possibly? I didn't really know.

"Hey Sora…" I started.

"Huh?" She asked me, she was back to her old self again.

"Listen I…" I was supposed to tell her something important when my phone rang out of the blue. "Excuse me for a sec." I told her and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Dude, we need you here for sound check again." It was Takashi.

"Alright already I'll be there." I replied

"Thanks Yamato, see you in a few minutes alright?" and then he put down the phone just like that.

"Who was it?" Sora asked me.

"Takashi, I need to go." I felt bad for leaving her like this "Sorry Sor."

"No sweat Yama, you're busy I get it. You better get going." She told me with a smile.

I looked around and saw that there were few people in the area we were in. I don't know what came over me, because the next thing I did shocked even me.

I brushed a strand of her hair away from her face and then spoke "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Y-yeah…" she was stuttering and her face had a tint of red in it, it made her look cute.

My hand was still touching her cheek and then before she could utter another word…I kiss her…on the cheek of course, but still….

When I pulled away her eyes widened and I just smiled. "See you later Sora, be there alright?" and with that I dashed away…I smiled inside, I actually did something that felt right this time. I smiled and definitely couldn't wait for tonight, all I could hope for is that she didn't hate what I just did, because I definitely don't regret it…

**Authors Note: Sorry again for the late update guys! And if you can, please Review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter THANKS EVERYONE! :D **


	24. Feelings Realized

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show. **

**Authors note: **

**-You guys are probably wondering why it took me so long….well one would be that I was a bit lazy when school ended in march. I'm sorry. **

**-Two, by the start of april I had Review Classes for my college entrance exams this coming year. I still have one more class tomorrow. And because of stress and dealing with sales, I usually fall asleep and drop dead when I get home. **

**-After tomorrow my review classes will end completely and I'll have more time to type my stories. I haven't updated my other story in a while as well because of the same reason.**

**-Lastly, hoping that someone is still reading this. Please tell me what you think and I thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapters. Thank you very much :D **

**-I ask for your forgiveness and…please don't kill me **

**Feelings Realized**

I stood there frozen solid like some kind of random statue. Still trying to process just about everything that happened, I failed to notice anyone around me. The fact that Yama just kissed me was a big thing, a really big thing. Why he did it? I had no idea, but my head was spinning right now, and I didn't even have time to think. My brain failed to intake whatever information I wanted it to get, therefore resulting me to just stand there in the middle of the crowd like some fool.

"Sora?" I'm certain now that I hear someone calling me, but it's all just a blur.

"…." I didn't say anything, after all, I'm not even sure if I'm really talking to someone at the moment.

"Sora? Hey are you alright there? Sora?!?" the voice spoke again, now it sounds oddly familiar, that voice.

"Huh?" after a few more seconds of dozing off like that, I finally spoke.

I feel someone grab me by the shoulder and shake me as if to wake me up. "Sor, you're seriously scaring me right now? Are you sick? Do you need to go back to the dorm? Do you need a doctor? Some sleep? Come on Sora say something!"

"T-Tai?" I asked. Of course, I was certain that it was Tai. Who else was there to ask me so much questions all of a sudden?

"Yeah it's me alright." He replied with a sigh.

I look at him and speak "Hey there Tai."

He looks back at me worriedly and asks "Is something bothering you?"

"W-what makes you say that?" I try to laugh it off hoping he wouldn't find out, but to my dismay, the nervousness in my voice was just too obvious to hide from Tai or from anyone for that matter.

"You're a really bad liar Sor." Said Tai with a slight smile.

"I know." I reply with sigh of my own.

"So? Care to tell me why you're here standing like some kind of statue? I thought Yamato was with you." Said Tai.

Just the mention of his name made me nervous and it made my heart beat faster. I blinked a few times before Tai spoke again.

"There you go again. You're spacing out now." Said Tai with a sigh.

I look at him and he has worry plastered all over that face of his. "I'm fine Tai." I assure him even though even I'm not so sure about that "I just have a lot of things running in my mind right now."

"Care to share?" he asked me.

"It's nothing." I reply.

"Well, from the looks of it, it seems like it's anything but nothing." He told me.

"Don't you have to go back to the booth now? I wouldn't want to keep you here." I try changing the topic, but even I know that it won't work. I'm just desperately buying myself some time.

Tai shrugs and then speaks again "They can handle it. I made sure of that. Now, stop changing the subject Sor, you know it's not worth it."

"I know." I reply with a groan. "There's just no way that I'm getting out of this am I?" I ask, although knowing Tai, the answer to this question was fairly obvious.

"Yeah you're not." He replies.

"I knew it." I replied.

"So, are you going to tell me or do I have to find some other way to make you tell me?" he asked.

"Um…can I tell you about it later?" I asked him, and I was hoping for a yes.

"Let me think about that…nope." He replied with a grin.

I groan and asked again "Why not? It'd just be the same thing."

"No it won't. Knowing you, you'd be looking for ways to distract me and make me forget that we even had this conversation. Plus, Meems and the others are going to be here later remember? We'd have no time for a private conversation." He told me.

"Alright, fine. And when did you get so smart as to figure all that out?" I asked teasingly, I started walking too, other than just standing there in the middle of a huge crowd.

"I try." Replied Tai as he followed right beside me.

"Okay, if you really want me to talk about it that badly…" I start, when he suddenly cuts me off.

"Yes I do." He replies.

"I know you do." I tell him and then continue with my own sentence "Let's go somewhere I don't know…private."

"Okay then, let's have lunch together." Tai suggests.  
"Lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says with a shrug. "I doubt anyone would dare eavesdrop on two people having lunch together. I mean, who would care about what we were talking about anyway?"

"Okay….if you say so." I reply.

"Besides, something tells me that neither of us have eaten yet." Said Tai "Right?" he asks.

"Yes, actually, I am quite hungry." I reply honestly.

"Good. Come on let's get going." Said Tai with a smile.

Tai and I go to some open area, a rather empty one at that. There wasn't much there, only a few passers-by and so on. Nothing much to see too, just some random open space.

We sat down on a nearby bench and then, we both started to eat the lunch that we bought from our own booth. Tai said he wanted to eat something that I made and that it would help the booth's business, even for just a little.

"So, want to talk about things now?" asked Tai as he placed another spoonful in his mouth.

"Well, it's nothing much really. It's just affecting me for some reason." I told him. I haven't eaten much yet.

"Hm, well if it's affecting you in some weird way, then it must be something right?" said Tai "Besides, you were acting really weird earlier."

"…" I thought about it again and I hit myself mentally. Every time I try to think of what happened, I keep finding myself thinking about that kiss!

"Was it that bad?" asked Tai.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"What happened, was it really that bad that you can't bring yourself to talk about it? I'm just worried about you. You never act like this unless something's bothering you." Said Tai, he was looking at me now.

I sighed. "I can't even tell if it really was a bad thing. I was just shocked that's all."

"Shocked about….?" Asked Tai confused.

"About what he did and why he did it." I replied, finally taking a bite of my lunch.

"'He?' why does this suddenly give me the feeling that…Yamato had something big to do with this." Said Tai. "Did he Sora?" he asked.

"Kind of." I replied.

"Kind of? How is that?" asked Tai. "He didn't hurt you did he? I can't imagine Yamato doing something to you."

"I know, and he didn't. I can assure you that he didn't do anything wrong." I said.

"Then if that's the case then why is it bothering you so much?" asked Tai. "I saw you standing there like stone. And Yamato was no longer with you, so I figured he went to practice for tonight's performance with the rest of the guys."

"He did. He told me he had to go." I told Tai "And so I was left there. I understood why he had to leave though. Today's a busy day for everyone."

"Then why?" asked Tai.

"Tai, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure thing. Anything, just ask away." Said Tai.

"Well, about Yamato….does he like anybody right now?" I asked him.

"Huh?" asked Tai. "Excuse me? Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"It's just that…I'm just curious." I replied. That was partly a lie. I was curious, but that wasn't the only reason.

"Okay…." Replied Tai.

"So, does he?" I asked again. For some odd reason, I needed to know.

"Well….yeah I guess so." Replied Tai.

Just like that, I think my heart was breaking into a million pieces. Wow, how odd. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before, nor did I usually care about something like this so much. But when Tai said Yama liked someone, it just seemed to hurt.

"Sor?" asked Tai "Seriously thought, why this all of a sudden?"

"Nothing." I replied.

From the corner of my eyes, I'm quite sure that I saw Tai smirk. Then, he started to laugh lightly. I was confused, as to why Tai would suddenly be laughing at something like this.

"Tai?" I asked "What's wrong?"

"Sor, are you…is this kind of thing bothering you?" asked Tai.

"What is?" I ask.

"Is the fact that Yamato has someone he likes bothering you?" he asked me with a grin.

Immediately, I blushed. My face was red and I hid my face from Tai hoping that he wouldn't see. "…" and I said nothing.

Tai looked at me quizzically and then he smiled "You don't have to worry though…."

"Huh?" I asked confused, why would he say something like that?

"Well, I hoped that you would have realized by now." He stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Before I answer that question, can you tell me what Yamato did to you?" asked Tai. "If you do that, I'm sure you'll figure things out on your own."

"Well…." I breathed before I started talking. I told Tai everything that happened. And I saw his expression change from time to time as I told him everything. Sometimes it was shock and then he'd just smirk or grin all of a sudden.

When I finally finished what I was telling him, Tai suddenly burst out laughing. I blinked a few times and then he looked at me with a smile.

"Tai?" I asked.

"Oh man, I can't believe it. It took him this long to finally make a move!" said Tai with a grin. "But to think that Yamato would finally do such a thing out of the blue, it's just something else."

"What…what do you mean? It took him this long to make a move?" I asked. This was seriously starting to confuse.

"Sor, even you should already know by now. You just answered your own question." Said Tai. "You asked me if Yamato liked someone right? Well, shouldn't it be obvious already? I mean, after what he just did…"

"But…that would mean that Yama likes…." My eyes widened at the realization of what Tai was trying to say. Meems pointed this out before too, I just didn't want to believe it. I mean, of all people…why?

"Bingo!" said Tai as he jumped from his seat.

"T-that's just not possible…" I muttered, of course, with Tai being Tai, he heard that just fine.

"Nope, that's entirely possible don't you think? Haven't you noticed?" asked Tai.

"What was there to notice?!?!" I asked, I was starting to be frantic about it.

Tai blinked and then he smiled. "Sor, there was a lot to notice. I mean, the guy has been dropping a lot of hints you know."

"…" I was silent, Meems said that too, that there was a possibility, no a huge possibility that Yama liked….me….but….

"Even the others knew." Said Tai.

"They did?" I asked. _"Was I the only person who didn't?!?"_

"Well, yeah. I know that they knew, and they were trying to help him out too." Said Tai.

I groaned "Oh great…" Now I just felt stupid.

"Something wrong?" asked Tai.

"It's just that…I feel stupid and blunt now. I can't believe that I was the only one who didn't notice all this. Something must be wrong with me." I replied. The two of us were done eating now which left us plenty of time to talk about this.

Tai gave me a warm smile as he sat back down the bench. "Nothing's wrong with you Sora. You're just not used to this kind of thing. If you were, getting you into a relationship wouldn't have taken this long."

"But to think that something like this….I just…I don't know what to think anymore." I told him honestly. The feeling of confusion and guilt washed over me, the confusion was overwhelming though, it was really weird for me to feel like this.

"You can start by asking yourself if you feel the same way." Suggested Tai.

I thought about that for a minute. Did I? My feelings were so jumbled up right now, I can't even think right.

"I mean, you don't have to force yourself to like him that way, just think about it first." Said Tai with a smile "If you don't feel that way about him, then that's fine too. No one's going to force you to it, not even Yamato."

"But…" I started. "I didn't hate it…"

"Didn't hate what?" asked Tai.

"When he…did what he did earlier…" I stated.

"You mean when he kissed you?" asked Tai with a smile.

"Yeah…" I replied with another blush on my face, but this time, I didn't even try to hide it, I knew he would see it anyway. I was just so thankful that no one was here right now, other than Tai of course.

"Hm? So you didn't hate it when he did that?" asked Tai again.

"No I didn't. If I did, I probably would have chased him down that huge crowd and slapped him the face or something like that." I replied.

"In short, if you did hate what he did, you'd be telling me that Yamato did something…wrong to you and you'd be mad at him right now." Said Tai, and he was right.

If I was mad, I should be hating Yama right now, not thinking about what he just did and why in the world it was affecting me like this.

"True." Said Tai "And it looks like you're getting closer to getting your answer."

"I guess so." I replied. I was still blushing and I couldn't help it anymore.

Tai stood up from his seat again and then he looked at me "Listen Sor, now this decision…or whatever you want to call it, it's all up to you."

"I know that, but I can't help but be confused right now." I told him.

"Yeah, that might be true, but you should at least think about it. These are your feelings, and no one else is going to decide for you." Said Tai and I knew that, I just wished I knew the answer to my complicated feelings.

I sighed and then I stood up too. We talked so much that none of even noticed the time fly. We needed to get back to the booth sooner or later. "We better get going." I say "The others will be here soon, and we also need to get back."

Tai gave a sigh and then scratched the back of his head with his hand and he spoke "Alright, let's go."

"Tai, this is just between you and me…right?" I asked. Though, I already knew that Tai wouldn't tell anyone.

"Yeah, just between you and me, that's a promise Sor." Said Tai "So, don't worry about it so much."

"Thanks Tai." I reply with a smile.

"Come on, let's get going." Said Tai, and we began to walk back.

**Hours Later **

The day went on like normal. At least, for me, I felt a lot better. Thanks to Tai, I was able to sort some things out. Though some things still weren't clear for me, I was getting somewhere, or so I think. Thing is, I thought about what Tai said, and….he's right, a part of me…

"Sora!!!!!" I turned around and I saw Meems and she gave me a big hug as she ran towards me.

I took a step back when she hugged me, it made quite a big impact. I laughed before replying "Hey Meems, looks like you guys made it."

"Of course! Why else would we cancel all our other plans? We wouldn't dare miss something like this!" said Meems with a smile.

"Where are the others?" I asked as I looked around, and Koushiro was the only one there.

"They roamed around I think." Said Koushiro. He looked around him and spoke "This is quite impressive Sor, the place is filled with so many people."

"Yeah, I was shocked too." I replied honestly.

"So, looks like business is going well with you guys." Said Meems. "As expected, everyone loves your cooking."

"I don't think it's just that Meems, I didn't do this alone after all." I told her "I had a lot of help with me."

"Still, this is really impressive." Said Meems.

"Mimi!! I'm so glad you guys could make it!" We all turn around and see Cassie coming our way.

"Wow, you sure are happy Cassie." Said Meems.

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't be? This day is really important for all of us here, and guests are always more than welcome." Said Cassie.

"Well it's already attracting a lot of guests so that's no longer an issue for your school." Said Koushiro and he was right. Number of guests was the last thing that the school needed to worry about.

"Hey Sor, where's Kari? Didn't she sleep over at your dorm?" asked Meems.

"Yeah she did." I replied. And now that she mentioned it…Kari wasn't in the booth right now too, so I could only think of one conclusion.

"Oh you mean Tai's little sister right?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah, that's her. Have you seen her?" Meems asked as she continued to look around for Kari, but no luck.

"Well, if you're looking for her, she went off with Takeru just a while ago." Said Cassie "Those two seem pretty close these days."

"Oh? Why am I not surprised that she's with T.K." I say with a smile.

"True, I wonder how Tai and Davis would react to this though." Said Meems with a slight laugh.

"Tai's okay with it I think." Says Cassie.

"What makes you say that?" asked Koushiro confused.

"Well, before those two left to go off somewhere, they kind of told Tai that they'd be leaving for a while. I think he knows where they are." Explained Cassie.

"So they asked permission from Tai before they left?" asked Meems.

"Yeah they did. And he just said okay. He didn't even complain or anything. Looks like he's fine with those two being so close." Said Cassie.

"I think that's because Tai can see Kari comfortable when she's around T.K. so he doesn't mind it anymore." Said Meems.

"True, I mean the only reason he got protective of her was because he didn't want anyone to hurt her. And I think T.K's the last person that would do anything to hurt Kari." I reply with a smile.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." A voice called, and as expected it was Tai.

"Hm, what are you doing here all of a sudden?" asked Meems with a smile "I thought you were busy or something like that."

"Yeah, well my shift is over for the day, so I'm free for today." Said Tai returning the smile "Nice to see you guys could make it."

"As I said, we wouldn't dare miss this." Said Meems.

"Glad to hear it." Said Tai "I happened to bump into Ken and Yolei earlier. And Davis was with Cody. I think Davis was looking for Kari though."

"I doubt he's going to find her. He's with T.K. right?" I ask knowingly.

"Yeah she is. Those two ran off somewhere." Said Tai.

"Hm, did they tell you where they were going?" asked Meems. "I don't see them anywhere around here."

"Nah, I didn't bother asking. They can have their time alone or whatever it's called." Said Tai "If that's what Kari wants then it's fine with me."

"Aw what a nice big brother you are Tai." Said Meems teasingly.

"But seriously though, this must be a big thing for you right?" asked Koushiro "You'd never let her go with just any guy."

"True, you would have done something by now." Said Meems with a nod.

"I know, but this is a different case. She likes having him around and no way am I going to take that away from her." Said Tai.

Even though Tai has some sort of protective streak, he does know when to back down for a while. As long as Kari's happy, then I'm sure that Tai is too. Knowing Tai, as long as T.K. doesn't hurt Kari, which I doubt would even happen, he'll be fine and Tai would lessen the whole brother protectiveness of his.

"Anyway, did Kari tell you anything else before you let her go with T.K.?" asked Meems.

"Nothing. But I did tell them to meet all of us tonight at the concert." Said Tai "I told Ken and Davis the same thing when I bumped into them earlier."

"Concert? You mean the one with Yamato and his band?" asked Meems.

Again. It happened again. The mere mention of his name and I find it hard to do anything right! _"What in the world is wrong with me?!?"_ I think to myself. I was supposed to be okay already, but nothing seems to work!

I see Tai look at me and he gives me an assuring smile before he answers Meems "Yeah, that's the one. That place would be packed by rabid fans so we have to get there early if we don't want to be in a rampage."

"Sounds like this place is going to be wild tonight." Said Meems.

"Why am I not comfortable with that idea…" said Koushiro with a groan.

"Trust me, none of us are." Said Cassie with a sigh "Forget the rabid fans, watch out for their shrilling voices."

"Man don't remind me about that one." Said Tai with a sigh "Those girls are nuts. If you guys thought they were crazy when we got chased in the amusement park, then you better think again."

"Tonight, things will be much worse." Said Cassie.

"I can only imagine…" replied Meems as she sweat-dropped too.

"I would have thought that you guys would be used to his by now." Said Koushiro.

"Yeah we are, but you guys aren't." said Tai.

"We've been dealing with this kind of thing ever since Yamato's band became popular. They were a huge hit the first time, and that's why they're always asked to do the same thing every year." Said Cassie.

"That's why they never get assigned to different jobs. Every year is the same for them." Said Tai. "That's also why they're always together."

I took a deep breath, hoping to stop my heart from pounding so hard, but it does little to soothe me. Still, I can't stop thinking about him, and I'll be seeing Yama again tonight, live and performing on stage.

"What's gotten into me?" I whisper silently.

"Sora? You alright?" Cassie asked me.

I looked over to her and saw that everyone was looking at me now. Meems and Koushiro gave me worried glances, and Tai was the only one who knew what was going on, so it couldn't be helped that they'd be worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine really." I reply. "Just…thinking about some stuff."

"Are you sure?" asked Meems, she didn't seem convinced that I was alright.

"Yeah, totally positive Meems, no need to worry about me so much okay?" I gave her an assuring smile.

"If you need anything, do say so alright?" said Koushiro with a smile and I simply smiled back. I didn't want to say anything anymore at this point.

"Okay…..so…uh…how about we walk around?" suggested Tai, he was trying to ease the tension.

"Sure!" said Meems happily "I haven't seen much of everything."

"Okay then!" said Tai with a smile "Uh…Cassie, you mind taking them around? Sor and I will catch up you know? We'll need to check on some things first."

"Sure Tai." Cassie immediately agrees, she goes over to Meems and speaks "Come on, most of the other attractions are this way."

As I watch Meems and Koushiro leave with Cassie, I soon find myself looking at Tai after they've vanished off to somewhere. "What was that for?" I asked him.

He looks at me and smiles "From the looks of it, you wanted some time to think."

"You didn't have to send them away though." I told him.

"Oh but I did." Said Tai "If I didn't, you'd make Meems and Koushiro worry with that kind of face and when you figure out that you've made them worry, you'll feel bad about it and blame yourself again won't you?"

He was right about that, I never wanted to make them worry. And since I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to even think about anyone else around me, I could have been making them worry without me knowing it.

"Thanks Tai." I tell him, I was truly grateful.

"No problem. So, have you figured it out yet?" asked Tai.

"I….I'm not sure…" I reply.

"No need to rush things. Go on ahead and just think about it. You'll be fine." Said Tai, he pats my head and then silence ensues between us.

It takes a few minutes before one of us starts talking, we start a light conversation and then we begin to walk around as well. It doesn't take long after that, when Tai's phone suddenly rings.

"Can I get this?" he asks me.

"Sure thing Tai, go ahead." I reply.

He picks up his phone and begins to talk "Huh?....yeah I'm with her….what? Are you serious?!....alright already we'll get going….alright see you guys there….yeah…okay….bye."

Tai turns back to me after his phone call and then he sighs. "I can't believe it."

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"We have to head to the concert stadium now." Said Tai.

My eyes widened in shock and I asked "Why so early?" I looked over at my watch and then asked "There's about 50 more minutes before show time!"

"I know that." Said Tai with a groan.

"Then why?" I asked.

"The place is getting crowded. Yutaka called. There's been a lot of fans that are already coming in. Meaning if we don't hurry, we won't make it in time to get decent seats." Said Tai.

"This is…" I didn't know what to say.

"I know right? This happens every year. We usually go there like 30 minutes before show time, but I guess fans decided to come 20 minutes earlier this year." Said Tai with a sigh.

"So, we have to get going? As in now?" I asked.

"Yeah, now." Said Tai. "And it would even be more advisable if we…made a run for it."

"Is it that bad?" I asked shocked.

"That bad and much more." Said Tai.

"You can't be serious." I argue.

"You'll see. At least after you see this, you'll start having a list of things you'd want to bring during next year's fair." Said Tai.

"Okay…" I say silently.

"Come on, we need to get going. I'll contact Kari, you try and get a hold of Meems and Koushiro." Says Tai.

The two of us make a run for it through the crowd while taking out our cell phones and dialing numbers. I quickly called Meems hoping she'd pick up quickly. I wouldn't want to drop my phone since I was running in such a quick pace.

"_Hello? Sor? What's up?" _

"Meems, emergency…*pant* you guys need to go to the stadium where the concert is *pant* being held."

"_Right now? Why? And are you panting? What's wrong?" _

"Nothing serious. We're making a run for it. Apparently *pant* Yutaka called Tai, the place is already getting filled with fans."

"_Is the situation that bad?" _

"Kind of…I guess so."

"_Alright, we'll be there. Looks like Cassie agrees with you. She just got a call from T.K." _

"Okay, we'll *pant* meet you guys there then?"

"_Yeah sure thing Sor. Can you save us some seats when you get there?"_

"Sure thing Meems."

"_Thank you! See you there." _

"Bye!"

I placed my phone back in my pocket as soon as I ended my call. Thank goodness I was wearing jeans and I decent pair of shoes. I look over at Tai and he just ended his call with Kari. The two of u continue to make a run for it, hoping that we won't be crushed by rabid screaming fan girls when we get there…

**In The Concert Stadium…**

Now, I was just stunned. Tai wasn't kidding. This place was packed, and saying that was just an understatement. It was more than just crowded. I sighed, we were lucky actually. When we got here, T.K and Kari were already present and were able to get us front row seats. I sat there with Tai and the others and waited silently. It was already nighttime and the stadium was yet again in another open area. The moon could be seen, if there was one.

There was only ten minutes before show time. I was anxious, and I didn't know why…oh who am I kidding. I wanted to see him, to watch him play, and to know what it feels like to watch him up there on stage.

I sighed _"I can't believe I didn't see this coming…I mean…when did this even happen?"_ I was so busy with my thoughts when I suddenly realized that the stage lights went dim.

I felt Tai hold my hand and speak "Hey, you better get ready." He said with a grin.

"Ready for what?" I asked confused.

"This." As if on cue, the lights turned back on and in walked in the members of the Teenage Wolves, and just like that, I think I've gone deaf…

The screams were as bad as how Tai and Cassie had described them. High pitched and killer to the ears. I tried to focus on something else to draw out the yelling, screeching, shrilling and screaming, but nothing worked.

"Hey! Is everybody having fun?!?" Yama said through the microphone.

How I wish he didn't do that, because the screaming fans just screamed louder! I looked up the stage and saw Yama standing there, and for a moment, I forget about all the noise and focus on him.

"Glad to hear it!" he replies to his fans. Again, more screaming… "Now, I think you all know what we're here for right?" he asks. Screams again…I'm suddenly getting used to this…

"We're here to make Opening Night much more memorable. And to do that, my guys and I have prepared a song for you guys!" he says while his fans….they scream. "You guys ready?!?"

"Just get on with it!!!!" Tai yells and the others can't help but laugh.

Yamato laughs a bit too, he seemed to have heard, seeing as Tai was in the front row. "Alright, as requested by a good friend of mine, let's get this show on the road!"

I heard the drums start with a few beats and then soon, the other guys started playing too. I looked at the stage and all of them were smiling, especially Yama. I watched as he sung the first song while playing his bass and then he looked down at me and gave me that charming smile that would normally knock any girl off her feet.

It then hit me. The noise was suddenly nothing to me as I watched him up that stage. I completely forget about the noise and my thoughts filled with something else…him. I blink a few times before it all sinks in…the blushing, the thoughts, the emotions and occasional stuttering whenever someone brought him up…

This wasn't in the scholarship deal. No one told me this would happen. But…as much as I hate to admit it, I can't deny it. Tai and Meems were right…everyone was! I would never say it out loud..but I can't believe it…

I was in love with Yamato Ishida…and it was killing me inside….

_Authors Note: Finally!!!! A new chapter. Please don't kill me and please review and tell me what you guys think. Thank you so much everyone. : ) _


	25. No More Hiding My Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I hope you're not mad. My last year in high school has been hectic. I have exams coming up right after an exam on Sunday. It's been tough, my schedules been cramped. I'm still working on this, It's just that I can't make promises on when I can update next. Luckily I wasn't on hiatus for longer than this. I knew I needed to work on it after such a long time and I wanted to. I missed writing it. : ) **

**I'm sorry if I made deadlines and haven't updated in that time, but now I can tell you guys this, I will update, but I'm not setting dates. I find it easier to make my stories when I do them if I really have the time and feel like it. Anyway, I'll stop about me. Sorry again everyone. **

**Please review and tell me what you think : ) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update the next one soon : ) Comments and ideas are always welcome : D**

**No More Hiding My Feelings**

Day one of the school festival was over, and today was day two. We were back in our original spots and booths for the day. Honestly, something was definitely wrong with me today, extremely wrong. Unlike most of the time, I was spacing out today, much more than usual. Ever since last night, everything changed. I left the Opening Night concert as soon as it finished and made little eye contact with any of the band members, especially the lead singer.

I sighed, I was in the Home Ec. room with Tai and T.K making stew for today's menu. Suddenly, it dawned to me that realizing my feelings for _him_, could be hazardous for my own health. I pulled the cover of the pot, unknowingly with no towel or anything to secure my hands, so when I pulled the cover it just hit me…

"Ouch!" I stated, and the cover dropped on the floor with a CLANG.

"Sora?" It was Tai and I guess he saw what happened then because the next words that came out of his mouth was "Hey, are you okay?"

"What happened?" this time it was T.K. he approached me with Tai as well.

"That hurt…" I mumbled to myself. I was holding down my own hand, which looked like I got burned a bit and the pain still stung.

"Seriously Sora, what the heck happened?" asked Tai worriedly.

"I think she burned herself, that's what it looks like alright." Said T.K as he got a hold of my hand and looked at it.

"It's alright, this is nothing." I tried my best to put up a smile, just to assure them that I'm okay, but whenever I do, my hand stings from the pain.

T.K took my hand and lightly pulled me to the nearest sink. "You should wash this." He stated as he turned on the faucet and let the running water sooth my slightly, but painfully burned hand.

"Thank you T.K. I'm sorry for worrying you and Tai." I told them both. _"I can't believe I was this careless!"_ I scolded myself.

I heard Tai sigh beside me and he pulled out some stool chairs that could be found in one end of the room. He sat in one of the chairs and asked "Does is still hurt?"

"Yeah a little. It doesn't hurt that much anymore but it still stings a lot." I told him with a sigh.

"What in the world's gotten into you today?" he asked me worriedly "You've been spacing out a lot and you never usually act this way."

"I know. Sorry Tai, I just have a lot on my mind." I told him, and if only he knew how true that was.

I wasn't looking at Tai, or T.K. I wasn't making eye contact with either of them. I watched as the water ran through my burnt hand and then it wasn't long before T.K shut the faucet off. "Thanks again T.K."

"No problem, wait here okay? I'll go get some bandages and burn medicine downstairs." Said T.K with a smile.

"Oh you don't need to do that. I'm fine." I told him. I've caused way too much trouble already.

"I want to. It's better than leaving your hand that way. It might just sting some more." Said T.K "I'll be right back okay?"

I could no longer stop him and I just heard Tai spoke "You be careful T.K."

"I will." Replied T.K before he completely left the room.

Tai and I were left in utter silence, but I knew it wouldn't last long. Soon enough, Tai spoke again, and I knew that there was no way I was getting out of this.

"Sora, seriously, answer my question." Said Tai.

"I already told you, I'm fine." I insisted. I knew better than to think our conversation was going to end there and then.

"Right, you're fine? Please. You're completely out of it today. I mean, look at what just happened. You burned your hand." Said Tai.

"This happens to anyone Tai. It was just a mere accident." I replied with a sigh. I still couldn't look at him.

"This coming from you? Plus the fact that you didn't even have a pot holder when you took out the cover?" said Tai.

"…" I had no answer to that one.

"See? You're good at cooking Sor, you know all the basics, and there was no way that you'd forget to use a pot holder if you weren't spacing out so much." Said Tai knowingly. "Spacing out and burning things is my job remember?" he began to joke lightly about it. At least he wasn't that mad.

"I know…I know I was….careless." I told him.

"The question to answer now is why you were careless this way in the first place?" asked Tai. I had to give him some kind of answer or he wouldn't let me go.

"I…" before I could reply, T.K came in with the medicine and bandages.

"Sorry if it took so long." Said T.K apologetically.

"Nah, you were pretty fast T.K." replied Tai with a light smile "Thanks man."

"Not a problem. So, um Sora?" asked T.K as he looked at me. I had to make eye contact with him now. I didn't have any other options.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Can I have a look at your hand again?" he asked me "I'll apply the burn medicine and then put a bandage over it if it's alright."

"Sure thing T.K." I replied managing a slight smile.

We sat down on the other two chairs that Tai had pulled out and he placed the medicine where the burn mark was and then covered my hand in a bandage. I still had a bit of trouble with moving my hand even with the bandage on, because the burn would still be a bit painful, but I could handle it.

"How is it?" asked T.K.

"Better, thanks." I replied as I stared at my hand. "Thank you again T.K."

"You guys don't need to thank me so much you know." Said T,K with a light laugh. And then he was suddenly serious "But, what happened back there Sora? Are you feeling okay today?"

"I'm fine. Just have a lot of things in my head." I told him.

"Why not take a break then? We can handle things here, can't we Tai?" asked T.K as he faced Tai.

Tai simply nodded. "Yeah, sure we can. If you need some rest, all you had to do was ask Sor, what's important is that you feel better."

"I messed up didn't I?" I asked them.

"No you didn't." said T.K "Something just seems to be bothering you today for some reason."

"…." I stayed silent, not knowing what to say again.

"Why don't you take a break today? Go back to the dorm and come back when you're okay." Said Tai "You have a proper excuse to skip today anyway, since we had a little accident, so you might as well take it."

"I don't know about that Tai…" I replied. I mean, there was no way I wanted to leave and let them do all the work, that just wouldn't be fair.

"Come on Sora, it's better than staying here when you really don't feel like it. And who knows, you might feel better after resting." Said T.K with a smile.

"We'll be fine here Sor, so what do you say?" asked Tai.

"I guess…I kind of need it. I need some time to think." I told him honestly. I could at least tell him that much.

"Alright. I'll call Meems over here to take you back to the dorm. Wait here for me to come back okay?" he told me.

"Okay…" I replied. After what happened, I doubt Tai would let me go anywhere on my own today, I knew that much, so I didn't bother arguing when he said he'd call Meems.

"I'll be right back. Take care of her while I'm gone alright T.K?" said Tai.

"I will." Replied T.K. Now I was sure that there was no way I could escape. I had a guard after all.

Tai then left, and this time T.K and I were left alone. I sighed and then T.K suddenly spoke to me and said "Are you sure you can wait a little longer? I can take you to your dorm now if you really have to."

"No, I'll be fine waiting. You've already done enough for me now T.K. I don't want to trouble you further." I stated. T.K was a really sweet kid, a perfect fit for Kari.

"Oh it's no trouble." He assured me. Later, after a few more seconds he asked "So, Sora, what's been bothering you? That is, if you don't mind me asking. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I shook my head and replied "It's nothing like that. I just…I really just have to think about a lot of things right now."

"I see." He stated "It's just that ever since last night, you suddenly left the concert and just disappeared."

I blinked and then asked "Oh, was anyone looking for me. I'm sorry to have left early; I was just tired that's all." I felt so bad about lying like this to T.K…

T.K looked at me then shook his head. "Was it something my brother did?" he asked me.

My eyes suddenly widened in shock and I spoke "W-what makes you think that?" _"How in the world did he know?"_

"Well, after the concert, Tai said that you excused yourself, but then never came back. All of us started looking for you, and when we gathered again, the others said they couldn't find you in the area." Said T.K.

"Oh…" Now I feel bad for making the others worry.

"We figured that, since we split up, if you had stayed then we should have seen you." Said T.K.

"Why do you think your brother is bothering me then?" I asked him quietly. _"Great now I couldn't even say his name anymore."_

"As I said, they said they couldn't find you. Although, my brother was the last one that went back, and he said that he saw you heading to your dorm. He followed you and tried calling you, but you wouldn't pick up or even look at him when he called your name." said T.K.

Right, that was about the part last night when I went on completely ignoring_ him_. "I'm really sorry about last night T.K." I told him.

"It's fine, but if it's something my brother did, please tell me." Said T.K.

"No, I don't think it's really something he did. In fact, he did nothing wrong." I said honestly. Right now, all this is just me. My thoughts and worries are clouding in my head. No one else is at fault.

"Then why couldn't you look at him Sora? I'm curious. He's my brother and he was worried about you entirely all night." Said T.K "And something tells me that he still is, even up till now."

"…" It's not like I want to avoid him, but something in me is just…I don't know. And there was no way I was telling T.K that.

"Sora?" I heard him call me. I looked up and he spoke again. "Can you promise me something?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I asked him "What is it?"

"I'm not forcing you to tell me what's wrong, but…please, if you ever figure things out, talk to someone about it. And if you can, talk to my brother again…okay?" he told me.

"Don't worry T.K. I just need some time for myself right now. When I get to think things through, I promise I'll go talk to him." I told him with a slight smile. "But…to be honest with you T.K, even I'm not sure when that'll be."

"You don't need to rush anything. Take as much time as you need to sort things out." Said T.K "I kind of understand how you feel."

"Thank you. Thanks for being understanding about this situation. This is something new for me, which might be the reason why I can't hide my actions from everyone." I replied.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out and find your answer soon Sora." Said T.K with a smile.

The two of us continued to talk about random things, as we waited for Tai. He dropped the topic about last night, and I think he knew I was uncomfortable talking about it. We continued to talk about other things, and to be honest, T.K was extremely good company.

**While Sora and T.K were talking…**

**Tai's P.O.V**

I just got out of the home economics room to find Meems. Whatever's been bugging Sor must be something big. She's never acted like this is a long time, and that's seriously long for me. I haven't seen her for four whole years until she transferred here and so this is something big for me to see too. As much as I wanted to know what's been bugging her, she needs some time alone. I can see that much.

If I think about it, she's been like this since last night, and if what Yamato said was true, that she wouldn't even look at him, then this has to involve him. Why else would Sor suddenly dash out of the concert last night? But from the looks of it, Yamato himself doesn't seem to know what he did or what's been going on.

As I walked around, I finally found Meems with Koushiro, and they were near our booth talking to Cassie. It seems like they split up with Davis, Cody and everyone else today, probably to get some time to themselves, even for a little while.

"Meems!" I called her and she turned around almost immediately after she heard my voice.

I approached them and she greeted me with a smile "Hey there Tai!"

"Hi Taichi." Greeted Cassie.

"Hello Tai. What brings you here?" asked Koushiro.

"Now that you mention it, shouldn't you be with Sor and T.K in the Home Ec. Room or something?" asked Meems curiously.

"Yeah, about that…I actually came here because I wanted to talk to you." I told her.

"Oh? What about?" asked Meems.

"It's about Sor, kind of personal, but I don't know really…" I said as I placed a hand at the back of my head.

"Do you guys want some time alone to talk? I can leave if you need me to." Said Cassie.

"No! I mean, you don't have to do that." Said Tai "In fact, I want to know what you think about it too."

"Okay…" said Cassie "Sounds like it's something urgent."

"It kinda is." I replied.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Meems "What happened to Sora?"

"Well, she's acting weird today. I mean, she's been acting weird since last night." I explained "I mean, have you seen her act herself at all today?"

"Um Tai…we haven't seen her yet for the duration of the day. She's been rather busy." Said Koushiro, okay he had a good point there.

"Okay, fine…" I replied.

"Why do you say she's not acting herself Tai?" asked Meems.

"I came here to get you to take her home actually. Home as in, back inside the dorm." I told Meems "She accidentally burned herself just a few minutes ago."

"What? Is she alright?" Asked Meems worriedly "What in the world happened Tai?"

"That's just it Meems, I have no clue what's going on." I replied honestly.

"Have you tried talking to her?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah, I have. Heck, even T.K has. He's with him right now, and I'm not so sure if he got something out of her yet." I explained "She knows all there is to know about cooking, and she just pulled the cover of the pot without a pot holder, therefore resulting to a minor burn."

"Has she been treated?" asked Koushiro.

"Yeah. T.K got some bandages and burn medicine for her." I replied. "Come on, don't you think that's weird?"

"it could have just been an accident Taichi." Said Cassie.

"I doubt it. Have you guys forgotten that she bolted out on us last night without telling anyone?" I reminded them. "And today, she's been totally out of it."

"So, in short, you think whatever happened last night during the concert, and how she's acting now, are…connected somehow?" asked Koushiro and I nodded.

"They could be. It's the highest possibility isn't it?" I asked.

"I see….and now that I think back, Yamato also mentioned that she wouldn't even look at him when he called her. That itself is strange." Said Meems.

"That would have to mean that this problem of hers has to have something to do with Yamato then." Said Cassie.

"My thoughts exactly." I replied "I mean, she hasn't even seen Yamato all day and it looks more like she's actually avoiding him."

"Doesn't look like Yamato knows what's going on either." Said Koushiro. "In the end, if this goes on, Sor might not even try to talk to him, and who knows how long that's going to take before she does."

"Knowing Sora, we need to force something out of her before we get it. She'll never tell us what's wrong if we wait for her to do it." Said Meems.

"Why don't you try to talk to her the Mimi? And then Tai can try to talk to Yamato. That way, you two can see two sides of one story." Suggested Cassie.

"That could be a good idea actually. That way you guys will know what Yamato and Sora both think of the current situation." Said Koushiro in agreement.

"Okay then. That sounds like a good enough plan." Said Meems "What do you think Tai? Think you can talk to Yamato today?" she asked me.

"Sure, that's going to be easy for me." I told her with a grin.

"Good. Then it's settled then. Hopefully, I'll get something out of her." Said Meems. "I'll head over to the Home Ec. Room right now okay? You try and go to Yamato and the other guys in the music room."

"Okay, deal." I replied and with that, I waved goodbye to them, thanked Cassie for her suggestion and headed straight for the music room. Yamato and I are going to have one guy to guy talk…man I sound girly…

**Back Inside the Home Ec. Room**

**Sora's P.O.V**

I was talking with T.K when Meems suddenly turned up inside the Home Ec. Room. I smiled when I saw her and then I spoke "Hey there Meems." I greeted.

"Hey there Sora. Hi to you too T.K." she told us.

"Hey Mimi." Said T.K with a smile.

"I heard what happened from Tai." She told me. "Can I see your hand?"

"Sure thing." I replied as Meems held my hand and looked at it. She sighed and spoke "Goodness Sora…"

"Sorry about this Meems." I told her.

"No problem, but you seriously have to be more careful you know?" Meems told me "But at least it's not that serious."

"Yeah, I was lucky enough for that." I told her with a sigh.

"So, do want me to accompany you to your dorm?" she asked me.

"Sure thing." I stood up and then looked over at T.K "Sorry for all the trouble that I caused T.K. And for making you guys do all the work today."

"Nothing to be sorry about Sora." Said T.K with a smile "As long as you feel better, and I hope you get your thoughts straight soon."

"I will, thanks." I told him "I'll see you soon T.K."

"You too Sora, take care." He told me as I was walking out the room with Meems. "Bye."

"Bye." I called back as we left.

As I was walking with Mimi, I started to wonder where the others were and why she was really the only one that showed up here. "Meems…" I started "Where's Tai and the others by the way?"

"I met up with Tai and he said he had some things he needed to attend to. As for everyone else, they're walking around to who knows where." Said Meems with a light laugh.

"So, you're going with me to the dorm?" I asked her.

She nodded and replied "Yeah, I'll take you there and I'll even stay with you."

"Are you sure? You can leave me right after we get there you know? I can manage on my own. Besides, you might want to stay here with the others." I replied.

"No way. I'll gladly stay with you Sora." Said Mimi with a smile "Besides, we have…a lot of things to talk about. Trust me."

"Huh?" Now I was confused. Something tells me Tai told her something…and I didn't like where this was going.

"Just trust me Sor. It's for you too." Said Meems "You'll find out when we get there, come on we can't waste precious time now."

The two of us continued to walk to the dorm and I could only help but wonder what kind of 'talk' she was talking about. If there was one thing similar about Tai and Meems, it's the fact that whenever they wanted to have some kind of talk with me, there was no way I was getting my way out of it. They want a talk, they're going to get it, and that's just because I don't have a choice.

**Tai's P.O.V**

I walked quickly to the music room, and wondered what Mimi and Sor are doing now. _"Meems probably got to her by now, and they're probably on their way to the dorm…"_ I thought to myself. I must have been too occupied in my thoughts to notice that someone was coming my way.

"Ouch!" I fell flat on the floor with a THUD.

"Oh man, Tai, I am so sorry. You okay?" the voice asked, and if I didn't know better, I'd have to say that was Yutaka.

"Hey man. It's fine." I replied with a laugh as I got up.

"What's up with you Tai? Shouldn't you be at you booth? Or…the Home Economics room?" he asked me confused.

"I'm on an…emergency break or something like that. Something kind of happened and I need to talk to Yamato." I told him and then I asked "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be in the music room? Don't you guys have rehearsals or something? You guys have another show tonight right?"

They have shows every night until the last day, but their like mini-concerts. They play a few gigs and then leave. Their performance during opening and closing night are the longest ones they've got, and are the most important ones too.

"Yeah we do. We're on break too. What happened? Something wrong?" he asked.

"Kind of, I need to talk to Yamato, he'll know what to do…hopefully…" I said with a sigh.

"Something to do with Sora?" Yutaka asked with a smirk.

"Yup, you got it man." I said with a laugh.

"Come on, I want to know what happened too. Yamato's just in the music room, right this way. I was on my way back too." He said as the two of us began to walk towards the music room.

When the two of us got to the music room, the whole band was there. _"Perfect. I can talk to Yamato and get some opinion from the others." _

As we walked inside, the guys and I greeted each other before I sat down on one of the seats. Yutaka started tapping the edges of the drums with the drumsticks, Akira played a few notes on his keyboard and Takashi was strumming his guitar while Yamato was writing a few notes on a score sheet.

"Hey Tai." Said Yamato as he looked at me. "Nice to see you here. You on break?" he asked me.

I nodded and smiled a bit "Yeah."

"Sora isn't with you?" asked Akira. They must be used to seeing Sora with me a lot now.

"Nope, she…she's with Meems right now." I replied.

"What's up then Tai? Is something wrong?" asked Yamato.

"Nothing much…." I started and then I got straight to the point. "Sora accidentally burned herself a while ago before I came here."

Suddenly, all the sounds inside the room stopped. The tapping of the drums, strumming of the guitar and the playing of the keyboard, nothing was heard. Everything was in utter silence and Yamato didn't look so well.

"I-Is she alright? What in the world happened Tai?" asked Yamato, I know he was trying not to panic and all, but he was really worried.

"How did it happen Tai?" asked Akira, he seemed worried too. Something tells me that they all were.

"Calm down you guys. It was nothing serious, she accidentally got burned because she forgot to use a pot holder to lift up a hot lid, it's a minor burn and all. T.K helped get the burn medicine in the clinic and Meems went with her back to the dorm." I explained to them and I heard most of them sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness it was nothing serious." Said Akira with a small smile.

"How is she now?" asked Takashi.

"Fine I guess. She said she was okay." I told them.

"She forgot to use a pot holder? Don't you think that's kind of odd for someone like Sora?" asked Yamato.

"I know. That's why I'm certain she must have been spacing out earlier." I replied honestly. "Something's gotten into her."

Yamato sighed "Why do I have a feeling this is about something that I did?" he asked.

"Dude, relax. What makes you guys think that anyway?" asked Takashi.

"I told you, she wouldn't even look at me. She hasn't talked to me since opening night, and now…I don't know." Said Yamato.

"You think this is because you kissed her yesterday?" I asked him.

"You did what?" asked the others in complete shock.

"Is that it? Man I am so stupid." Muttered Yamato. "Darn…"

"Yamato, I don't think that's it. Not completely anyway." Said Akira "If you did so, she must need some time to think, but I don't think she's angry. That wouldn't be like her."

"Akira's right. Calm down. I actually came here to talk to you about her." I told him. "I want to know something…"

"What's that?" asked Yamato.

"Do you like Sora? I mean, seriously like her? Can you even say that you're…" before I could continue, he cut me off, finished my sentence and answered my question.

"If you're going to ask me if I'm falling for her then yes Tai, I'm falling in love with Sora. Man that was a stupid confession…" he told me.

"Then you know what you have to do." I replied "Talk to her about it. If you really think that whatever's bothering her has something to do with you, shouldn't you sort things out with her?"

"I guess, but she won't even look at me. How am I supposed to make her actually listen to me?" he asked me.

"Make her listen to you Yamato." Said Yutaka. "Corner her and talk to her."

"She won't run away for you forever." Said Takashi "She's going to face you sooner or later and you know it. Just like what Akira said, she just needs some time to think."

"Talk to her, now could be a good time." I suggested "She's with Meems in her dorm room, you can stop by and ask her about it."

"Alright, I don't think I can take her not even looking at me for the entire week." Admitted Yamato.

"There you go. We had enough practice today anyway." Said Yutaka "Go get her man."

"You can do it Yamato." Said Akira with a smile.

"Thanks guys." Said Yamato as he began to walk out of the music room and headed for the dorm. As I watched him leave, I only hoped that Meems was able to convince Sora to talk to him. I know Yamato's got good intentions, and he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to know what was up, but that would only happen if both of them were willing to give the other a chance to talk.

**Sora's P.O.V**

Meems and I talked about my…problem, which she didn't consider a problem. She told me that this was normal, and the only reason that I was feeling so uneasy right now because I feel as though I have no chance, and in a sense, she was right. I told her about my feelings for…him…and she just smiled and told me that it was a natural thing to fall in love. It does not feel natural, definitely not.

"Meems, I really think that this is…" I was about to tell her again why this isn't a good thing when she cut me off.

"Oh no, I do not want to hear it." Said Meems "Aren't you supposed to be happy that you've finally realized your feelings for the guy?"

"I told you no. It's becoming rather hazardous for me." I told her with a sigh. "Besides, it's not like I can just tell him that."

"Of course you can, although it's better for the guy to be the one making the first move and all, but still, these are you feelings." Said Meems.

"I can keep it to myself." I replied.

"That's not going to end well. I mean, look at what happened to you today, a total disaster." Meems told me with a sigh. "If you keep keeping things buried inside of you, you might end up having an emotional breakdown."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" I asked.

"Let it out. Admit it. Tell someone or even something how you feel. You don't necessarily need to tell him when you're not ready, but you have to let it out somehow." She explained "That way, you don't have to keep things bottled up inside of you all the time."

"…" I kept silent as she continued.

"You can tell an object, you don't even need to tell a person, just pour it all out. It's better than keeping it all inside of you. If you do that, things like this could happen again, and you'd never be able to move on and get over it." Said Meems.

"So, you want me to pour it out…and that way I can just forget this whole thing happened." I muttered silently.

"No." she told me. She must have heard. "You need to think about your feelings too. Don't keep pushing yourself away."

"But if I keep going like this, my feeling could just…it could get worse, and it would eventually ruin our friendship." I told her.

"Did you ever think that maybe he feels the same way?" asked Meems.

"No, why would I?" I replied "I'm nothing special, plus I'm not like other girls…" I sighed.

"Now you're just downgrading yourself." Said Meems "Don't do that. You're a great person Sora. You used to tell us that we had qualities that made us special and who we are. You have them too."

"Thanks Meems, but…I don't know anymore." I told her.

"I'll leave you to think okay? If you reach a solution, tell me. Just try and think about it alright?" said Meems as she got us and started to walk out the door. "And if you ever feel like it, just try pouring it all out. You never know, you might feel better."

"Thank you." I told her.

"Any time." Said Meems as she waved and left my room.

That had been the end of our conversation, but even after that, I still felt rather uneasy. I stood up from my bed and walked out the room. I took my keys with me, locked the door, and started walking. I didn't know where I was going, as long as I had some time to think.

I started to think about what Meems said _"And if you ever feel like it, just try pouring it all out. You never know, you might feel better." _That's what she told me, and I guess it made some sense. It might actually make me feel better.

As I continued to walk, I found myself on the floor of the guys dorm. I didn't bother looking at which room I was near to or who was in there. It didn't matter to me. I figured that everyone was at the school fair. _"Make me feel better….I wonder how that will work for me…" _I thought about it and I finally reached a decision.

I smiled softly _"I have no chance…probably…but…before I try to forget my feelings and shut them away…I have to at least give this a shot…"_

I breathed deeply, opened my mouth, closed my eyes and spoke "I love him. I love Yamato Ishida." Meems was right. That…made me feel a whole lot better. I let it all out and now I'm satisfied. Yamato's my friend, and I won't ask for more than that.

I turned around to go back to my room and as I did so, I stopped. As I turned, Yamato stood there looking at me with what seemed like a mixture of shock and some other emotion imprinted on his face. I stood frozen solid. I confessed to no one, to nothing, and no one was supposed to hear me…but….WHAT IN THE WORLD IS YAMATO DOING HERE?

**Authors Note: Hey guys this is it. I hope you liked it. I apologize for the late update again, but as I said, I need to do a lot this year. The last year of my high school life is has not been easy for me. I deeply apologize for my late updates, I hope you guys are still reading this. Please review and tell me what you think : ) I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks guys : )**


	26. Finally Found You

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show. **

**Authors Note: I am back. And how long has it been? THREE MONTHS? I can't take it. My life has been so occupied lately. I never get to do anything now. It's as if it's been taken over by school and homework! I apologize again for the extreme lateness. It hasn't been easy for me lately, but I don't want to leave this story hanging so yeah. More chapters left, but it's still going to keep going! **

**Thanks for the reviews you guys and I hope that someone is still going to read this and please do review. Anyway, on with the story then : )**

**Finally Found You**

I stared at Yamato dumbfounded, and he had the same shocked expression on his face. I didn't know what to do. What was he doing here anyway? This venting process was supposed to help me! Not to make things worse! We both just stood there, standing and staring at each other like there was no tomorrow….until…

"Sora?" he asked me "Did you…" he was supposed to ask me something, I knew that much, but me…being well…me…I didn't let him finish.

"I…I have to go!" I told him.

Without even making a second thought about it, I bolted out of there like a crazy jackrabbit. I continued to run even after I heard him call my attention several times and telling me to stop running. I didn't know what came over me, aside from the embarrassment that I felt, but I needed to run from him, now more than ever.

It didn't take long for me to reach the lobby, and no I was not going to my room, because that would be the first place he'd come looking for me, and I was not taking that chance. I kept running outside until I reached that pizza place we usually ate in. I started walking then, panting heavily after running such a long distance.

"What was I thinking? I can't believe it…he heard me…I'm sure he did…" I muttered to myself.

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was unusually cloudy. I shrugged off the thought, the weather wasn't that important right now, especially after what had happened. I was too occupied again, that I didn't notice someone staring at me.

I soon came face to face with Kari and T.K. So, there were two of them staring… "Hey there you two." I greeted them. Luckily, my voice wasn't cracking…yet.

"Sora?" asked Kari "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you seem kind of out of it right now. And…how's your hand?" T.K asked me.

"Wasn't Meems supposed to be with you?" asked Kari. "We were supposed to go over to your dorm to visit you."

"One at a time you guys." I told them. I tried to flash the best smile that I could, and hoped it would work. "I can only handle so much…" I muttered.

"Sora? Is everything alright?" Kari asked again.

"Yes, everything's fine Kari, nothing to worry about." I told her.

"It doesn't seem that way." She replied. For someone her age, she was sharper than Davis, Yolei or Cody.

"Trust me, I'm perfectly fine." I replied again. I wanted to sound as convincing as possible.

"How about your hand? Does it still hurt?" asked T.K. He sounded just as worried and as concerned as Kari did. Honestly, these two know how to make someone feel so guilty.

"Yeah, it's doing great. And if you guys are going to ask me about Meems, she left just a little while ago. I needed some time for myself." I told them both.

They stared at me for a while, and then they glanced at each other before turning to me again. "We were worried that something happened to you." Said Kari. "And Tai said he'd be coming for a visit after everything was over at the fair."

"Oh, that's just like Tai. By the way, how's the fair been?" I asked, hoping for a change of topic, even if it was just for a little while. I needed to think of something else right now.

"Fine, and everything seems to be working out." Said T.K with a small smile.

"That's good." I replied with a small sigh.

"Sora…" T.K started.

"Yes?" I asked him. When I looked at that expression on his face, it had a mixture of sadness, confusion and maybe even hurt.

"Have you spoken to Yamato yet? I heard he came to find you." He told me.

As I heard this, I froze. I promised T.K that I would talk to Yamato again if I got the chance, and not only did I feel like I just broke that promise. I felt like I was really never going to keep it. I can't even bring myself to show my face to Yamato ever again after this.

"Sora?" asked T.K.

"I'm sorry." I replied. I really did feel bad, and seeing that look on his face made me feel worse, but I never blamed him for it. They were brothers after all.

"Huh?" he asked a bit confused and then his face softened and went back to worry again "Do something happen between you two?" he asked me.

"No…not really." I replied. "But…I haven't been able to talk to him seriously yet."

"Well then…that's all right." Said T.K "You can take as much time as you want."

He told me that too. To take all the time that I needed. But now, I seriously didn't have any idea on what to do next. How could I? When I can't even bring myself to face him anymore?

"Sora…" This time it was Kari.

"Yes Kari?" I asked.

"If ever you need to talk about anything, we're all here for you." She told me with a small smile.

I smiled back slightly, now I couldn't bring myself to smile with a fake smile on my face anymore. I hated lying to Kari and T.K like this. So I simply smiled truthfully, no matter how small it seemed to them, at least this one was real.

"I know, and thank you. I haven't really been myself lately haven't I?" I told them. Even I knew the answer to that.

"You've been better before." she simply stated. "And…I hate seeing you like this."

"I know what you mean by that too Kari. Even I hate what's eating me right now." I told her honestly.

"Do you want to talk about it? Tai and the others are faring well on their own back there. And he said we could stay if it made you feel better." Said Kari.

"As much as I'd like that…I think I just need some time for myself." I told her apologetically. I knew how much they wanted to help me out. Something inside me just felt like I had to deal with this on my own right now.

"Oh…okay." She replied with a sigh.

"Just know that we're here for you." Said T.K.

"Thank you. And trust me, when I can't deal with it alone anymore, I'll come and ask for help. Okay?" I assured them.

I started to slowly walk away from the two of them, even I didn't know where I was headed for now. I just needed to get away…

"Sora? Where are you going?" Kari asked me.

I came to a quick halt before I answered. "I just need some time to think and clear my head right now Kari, and I can't do that here."

"…" The two of them were silent and didn't say another word as I started to walk away again, and this time, they didn't bother to stop me.

I could feel their gaze upon me as I was walking away. I sighed. I hated this feeling of leaving them out like this. I hated the fact of getting anyone else involved in my petty problems, it wasn't like me to act this way, but it was happening. Truth be told, I was just scared, scared of ever facing Yamato again and seeing that troubled look on his face. I didn't know what to do, and that scared me, and now, I just hated myself for it…

**Yamato's P.O.V.**

I stood there in that empty hall in utter silence and shock. "What did she just say?" I muttered to myself. The words just kept replaying all over my head. And something tells me I came at a very bad time… _"Well, duh, she wouldn't have ran otherwise genius!"_ I thought to myself while hitting myself mentally.

But still, it's not like I wanted to walk in on her like that, I didn't even know she was here! I figured she was in her room and not roaming around the dorm. _"I love him. I love Yamato Ishida."_ Those words…I was hoping to hit myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming…

I couldn't believe it. I was supposed to talk to her about it, and then I hear her say those exact words. But…not everything always goes as planned. When she turned around and saw me after that, I noticed all color drain from her face as she stared at me. And as if that wasn't bad enough, she bolts away without taking a second glance and I even tried to call her name, but that was utterly useless.

I stared to walk slowly, making my way down the lobby of the dorm. When I got there, I noticed that there were two people who were walking together towards me. It wasn't long before I recognized that it was T.K and Kari.

"Hey you two." I greeted them, but I sounded like someone who got robbed.

"Why the sad tone?" asked T.K "Why are people so glum today? First her, then you."

"I wonder where she was going." Kari asked T.K.

"Who knows? She said she wanted some time to herself." He replied to her "I just hope that she'll be alright."

"Wait." I told them and they looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah?" asked T.K.

"Who are you guys talking about? Please, please tell me that it's Sora." I told them seriously.

"Yes, that's about right." Said Kari and then she asked "Do you know what's been troubling her?"

"Did you see her?" I asked.

"Yeah we did. She left almost immediately though. Something really did seem to be bothering her." Said T.K with a sigh.

I slapped myself mentally and I asked "Do you happen to know where she went?"

"Sadly, no. We didn't stop her because it really looked like she was thinking about something serious. And she also told us she wanted some time to think." Said Kari.

"…" I stayed silent and started thinking to myself of all the possible places she could have gone to.

"Yamato?" I heard T.K speak and I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did something happen between you and Sora?" he asked me "She told me that things didn't exactly go…well with you two."

"She told you that?" I asked. Seeing as we didn't even talk, it makes enough sense.

"Yeah…and I'm starting to worry." Said T.K.

"Trust me Teeks, you aren't the only one who's beginning to worry." I tell him with a sigh.

"Did you two have a fight?" asked Kari and I shook my head.

"No, not really. A misunderstanding is more like it." I told them. "Let me just say that I heard some things she didn't really want me to hear."

"Oh…" replied Kari and then she looked at me with pleading eyes and spoke again. "Then, can you go fine her please?"

I looked at her questioningly and spoke "I thought she didn't want to be found?"

"That would be the case, but if seeing you would help her feel better or it would help the both of you talk things out, then please do find her." She told me.

"I'll try Kari…" I stated "But…even I can't make any promises."

"You don't have to promise me anything." She said with a small smile "Something tells me that you'll definitely find her."

"What makes you say that?" I asked confused.

"Sora's rather good at…._hide and seek_, and no one can find her most of the time because she usually hides in places people rarely look in. And it looks like you're one of the people that know where she could be hiding right now." She told me with another smile.

"Just go look for her Yamato. You wouldn't want her to go missing for so long would you?" said T.K and yeah, he was right about that. I don't think I'd be able to take it if she went missing for long.

Kari and T.K both smiled, weather that was intentional or not, I didn't know, and I didn't mind for that matter. These two made a perfect match from just the looks of it.

"I'll do my best to find her you two. But, I need to ask the two of you a favor." I told them.

"Sure thing. What is it that you need?" asked T.K "We'll do anything we can to help. Won't we Kari?" he asked her with a smile.

"Of course." She replied.

"So, whatever it is you need, you just say the word." T.K told me.

"I need some help. Try as I would, I'm not so sure if I can find her. I need you guys to help me track her down. Try calling her or contacting her somehow." I told them.  
"I'll try calling her via cell phone, and I'll go over to ask Meems and Tai for help too." Said Kari "I'm sure the others would also want to know where she went."

"True. After all, no one expected her to leave her room or the dorm." Said T.K.

"Contact me when you get a hold of her." I instructed "I'll be heading somewhere and start looking for her."

"Okay…we'll go back to the fair and tell Tai and everyone else about it." Said T.K.

"I'll see you guys later." I replied and then added "And hopefully, Sora will be with me."

"Good luck bro." called T.K as I started to dash out of the lobby, leaving T.K and Kari behind. I knew soon, they'd be making their way to the fair, and how I only hoped that Sora was still doing alright right now.

**Tai's P.O.V**

I was still in the fair with Meems and the others, who just got back a while ago from the dorm. We were cleaning up the booth a few hours early and the whole 'mini concert' gig that the other guys had to throw tonight was officially cancelled. The clouds looked rather gloomy and the teachers didn't want to risk the students eventually having to bathe in rain. So, to make sure of things, we had to close up the fair early for today.

"Looks like we'll be able to rest early today." Said Davis. And yeah, if you're wondering when they got here, that was a little while back after Sora's unfortunate 'accident'.

"Looks like it. But…I want to pay Sora a visit later." I told them while picking some unwanted trash hanging around.

"That would be good. Just bring us some news okay?" said Yolei. "We won't be able to stay so late in your dorm anyway."

"Jim would worry if we did that." Agreed Cody.

"I know. Don't worry, we'll make sure that she's okay." I said with a small smile.

"Hey Tai, where's Kari?" asked Davis. I forgot, Kari was already with T.K even before these guys got here. This was going to be hard explaining to Davis.

"Well…she went to see Sora. She should be at the dorm by now." I answered.

"She went there alone?" asked Cody and how I wish he didn't ask that. Now I'll have no choice but to answer.

"Uh…no. Not really. I had someone accompany her." I replied with a sweat drop.

"Really? Who?" asked Yolei. Sometimes I wished that they wouldn't ask too much questions.

"I asked T.K to go with her." I told them and I saw different reactions from each one.

Ken smiled and chucked as he looked at Davis's face, who's mouth was now hung wide open. And Cody was a bit shocked but he just shook his head and shrugged it off, while lastly, Yolei was grinning out of who knows what reason. I just smiled and shook my head as well, there was just no changing these guys.

As we were all cleaning up the area, I suddenly heard my cell phone ring and then I felt it vibrate several times inside my pocket. I wondered who could be calling me now, and when I pulled my phone out of my pocket, the ID "Kari" could be seen on the screen.

I clicked the 'answer' button and spoke "Hey Kari, this is Tai."

"_Hey Tai. T.K and I just bumped into Sora earlier and then we also bumped into Yamato…." _

I blinked a couple of times for a moment as the words sunk in and then I asked "I thought that Sora was in her room in the dorm?"

"_Yeah…something happened and well, she isn't in her room anymore."_

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"_Not too much questions Tai, please. Just one at a time, please." _

I sighed "Okay…so tell me what happened sis."

"_It started like this…" _

I listened intently as she told me what had happened and I was just shocked. Sora's just out there somewhere and as of late, no one had any idea where she was…I began to worry of all the bad possible outcomes of this, and that didn't make anything better. While we're sitting ducks out here, Sor could be…well, anywhere!

"_Tai, are you still there?" _Kari's voice was beginning to sound worried over the phone.

"Yeah. I'm still here. Do continue, and what did Yamato say about this?" I asked. I doubt he'd find out about this and do nothing.

"_Well, that's what I was getting to. He went to go look for Sora now, but he needs some help from all of us." _

"Whatever he needs, just name it." I assured.

"_He wants us to find ways to track Sora down."_

I was about to reply with something else when Meems tapped my shoulder. "Hang on for a sec. Kari…" I looked at Meems and gave her a questioning look.

"Hello? We can't relate here? Mind sharing please?" said Meems. I knew she saw the worried look on my race and figured that at least one of us was involved.

I sighed I told Kari to hold a bit longer and I called on one of our batch-mates. "Hey can you guys clean up here? We have a bit of an emergency…." I told them.

"Sure thing Tai." He replied.

"Thanks." I began to walk away, more like run, and asked the others to come with me and we all went to the music room. When we got there, all the members of the band, except Yamato were there packing up.

"Yo, sup Tai." Greeted Yutaka.

I gestured them to sit down and put my cell on speaker so everyone could hear. "What's going on Tai?" asked Akira.

"Just listen." I replied and then spoke over the cell phone. "Okay Kari, continue where you left off…everyone's here."

"_Okay…so, Sora's missing and…" _

"MISSING?" Mimi kind of screamed. I knew she would be one of the first ones to freak out. "What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

"Just chill for a second here Meems…" I tried calming her down, but that really made it worse.

"CHILL? Tai...SHE'S MISSING!" she told me.

"I KNOW!" I replied in the same manner and tone she did, just to get her to stop.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST KEEP IT DOWN!" we all turned to look at Takashi who just yelled and then when we finally shut up, he sighed and spoke "Sorry bout' that…"

"It's fine man…" I replied.

"_So…can I continue?"_ asked Kari over the phone.

"Sure thing Kari, you just go on ahead. And guys, let's try not to interrupt or react until she's done please?" stated Ken.

"Got it." We all agreed on that and we let Kari talk.

"_So…it started when T.K and I saw Sora on the side walk…"  
_"You're with T.K?" Davis spoke grabbing the phone from me.

"DAVIS!" they yelled at him and I grabbed my phone back.

"Just let it go Davis…" said Cody with a sigh "We have bigger things that need to be dealt with…"

"He's right, let your anger issues get to you once we find Sora." Said Yolei.

"Fine…" muttered Davis in defeat.

"Go on Kari, we're listening now. I'm sure he didn't mean to interrupt." Said Koushiro.

"_No, it's fine."_ She spoke again. _"Anyway…" _

She told them everything she told me, up to Yamato's plan and that he's looking for Sora right now. Meems and Yolei immediately looked for ways to contact Sora by phone and the others were debating on going out to look for her.

"Maybe we could search in places that we know she'd go to." Said Akira.

"In Odaiba, that would be a snap. We have connections there and we know all out hideouts. But here…that's another story…" said Davis.

"Agreed. We're limited here. In resources, in areas to look and in knowledge of the places she's actually been in or would go to." Said Koushiro.

"If my hunch is right, you guys might actually have a better guess on where she could be hiding now." Said Ken.

"Yeah, but we only took her to public places that are popular here. And some of those places need transportation." Said Yutaka

"But those places would be our best bet of where to find her. We just got here this summer and you know this place more than we do, so you have a better shot at finding her." Said Koushiro

"That makes sense, so…any ideas guys?" I asked them, looking at each one questioningly.

"Well, there's that pizza place." Said Akira.

"And the mall…" stated Yutaka.

"And Yamato's house…" I stared at Takashi with a 'what the heck?' look like he was insane. "Hey, you asked and that's what I remembered." He told me with a shrug.

"Like she'd ever go there. It's kind of far for walking…" said Yutaka.

"And going there wouldn't be beneficial for her either." Said Akira in agreement.

We narrowed down all the places Sora would possibly go to, but all of them were public areas. This just made it harder for all of us to try and start looking.

"She wouldn't risk going someplace where she knew we'd look." Said Akira.

"He's right. And my guess is that she'd go somewhere only one or two people would even think of looking." Said Ken "And none of these places fit."

"They're all well known and popular public areas, so she wouldn't risk it." Said Cody.

"But we can't just sit here!" said Davis.

"Sora's always come looking for us when we needed her, why is it that we can't find her now?" said Yolei with a sigh.

"Maybe what she needs is some time alone." Said Meems. She sounded sad, who in the world wouldn't be? She knew that Sor needed her space, but we were all worried sick because we had no idea where she was.

"Even so, it would help if we knew where she went to the very least." Said Akira.

"But if we go looking for her in all these places she probably isn't in, then in the end we won't find her and it'll all be some wild goose chase." Said Takashi.

"And we can't risk any more people disappearing." Said Yutaka.

We all sighed and we were running out of options but to wait for Yamato to actually show up with…hopefully, some good news. We were all too occupied with our thoughts that we all forgot about Kari being on the phone…

"_Tai…you guys still there?"_ she asked and I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry bout' that Kari, almost forgot you were there sis." I sighed.

"_No worries Tai. I don't mind, but my phone's going to die if we keep this up." _

"I know Kari…but we're running out of ideas and places she could have gone to." I thought a bit more about it hoping that it would just hit me, but I got nothing.

"_Tai, T.K wants to talk to you. He says he might have an idea."_ Suggested Kari.

"Sure thing Kari, hand him the phone and let the guy talk." I waited for a moment after that, and soon enough, it was T.K's voice on the other side and not Kari's.

"_Hey Tai."_ He greeted _"And…everyone else…right?" _

"Yeah…everyone's here. So, you got any ideas T.K?" I asked.

"_Well, I figured that maybe Sora would go to someplace that only one or two people would know of…just like you said right?"_ he asked.

"Yeah, but where's that?" asked Davis.

"_That's just it Tai. None of us know any place she could be in right? Then that leaves Yamato." _

"But leaving your brother to do all the looking would be harder."

"_I never meant that. I mean, maybe Yamato took her some place that he and only a few people would know of."_ Said T.K.

"So, we should probably give him a call." Said Akira. "After all, he's spent time with her more than the rest of us hasn't he?"

"True. That would be rather logical." Said Koushiro.

"So in the end, we have to trust everything to Yamato? …nice…." Stated Davis.

"We're still going to be sitting ducks here. Tai we have no choice, we have to leave things to Yamato." Said Jou, who finally spoke after a very long time.

"_Give my brother a call Tai, he might know something that we don't."_ said T.K knowingly _"And trust me, he probably hasn't thought about any of this so much since he's so worried about her."_

" True. Yamato was never the kind to worry about some girl…but on the contrary…" before I got to finish, the other three guys finished for me.

"Sora's not just 'some girl'" they all said with a smile.

"Exactly." I replied in agreement. I spoke over the phone again and said "Alright T.K just let me give him a call."

"_Thanks Tai. I'll take Kari to the dorm and she says we'll wait for Sora there in case she comes back." _

"Alright. Go ahead, and T.K, take care of my sister for me kay'?" I told him.

"_Sure thing Tai."_ And I m betting that both of them are smiling right now. _"Bye."_

"See ya' T.K." and with that, the line went dead.

"So, we call Yamato then?" asked Akira.

"Yeah, give him a call." I told him. "And let's hope that he really knows something that we don't because he's our last chance." And with that, I saw Akira starting to dial Yamato's number hoping that he'd immediately pick up.

**Meanwhile…somewhere else….**

**Yamato's P.O.V.**

I kept pacing everywhere. I looked at almost every place I could think of, and still, no sign of Sora. Kari was right, she was seriously good at this hiding part. I stopped for a second to catch my breath and then my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Akira calling me. I hurriedly picked it up and answered.

"Hey Akira, what's up?" I asked.

"_A lot actually. Are you alright? You sound like you've been running."_ He stated.

I sighed "Yeah, I have. I take it that you've heard the news?" I asked and I figured that everyone else knew about it too.

"_Yeah. Sorry man, we don't have much of the details but we know what's going on…kinda."_ That was not Akira…that was Takashi.

"Am I on speaker or something?" I asked.

"_Yes you are my friend, yes you are_." Said Tai, and that just proves it.

"Great…" I muttered. "I haven't found her yet, and I'm running out of places to look."

"_Keep looking. You're our last chance. T.K says you might be the only one who knows where she is."_ Said Tai.

"And how do you suppose I find her when I don't even know where in the world to search next?" I asked.

"_Come on man, if you really didn't want to look for her, you would have stopped a long time ago, but you're still looking now right?"_ said Yutaka, and he had a point there. I did want to find her.

"Yeah, I'm still looking." I replied.

"_Then stop complaining and listen."_ Said Tai again. _"T.K said that she probably went somewhere none of us would ever think of. Someplace you took her and spent some time with her. Somewhere only you would remember."_

"Why? Couldn't you guys have one with us?" I asked.

"_Maybe, but we're out of ideas so you think about it man."_ Said Yutaka.

"You guys are so not helping me, you know that?" I told him.

"_Just think about it Yamato, please?"_ asked Tai, well he said please. I felt raindrops hit me and when I looked up, it was beginning to rain…

"I am, it's just that I honestly don't know where else to…" that's when I stopped and then it hit me. There is this one place that I haven't looked yet…

"_Yamato? Dude, you still there?"_ asked Takashi.

"Yeah…" I muttered. Then I suddenly spoke "Guys, I gotta go. I know where she is!"

"_What? Already? Wow that was fast. Where is she?"_ asked Tai.

"Tell you later when I actually see her. I'll try to bring her to the dorm." I told them.

"_But Yamato…"_ before they could say another word, I shut my phone off. The rain started to pour harder but I didn't bother and I just kept running…to the café…

**Sora's P.O.V. **

I stared out the window of the small café as I sat there thinking. Yamato had taken me here on our… 'date' as Meems would like to call it. He chose this place over the mall saying that he didn't want the others tailing us, so he didn't take me to the mall, and it made sense. There was nobody here now and I was alone. The weather had grown and it was starting to rain.

"Looks like it's not going to be dry out any time soon." I stated with a sigh.

I know my friends were probably freaking out about this by now. After all, I had gone missing without anyone knowing and I've been gone for hours. Now, I don't know what to do, and when I left T.K with Kari, I found myself here and figured that this would be the last place they'd look for me.

"What am I going to do? I just…ran away from everything again…just because I was scared…" I muttered to myself.

"Excuse me miss?" I turned to see a waitress there. "Would you like something to eat?"

I shook my head. The whole time I was here, I only ordered something to drink, but I really wasn't in the mood for anything right now. "No thank you."

"Alright." She smiled and walked away.

I sighed once more and then, I suddenly heard the door of the café open. I looked straight at the door and found Yamato standing there. I was about to make a run for it but I had nowhere else to go! "Tai and the others are probably searching for me too!" I muttered.

He was now coming closer and I just stood up from my seat, but my feet weren't taking me anywhere. I then noticed that as he was coming closer, Yamato was soaking wet! Nothing seemed to make sense anymore because before he even got to me, I went to him!

"W-What in the world happened to you?" I asked "Y-you're…" I was about to say something but then I never got to finish because he suddenly pulled me and hugged me tight.

"I know. I'm wet." He started. "But, I was out looking for you. What in the world were you thinking running off somewhere and making everyone worry like that Sora?"

I felt like I was being scolded like a little child and I have to admit that maybe I did deserve that…but… "W-why are you here?" I asked. What kind of a question is that?

He broke away from the hug and looked at me, and he still held on to my shoulders. "Sora, I've been looking everywhere for you. And when it started to rain, I thought something happened to you. I was worried sick about you."

I blinked a few times and then I spoke "I'm sorry…"

I heard him sigh. And then the strangest thing…he cupped my face and I was starring right into his eyes. Why couldn't I look away? _"Curse him…"_ I thought to myself, but I knew I didn't mean that, I couldn't.

"Please do not, ever, do that again." Yamato told me and I just nodded like a small child obeying orders.

Then it happened. He leaned forward and kissed me. Thing is, I didn't bother to pull away, something was keeping me there and I felt tears running down my cheek. I couldn't help it that soon, I kissed him back. And I could have sworn that before he kissed me I heard him say the words _"I love you too…"_

**Authors Note: That's it. I will try my best to update soon and I won't stop here. Thanks again everyone. Please do review and I'll see you all again soon! Thank you! :D**


	27. Finally!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, I'm back. I've been gone for the longest time, really sorry. This is my last summer as a high school student and I'm entering college soon, so I'm spending time with friends as much as possible since most of them are either my age and we're going to different colleges or younger than me and we wont see each other so often cause of my sked. **

** Other than that, I will continue this story and I'll really give it my all not to take another 5 months even a month or so. I hope I can go back to my regular update basis. I'm really sorry. Thanks for everyone that takes the time to read this and I do hope that someone still does. Please Review and tell me what you think. : ) I'm open to suggestions :D. Now, enough of this. Please enjoy! **

**Finally!**

My whole body was all jittery inside. It took me a while to get used to what was actually happening right now. Sad, it was like my whole body had shut down. When I felt hi pull away from me, I was both relived and disappointed. I was relieved because it wouldn't take long before I would be the one pushing him away, for various reasons in my head right now. But I was also disappointed, I guess that was to be expected. I mean, the guy I just confessed to love just kissed me! Which was some sort of miracle in my book.

Two things were in my head at the moment that he broke away _"Blink and breathe, blink and breathe, blink and breathe…" _and it went on for quite some time.

"Sora?" I finally heard his voice call my name.

Looking up, I see him just staring at me. "Oh…" I mutter, can I get any worse? He's probably waiting for some kind of answer, response, anything!

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have done that…" Yamato told me, his expression going down the drain in an instant.

"No!" When that came out, I suddenly stopped and the tried as I might, to gain enough composure to talk again.

"Excuse me?" he asked a bit shocked, but I could feel a tint of happiness going back as he said it.

"I mean, it's fine. I'm…not…not really bothered by it." I said. My face was red and I was now looking at the floor. It seemed to be a better choice than looking at him and feeling so embarrassed right now.

I know I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel him smiling. "I'm glad then." He stated "That, it didn't offend you or anything like that."

"…" There was utter silence between the two of us and neither said anything.

"Yamato?" I called out in a low whisper.

"Hm?" he asked me.

"I…I'm sorry." I replied and I finally looked at him when I had a chance.

"For what?" he asked me a bit shocked. "You never did anything that you're supposed to be apologizing for you know."

I shook my head and stated "You know I did. I made everyone worry about me, and I made you go find me, all the way here."

"That wasn't a problem. I wanted to go look for you, and I was persistent, so it was never your fault." He protested.

I shook my head again. "If you think about it, it was."

Yamato let out a low chuckle. Even in moments like this, he knew I was still so persistent. "Alright, but you know what I mean. None of this was ever your fault, and no one's blaming you."

"…" Once again, there was silence. I knew that we were going to get there. That something that neither of us has been bringing up, had to come out some time. I didn't want to startle him with anything I said, but I can't beat around the bush forever.

"Sora." Before I could say anything, he beat me to it. "About what happened…why you ran away…was it because…you know?"

"I…" I didn't have a response to that either. I knew he was asking about what happened in the halls when I suddenly confessed that I liked him to thin air. Finally, after a while I said the first thing I could think of "It was, a form of release."

"What?" he asked as he looked at me confused.

"Meems told me that it would…in some way, make me feel better." I answered.

"Why? Did you feel bad?" Yamato asked.

"No, at least, not exactly. But, it never made me feel good either." I told him honestly. No use lying about it now.

"What did?" asked Yamato again. I'm leaving him hanging this way.

"I mean, keeping my feelings inside for that long…it didn't soothe me. And it wouldn't take long until I did something stupid." I replied with a sigh.

"Do you mean, your accident? The one where you got burnt?" asked Yamato and I nodded.

"H-How did you know about that?" I asked him. I don't remember telling him, so somebody must have.

He shrugged and then spoke "Well, Tai told me you had an accident, and he also told the others. Said that T.K and Kari accompanied you, and then you eventually went back to your dorm room."

"Oh…so, you went looking for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. I went to your dorm but no one was there, and then when I found you, you were in the halls and well…" he suddenly came to a stop and scratched the back of his head. I saw a faint tint of pink in his cheeks and I found myself smiling a little.

"Then…you heard me…didn't you?" I asked and saw him nod in response. I sighed and then I asked again "How much…how much did you actually hear?" I knew the answer, I just wanted to hear it from him.

"Just about everything." Well, that was straight to the point, but what else did I expect? For him to beat around the bush? Not likely.

"I see…" I turned away from him, for fear, because of embarrassment, and just cause.

I heard him sigh again and then I felt him grab my hand. I stiffened at the contact for a moment and then felt myself relax. "Did you mean it?" he asked me.

"W-what?" I asked. I was still stunned by his question to respond properly.

"I heard what you said, but…did you really mean it?" he asked me. I could feel that a part of him doubted I meant it. No shock there, I mean, I never expected him to well…reciprocate my…feelings.

"I…" I didn't know whether to admit it, or deny it. Of course, the first option would be the reasonable one, but the pressure was killing me.

He sighed. "Just…" he paused for a bit and then added "Forget about it."

I blinked a few times and then all of a sudden, things just…came out. "I meant it."

He looked at me with that shocked face of his and was about to say something when I held a finger in front of him and silenced him. "No Yamato, you let me finish."

"O…kay?" he replied.

"No, you are not interrupting." I said in a "ordering" kind of way. "You asked, so you're going to let me answer until I'm done."

Yamato nodded and was a bit shocked, and trust me, if he was shocked, I was flabbergasted inside. "I meant it. Every word. It's just…" I stopped and breathed for a bit before continuing _"This is going to be long. Somebody stop me…"_ but of course, no one did.

And so, it all went out. "Meems told me, she told me that it would help for me to…vent. That if ever I needed to let it all out I should. I never expected it to come out that way, more so for you to actually be there and hear. Anyway, it's just…even I didn't know, nor did I want to admit it. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I needed something, anything, and it just seemed impossible for you to…like me back. So before I decided to just give up on you and shut my feelings out for real, I wanted to do what Meems said, and just vent…" I breathed again and continued "Yamato, I came here to find Tai, my best friend, but falling in love with you was never in any of my plans!" I was panting a bit, and suddenly nothing would come out. I've done it now…

"…" There was silence and I was sure that this was a bad sign. He had every right to tell me that I was right, that he didn't like me back. I was waiting for it, and I even closed my eyes, not wanting to see the expression on his face.

"Sora…" he started…

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I even told you something like this, I didn't…I just didn't…I'm so sorry…" Great, now I was ranting. Just peachy.

I heard him chuckle and then, my eyes suddenly widen when I felt him kiss me softly. It was quick, but it made me feel all mushy inside again. I blinked when he broke the contact and then I started at him while waiting for an answer. "Why?" I asked.

Yamato gave me a soft smile and replied "Because you talk too much."

"Oh…" Yes, that was the best thing I could come up with at the moment. And then I felt my cheeks redden and my feet felt like jello…weird…see, I wasn't ready when he suddenly placed a hand and gently stroked my cheek and so I pulled back a bit from shock.

He just smiled and said "Sorry bout that."

"N-no…I didn't mean to, you know. I'm sorry." I told him. I was not, I repeat, not being myself at the moment.

"You know, I think you'd stop talking to me if I gave you some kind of cheesy comment about how cute you look when you turn red like that…" He stopped for a moment, and saw that I turned away before going on "So, I'll just keep quiet about it."

"Gee thanks…" I replied, my face still blushing. _"Now he had it in him to tease…oh well"_ I knew this was going well, at least we were back to normal…I think.

"So…what happens now?" he asks me.

I sigh. _"The dreaded question is here."_ I think to myself. "That depends." I start to say "You…haven't really given me an answer yet…"

I saw Yamato give me a confused look for a moment and then I turned away when I heard him give out a laugh. "It's not funny." I mutter.

"But Sora, I thought the answer was quite obvious." He told me knowingly.

"I can't just be sure of that." I replied "I'm new to all of this. So don't expect me to not expect an answer." I told him.

It was all true. I was new to all of this, and I wanted him to tell me where we were going with this, the most he could start with was an answer to my…statement.

"Sorry for laughing about it then…" he stated sincerely "I just didn't expect you to be that…traditional about things."

"It's nothing like that at all." I reply "I just…really want to hear you say something in turn. A reply, anything. I just wanted to hear you say…"

"I love you." My eyes widened. I looked at him and his now smiling face. Did he just say that? Great, now I'm spacing out again.

"W-what?" I asked him, still in shock. And my brain was still not functioning again.

"I said, I love you." He said with a light chuckle.

"A-are you serious?" I asked. Some part of me wanted to say "pinch me." And the other part thought this was some dream that I was about to wake up from.

"Why wouldn't I be?"Yamato asked with a shrug. "Did you think I was bluffing?"

"No. Well, not really?" Was he? He didn't sound like it. But…this just had to be some kind of…joke?

"Sora, I'm not kidding. You were the one who told me that you wanted some kind of answer right?" he replied "Then here it is."

"I know that…" I sighed.

"Then why do you seem to doubt me so much?" he asked me with a tint of hurt in his face. I didn't know if he was just pulling some strings or if he was seriously hurting.

"I'm…just not used to this sort of thing." He gave me a questioning look and I began to elaborate. "You know, the attention, pressure and all that what not."

"Oh." Yamato then smiled at me and replied "You don't have to feel that way. Never meant to make you feel uncomfortable, so I'm sorry if I did."

"It's not your fault." Looking at him again, he seemed to be waiting for something. "What is it?" I asked.

"Just waiting." He told me.

"For?" I wondered what it was.

"Your answer…" He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world at the moment.

"_My _answer?" I asked.

"But of course." He said with a smile "I want to hear you say it too."

"But didn't I already?" I asked a bit confused. I just gave him one of the longest explanations I could just a few minutes ago.

"Nope. That was an explanation. What I want is a straight answer." Said Yamato "I gave you one didn't I?"

"Of course…" I muttered. "I…I love…you too…" I sighed. I can't say it straight like he does. This is all just so…weird for me. _"No wonder Meems wants me in a relationship so bad. Am I that secluded?"_

He chuckled a bit and then smiled "That's enough for me Sora. Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you, don't you know that?" I asked him. My face was still red and was not going back to its original color.

"I guess we both helped each other out, one way or another." He replied with a smile.

"So, does this mean…we're…um…" I didn't finish my question. I guess he knew that I was feeling kind of awkward about it.

"If you want us to be, then yes." Said Yamato with a smile.

"Oh…" I didn't know what else to say, so I just…nodded.

He smiled and then took my hand in his. I felt better, at least better than when I ran from everyone. I smiled at him too, going back to my normal self for now. "Let's get going." He told me as he looked out the window.

I followed his gaze and saw that the rain had stopped, and that it was getting pretty late. "It's stopped." I muttered and then I brushed one of my hands through his damp hair. It was still wet…

"Sorry about this." I tell him. "Now you're hair's a mess, and you're still wet."

"I'm used to it." Yamato tells me.

"Yeah sure, but you could get sick." I reply.

"I won't, and if I did, I would have you to be there and take care of me." He states with a grin.

I don't hold back the smile on my face "That I would do…"

"See? So it won't be so bad." He tells me again. He touches my other hand, the one he's not holding onto, and pulls it out of his hair. "It's fine Sora."  
"I still feel a bit guilty about this." I answer honestly. "And everything's still so shocking." I suddenly give him a hug and smile when he hugs me back.

"You're going to get your clothes wet." He tells me "Even wetter than before." He's already hugged me when he found me here, so it's fine.

"It's alright. Can we stay like this…just for a while?" I ask. I wouldn't force him if he didn't want to.

He laughs lightly and answers "Sure, whatever you want. But you know, for someone who has never been involved in a relationship, you sure know how to act like it when you're in one."

"It's instinct." I reply as I laugh a bit too.

We stay like that for a few more minutes before I pull away and now have a big smile on my face. That; made me feel a whole lot better. "Thanks." I tell him.

"You're welcome. Come on Sora, it's getting rather late, I'll take you back." He tells me.

"Okay. The others must be worried. I have to apologize too." I say to him and he just nods in reply. "Do you think they'll be mad?"

"Tai would probably tell you a few things, but I doubt he can ever stay mad at you for long." Said Yamato "And don't worry about the rest. They'll do fine."

"I guess." I reply, still a bit uncertain.

He grips my hand a bit and gives me a reassuring smile "It's going to be fine, trust me."

I smile back, "Don't worry, I know."

"You don't mind walking do you?" he asks "I never got the chance to get the car. I was too preoccupied in looking for you." He tells me with a light laugh.

"No, I don't mind at all. Don't you?" I asked him. He's the one who's still wet isn't he?

"It's nothing, the dorm isn't that far from here, and I even got us a shortcut." He told me.

"Good for you then, let's just hope that you don't get sick." I stated. I noticed that even I was getting back to my normal self, which was a good thing, although this whole thing might still need a few more days of getting used to.

"I won't. I have a pretty strong immune system, believe it or not." I smile at him and look content.

"Come on Yamato, let's go." I tell him and the two of us walk out and make our way to the dorm.

The tension between us was subsiding. We weren't as chatty on our way back, but not that much needed to be said to begin with. I knew he was adjusting to this too, even if it was just a little bit. The shock that he felt that way about me was still wavering inside of me, but it made me feel better now.

It didn't take us that long to find our way back to the dorm either, even if we did do it on foot. It turns out he was right. Yamato's shortcut got us there a whole lot quicker than I expected. When we went inside the dorm building, we stopped in the lobby and waited for a little while.

"So, do you want to go to your room now?" asked Yamato as he looked at me "If you want to go anywhere…just say so okay?"

"No, I'm fine. But…can we stay at your room? I can make dinner?" I suggested. I know he hasn't eaten anything since the time he ran to places to look for me, and it would be lonely to just stay in my room and wait until I fell asleep, so this is the least I could do.

"Alright, that would be nice. You sure you wouldn't mind?" he asked again "You might still be tired, I can do things on my own if you'd rather rest."

"Yamato, trust me okay?" I said with a smile "I'd rather do this than do nothing."

"Okay, if you say so." He smiled back and then we headed up to the level of the guy's dorm rooms.

As we made our way to his room, I immediately noticed that something felt odd. I didn't know what it was until Yamato opened his door. "It's already open." He told me.

"Someone must be inside." I replied. And I had a pretty good feeling I knew who was.

"Well, we'll never know just standing around here." He told me. So we slowly went inside, and then when we got in, we weren't that surprised to find the whole gang there…

"SORA!" Meems was the first to climb up on her feet and tackle me. If Yamato wasn't holding my other hand, I probably would have fell. Of course I hugged Meems back with my free hand and smiled.

"I was so worried about you. Koushiro had to stop me from doing something insane! Do you know what we were doing while you were gone? We were all worried sick!" said Meems as she scanned me and looked if I was doing fine.

"Mimi, I suggest you let her breathe a few minutes before completely suffocating her." Koushiro said with a smile.

"I'm alright Meems, I'm sorry for making you guys worry about me. I just needed some time to think." I told her.

"Well, I'm so glad that you're alright. I don't know what I'd do if I found out something happened to you." Said Meems and then she turned to Yamato and gave him a smile. "Thank you for finding Sor, I didn't think you'd pull…." Meems immediately stopped and her face became frozen.

"Meems?" I asked "Something the matter?"

"Y-you…and him…" she pointed an accusing finger at Yamato and the it came, Meems suddenly squealed in glee.

I winced a bit since it shocked me and thee fact that she just suddenly squealed. "I can't believe it!" she said.

"Can't believe what?" asked Yamato confused, at both her actions and her words.

"You guys! I can't believe it finally happened! You're holding hands!" she told us excitedly.

I then looked at Yamato and let out a soft smile and mouthed "She's always like this." He gave a look that said, "I thought as much." And we both ended up laughing a bit.

Yamato looked at Mimi and told her "Yeah, I guess we are." As he used his free hand and placed it at the back of his head.

"Wait…" stated Meems "So, you're not denying it?" she asked us, a bit shocked.

"I guess there's no point in trying to deny it is there?" Yamato asked her.

"But…Sora…" Meems looked at me and I gave her a soft smile.

"I'm still getting used to this Meems, but it's not…so bad. It made me feel better, I guess I just need some more time…." I told her.

"That's….just amazing!" said Meems with a grin "I mean, I expected Yamato to find you, but for the two of you to finally end up together too? That's an added bonus!"

"She seems happier than you are." Yamato told me.

"No, I'm happy too." I assured him with a smile "She just has her ways of expressing her happiness. At least, more so than I do."

Yamato nodded and then I followed his gaze to an approaching Tai. I sighed. I had no idea what Tai was going to say, either about me running off somewhere, or the me and Yamato getting together part.

"Hey Tai." I said with a smile.

Tai smiled softly and then sighed "Just…don't do it again, and I'll close this conversation about you running off. Deal?"

"Deal." I reply and he smiles wider this time.

"So…you and Yamato huh?" he tells us both with a grin. "Can't say I'm so shocked." He stares at Yamato and gets a half-hearted glare in turn.

"Put a sock in it Tai…" Yamato tells him. This must be some guy thing.

Tai suddenly bursts out laughing like there's no tomorrow. "Man, I'm just kidding! Congratulations you guys!" he tells us with the sudden thumbs up to match.

"Thanks Tai." I tell him with a soft smile.

"But seriously, I can't say I was shocked. I mean, it had to happen some time right?" he said with a grin.

I smiled and the others seem to nod in agreement. Then suddenly Yutaka spoke up and said "Aw man, now we have to pay Tai!"

Okay…wait…pay Tai? For what? "What's going on you guys?" I asked.

"Um well, you see…" Started T.K "Tai and the others were betting on when you two would finally get together, and after Yamato went to look for you, Tai said it'd be today, and Yutaka and the others said it would probably take a few more days….so now…"

"They owe me." Said Tai with a grin while finishing T.K's explanation.

"Let me get this right…" Started Yamato, I could have sworn there was a vein popping out of his head right now "You guys were betting on us…?"

"Yup." Stated Tai.

"On when we were going to get together?" He asked again.

"More on when you'd have the guts to make a move." Said Takashi with a shrug.

There it is…another vein popping out… "Yamato…" I started, but of course, they never let me finish.

"Were you guys even worried about Sora at all!" Yamato exclaimed.

"_Now I'm starting to wonder the same thing."_ I thought with a sigh.

The guys ended up laughing again and then Akira spoke up "Of course we were. Tai and the others just wanted to make things…a little bit more…interesting?"

"And guess what? I was right." Said Tai with a smirk.

"I can't believe this…" stated Yamato with a sigh "Some friends you guys are."

"You know you love us for it." Said Yutaka with a grin.

"Yeah he does." Agreed Takashi.

"Okay enough." I told them. "What's done is done, but Tai…" I looked at him and stated "No more of this okay?"

"Sure. What makes you think there'd be more?" he asked me innocently.

"Nothing…" I replied. But, for all I know they'll be betting on when Kari and T.K would get together.

"So, what now? We've found Sora, case closed." Said Yolei.

"Agreed. What do we do now?" asked Cody.

"We can just ask Jim to pick us up right?" said Davis "I'll go outside and give him a call."

"Thanks Davis." Said Meems.

As the others were talking, I looked over at Yamato who still seemed to be thinking about something. He noticed me looking at him and gave me a questioning look. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that…shouldn't you change?" I suggested. "Your clothes are still kind of wet. Some of it dried off, but you'll get sick if you keep wearing the same thing for too long."

He blinked a couple of times before smiling "Yeah, I guess you have a point there." He told me.

I just smiled. I was still kind of tired after everything that happened today. I don't have that much energy left, and it was also getting late. After that, Yamato eventually decided to go to the bathroom and change after grabbing a clean pair of clothes. I waited for him to finish while talking to the others, and he didn't take that long anyway.

Soon enough, Jim arrived and the others had to go back. We would see each other again tomorrow, so we didn't mind. The guys and I were still in Yamato's room and as promised, I tried to make as much dinner as I could.

"Too bad the others couldn't stay." Said Tai.

"Well, they have to rest too. I kind of did put you guys through all that trouble today." I said.

"It wasn't that bad." Said Tai with a smile "As long as your alright and happy."

"Thanks Tai." I tell him with a smile.

"Besides, I get to eat your cooking again today." Said Tai as he placed a spoonful of food inside his mouth.

"Dude, slow down or you'll probably choke." Said Takashi with a laugh.

"Nothing stops Tai and food." Said Akira.

"So true." Agreed Yuataka with a nod.

"Man Yamato's lucky." Said Tai, and then his tone suddenly darkened "Just make sure you don't do anything to hurt her…or you'll wish you never lived to see another day…"

The room was silent again and I was the only one that reacted "Tai! Stop doing that! Sooner or later you'll freak someone out."

"I was just making myself clear Sor, I'm sure Yamato here understands. Right?" He looked at Yamato again with a smile, but there was this dark aura emitting from him.

"Okay…." Replied Yamato.

"Tai! He's your best friend!" I told him.

"I know that, but you're my best friend too. I'm not letting anyone hurt you, even if it is Yamato." He told me.

"Just please stop." I tell him with a smile "I'm fine, he's been nothing but nice to me Tai."

"Oh sure he has." Mumbled Tai.

"Tai, that's enough already." I said with a laugh.

"Don't worry Tai, I already told you I wouldn't do anything." Yamato said with a sigh.

"Hold it." I faced them and asked "You already _told_ him? And when was that?"

The guys in the room smirked and looked at Yamato, and then Yutaka spoke "Oh come on Yamato, you didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I looked at Yamato in confusion.

"How head over heels he was for you, since way back!" said Takashi.

"Way…back?" I asked.

"We've talked to him about his "love problems" before you know. This isn't the first time." Said Tai.

"In short, what he's trying to say is that, we've all had our fair share of guy time with Yamato to know what's been up with him." Said Akira with a smile.

"And he's told us a lot of things about you Sora." Said Takashi.

"Like…what?" I don't know what made me ask, but why do I feel like something embarrassing is about to happen?

"You know, same old stuff. How pretty and nice you are, and how you're so kind and such a caring person, and how he fell for y-…" Yamato suddenly placed a hand on Yutaka's mouth.

"Okay guys, she's heard enough!" Yamato wasn't looking at any of them, or at me for that matter. I blinked a few times to make sure, but yeah, sure enough he was staring at the other direction and the red flush on his face was very evident.

"He's right you guys, that's enough. He's had enough as it is. They just got together, don't ruin it for them." Said Akira.

"Are we ruining the whole "cool" image that Yamato has Sora?" asked Takashi.

"Not really." I replied with a smile.

"Oh? Do care to elaborate." Said Yutaka with a grin.

"Well….I don't know, this is…kind of strange, saying it in front of all of you." I replied, the blush on my face from their last statement about Yamato's feelings weren't completely gone yet.

"Come on, please? We promise not to tell." Said Yutaka.

"But…Yama might not…" I looked at Yamato hoping he would save me from all this, but…

"I'm fine with it, really Sora. I actually am quite curious about what you have to say." He told me with a smirk and I shot him a playful glare.

"Jeez. Helping your friends gang up on your girlfriend…tsk tsk Yamato." Said Tai, but I knew he wanted me to spill as much info as I could.

I still blushed at the term girlfriend, not that I didn't like it, just not used to it. "Fine…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Tai.

"It's just that…I never really thought of Yamato as a completely cold person. Well, maybe I did think he was never going to get a girlfriend throughout high school…" I was then cut off with random comments like…

"Ouch."

"That's just harsh!"

"Wow, who knew?"

"Guys, I never meant it like that." I stopped them from throwing any more of those comments at me "I didn't mean that he was incapable of getting into a relationship, just that he didn't seem to be interested in being in one."

"Yeah, but you're in a relationship with him now aren't you?" asked Yutaka "What do you think made him change his mind?"

"You know, I'm right here." Said Yamato.

"Yeah, but we aren't asking you blondie." Replied Tai.

"I…I don't know. I'm not Yamato so I can't really say." I told them honestly, I was never there to think that it was actually possible for him to feel the same way to begin with, so how would I know?

"Then, what about you? If you thought that he didn't want to be in a relationship, why'd you still go for it?" asked Takashi.

"I didn't." I replied softly "At least, I didn't plan to. It just…happened. I mean, he's been really sweet and awfully nice…and then there was that smile of his that just…" I immediately stopped and looked up I know my voice got softer by the end, but whose to say they didn't hear.

"…" The guys had no comments, they were just staring at me, wide-eyed, even Yamato was!

"_What do I do? What do I do? What did I just do?"_ I started feeling dizzy. I just babbled about my feelings, that were supposed to stay in my head, to three guys, my best friend, who also happens to be a guy, and my current boyfriend, who is once again, of course, a guy! What is wrong with me?

"Uh…sorry…" I was silent, and I think my head just popped. How I just wanted to lock myself in a room and never come out…

I heard Akira let out a soft chuckle and I could feel the other guys smirking. "Okay…uh, we still have fair activities tomorrow, so I think we should leave." Said Tai as he got up from his seat.

"Agreed. We'll see you at practice tomorrow right Yamato?" said Yutaka.

"Yeah, the show's in a few more days." Said Takashi.

"Get some rest, and Yamato, you take Sora to her room okay?" After Akira's statement, the three went for the door, and Tai gave me a pat on the shoulder.

I looked up and smiled at me and then flashed a small grin, before walking out the door and closing it, leaving me and Yamato alone.

"They did that on purpose…" I muttered.

"They sure did." Yamato got up and I did too.

"Um…I should clean up?" I suggested.

"Nah, it's okay. There's not much to clean anyway. Come on, I'll take you to your room." Said Yamato and I simply nodded.

We went out of his room and headed for mine. The walk to my room was silent, but he took my hand halfway and he didn't let it go. I had to admit that it felt nice and somehow, not many words were needed.

It was still quiet when we got there, and when I turned to open my door using the key, my hand stopped on the knob because Yamato suddenly hugged me from behind. I turned my head a bit and asked "Something…wrong?" I was a bit worried it was because of what I said.

"No, of course not." He told me.

"You're not…mad are you?" I asked again.

"Sora." He chuckled and said "Why in the world would I be mad at you?"

"Sorry, just…you know. After what happened…" I stopped there, not wanting to remember the embarrassing moment.

"It's alright Sora." He told me and the with a pause he continued "So…what exactly is it about my smile?"

"Yamato!" I laughed a bit and turned around to face him completely. "Not funny. It was embarrassing."

He just gave me a light chuckle "Hey, it's alright, they said some stuff about me to remember? Those guys always give me something to be embarrassed about."

"I guess with Tai there, it should be a given." The two of us laughed a bit and when it died down, I gave Yamato another hug.

"Thanks, for looking for me. Try not to get sick though, you have a concert at closing night." I told him.

"I know. I won't get sick, my immune system can handle it." He assured me. "You better get some sleep."

"You too." I gave him a soft smile "I'm pretty worn out."

"Well. You did lead us to a wild goose chase out there." He said with a smile.

"I know, and I'm really sorry." I replied.

"No problem, if you need anything, I'm a call away, I always leave my phone on." He told me.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course, we'll walk to school together for the fair." Said Yamato.

I groaned "School…you're fangirls are going to kill me."

"And I wont let them. Don't worry about them Sora, you have all of us to back you up." Yamato gave me a smile and then slowly, gave me a kiss on the cheek "Night Sora, don't think about it so much okay?"

I blushed and simply nodded, before replying "Okay…night Yama…"

Then, he gave me one last smile before slowly walking away. I watched as his silhouette was completely gone and then went inside my room. I dropped down on my bed and sighed.

"_This has been the most hectic, at the same time surprising, day of my life."_ I was happy though. Tired, exhausted, but very much content and happy. I knew I had to deal with school and even my friends, but still I was pretty satisfied, if not more. I laughed a bit to myself when I came to the realization of one thing. I know I had to deal with the rabid fans, my friends and such, but…how in the world do I end up telling my _mom_ about all this? Oh boy, tomorrow's going to be a long day…

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews I got on the last chapter. I'm sorry for my 4-5 month late update. I hope someone's still reading this. Please Review if you have the time and tell me what you think, and there are a few more chapters coming, so it's not over yet : D**


	28. The Day After

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of it's Characters except for my OCs. **

**Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry for another two month delay. I'm too busy nowadays and rarely have time to write anything, so sad :'((( but I am still very much planning to finish this story. This isn't the end guys, but it's getting there. I hope you guys are still reading this. Thanks so much for those who read and reviewed. Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Ideas are welcome. Thanks again :D**

**The Day After**

I woke up the next morning on a small smile on my face. I sighed and closed my eyes again, hoping within me that when I open them, this wouldn't be a dream that I just woke up from. _"That everything that happened last night…was real…"_ I opened my eyes and got up from bed right after my deep thoughts. I got dressed and went out of my dorm room with a smile on my face. When I opened the door, Yamato was there and greeted me with a huge grin.

"Yamato?" I asked a bit shocked "You're early."

"Good morning to you too." Said Yamato with a smile as he placed a kiss on my cheek "You look great Sora."

I blushed a deep shade of red, still getting used to all the affection I was getting. "Good morning…" I greeted him "You really are early you know."

"Well, what kind of guy would I be if I kept a lady waiting for me? That wouldn't be right now, would it?" he told me with a smile.

I giggled a bit at his comment and then smiled "Alright then Mr. gentleman, let's get going then. The others are still waiting for us."

"As you wish." Said Yamato as he bowed politely and smiled.

"Stop acting like that Yama, you look silly." I informed him with a slight laugh.

He simply laughed before taking my hand and the two of us walking to school together. I smiled at him from time to time, thinking of how grateful I was about him being here for me. Of course, I also owe all my friends a great deal for what had happened.

As we walked together to school, it wasn't hard to notice all the glares I was getting, especially since we were holding hands. There were a lot of shocked faces too, even from people I've never seen before. I sighed, but still I had a smile on my face. Yamato seemed to notice the stares too, and he just tightened his hold on me in the process.

"I'm alright. No need to be like that." I told him.

"I know, but it's not like their glaring and stares make me feel comfortable either. And their glaring at you makes it a whole lot worse." Said Yamato with a sigh.

"It's fine though. I kind of expected it." I told him honestly "You are Yamato Ishida, yes?" Somehow, I was already expecting half, if not the entire, female population to hate me if this happened, and I was right.

"Yeah, but you see me as just Yamato. And I like that." He told me.

I smiled "I know Yama, but you can't expect everyone to think that. After all, we can never manage to please everyone."

"I just wish that they'd stop you know." Said Yamato "But don't worry, I seem to be getting just the same amount of hated glares, from the male population to be precise."

I blinked a few times and tried to look at my surrounding, and he was right. As a matter of fact, most of the guys in school were surely staring, and mostly glaring at Yamato _"Well, I guess we're even then…"_ I thought with a sigh.

We ignored the stares that we were both receiving from the people around us. Personally, I didn't mind the stares that much, seeing as I expected it, but still.

"Hey Sora." Called Yamato

"Hmm?" I asked

"You hungry?" he asked me.

My stomach gave him the answer by making a small growling noise. I blushed when I immediately heard a chuckle coming from Yamato and he was covering his mouth with his free hand, to prevent laughter from coming out.

"It's not funny." I grumbled slightly. "I never got to eat breakfast."

"Ah, that explains a lot." He tells me, and he was still laughing quite a bit.

"Yama! Seriously, it's embarrassing." I tell him.

"I, on the other hand, find it quite amusing." He replies with a smile

I pout slightly and then smile, "Does that mean we can get something to eat?"

"If you want us to, why not?" asked Yamato with a shrug "I don't see a problem with that."

My smile immediately widens "Thank you!"

"Welcome." He gives me his winning smile and I blush slightly and smile back "How bout I go get some food from your stand and then you go ahead to the Home Ec. Room and see how the others are doing." He suggested.

"Okay." I nodded in reply. "So, I'll just meet you there?"

"Yeah." Yamato released my hand and then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you around Sora. Please don't do anything reckless."

"I won't…" I reply softly with a smile. I watched as he walked away to the other direction.

Once I was left alone, more people were staring at me now, and then some were even whispering to each other, but I could already hear what they were talking about beforehand. I sighed "I guess gossip never fails here in this school, whether you're a student here or not…" I muttered to myself before heading to the other direction and making my way to the room.

**Yamato's P.O.V**

I made my way to Sora's group and, right there managing the stand, was Tai and T.K. it wasn't hard to notice that Kari was with them too, wow they came early. Tai was the first one to see me approaching, and he gave me a wave to indicate that he's seen me already. This caused T.K and Kari to turn to my direction and the two of them gave me a smile.

"Hey Yamato." Greeted Tai.

"Hello." Smiled Kari.

"Nice to see you've finally arrived big brother." Said T.K and then he asked "Aren't you supposed to be with Sora?"

"I told her to go on ahead to the Home Ec Room. She was hungry so I came here to get her something." I told them.

"Really? But, she made most of the stuff here Yamato. Couldn't you be a bit more original?" asked Tai with a grin.

I smirked "I don't think she'd mind her own cooking Tai. And besides, I already told her where I was going to buy the food. As long as you didn't make it, I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"Hey now, that's just insulting. You trust Sora but you don't trust me? I'm your best friend." Tai replied.

"And she's his girlfriend big brother." Pointed out Kari "Besides, the last time you made something, mom got mad at you for blowing up the kitchen."

"Hey, I made a little mess, so what?" countered Tai "And I help out now don't I?"

"I still think what you make nears the word poison in it. No matter how good it may seem." I told him.

"Very funny." Replied Tai. "So, what do you want, _sir_?"

"Anything you can recommend is fine. Thanks Tai." I replied with a slight laugh, I'm sure he didn't want to address me as kindly as he did.

As Tai started preparing the food, Kari looked over at me and asked "Do you have practice today too?"

"With the band?" I asked her.

"Yup, since closing night is almost here." She told me with a smile "We're looking forward to it by the way."

"Thanks Kari, but no. I don't have practice with the band today." I replied "I cancelled it."

"Really now?" asked T.K shocked "But you never cancel anything like this, especially when its nearing the big night."

"I made…new songs this time. And I don't want to risk for anyone to hear them before the closing night itself." I told him "The guys and I scheduled practices outside of school."

"That's new." Said Tai as he started to place the food in a plastic bag. "I wonder, if any of your new songs have anything to do with a certain _someone_, that you don't want that someone to hear that _something_ that you've prepared for that someone."

I blinked and stared at Tai for a moment and then shook my head "Okay, first of all, you using the word someone so many times is starting to make it really redundant man. Secondly, will you stop talking in some kind of code? You could just say Sora."

"But I thought you didn't want her to find out?" asked Tai.

"Yeah, and she won't find out. Because she's not here, and if you tell her I will wring your neck Tai." I told him.

"You wouldn't do that." Said Tai "You know you love me Yamato."

"Not as much as he loves Sora big brother." Kari stated again.

"Aw come on Kari don't be like that." Said Tai.

"Don't worry Tai, I'm sure someone out there loves you." I said.

"I know there is Yamato, as a matter of fact, I know someone who does." Said Tai proudly.

I made a questioning look and then I smirked "That's great Tai, I'm proud of you."

"Huh?" Tai asked, and he seemed confused.

I kept my expression up and then continued "You never did tell me that you finally had the guts to ask Cassie out."

Tai's face immediately turned crimson, and T.K and Kari suddenly started laughing. "What?" asked Tai shocked, when he finally found his voice to start talking.

"What?" I made shocked face "Wasn't that it? Oops, sorry."

Tai just continued blushing, and stated "Come on man, get real."

"I am getting real Tai. You should ask her. Or at least tell her how you feel." I said.

"This coming from the guy who took a lot of pushing from his friends before he had the guts to make a move on Sora?" mocked Tai.

"Hey, but I did it anyway didn't I? Now it's your turn." I told him. "What have you got to lose Tai?"

"Well isn't this interesting? The others asked you the exact same thing when you were too sissy to admit that you liked Sor." Said Tai with a mock-grin on his face.

"Come on Tai, what are you waiting for man? I mean, what do want to happen before you make a move now?" I asked him.

"The only time I'll do something is when your brother actually starts to make a move…" muttered Tai, hoping no one else would hear but me, and as he took drink from his glass of water.

My eyes widened a bit when I caught the two other teens beside me, because their faces were red and they became incredibly quiet. So, that must mean that they heard Tai, and…there must be something else…

"Actually big brother…about that…" Kari paused for a while and then continued "T.K asked me…out…the other day…and…"

Before Kari got to finish, Tai spluttered the water he was drinking, which caused them to back away, and then he started coughing. I on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing. "Jeez Tai, where are your manners."

Tai stopped coughing after a while, but then it looked like he was hyperventilating, that or he was heave breathing. T.K started to panic a bit at what Tai's reaction would be, and well, his face was draining from it's original color. Poor little bro.

"W-wh-what DID YOU SAY?" Tai's sudden outburst got a lot of attention from the people around us. It was official. Tai has lost it.

"Now calm down Tai." I told him, but I guess my efforts would only prove to be in vain. Tai was rampaging and stating lectures within a matter of seconds.

"How could you just…" and it went on and on and on and on and on. I saw Kari sigh and T.K was now holding her hand.

"Big brother, please calm down." Kari stated but it didn't look like Tai was listening, or bothering to listen at all.

After a few more minutes, Tai finally stopped talking and calmed down. I sighed and asked "Are you done now?" I asked.

He gave me a glare and he answered me anyway "Yeah, I'm done, but I'm still pissed off."

"I can see that." I said. "Come on Tai, let's be realistic here. You knew it was bound to happen anyway, so why so shocked?"

"Expected it or not, she's still my sister Yamato, and that's never going to change." He replied. And then he looked at T.K and spoke again "And you…I'll let you off the hook for now, but we aren't done talking."

"Ok…" T.K replied, but his face showed that he was relieved that Tai wasn't going to do anything to him…at least, not yet.

"But to think my little bro beat you to it Tai." I told him with a smirk, and he gave me a glare "Now, didn't you say that you would make a move after T.K did?"

"Shut up Yamato." He muttered. And he handed me the plastic bag "Here you go. Go run along to Sora before it gets cold."

"Thanks Tai." I replied, picking up the paper bag. "Well I better get going, see you guys later. And have fun you guys." I looked at T.K and Kari and gave them a smile, and the two of them both turned a little red, and I just chuckled at that.

"Be careful now Yamato, and make sure Sora doesn't get into any trouble with your fans." Tai reminded me.

"Don't worry, I won't let any of them do anything. Well I gotta run guys." I waved goodbye and then walked away from their stand. As I made my way to the Home Ec Room, I just hope Sora got there without any trouble for today.

**Sora's P.O.V**

I walked towards the Home Ec. Room and when I got there, there seemed to be too much noise. At least, it was way too much noise for my liking. During the first few days, we never made this much noise at all, so this was a first. _"I wonder what's going on in there."_

I went inside and what met me there, was a large bundle of mess. Everyone was running around in circles, and I doubt that they knew what in the world they were doing. "What in the name…?"

Everyone stopped and looked over at me when I came inside. Most of them were covered in either flour, starch or just plain wet. "Guys, what's going on in here?" I asked again.

"Sora. I am so glad that you're finally here!" Cassie came toward me, and smiled. She was no exception from the mess. "We're so sorry about this."

"What happened here Cassie?" I asked her.

"Well…we got into a fight with Sasha just a few minutes ago, she went to get herself clean and change." Stated Cassie.

"And she caused all of this?" I asked. Something tells me it wasn't just Sarah but everyone else in the room too.

"Well, it's kind of my fault too…I got into a fight with her, and this was just her way of getting revenge." Said Cassie with a sigh. "Sorry Sora, I really am. I mean, we were lucky enough to get most of the food that we made to the stall on the first shift. Tai, T.K and some of your other friends helped out and are there now. But then…"

"All of this ended up happening." I concluded and then sighed. "It's fine Cassie, you never did mean for the mess to actually happen."

"I'm really sorry. I feel terrible right now. Sarah threw out most of the ingredients we had left for the rest of the day." Said Cassie.

I blinked one and then twice and then it finally got to me. "So that just means that we have a slim chance on making any more for today…am I right?"

"Yeah, and we're barely even halfway for today." Said Cassie.

"Hm…" As I was thinking, I heard the door slam open and then when I turned around, Sarah and her group of friends were there.

"Well, hello there. Looks like we're in a bit of a mess here aren't we? Such a shame." Said Sarah with a mocking tone in her voice.

"Sarah…" I started "How in the world would throwing everything else we have left solve your selfish problem? Now what are we going to do?"

"Aww that's just too bad, but aren't you the leader of this group? So, this is basically none of my business isn't it?" she told me. She was surely enjoying the look on my face, I could tell.

"Yes, but are you forgetting that this is your group too?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I don't care." She told me with a laugh "And besides, I'm sure you and the others could fix it right?" her group started laughing at the mess that we made, and that just got me irritated.

"Sarah, I don't think this is the right time to do this." I told her. We were in enough of a pinch as it is. I don't need, or want, her rants and useless quarrels right now.

"Once again, it's just Not. My. Problem." She told me emphasizing the last line.

"What a selfish claim then." I looked over at the door and there was Yamato with a bag of food from our stand.

"Yamato!" Sarah and her 'posy' exclaimed in excitement and Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Hey everybody." Yamato called, not paying any attention to the girls.

"Yama, we have a problem." I mumbled when he was close enough to hear.

"I can see that Sor, and quite a big problem it is." Said Yamato as he examined the large mess around the room.

"How are Tai and the others doing in the stand?" I asked.

"Better than you are Sora." He told me with a grin.

"I think I know that much." I replied. "Now what? We're stuck with this mess for the rest of the day."

"Well, maybe we can help? I can call up the guys. We don't have practice anyway." Said Yamato with a smile "And it just so happens that Akira and Yutaka were planning to hear to the store today. I can call them up and ask them to pick up everything you need."

"I don't know Yamato, that'd be too much of a hassle for you guys." I reminded him.

"No hassle Sora, there's no such thing." Said Yamato "Besides, they were planning to go there anyway, so why not? And in the state you're in, I don't think you have much of a choice."

"You don't have to bother doing that." We turned to face Sarah and her group "I'm sure they can handle it, you should focus more on your upcoming concert on Closing Night, which we are so looking forward to by the way."

Yamato gave her a smile and replied "Oh but on the contrary, I was the one who cancelled out our practice session for today."

"Then why not spend some time with us?" suggested Sarah, and the sugary sweet tone in her voice was seriously fake.

"Hm, that wouldn't be right." Replied Yamato and then he gave them a smirk. He suddenly pulled me closer to him with one arm, and I looked up at him curiously. "What kind of guy would I be if I left my _girlfriend_ to deal with such a big mess?"

I suddenly blushed and then Sarah's eyes widened. "Yama…what are you up to?" I asked softly.

"Nothing really. I just really hate people who talk so lowly about you and the others." Said Yamato

And it seemed to me like everyone in the room suddenly kept their mouth shut. Not only that, but all of the people that were previously running around, had instantaneously stopped.

"G-g-GIRLFRIEND!" Sarah shrieked and she was now throwing death glares at me. I winced because of her high pitched scream, but that didn't completely bother me.

"Is that a problem?" Yamato asked her, and he didn't like that look she was throwing me either.

"T-this is some kind of joke r-right?" asked Sasha laughing forcefully.

"I assure you, its no joke." Yamato tells her, the smile never leaving his face "Sora and I recently got together, and I really don't appreciate the way you've been treating her."

"B-but..what about us Yamato? I thought….?" She asked him giving him that sweet, sugar coated tone in her voice.

Yamato sighed. "Sarah, please don't start. I don't want you making those assumptions right now. I don't think I'll have the patience to deal with it."

"B-but B-but…" I sighed as she tried to find ways to reason out with Yamato but I just didn't want to deal with it.

"Sasha, if all you're ever going to do here is cause trouble, can you please just leave? Not like you're going to be fixing anything anyway right? Plus, isn't this just a waste of time for you? Please just go." I told her. I sighed. Not that I meant to be so forward with her, but my own patience was also thinning as well.

It took a few more minutes, but the….she screamed. I winced once more and so did Yamato, and everyone else in the room for that matter. I was even willing to be that even Tai had heard it, even from the distance he was in. After the screaming, she stormed out of the room, in utter havoc.

"Well…" started Yamato "That went…better than I expected. Don't you think so?" he asked me with a small smile.

"I wouldn't really know." I replied while I shook my head "I see her like that all the time. I don't see much of a difference with what just happened. I'm just really glad that she's gone, at least, for now."

"Well then, shouldn't we got to work? This mess won't just clean itself you know." Said Yamato with a smile as he looked around the room.

"I really appreciate the help, if it's no bother that is." I told him.

"Of course not. I wouldn't think of it as a bother at all." Said Yamato with a smile. "Now, if you excuse me for a few minutes, I'll just be making a few calls from the guys."

"Okay. I'll help everyone else sort things out in here." I replied. He nodded and then soon walked out the room.

I sighed, and when I looked around me, everyone else in the room had big grins and smiles on their faces. I smiled my own smile and then spoke "Okay guys, enough of that."

"Can we at least let it out?" Cassie asked me

"Fine. Just for a few seconds." And right after I said that, I covered my ears and waited for it.

Screams and cheers erupted inside the room. I laughed a bit as I heard all of their comments:

"Who would have thought Yamato would finally date?"

"Aww Sora you two are so sweet!"

"This is so cute together!"

"Man, Yamato's so lucky! Sora of all the girls!"

I smiled "Okay guys, that's enough, we have a lot of work to get to."

"Okay everyone, Sora's right. Yamato and the others are going to be here to help us and we have to do something to fix this." Said Cassie as she clapped her hands together.

"Calm down guys, we're going to fix all this okay? We just have to be a bit more organized than usual." I opened up my cell and then sent Tai a text message.

"_Tai, big mess here in the Home Ec. Room. Call our other members ASAP. Thanks." –Sora_

I waited for a while, cleaning up the tables and taking away some of the trash, before I finally got a reply from Tai:

"_Sure thing Sor. Just sent them up there, they should arrive in a minute or so. And I guess Sasha found out about you and Yamato. :D She was in a rampage just a while ago, looked like a walking wrecking ball. Hehe." -Tai_

I laughed when I saw his reply. Looks like Sasha was spreading her agony everywhere she went. I immediately texted him my reply:

"_Well, she seems that she lost a lot by finding out about that news. Anyway, she's out of the picture for now, since she stormed out of here just a while ago. Thanks for the help Tai." –Sora_

I pushed "Send" and placed my phone inside my pocket. I suddenly felt arms wrap around behind me and I sighed. "Yamato."

"Hey there Sora." He replied and I knew he was smiling, even if I didn't see him.

"Yes?" I asked. "Something wrong?"

"No, of course not." He replied with an amused voice "Why did you think something was up?"

"Nothing." I replied

"I just wanted to hold you." He told me.

I tried to suppress the smile and blush on my face, but I failed miserably, I saw the others smiling and smirking at me and I shrugged it off, but I wasn't offended at any way. "Do you enjoy this?" I asked.

"Hm? Enjoy what?" he asked me, a bit confused.

"Bringing out my embarrassment?" I asked, my face now very flushed.

He gave out a soft chuckle and then replied "I'm sorry, I didn't know that it bothered you. I'm not doing it on purpose you know, you just happen to be embarrassed all the time."

"Am not." I retorted "I usually get flushed at anything that involves you." I muttered.

"Well, I apologize then. But I have to be honest with you and say I do enjoy seeing you like this." Said Yamato giving me his grin again.

"Ehem!" The two of us turned and saw Tai there with a chuckling Akira, Takashi and Yutaka.

"Tai!" I exclaimed shocked. "Weren't you down in the booth? I was just texting you a while ago."

"Yeah, that was until these guys over here…" he pointed to the others "decided to suddenly drop by. They needed help carrying the stuff here, and T.K and Kari are still down there anyway so I didn't leave anything unattended."

"Oh." I replied.

"Yeah…'Oh'…" said Tai and then he smirked "I'm so sorry for interrupting your 'moment' but we have some work to do."

I blushed again and then turned away from them. After all, I have enough people watching me, I didn't need more attention from others. Heard the others, from the band, chuckle and I knew that there was some type of amusement in their faces right now.

"Come on guys, can you cut them some slack?" said Yutaka "Let's just get to work."

"Alright, alright. Come on everyone! Supplies are here and everything so chop chop everyone and let's all get to work!" Tai called, and just like that, everyone was up on their feet, doing as they were told.

Cleaning, cooking, sorting and delivering from top to bottom, everyone was doing their job. It wasn't easy and it didn't take us a short time, but soon enough we were able to pull it off. The room and all of our working areas were clean again, and everything turned out rather well.

By the end of the day, we were able to end back the expenses that we lost by the wasted ingredients and supplies. Our sales went up, and teamwork was a really big key to everything that we were able to accomplish. Mimi and Koushiro even stopped by to help us out too.

Soon enough, all we had to do was clean up for the day. Once we were done, we locked up the room and then left the school as if no mess had ever happened. We walked over to dinner, it was Yamato's treat, much to his chagrin. Tai had made him pay. Once we were done with dinner, Yamato walked me back to my dorm room, and the others went to their own rooms for the night.

"Thanks for helping our group out Yamato, much appreciated." I told him.

"Not a problem. By the way, you will be attending the concert on Closing Night wont you?" he asked me, looking hopeful.

I looked at him questioningly and then smile "Of course, I wouldn't miss it. Did you think I would?"

"Well, I wasn't hoping you would miss it of course, but I always want to ask, just to make sure." He told me with a smile

"Would you be upset if I didn't go?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course I'd be upset." He told me "After all, you haven't seen us perform in a concert before right? And I assure you that this one is going to be a memorable one."

"Really now?" I asked curious "And what makes you think that this is going to be special? Aside from the fact that this is the first concert I'm seeing?"

"Hm, you'll have to find out for yourself." Said Yamato with a grin.

"Oh? You won't tell me?" I asked with a pout.

"Tempting Sora, but no." he told me.

"But why?" I asked. "I don't see the problem of you telling me if I'm going to find out anyway right?"

"Still, the answer is no. If I tell you then that would just ruin the entire thing. I'll give you a clue though." He told me with another grin.

"Which is?" Something tells me he wasn't going to tell me anything, but I couldn't help but hope.

"It's…" he started "A surprise."

I pouted slightly "I knew that!"

He gave off a chuckle and then looked at me. "Oh come on Sora, you don't get to have me surprise you often anyway, so just grant me this one time of doing so."  
"So you're telling me that after this, there won't be any more surprises in store for me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Of course there will, but it will take me a while to come up with them so just let me." He persists me to allow him and just go with it.

"Fine." I mutter "But I'm not thrilled."

"I assure you, you will be." He replied confidently. "Come on, you need to get some rest. It's going to be a hectic night tomorrow so you better be prepared."

"Ok. Night Yamato, and so sorry that Tai made you pay for everything." I said.

"No problem. I mean, I never had problems with paying for you. I could never let a lady pay, but as for Tai…he owes me." He gives me another lopsided smile and then pulls me in for a hug. "Night, and be safe."

"I doubt anything bad is going to happen to me on my own room." I told him as I breathed in his scent.

"You never know. Sora, you still have the tendency to be clumsy when you want to be." He tells me.

"I won't." I assure him. "Have a little faith in me please."

"Alright." He smiles and then leans in and gives me a kiss. I smile as he kisses me and my mind disappears into utter bliss.

When we broke apart, I sigh. My head was left spinning and I wondered if I was ever going to get used to him doing that without feeling the least bit lightheaded right after. I hear him chuckle and the he waits for me to go into my room before he leaves. We exchange goodbyes and then I wait for him to completely disappears before I close the door to my room.

Once I get in, I immediately feel my phone vibrate and then I looked over to see who it was and then my phone read: _Calling: Mom _

"Oh boy…" I sighed as I picked up my phone.

"_Sora!"_ I hear the person on the other line speak and I immediately knew it was certainly my mother.

"Hey mom, how've you been?" I asked.

"_Oh Sora I've missed you so much. Are you doing well in school? Are you eating right_?" My mom started throwing questions around and I sighed.

"I'm fine mom, nothing to worry about. Anyway…there's something that I wanted to tell you?" I started. I didn't know how I was going to start to tell her that I was dating a rock star…and I definitely didn't want her to just freak out.

"What is it dear? Is something wrong? Do you need to come home?" she asked frantically.

"No I really am fine. It's just…there's this guy/" and as I begen to tell my mother what was happening to me here, I knew a couple of things for sure. One, I was still curious on what the surprise was all about. Two, I was definitely looking forward to closing night. And three, this was going to be a long night, after all, this was my mom we were talking about! Oh boy…

**Authors Note: That's it guys. There's probably going to be two more chapters before this whole thing becomes complete but oh well…. Please Review and tell me what you think you guys. Thanks : )))**


	29. Endlessly

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS **

**Song Disclaimer: I do not own the Song used either. **

**Authors Note: Hey guys, here I am again after such a long time. :D I do feel bad for not updating for so long, but I can't say I had so much time on my hands either. School's been…school. And very merciless this past semester. : ( I hope you guys can forgive me for my long…delay. I also hope someone's still reading this, if so, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much guys! I'll try to update again soon there's about one more chapter left! ENJOY**

**Endlessly**

I sighed as I lay down in my bed; finally my talk with my mother was over. I didn't need any more of it for tonight. I knew she was going to possibly freak out one way or another, but the way she just freaked out on me a couple of minutes ago was more than what I was willing to handle. If you want to know what happened, one way to describe it, was utter chaos.

I answered my mother's call and we immediately got talking. She asked me if I was doing okay, eating alright, and if Tai still refused to cut his hair short, all of which I answered "YES" I told my mother that I wanted to tell her something important and hopefully she wouldn't freak out, and I guess the conversation started out okay, that is until she found out in detail what it was that I really wanted to tell her. It was after that, the disaster ensued.

_Flashback to Phone Conversation…_

"_Mom, I'm telling you I'm doing fine. Nothing to worry about and you know I've been doing well." I told her with a sigh _

"_I know Sora, but summer will be over soon for Mimi and the others, and then it'll be your turn to visit. I'm just really looking forward to seeing you again." She told me and then asked "You will visit us here wont you?" _

"_Yes, of course I will. I wouldn't miss summer with you and the others." I assured her and then I sighed. It was now or never, and even if I wanted to choose the latter, I didn't want to wait until it was Meems who told my mother that I was in a relationship. _

"_Mom, there's something that I wanted to tell you. Not for a while now, since it happened just recently, but I do want to talk to you about it." I told her. _

"_Are you okay dear? Did something happen with you and Tai? Or any of your friends?" She asked me, and I could hear her concern over the phone. _

"_No mom, I'm okay. And nothing happened between me and the others either. We're all doing great." I said with a small smile. _

"_Then what is it?" she asked me confused. _

"_What…what would you feel about me…being in a serious relationship with someone?" I asked, uncertainty looming over my voice. _

"_Well, you know that I never minded Mimi setting you up with some of the guys in your high school, but you used to hate that. I guess, there won't be any harm in you bring in one as long as you know what you're getting yourself into." She told me. And I was shocked, she was okay with it? I expected her to react worse than this. _

"_Really?" I asked. _

"_Of course, I trust what you do Sora, and I know you can make the right choices." She said, and I knew she was somewhat smiling on the other line. _

"_Thanks mom." I told her, maybe this might not be as bad as I thought. _

"_So, why the sudden question on relationships?" she asked me. _

"_Well, there's this boy…in school…well kind of. He's a friend of Tai's." I started. _

"_Oh? And…you and him are…" she never got to finish when I suddenly interrupted _

"_Going out. Just a few days ago, and well, I wanted to let you know." I stated and waited for her reply. _

_There was a moment of silence and then she asked "An American?" _

"_No mom, he's Japanese. His family moved here a couple of years back. He's not American in any way." I didn't even need to mention the fact that he was part French, my mother didn't need the extra info. _

"_I see. Is he nice?" she asked again. _

"_Well, yeah of course. He's good friends with Tai, and Meems and the others have met him too." I replied with a smile. Yamato tended to be more than nice, but then again, I didn't need to tell my dear mother that. _

"_Then that's nice dear, as long as I know it's someone that your friends approve on then I guess I would be willing to give the boy a chance." She told me and I sighed in relief "So, what's his name? You never did tell me." _

_Oh man, this is what I didn't want her to know. Gee, how to tell my mother I'm currently dating a famed rock star… "Well, you know him, kind of, uhm…he's famous?" I answered. _

"_Excuse me?" she asked a bit surprised. _

"_Well, mom please just don't freak out okay?" I told her, and I wanted to beg too, if it wasn't for my value for my pride and dignity I probably would have. _

"_Don't give me a reason to do so and I won't Sora, now please do clarify your answer." Now she was going into the serious motherly mode, which I never liked to hear or see. _

"_His name…is Yamato….Yamato Ishida." I said, and for some unknown reason, or its just that I knew it was going to happen. I held my breath and waited for the response. _

_Which happened to be "What?" _

_My ears suddenly feel like they're about to explode. "Mom, calm down." _

"_Sora, please tell me that you're joking." She told me. _

"_No mother, I'm serious." I told her with a sigh. _

"_Sora, he's a famous singer am I correct? He could just be toying with you." She told me. _

"_MOM, he's Tai's best friend here, and if he was planning to toy with me I wouldn't be the first person he's ever been in a relationship with. Plus, I doubt Tai would approve of someone who likes to toy around with girls." I told her. _

_My mom was silent for a moment, and I knew she was thinking about what I said. Tai's overprotective nature wouldn't allow him to just let me go out with somebody he didn't trust, and my mother knew that. I had a point in this, and I was going to stand by it even if it killed me. _

"_I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions Sora, but you know how worried I am when it comes to you." She tells me and I hear her sigh. _

"_I know mom, I'm sorry for suddenly putting this on you too. The last thing I'd want is to make you worry." I replied honestly. _

"_Well, as long as he's taking good care of you, then I guess there isn't anything I can do." She told me again and I smiled. "I do hope I get to meet him one day. _

"_You will actually. He and his friends along with Tai, will be going with me when I visit this year." I told her. _

"_Then I can't wait. But you know Sora, this is the first time you've ever been persistent with a guy before. He must be something else." She said with a sly tone._

_I chuckle a little and then reply "Don't worry mom. I'm sure you'll get to like him too when you meet him." _

"_I hope so, I wouldn't want to be the one to lecture you about you r love life." She told me an then she sighed heavily.  
_

_"What's wrong?" I asked. _

"_Well, when I think about it now, you're growing up so fast. I'm losing my little girl quicker than I expected." Oh no, my mother was brooding. This was not a good sign. _

"_Mom, come on don't be that way, like you used to say, I'll probably always be your little girl." I replied. _

"_But you never know Sora, one minute you're dating, and then the next minute I find out you're engaged! I mean, it won't be long now that you'll be married and have children of your own." She started to talk to me about family and children…and I didn't know what to say as a reply._

_My face turned about ten shades of red when she mentioned the words married and kids. "Mom! That's insane!"_

"_Hn, but I'm only stating possibilities dear, you know that." She told me with a hint of humour in her voice. The last thing I wanted was my mother making fun of me._

"_Just stop it mom please." I groaned _

"_Alright, I'll stop." She replied with a chuckle. "I can't wait to meet him Sora." _

"_You'll get to. Just…stop with the marriage jokes." I told her. _

"_I will, but it wasn't a joke dear. You better rest now. I think we've both had enough for now." She didn't know the half of it. _

'_Alright. I'll talk to you again soon mom. Goodnight. Bye." I told her. _

"_Bye Sora." And with that, the line went dead and I could no longer hear my mother's voice on the phone._

_End Flashback _

And now here I am, lying on my bed, hoping to get a good night's rest after such a conversation with my mother. I just wish tomorrow would be better, and knowing my mother, news would spread out with Tai's and Mimi's parents by tomorrow. I'm suddenly afraid to go back to Japan this summer….

**The Next Day…**

I woke up early and got ready for the day. I knew today was the last day of the festival and it was sure to be busy. I got ready and made sure that the entire room was clean and that I had all my stuff prepared with me. My thoughts got interrupted when I heard a knock from the door. I went over and opened it only to find Yamato standing there with a smile on his face, like usual.

"Good morning." I greeted with a smile.

"Morning beautiful." He said with a grin, in which I blushed and couldn't help my face from turning red.

"Stop being such a flirt so early in the morning Yamato." I told him.

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss and then replied "I can't help it, especially if I get to see yu blush every time that I do. You look real cute Sora."

My face turned crimson, if that was even possible given the state that I was in just a few seconds ago. "Yamato…"

He chuckled "Alright, I'll stop…for now."

I shook my head but smiled. I took his hand and tugged him towards the direction of Tai's room. "Come on, we have to go wake him up…or else he'll probably freak when he find out we left without him." I chuckled.

"Hn, that's a very tempting offer. I certainly wouldn't complain on that. Other than not having Tai annoy me, I get to have a couple of hours alone with you." Said Yamato stated with a smile.

"Hm, true, but let's not be cruel." I said with a smile.

We reached Tai's door quicker than I thought, and when Yamato was about to knock on the door, it suddenly flew open, revealing a very restless Tai. He looked like he didn't get any sleep at all, and a moody Tai was not a happy Tai.

"Uhm, hey there Taichi." Said Yamato as he suppressed his laughter. "What in the world happened? A hurricane passed by your room?"

"No." Tai mock-glared at Yamato and muttered "Worse, it was my mother."

"Your mother?" Yamato and I asked in unison. I couldn't imagine Taichi's mom being here right now, especially considering she's supposedly a very busy person.

"Yeah, she kept calling and calling me last night, and whenever I tried to turn my phone off, she'd use the phone line to reach me. It was annoying as heck man." Said Tai as he placed a hand at the back of his head.

"So, you didn't get any sleep, at all?" I asked.

"No. Not a wink. When I was finished with our "phone conversation" it was probably 2am in the morning." Said Tai "And whenever I tried to sleep after that, I'd hear her voice in my head and…it was just terrible."

"Wow. Harsh." Stated Yamato.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Said Tai "it's like she completely forgot that I was on the other side of the world and there's a pretty big time difference."

"Why did she call you all of a sudden anyway?" I asked. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah." He looked over at me and smiled "Your mom apparently told them that you were in a relationship, which I suppose she got from you, and my parents started wanting to ask me questions about it. Mom said that since I was your best friend, I should know what was happening to you, and I needed to "share" more often."

I groaned. I knew news would travel fast with my mom, and the fact that this was probably big news for everyone, seeing as I've never been in any kind of relationship whatsoever, but I didn't know it'd be this fast. "You have to be kidding me."

"Nope, true story Sor." Said Tai.

Yamato looked at us confused and he asked "And why, pray tell, is this such a big deal?"

"Oh you don't know our parents, they're insane when it comes to this kind of stuff." Says Tai. "You're lucky they didn't end up tracking _your_ number and calling _you_."

He blinked "They can do that?" he asked me.

"Well…they have their ways, but they wouldn't dare. I told my mother not to do anything harsh, she called last night, which explains how news got down there so fast." I told them. "Sorry Tai."

"Not your fault they lose it over something like that." Said Tai with a shrug.

"So, apparently your mother is stopping herself from hunting me down right now." Stated Yamato.

"Not really, but she does want to meet you." I told him.

"does she?" asked Yamato with a smirk.

"Oh don't give me that, you have no idea what I had to put up with last night." I replied.

"I think I know." Stated Tai. He sighed and then called over to us "Come on you two, we have a long day ahead of us."

He was right, and standing around here isn't helping. I looked over at Yamato and gave him a smile. "Come on, we don't want to make Tai wait."

"Of course we don't." stated Yamato with a chuckle and the two of them followed Tai off to school.

Once they got to school, Yamato, being the gentleman that he was, had escorted me to where I was needed before leaving me there with friends. As much as he didn't want to leave at that moment, he had to. He did have rehearsals after all, and he needed it for tonight.

"Sorry to go all of a sudden." Stated Yamato with a small smile.

"No need to apologize. I knew we'd be spending less time together, today of all days. Your band needs you, and you can't just abandon them now and expect to meet half way right?" I told him with my own genuine smile.

Yamato shook his head and then smiled. "Genuine and considerate as always." I smiled softly when he gave me a kiss on the cheek before taking off.

"See you later Sora." Stated Yamto with a small wave as he walked off.

"Bye." I replied as I walked off on my own to go to where Tai and the rest of her team were.

**Yamato's P.O.V**

I walked over to the practice room and saw that the guys were already setting up our stuff for the band. I smirked as I walked over to them and spoke "Look who's up early today."

They looked at me a small chuckle had escaped them. Akira looked at me bemused and he asked "Not with Sora today I hope. It would ruin the surprise now wont it."

"Don't worry, she's rather preoccupied at the moment." I stated.

"Good. We wouldn't want her barging in here and looking for you, now would we?" stated Yukata with a teasing tone.

"Yeah, we all know that you would rather spend it with her, but you have to bear with us for now." Stated Takaishi.

"I know, and a big part of me wished I could spend time with her, it is the last day of the fair." I told them.

"But if you spent it with her today, we would be able to have a proper rehearsal on that new song of yours." Said Akira.

"I know, why do you think I'm here?" I replied with a smile. "Come on guys, let's do it."

They smiled and nodded in agreement as we did final set up and began our rehearsal. Today was the last day of the festival, and what more to do then to give the audience the show that they came to see. And I finally get to sing Sora that song I was working on, so we have to give it our best.

**Tai's P.O.V**

Owww my head. I wanted so badly to go to the clinic today, get some well needed sleep, but I couldn't. I wasn't that heartless. I didn't want to leave Sora all alone here when Yamato's busy with his rehearsals. Truth be told, I never really imagined the two of them making it this far, but hey, love has no boundaries right? Man, that was cheesy.

"Taichi?" I looked up and saw Cassie right in front of me, looking at me with confusion on her face.

"Oh hey there Cassie, what's up?" I asked.

"You were making all these weird faces, it was so silly I almost wanted to take a photo to show you." She told me with a light laugh.

"Faces? I was…making faces?" I asked. I guess I was too occupied with my thoughts to notice whatever I was doing.

"Yes, you were. I was quite entertaining." She told me.

I smiled "Glad I could be of service."

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked "I thought you would be with Sora right now?"

"She's taking over my shift since I took over hers a couple of times this week. She said I needed some down time and I should go and take a look around." I explained "I was actually planning to look for my sister, but I had a feeling she was with T.K right now."

"Takeru?" she asked confused, and then I remembered that people in the school didn't really know about T.K and Kari.

"Yeah, they're close and hang out a lot so I figured she was with him, and I didn't want to be the one to go on and break them up today." I said to her with a grin. "I'm not that bad of a brother, I can give them some time alone if they really want it."

"So, you aren't planning to spy on them now, are you?" she asked me with a hint of amusement in her voice.

I laughed and replied. "Gee Cassie, that's a pretty tempting offer, but I would rather not. Kari would kill me if I did, and Sora would probably kill me too."

"I can imagine Sora doing that to you." Said Cassie and we both ended up having a pretty good laugh about it.

"What about you?" I asked her. "What brings you here, and all alone too."

She smiled "I just wanted to walk around, I don't have my shift until later." Cassie the looked over at me for a moment and then turned away, as if she was avoiding my gaze.

"Something bothering you?" I wondered if I had said something to make it awkward for her.

"No, nothing like that." She looked up at me shyly and asked "It's just that…if you aren't planning to go anywhere, I was wondering…well…"

I looked at her confused before I finally figured out what she wanted to say. I smiled softly and asked "Do want to walk around with me? I mean, we can walk together, and I can take you to the stall later just in time for your shift. What do you say?"

She looked at me shocked, and then her face suddenly tinted a shade of red. I felt my cheeks heating up a bit too, if not only for a moment. "Sure." I heard her reply softly. "I would like that."

"Alright then!" I exclaimed. "Come on, we have to get moving or we'll miss out on all the good food!"

She laughed a bit and then turned to me. "You never do change do you Taichi."

I smirked and then she walked over to me as I took her hand and we walked together around the fair. Seriously, Yamato has got to give me more credit on girls. Take that Yama!

**T.K's P.O.V**

I was walking with Kari around the fair. I just followed her around to wherever she wanted go, not that I minded though, I just like keeping her company. She was currently buying something from a crepe stall, and I stood in the sidelines waiting for her not wanting to prolong the, already long, line.

Once she came back, she had a really happy look on her face and smiled at me. "Are you sure you don't ant anything T.K?" she asked.

"No thanks Kari, I'm good." I replied with a smile. I looked around and saw that the area we were in was starting to get a tad bit too crowded.

"T.K?" I heard Kari call and when I turned to look at her, I saw the worried look on her face.

"I'm fine. It's just that its starting to get crowded here, do want to go sit somewhere?" I asked her.

"Okay. I need to sit while eating this anyway, and you're right. It is starting to get crowded with tons of people." Said Kari as she took a look around too.

"Come on, I know where we can sit." I told her with a smile. She nodded and we slowly walked together to a nearby are with benches and small tables that were laid out for people who were eating.

"This place is like an open canteen or something." Said Kari as she took a seat.

"Hm, I guess so, I like it here though. It's away from most of the crowds and since it's a big area, there isn't a problem on space." I replied.

"Yeah, it's nice here too." Said Kari.

I looked over at her as she took a bite of her crepe and smiled "How is it?"

She blinked a couple of times and stared at her food for a moment before smiling. She suddenly placed the crepe in front of me and I looked at it confused. "hm?"

"You should try it T.K it's really good." She said with a smile, holding it up for me.

"Eh? You're serious?" I asked her, I felt my cheeks heating up and I turned away for a moment afraid I might do something embarrassing or stupid.

"Yeah, go on, I don't mind. It's kind of big anyway, I would mind sharing it with you, and I feel bad that I made you pay for it in the first place." Said Kari with a smile.

I looked at her, and I could help but smile. I took up her offer and took a bite on her tasty looking dessert, and she was right, it was really good. It was a banana crepe with chocolate ice cream, I could understand why she liked it so much.

"It's really good." I said with a smile.

"I'm happy you like it, now you actually get to eat something." She told me.

I smiled, she was always like this, kind and concerned for others it was one of the many things that I liked about her.

We shared the treat, and often times during this time, we also talked about a couple of things we could think of, when I suddenly heard clapping and some laughing behind me. I looked over and saw my teammates in basketball.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile.

"Hey there T.K!" greeted one of them. "Looks like you're having fun no?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you had such a cute girlfriend?" I blinked for a moment and I noticed that Kari and I had both turned red.

"I…sorry…I just didn't think I had to tell anyone about it…" I muttered, but of course they heard.

"Woah, so wait a minute, she really is your girlfriend?" One of my teammates had asked, he seemed shocked and so did the rest of them.

"well…yeah…is there something…" before I got to finish, most of them yelled out a big "SERIOUSLY?"

"Oh man, to think T.K finally scored on a really cute girl…" the guys started muttering to themselves as if I wasn't even there. I sighed and looked over at Kari, she seemed to find it very amusing that my friends were somewhat making fun of me.

"I'm really sorry about this. I didn't actually expect most of them to be here." I said sheepishly and placed a hand at the back of my head.

"It's okay." She said with a smile. "I understand. I mean, they are your friends right? And besides, they're very amusing to watch." She giggled.

I smiled at her and took a hold of her hand. Weird, it was so surreal that the two of us are actually together. I know, no one really knew how it happened, and to most of Kari's friends, and mine, we weren't even official. I guess I would owe them an explanation anyway.

_~Flashback~ _

_I had called Tai out that night by the dorms, after I had gotten together with Kari. It wasn't much, I just took her out somewhere and things started going their own way from there. I had remembered what Sora and I talked about before her whole incident with Yamato, about when she asked me if I was afraid of how Tai would react. I figured that the best way to settle it was to actually tell Tai, and talk to him about it, so here I am now, outside the dorm building waiting for him to show up. _

"_So, what's the deal of calling me out here so late T.K?" I looked behind me, and there was Tai with his hands inside his pocket and with a serious expression on his face._

"_Hey Tai." I greeted_

"_For a moment there, I thought your brother had something to do with this." Said Tai as he looked at me "But seeing as you're the only one here, I'd like to think otherwise." _

"_Uhm, yeah. I just wanted to talk with you." I told him. Something about him was starting to give me the creeps. _

"_So? What's this about?" he asked me confused. _

"_Listen, it's about Kari…I just wanted you to know, and of course I want to ask your permission to…" before I got to finish, I saw him smile as he cut me off. _

"_T.K, you sound like you two are getting married or something. Goodness, what is this?" he asked me with a smile. _

_I blinked for a couple of times, and when I could finaly have it in me to say something, I blushed beat red and replied "It's nothing like that Tai!" _

_He laughed a bit and then placed a hand over my head. "T.K I get it, geez, calm down. If you're going to ask me for permission to go out with my sister then you're a tad bit too late." _

"_What?" I asked confused _

"_Kari told me all about it when the two of you got together, and I thought you knew that she told me." Said Tai "In all honesty, she didn't even mention that you were going to talk to me about it." _

"_So…Kari, already told you?" I asked shocked and confused as to why she didn't tell me that. _

"_She's really sly ain't she?" stated Tai with a smile. "But you know, I really appreciate you telling me face to face about it T.K." _

"_Uhm, well now I don't know if there's much to tell." I stated embarrassed. "And I was freaking out a moment ago too." I muttered. _

_He chuckled again "Relax, I won't kill you for it. You know my rules, and just…make her happy." Said Tai "Especially since…she's going back to Japan soon." _

_I had thought of that, I figured that she and I would work something out along the way. Unlike Sora and Yamato, Kari was actually going back. "Don't worry, I'll work on something, I promise."_

_He smiled at me and gave me a tap on my shoulder. "You're a good kid T.K. Thanks." _

_~End Flashback~_

And that is how I had some kind of closure with Tai. It was after my friends had left us, that Kari and I walked around the place a little bit more. Night had fallen soon and it went by really quick. She and I had gotten a call from Sora to meet at the open stadium and get some seats for Closing Night.

Once we got to the stadium, it was almost full. This time, it was Sora and Tai who had saved us a seat, and when we sat next to them and Sora saw us holding hands, she simply gave us a knowing smile and mouthed "congratulations". Everyone was there an hour early before the concert actually started. Seems like people didn't want to run out of seats. It was another hour later that the screams really took over.

**Sora's P.O.V**

When the concert started, the screams of his fans were heard again. The band began singing a few songs to get the crowd going. I smiled as I watched over at Tai talking to Cassie, though I was honestly shocked that they could have a normal conversation. I looked over on stage as Yamato had yelled "Is everyone having a good time?" and more shrieks answered.

Then I heard something completely unexpected as Yamato spoke through the microphone. "Hey everyone, this next song is for someone very special to me. I wrote this for her a couple of months ago, and I'd like to play it for her."

I blinked in confusion as he continued "So, I hope you enjoy this one, and the songs to follow. I hope you're listening, this is for you Sora!"

I gasped and Tai and the others gave me a knowing look, except for Mimi who screamed in glee. "HE WROTE YOU A SONG!" I heard the keys of the piano begin to play and I looked over at Yamato shocked.

_There's a shop down the street  
Where they sell plastic rings  
For a quarter a piece I swear it  
Yeah I know that it's cheap  
Not like gold in your dreams  
But I hope that You'll still wear it _

I started to smile softly, the song started out as a slow sweet melody, and I had the feeling as though this was a song that expressed his feelings before we had gotten together.

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin  
And my jeans may all be ripped  
I'm not perfect but I swear  
I'm perfect for you_

I smiled at that, and I felt Tai place an arm on my shoulder "He's perfect for you huh?"

I laughed a bit and replied "Apparently, he felt that way, and I'm starting to agree with him too." I grinned and he laughed.

"Ego much." Tai stated 'At least he knows he isn't perfect." He said with a grin.

"Yeah…but he doesn't have to be…he's perfect for me anyway…" I muttered softly.

_And there's no guarantee  
That this'll be easy  
It's not a miracle you need  
Believe me  
Yeah I'm no angel  
I'm just me  
But I will love you endlessly  
Wings aren't what you need  
You need me_

Turns out he was right, I did need him, and it was more than the want to be with him that had attracted me towards him to begin with. But it was the need and the feeling of security I needed at the time that he gave me…and I loved him for that…just the way he was….

And, he was right about one more thing, getting Yamato Ishida as your boyfriends was _anything but easy._

_There's a house on the hill  
With a view of the town  
And I know how you adore it  
So I'll work everyday  
Through the sun and the rain  
Until I can afford it _

"How ironic, seeing as he _can_afford anything." Stated Tai and I simply laughed, he was enjoying being a critic to the lyrics right now.

_Yeah your friends might think I'm crazy  
But they can only see  
I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you_

"Damn straight you are! Crazy as hell!" yelled Tai.

"He's crazy alright….really crazy…." I muttered with a smile.

"Crazy, but he's sweet." I looked behind me and somehow, Meems was able to get behind me whilst getting through the crowd's noise.

"Yeah, he is." I agreed "He really is…"

_And there's no guarantee  
That this'll be easy  
It's not a miracle you need  
Believe me  
Yeah I'm no angel  
I'm just me  
But I will love you endlessly  
Wings aren't what you need  
You need me  
_  
_(You need me, I know you need me,  
You need me, I know you need me)_

_Ink may stain my skin  
And my jeans may all be ripped  
I'm not perfect but I swear  
I'm perfect for you  
_

The others were starting to sing with him now, and even the crowd's voices got even louder. It started to not matter to me, the noise and all, for now, his voice was all I could hear, and that was good enough for me.

_And there's no guarantee  
That this'll be easy (this'll be easy)  
It's not a miracle you need  
Believe me (don't you believe me)  
Yeah I'm no angel  
I'm just me  
But I will love you endlessly  
Wings aren't what you need  
You need me (You know You need me)  
_

The song started to get softer and slower. I noticed that Yamato had been looking at me now, and he gave me smile, in which I had returned. My cheeks were probably red by now, but who cares?

_There's a shop down the street  
Where they sell plastic rings  
For a quarter a piece I swear it  
Yeah I know that it's cheap  
Not like gold in your dreams  
But I hope that  
You'll still wear it_

Once it had ended, the two of us were locked in our own little world. I knew that he was right, we weren't perfect, no one was, and no one ever said that our relationship was going to be a walk down the park, but hey, that's life. What mattered was that he and I had each other, and no matter what, we know that we'll always love each other…._endlessly._

_**Authors Note: So sorry again for the long wait. I hoped you liked it, please review and tell me what you think! **_

_**Song: Endlessly- The Cab**_

_** Album- Symphony Soldier **_


End file.
